Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad
by SandraEsRandom
Summary: Filia es una chica rara con un "don" muy útil y llega a Hogwarts a desvelar secretos que pueden llevar siglos ocultos. Dumbledore no es un santo, Harry no es tan Gryffindor y Tom aún es humano.Slash.OoC.5to libro. M por capítulos futuros. Muy futuros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ y co. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales (.OC's.) **son de mí propiedad.

**Advertencias: **mucho (mucho, pero mucho) OCC. Slash. Dumbledore/Weasley's (la mayoría)/Malfoy's Bashing (porque algunos malos siempre son malos. Romance/Adventure con un poco de Humor. OC con características Mary Sue... por mucho que la odie.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad. _Prólogo._

* * *

–No me vengas con cuentos, Marvolo, que yo sé historias. Ambos sabemos que tu obsesión con Harry no es natural. Es insana –dije harta de tantas excusas por parte del Lord Oscuro.

–Y tú, niñata, no me vengas con tonterías, que ya con los Mortífagos me basta. Ahora dime ¿en qué basas eso de que "estoy… atraído, cautivado, trastornado, perdiendo el seso, enganchado o como quieras llamarle, por Potter"

Me moví un poco de la silla en la que estaba buscando comodidad, cosa difícil, ya que el ambiente de la Mansión Riddle no era el más acogedor… y mucho menos si el propietario quiere matarte.

–Nada de eso, Marvolo, tú estás, ni más ni menos, que **enamorado** del chico. Y ni te atrevas a contradecir lo que ambos sabemos que es verdad. ¿No te da rabia cada vez que Harry está con sus amigos y estos lo hacen feliz, creyendo que tú nunca podrás? ¿No te da coraje cada vez que Draco Malfoy se acerca a Potter, lo avergüenza y se le acerca tanto que casi pareciera que fuera a…_ besarlo_? Son celos, Marvolo… ¿No te da _tristeza_ cada vez que se alegra cada vez que pierdes, cada vez que sabe que vas a morir, como se ilumina su cara a tu sufrimiento? Es insano… El amor que sientes por el chico es insano… ¿Por qué? Marvolo, pregunta, ¿por qué? Tú lo odiabas, ya no. El amor nos hace insanos e idiotas, nos obsesiona y no es color de rosa.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Marvolo para mí, calla, es lo único que puede hacer pero su mirada le delata, delata que se siente miserable, triste y sin esperanza. Se ve tan… humano. Yo continúo.

–Rezar por una esperanza es una idiotez, y muy grande he de decir. Pero, que siempre hay uno, no todo está perdido.

–¿No lo está?

Su mirada se ilumina y me mira directo a los ojos, buscando algún atisbo de mentira.

–No sabemos _exactamente_ qué es lo que siente Harry. Lo que nos deja imaginar por un momento si la razón de sus sentimientos son otras de las que creemos. ¿Y si lo que lo hace feliz es alguna otra cosa?

Sus ojos se oscurecen de nuevo.

–Bien, está feliz cada vez que sufro, pero no, no es porque me odia es que me adora tanto que me quiere… muerto.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–Exacto. Niña, no intentes más. Ambos sabemos que es una causa perdida, ya, lo admito, Potter me trae loco totalmente. Lo amo y por su culpa siento que estoy muriendo lento del dolor. ¿Eso era lo que querías oír? Ahí lo tienes.

–Marvolo, por Merlín, ¿te rindes? ¿No crees que puedas ganar el corazón del chico? O, aunque sea, ¿su amistad? Más vale algo que nada.

–Tú misma lo dijiste, yo nunca podría hacerlo feliz y que no habría esperanza.

–Fue lo que _yo_ dije, ¿me crees acaso un dios o algo? Marvolo, me estás poniendo en un pedestal muy alto. Tal vez me equivoque, no lo sé todo, no soy omnipotente. No soy Dumbledore ni Merlín.

–Pero eres una vidente, deberías saberlo.

–El futuro siempre cambia, Marvolo, _siempre_. Podría decirte que Snape va a ganar un concurso de belleza y que lo estoy viendo en este mismo instante pero se ha quedado encerrado en el baño, lavándose el cabello o algo, y no llega a tiempo… Y te juro que lo vi… en serio.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

–Auch. Gracias por la imagen mental. Debió ser…

–Horrible, traumatizante… Ni lo menciones. Ahora también te puedes imaginar por qué es tan amargado. Pero ése no es el punto.

–Estás contradiciéndote a ti misma.

–El futuro y todo lo que ve un vidente es contradictorio, podría ver a una naciendo y al siguiente veo que muere sin ver la luz. Y yo no _debería_ de intervenir. Lo que no significa que no pueda.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

–Te aprecio, Marvolo, posiblemente sea una de las pocas personas que de verdad te aprecien y sólo hago lo que _yo _creo mejor para todos, y de paso, le hago un favor a alguien... Recibiré mi carta de Hogwarts pronto pero sé que voy a quedar en Hufflepuf. No, no preguntes, creo que es la mejor casa para mí.

Marvolo me sonríe con confianza antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Sabías que la cualidad principal de los Hufflepuf es la lealtad? Te queda. ¡Quién diría que una niña de diez años sería mi perdición!

–Y una de tus más **leales** _socios del crimen_.

Ambos reímos.

–Gallart, necesito que le saques toda la información posible al viejo. Y…

–Lo sé, lo sé. _Harry_. Y es _Filia_ para ti. Otra cosa útil de quedar en Hufflepuf es que no llamaré la atención de Dumbledore. Ese viejo tonto… ¡Qué cosas! ¡Qué cosas!

Aguanto una risa y Marvolo me observa fijamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

–No sabes cómo adoro que me hables de las cosas como si _yo _ya las hubiera vivido, eh, que el vidente no soy yo, Filia. Sólo abstente a sacarle lo que puedas al viejo y mándamelo como puedas lo más rápido posible y sin correr riesgos y…

–"…Y ten cuidado, no hables con extraños y mucho menos atraigas las sospechas de Snape, quien por cualquier cosa ya anda detrás de ti y no es de fiar... " y miraré a los dos lados antes de cruzar. Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo que irme, Marvolo, mis padres me esperan.

Me levanté de la silla para irme, Marvolo habló.

–Vale, recuerda que habrá una redada en una semana y no te quiero ni a ti ni a tu madre cerca, ya tengo mucho con Terence.

Iba a replicar algo en el momento en que mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y una sucesión de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. Casi me caigo de bruces al suelo si Marvolo no me sujeta y me ayuda a sentarme de nuevo.

–¡Filia! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Viste algo? ¡Habla!

–Ya, ya. Estoy perfecta, ¡no me ahogues! Sí, tuve una visión y muy rara. Es la redada, saldrás victorioso pero… no de forma usual.

Entonces empecé a reírme al recordar mejor lo que vi. Marvolo me miró como quien mira a un loco pero no dijo nada. Cuando me calme me ofreció un vaso con una poción transparente con un olor casi imperceptible pero horrible.

–¿Qué se supone que es eso?

–Agua.

–Con un olor a baño público de cine. Marvolo, llevo años estudiando pociones contigo, ¿crees que no reconocería una cuando la veo?... o la huelo, mejor dicho.

–Es una poción calmante que aparecí, ahora tómatela antes de que te de otro ataque de risa.

–¿Cómo los que te dan a ti en medio de una batalla? Un día vas a morir, Marvolo, y te juro que no me es difícil hacerme la imagen de que te desmayas por falta de oxígeno y alguien te tira un Avada con tu guardia baja.

Bebí un trago de esa… cosa asquerosa e hice una mueca de asco a la vez que Marvolo hacía una de sorpresa.

–¿Has tenido una visión de eso?

–_Todavía _no. Ya me voy, Marvolo, el destino me llama. Y un buen tazón de sopa casera también. Deberías quedarte a cenar otra vez, mamá dice que ansia tenerte en casa de nuevo y papá quisiera hablar contigo sobre cosas "malvadas y mortifagosas". Nos vemos.

Salí lo más rápido que pude antes de que Marvolo me hiciera tomar más de esa poción y tenía hambre, además que era mejor retirarse antes de que llegaran los Mortífagos… Lo sé, lo sé, ese lado de Lord Voldemort es aún peor que el que todos ven. ¿Qué no? Es que no conviven con él diariamente. Marvolo está loco… loco por Harry Potter. ¡Uy! Mi primer año en Hoqwarts va a ser lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

Por muy fastidioso que sea, lean, por favor. Es importante.

Bien, bien... ¿Confundidos? Yo también... Es el prólogo, en el próximo capítulo aclararé algunas cosas, si es que hay próximo capítulo... y la niña, por mucho que se vea, no es una Mary Sue, se habrán dado cuenta de que se llama Filia ¿no? pues "Filia" significa hija... así que sus padres, que están vivitos y coleando, llamaron a su hija... hija, el "Gallart" es su apelido, lo vi en unos créditos de una película, y también es una vidente o adivina... prefiero decir vidente por puro capricho... y se oía bien en el título. Les dije que iba a haber mucho OCC... ¿se dieron cuenta? a poco y por la actitud de Tommy-man (nada de "boy" que ya es todo un hombre). Y Hufflepuf es una gran casa... solo que no le prestan la atención necesaria, aunque como dijo Filia... el futuro vive cambiando... así que _puede terminar en cualquier otra casa_... Voten si quieren.

Sin al menos 7 reviews no hay próximo capítulo... solo para creer que a alguien le ha gustado o no le ha gustado. Dejen críticas y si creen que podría mejorar algo ¡díganlo!

Atte. **Owari-san**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _y co. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales: **son de mí propiedad.

**Nota:** Al ser este un fic basado en los hechos de los libros de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling no pertenece a la serie publicada por ella, así que no tiene que seguir exactamente la continuidad tiempo-espacio dada por ella. Pero al menos Sirius vive ya que escribo tomando como partida el comienzo del 5to libro.  
Puede ser clasificado com **Semi-AU**.

Sé que pedí 7 Reviews, pero al diablo. El que quiera leer que lea y el que no, pues que no lo haga. He dejado suficientes adertencias, así que no quisiera comentarios agresivos, pero permito _críticas constructivas_. Es mi primer fic de más de un capítulo y quiero opiniones.

**_Fanfic _**(Si, el fic enterito)**_ Dedicado a:_**

**_-Kathy Sacuba._** = (Ser cruel es uno de mis dones favoritos, pero por ti voy a dejarlo al lado.)  
**_-Benyamin. _**= (¡Claro que voy a seguir! Me alegra que te haya encantado.)

**Y a todo aquél que siga conmigo este fic.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la oscuridad: _Él piensa... _

* * *

**Él piensa...**

-Odio a esa niña. -digo con una sonrisa cuando la menor Gallart salde la habitación. -"_Mortifagosas_", por favor.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué el Lord Oscuro se deja insultar, burlar y ser el objeto de diversión de una mocosa de diez años? ¿Me estoy ablandando? No, con la niñata insufrible soy el "primo Marvolo" que es como le gusta llamarme. Me paso una mano por el rostro y sigo revisando los papeles. Recuerdo cuando visité a Terence Gallart hace años, uno de mis mortífagos de confianza mas no de mi círculo cercano, para conocer a su familia como hago con la mayoría de mis servidores para probar su lealtad, el tipo era un Hufflepuf pero tenía destreza y seguía órdenes al pie de la letra, en fin, cuando llegué a su hogar conocí a su _adorable_ hija de cuatro años, Filia Julia Gallart Smith, que me recibió con una de sus visiones...

_"-Tenga cuidado con una gran pérdida en Hogsmeage."_

Fue lo que dijo y luago se marchó corriendo a su habitación. Poco después,en la cena me dijo Terence que su hija podía ver el futuro aunque me dió la impresión de que no le gustaba hablar de ello. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la redada que tenía planeada en aquél pueblo fue todo un fracaso y perdí varios hombres.  
A los pocos días me llega Gallart de nuevo diciendo que su hija me mandaba un mensaje

_"-En dos días el campo estará a favor de la serpiente."_

Y tenía un ataque planeado en dos días. Si su predicción resultaba cierta ya ser a la segunda vez... Y resultó cierto.

Volví a visitar a los Gallart y Filia me recibió de nuevo con la habitual predicción, solo que esa fue vez su reacción fue muy extraña.

_"-Él está preparando el escenario, ha alistado sus marionetas y el público est esperando... No me gustan los caramelos de limón."_

Luego se aferró de mi túnica y, con sus ojos llorosos, me hizo prometer que nunca comería uno de esos condenados caramelos. Supe inmediatamente que se refería a **Dumbledore.**

Las visitas a los Gallart se hacían cada vez más comunes y al poco tiempo ya era "el primo" de Filia. Cuando se enteró de mi nombre, el cual le dije a regañadientes, me empezó a llamar "**Marvolo**" o "primo Marvolo". Cuando Filia cumplió los seis empezó a ir a mi mansión en compañía de sus padres, la niña sería una gran ventaja de nuestro lado, me dije y empecé a darle algunas clases, solo pociones y la teoría de varios hechizos. La eduqué como si fuera mi propia familia... O mejor dicho, _como si yo fuera de su familia._

Terence y Julia, su esposa, me aceptaron a buenas primeras y dejé de ser "Mi Lord" para el trío ese. Públicamente y con los demás Mortífagos seguí a siendo "el Señor Tenebroso" y jamás se enteraron de una palabra sobre la existencia de la niña. Con los Gallart era "Marvolo". Después, Filia dejó de decir sus visiones "por clave" y simplemente relataba lo que veía... a veces. Otras simplente decía algo que lograba confundirme más.

Luego llegó mi mayor problema... **Harry Potter.**

Lucha tras lucha. Maldición tras maldición. Caí rendido a sus pies como un idiota. Yo, Lord Voldemort, ¿enamorado del "chico-que-vivió", el niño dorado, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico...? No, yo quería a Harry, no a algún título, no a una "celebridad", no a Potter. No. Sólo a Harry. Cuantas veces quise ser sólo Tom, _su_ Tom y él, _mi _Harry.  
Pero la profecía, completa o no, me alejaba de él, y todo lo que le he hecho pasar. No, nunca me arrepentiría haber matado a alguien, pero arruiné su vida. A veces me veo en un espejo y recuerdo mi aspecto cuando tenía quince, me veo tan parecido a él y a la vez tan contrarios y alejados. No me importa cuantas veces tenga que decir Filia que hay una luz al final del túnel, yo estoy ciego y no voy a poder verla _nunca_.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero Filia se enteró y eso fue lo que nos llevó a la conversación que tuvimos... **Amo a Harry Potter y estoy condenado por eso.**

_No sseass tan duro contigo, Tom._ Escuché decir a Nagini. _Te esscuché a tí y a la niña discutir de nuevo ssobre el chico Potter, al menoss lo aceptasste de una buena vezz._

_No eress de ayuda, Nagini._

El salón quedó en silencio y Nagini se enroscó sobre mis hombros y se durmió... Las serpientes pesan... Mucho.

_Y ni ssiquiera pienssess que esstoy gorda. _

_Creía que esstabass dormida_ Dije.

_Esstaba, y tú esstabass penssando en que esstoy gorda._ Mujeres... Se le debe haber contagiado la locura de la niña... Callé y dej que se quejara todo lo que quisiera. ¿Qué tienen las mujeres que siempre se quejan de su peso cuando nadie... repito, nadie nota nada diferente? Y luego gritan que se ése es el problema. Tocan a la puerta y murmuro un "pase" lo suficientemente audible para que Lucius Malfoy haga acto de presencia con una reverencia pomposa y un "Mi Lord".

-Ah, Lucius. ¿Los preparativos para la redada están listos?

-Casi, mi señor. Sólo faltan algunos ajustes y presumo que estarán completos para mañana en la mañana.

-Bien. ¿Y qué me dices del ministerio?

-Los tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, señor, tal vez me nombren Ministro muy pronto. -rie, odio que Lucius ría... es tan molesto.

-Serás recompensado, Lucius. Ahora, retírate.

-Sí, mi señor.

Suspiro. Se fue de forma tan pomposa como llegó. A él y a Bella les encanta presumir de privilegios que _creen _tener para conmigo, como si los fuera a nombrar mi mano derecha o peor... Mi igual. Ése puesto ya tenía nombre y apellido y no era el de ninguno de esos dos. **Dumbledore.** Pronto acabaré contigo. Muy pronto.

**¡Arrancaré la mala hierba desde la raíz!**

**

* * *

**

**Leer. Por favor.**

Bien, éste cápítulo me ha quedado raro y decepcionante pero ¡tengo un justificativo! Lo escribí cuando se me fué la luz (tengo laptop) y mi primito pequeño se... se... se puso a cantar la canción de los elefantes... ¿Qué no es la gran cosa? Llegó al 137...  
Otra cosa, Filia llama a Tom, "primo". Eso es porque yo soy muy apegada a mis primos mayores ya que no tengo hermanos. Así que le he dejado esa característica mía. El Lord se ve un poco deprimido en sus pensamientos... pero, por favor, es el Señor Tenebroso y está en la etapa del primer amor... Hilarante. Además este capítulo tiene algunas pistas para el resto del fic... (No es todo lo que está en negritas.) Y _pueden votar para ver dónde quedaría Filia o si la dejo que caiga en Hufflepuff_ (que es con dos "f" en ambos casos, lamento el error).

_Filia Julia Gallart Smith_. "Julia" es por su madre y la regla de los segundos nombres de J .K. Rowling. El segundo nombre es el primero del padre (varones) o de la madre (mujeres).  
-Harry "James" Potter. ¿Cómo se llamaba el padre de Harry? James. La regla se aplica a **la mayoría, **no a todos, de los persinajes del libro. No a todos.  
_Smith_... No se me ocurrió otro... Y es un apellido normal inglés o americano, ni recuerdo.

**No sé cuándo volveré a subir otro capítulo.** Espero que sea pronto pero eso depende ya de mi computadora que no está sirviendo mucho y mi conexión a internet no es la mejor.

Atte. **Owari-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales** Son de mí propiedad.

**Dedicado a: **

**Kathy Sacuba. = ...**(¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Ahora Tom no sólo llama gorda a Nagini, ¡sino que la ignora! Inaudito)

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad. _Carta a Hogwarts y ¿MMoMM? Diversas formas de expresarse._

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en la mesa, a la hora de la cena en la casa Gallart.

-Así que recibiste tu carta, ¿eh?

-¡Aja! Mira, mira. Te dije que me la darían y tú: _"Primero muertos todos, Gellert reviviría y se haría mujer y Lucius quedaría calvo antes de dejar que una loca como tú entre a tal lugar."_ Y yo por poco y te creo ya que eres el Lord Oscuro y se supone que eres _superpoderoso_ y eso, pero ¡Tachán! Aquí está. Mi carta a Hogwarts está aquí, ¡ya quiero ir a clases! ¿Cuánto apuestas a que quedo en Hufflepuff? Yo lo apuesto todo. Y... _Bla bla bla..._

Y así sigió por horas y horas, todo lo que oía era "blablabla"... ¿Quién me manda a cenar justamente hoy en casa de los Gallart?. Terence comía su cena como si nada pero la mirada de orgullo en sus ojos era muy notable y Julia reía y celebraba todo lo que decía su hija. Incluso Nagini, enroscada sobre mis hombros, reía ante la escena.

-Tal vez vallamos mañana de compras, necesito un caldero y !no puedo esperar a conseguir mi varita y y y...!

_¿Mañana?_ Esta niña...

-¡Alto ahí! Te dije que la redada es mañana. Si te veo en Hogsmeade mañana, aunque sea por un segundo, te juro que no voy a contenerme de lanzarte tantos Cruciatus hasta que me canse. Fuí muy claro con las órdenes que te dí, así que espero que las obedescas.

Creí que con eso se iba a callar pero no... Todos se rieron. De mí. Del Lord Oscuro. Señor Tenebroso. Su Amo...

-Vamos Marvolo, ¿tú crees que quiero meterme en medio de un ataque mortífago? ¿Y ver a esos despreciables aurores? Claro que me gustaría ver el resultado de la batalla, que, como dije antes, no va a ser algo muy común. Además voy a estar ocupada con mi _MMoMM_.

¿Mom? Al parecer era el único que no sabía de qué rayos hablaba la niña. Eso de vivir en una comunidad muggle les está afectando. Claro que la niña estaba loca desde que la conosco. Enarqué una ceja y, al ver mi cara de confusión, Filia habló...

-Estoy haciendo una de esas tiras cómicas o historietas muggles, algo así y se llama MMoMM por sus siglas en inglés.

-Y eso significa... -pregunté mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-_The Marvelous Misadventures of Marble Marvolo_ o las _Maravillosas Desventuras de Caramelo Marvolo_. -terminó de decir conteniendo una risa.

Marvel...vetures...¿olo? ¿Caramelo Marvolo? Si las miradas matasen, Filia, si las miradas matasen.

-Y trata de un tipo muy gracioso llamado Marble Marvolo que quiere ganarse el amor de un chico llamado Ligthing Larry, pero el malvado Abejorro-vende-limones secuestró a Larry y Marble Marvolo Tiene que salavarlo con la ayuda de Viper Nigina y Lia Liafi. Voy por la parte en que están a punto de derrotar al Abejorro.

Terence y Julia casi escupen la comida, Nagini casi se cae de mis hombros y yo me atraganté. Larry... Larry... Harry. La niña lo había vuelto a hacer. Apreté con fuerza el cubierto en mi mano para aguantar la furia y miré directamente a la menor de los Gallart, quién me devolvía la mirada de forma fija y en su rostro no había ningún atisbo de humor, sino de... ¿Tristeza?

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento. No creí que te dolería tanto, Marvolo.

Todos callaron y Filia se encogió en su asiento. Suspiré. Esa niña iba a matarme un día de estos.

-No te preocupes. Mas bien, si Dumbledore es el Abejorro y se supone que yo soy "Marble Marvolo" y estoy a punto de derrotarlo, podría ser una nueva forma de expresar tus visiones, ¿no?

Su rostro se iluminó, pero el de Terence se oscureció.

-¿Ocurre algo querido?

-No es nada, Julia, pero si lo que dice Marvolo puede ser cierto, ¿de cuántas otras formas Filia a expresado visiones inconscientemente? Cuando era más pequeña hizo un sin fin de dibujos extraños y se la mantenía cantando y escribiendo cosas que pasaban y que aún no han pasado.

-Entonces, _¿cada jesto de la niña es una visión diferente?_ -pregunté.

-Posiblemente.

Todos miramos a Filia, quien parecía confundida un segundo, al otro salió corriendo por las escaleras y en menos de cinco minutos volvió con una hoja de papel. En dicha hoja Filia había dibujado a una persona, me permití pensar en un chico jóven, en posición fetal y llorando, pero no se le veía bien la cara. El chico en el dibujo tenía una varita en la mano y su túnica hecha jirones. Era una imágen deprimente y por un segundo creí reconocer al chico y quise ir dónde sea que él estuviera para consolarlo.

-Una noche... -empezó a decir dudosa Filia-. desperté sentada aquí, en la mesa del comedor, con este dibujo y un lápiz en mi mano, sé que yo lo dibujé dormida porque soñé que estaba frente a este niño pero no podía acercarme. Él... **él va a morir**.

Me congelé... _¡Él no podía morir! No. ¡No él!..._ No entendía por qué pensaba eso si ni siquiera sabía quipen era pero él no podía morir. Los ojos de Filia estaban perdidos y de ellos brotaban lágrimas. Terence y Julia intentaban calmarla y Nagini intentaba hacerme volver en mí.

_Tom, ¡Tom! ¡Responde!_

No hice caso a las llamadas de Nagini, pero si le hablé a Filia.

-No voy a dejar que muera. Te lo prometo, él no morirá.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, pero yo solo podía mirar a la niña, quién intentó secarse las lágrimas y me abrazó. Me limité a acaricierle la cabeza y a decirle...

-¿Qué tal si pasado mañana te acompaño a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts? ¿Eh, Filia?

Ella asintió varias veces, se quedó como piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo. Terence la levanto en brazos y Julia corrió a la cocina. Filia comenzó a temblar. Ayudé a Terence a sentar a la niña en el sofá de la sala y se calmó un poco, me miró y frunció el seño.

-No niegues a los **hombres lobo**, te serán de mucha ayuda.

Luego se quedó dormida profundamente. Julia volvió con un pañuelo mojado y se lo puso en la frente. Dije que era mejor retirarme y ambos me dieron las buenas noches, Nagini dio un asentimiento ya que ahí yo era el único que la entendía.

Me aparecí en la mansión Riddle. Nagini bajó de mis hombros y se perdió en los pasillos, me dirigí a mi habitación pensando en el dibujo de Filia y en cuántas otras visones habría tenido de forma _"no convencional"._ Suspiré. Mañana sería la redada.

-¿Mi Lord?

¿Aún quedaba gente aquí? Me volteé y miré al mortífago detrás de mí, Rabastan Lestrange.

-Dime, Rabastan.

-Fenrir Greyback quiere encontrarse con usted, parece que quiere formar una especie de alianza.

-¿Dónde está?

-Dijo que le esperaría en este punto en tres días -dijo Rabastan mientras me entregaba un papel-. Señor, no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿va a aceptar?

-Crucio. -le dejé gritando por unos segundos y retiré el maleficio-. Gracias por el mensaje, Rabastan, ahora retírate.

-S...sí, mi señor.

Cuando me ví completamente solo me dirijí a mis aposentos. En el papel decía que debía encontrarmne con él en tres días en el punto que él había indicado.

_-"No niegues a los hombres lobo, te serán de mucha ayuda."_

Hasta ahora Filia no me ha fallado, así que confiaría en ella una vez más. La única cosa que pasó por mi mente antes de descasar fue el dibujo de Filia.

_"No te dejaré morir... No a tí, Harry."_

* * *

**¿Qué personaje les viene a la mente si digo "hombres lobo"?  
**Así es: Remus Lupin va a hacer su aparición muy pronto.  
Y no sólo él... Severus y Sirius están cerca de aparecer en el fic. Sólo que ahora me estoy concentrando en un punto de la historia, la de Tom y Filia, luego la de Remus, Sirius, Harry, Severus, etc... Claro que como Tom es uno de los personajes más importantes es quien va a tener más capítulos, tomando en cuenta que él, como buena persona que es, comparte sus capítulos con Filia.

Así que falta poco para el cambio de personaje.

Creo que a Nagini le falta un poco de protagonismo... Otra cosa... Le doy un pemio al que pueda pronunciar a buenas primeras "Marvelous Misadventures of Marble Marvolo."

Otra cosa: Sólo conosco dos nombres del 5to año de Harry, o sea, que de los nuevos en el quinto libro sólo encuentro a _Abercrombie, Euan_ (Gryffindor) y a _Zeller, Rose_(Hufflepuff). Si alguien pudiera decirme otros nombres de primerizos en el 5to libro, lo agradecería.

Atte. **Owari-san**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _y co. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales** son de mí propiedad.

**Dedocado a:**

**-Kathy Sacuba**

**-Dizashe  
**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Almas gemelas y tinte de cabello._

* * *

-Sirius, ya no sé que hacer. No puedo más.

-Vamos, Lunático. Tienes que soportar, mantenerte firme, por Harry, Remus, por Harry. Sabes que no podemos ayudarle así. Tenemos que ser fuertes por él.

Aquellos que mantenían la conversación eran Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. El primero era abrazado y consolado por el heredero de los Black. Ambos estaban en Grimmauld Place, más exactamente, en la sala.

-Pero Sirius, Fenrir quiere una reunión con Tú-Sabes-Quién y tengo que ir con él. Si pudiera Sirius me alejaría de todos ellos para siempre. ¿Por qué a mí, Sirius, por qu mi alma gemela tenía que ser él? Por qué Fenrir?

Como quisiera Sirius ser la persona por la que el corazón de Remus latiera, pero ambos tenían ya a quien amar, por mucho que no quisieran. Las almas gemelas no se escogen, sólo queda amarlas por siempre, por mucho que quieras escapar.

-¿Crees que a mí no me duele, Remus? Mi alma gemela no es ni m ás ni menos que el propio "Quejicus" Snape. Pero si pude soportar Azkaban y pude soportarlo a él la última vez que estuvo aquí. Soporté todo por Harry, Harry nos necesita, necesita que seamos fuerte. James y Lily no quisieran vernos as . Por ellos. por Cornamenta y por su hijo.

Remus se seca las lágrimas y observa a Sirius fijamente. Éste le sonríe al hombre lobo tratando de darle nimos.

-Tienes razón Sirius pero ¿y si no puedo? ¿y si me obliga a irme con él al lado oscuro? -Remus estalla otra vez en llanto y se aferra aún mas a su amigo.

-Sabes que no haría eso, por más que lo esconda. Él tiene que amarte como tú tienes que hacerlo, sino, sólo será dolor para ambos.

- ¿Y no lo es ya? ¿No es eso lo que siento? ¿No es dolor lo que me está partiendo el alma? Además tú no seguir as tu propio consejo.

-Oh, vamos. Remus, por Merlín, ¡es Quejicus! ¿Quién puede amar a Quejicus? Imagínate lo que sería tocar su horrible y grasoso cabello. Al menos a tí te tocó alguién con un poco de atractivo, he de admitir-dijo Sirius mientras hacía un puchero que le causó un poco de risa a Remus-. ¡Eh! Mira nada más, eso es lo que quería ver, la sonrisa del hermano Lunático.

Ambos rieron un buen rato pero sus miradas aún guardaban ese atisbo de pena que causa el dolor del corazón. ¿Cómo salvar a Harry de Dumbledore? Ésa era la pregunta que pasaba por las cabezas de ambos compañeros a la vez.

...

Mientras en la mansión Riddle, los mortífagos y su Lord celebraban una victoria recién obtenida.

-Un brindis, mis mort fagos por la victoria! -dec a el Lord alzando una copa.

- Por la victoria! -respondieron sus servidores.

"Y por Filia". Pensó el Lord, "que ha tenido razón de nuevo y por la topeza de Dolohov". Aquella había sido una gran y extra a batalla. Dolohov había lanzado una maldición a un auror que la esquivó en el último segundo y ésta salió disparada a una tienda de pociones que, al expotar, dio paso a una lluvia de pociones y elixires que calleron sobre los aurores, causándoles algunos problemas que facilitaron la victoria de los mortífagos. Aunque no todos los mortífagos habían salido bien parados... Lucius Malfoy quedó con el cabello verde lleno de motas azules y púrpuras.

-Bien, mis estimados mortífagos -comenzó a decir el Señor Tenebroso-, las fuerzas de Dumbledore se hacen cada vez más débiles. Pronto acabaremos con él y con su banda de animadoras. Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho. Le probaremos lo equivocado que estaba al meterse donde no lo llaman, oiremos sus gritos, lo tendremos a nuestros pies pidiendo perdón y clemencia bajo el cielo decorado con nuestro sello, nuestra Marca. El viejo ha ganado batallas, como nosotros... pero la guerra ¡será nuestra!

_Dumbledore pagaría todas. Él mismo se encargaría de cobráselas todas y cada una. El Mundo Mágico vería la verdad de una buena vez._

Los mortífagos vitorearon, aplaudieron y siguieron celebrando animosamente, en especial Dolohov, que se encontraba totalmente ebrio, y Bellatrix Lestrange... "No sabe la que le espera a esa", pensó un mortífago sentado en un puesto alejado mientras se llavaba una copa a los labios.

- ¡Eh! Gallart, oí que tu hija entrará a Hogwarts este año. -dijo Nott.

-No estás mal informado, Nott. La hubieras visto uando recibió su carta y mañana nos va arrastrar de tienda en tienda, pobre bolsillo. Esa niña es capaz de dejar en quiebra a cualquiera, te juro que salió a su madre -Nott ríe y le da una palmaa en la espalda a su compañero.

-Mira el lado bueno, hará muchos amigos y los años en Hogwarts fueron los mejores, tal vez se haga amiga de mi hijo. Theodore me ha dicho que las pocas veces que ha tratado con tu niña, Filia, le ha dado una buena impresión.

-Vamos ,Nott, seguro que cae en Hufflepuff.

-¿Y? Eso nunca evitó que me calleras bien, pero basta de cháchara, ¡que es hora de celebrar!

Normalmente, Nott no era tan animoso, al contrario, era una persona callada e introvertida, pero incluso él estaba de muy buen humor en esta ocasión. "Supongo que puedo permitirme un poco de alegría", pensó Terence Gallart. Entre el Nott y el Gallart había un fuerte compañerismo desde que estudiaron en Hogwarts, se ayudaban en las misiones y se cuidaban las espaldas mutuamente, y alguna veces se hacían visitas unos a los otros, pero los Nott no conocían el "don" de Filia. El pequeño Theodore, como le decía Terence, y su hija se llevaban bien, no podía decir que fueran amigos, pero se tenían cofianza mutuamente. "Ojalá y se hagan más cercanos cuando llegen a Hogwarts".

...

-¿Qué sucede Terence? Ya deberías estar en tu casa. -inquiría el Lord, luego de la celebración, a Gallart padre.

-Nada mas te recordaba, Marvolo, que le prometiste a mi hija acompa arnos para las compras. -canturre Terence y Tom rodó los ojos.

-Ya quisiera haberlo olvidado... Yo, Lord Voldemort, ¡De compras! Simplemente bizarro -Tom da un suspiro de resignación-. Te vías muy poco animado en la reunión. ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Marvolo, solo creo que deberás descansar un poco más. Te ves pálido y un poco calvo.

-Muy gracioso. Te tendría bajo un Cruciatus en estos instantes si no me calleras bien. Ya, anda vete a darle las noticias a tu familia.

-Y contarles sobre tugran discurso inpirador... Calvito.

-¡Terence! -pero ya era tarde, la cabeza de la familia Gallart se hab a retirado ya. Los Gallart eran un dolor de cabeza.

...

**_"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que todo irá mal muy pronto? Primo, por favor, ten cuidado."_**

**_...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Me quedó horriblemente corto... Ando corta de isnpiración... ¡Eh! ¡que los reviews aumentan la autoestima y la creatividad!

Bien...

**_¿A poco y Tom no se lució con el discuso? _**Y hablando de lucir... Pobre Lucius, le pinté el pelo (por eso lo del tinte), es que es divertido toturar al pobrecito. No es culpa mía que así fuera el resultado de la redada... Filia lo predijo, no yo.

Necesitaba el discurso de Tom... salió tan Voldemort... o eso intenté. Es que, _Dizashe_, el pobre se ha enamorado por primera vez... ahora es que empieza a superarlo, pero gracias por tu review, que me ha hecho entrar en razón para poder salirme de ese Tom deprimente y miserable, porque despues de todo, sigue siendo el Lord. Aunque el que sí se salió del márgen fue Nott... uy, que tan poco Slytherin me salió, pero, por favor, se pasó de copas.

Y dije anteriormente que Remus aparcería pronto, no creí que tan pronto. Puede que quieran que Sirius y Remus tengan más protagonismo pero esa parte tiene que ser así... Intrigante... Creo... Pero no tengo perdón... ¡Estoy aciendo miserables a nuestro dúo merodeador favorito! Meresco morir a manos de una cuchara...

Atte. **Owari-san**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales **son de mí propiedad.

**Dedicado a:**

**-Kathy Sacuba** = MMoMM es _**M**arvelous **M**isadventures **o**f **M**arble **M**arvolo_. Y si te creo que puedas decirlo a la primera, yo pude, pero me mordí la lengua. ¡Yo también leí el artículo de la Frikipedia!, y desde entonces digo que me voy a suicidar con una cuchara... Incluso hice una lista de "50 formas de matar a alguien con una cuchara" en el cole, claro que me la quitaron e intentaron llevarme al psiquiatra.

**-Y a todos mis estimados lectores.  
**  
Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _De Compras en el Callejón Diagon. _

* * *

-¡Vamos, Marvolo, apresúrate! ¡Tenemos que ir a por el caldero! ¡Si no nos damos prisa se agotan! -grité mientras jalaba a un Marvolo con aspecto de ser humano normal, gracias a una poción hecha por él mismo, por el Callejón Diagon. Pude haber sonado exagerada pero no cabía en mí de la emoción. ¡Iba a ir a Hogwarts! La verdad, me preocupería por mi salud mental si no me emocionara.

-¡Cálmate, niña! ¡Me vas a dejar sin brazo! -Marvolo me hizo frenar mi carrera frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas la ocasiones-. Tienes que conseguir las túnicas también, y ya que estamos aquí...

Hice una mueca de desagrado y me crucé de brazos.

-Vamos, no seas malcriada hija, sabemos que odias probarte ropa pero es necesario. -dijo mi madre, que por fin pudo alcanzarnos con papá. Creí que los había perdido cuando salí corriendo.

Entré muy a mi pesar. Me daba migraña de solo imaginarme los alfileres y agujas. Pero me consolé pensando que pronto iba a ir por mi varita.

...

-Fue horible... -

-Ni tanto, sólo te clavaron un alfiler una vez, y ni siquiera sangraste. Y al final quien carga con tu ropa nueva soy yo. Los guantes de piel de dragón ya no los hacen como antes y este sombrero se ve un poco grande para tí, las tres túnicas y la capa de invierno se ven bien-exclamó el primo Marvolo-. Vamos a, tus padres fueron a Gringotts, te compraron un caldero de cobre y otro de plata, ambos de medida dos, el telescopio y dos juegos de frascos de cristal. Ahora mismo deben de estar en la librería.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre el vidrio y el cristal? Digo, ¿no son lo mismo? Ambos tipos de frascos son para guardar cosas... ¿y por qué no esperaron a que saliera? ¿Les dijiste que quería la "_Enciclopedia de Hechizos más usados, útiles y poderosos de los últimos siglos_" y "_Cómo convertir la piedra en oro. El diario de un alquimista_"?

-¡Muchas preguntas! -tomó un poco de aire-. El cristal es un poco más puro y es mejor para guardar pociones, pero el vidrio está bien y si los hubieras acompañado hubieras roto todo cuanto tengas en frente. Además nos queda a nosotros dos las mejores partes, la lechuza y la varita. Lo de los libros... no me acordé.

-¡Marvolo!

Iba a quejarme cuando algo más llamó mi atención.

-¿Filia Gallart? -la persona que me había llamado era el señor Nott, un amigo de mi padre, acompañado por su familia-. ¿De compras para Hogwarts, eh? ¿Y tus padres?

-Es un gusto verlo señor y señora Nott, Theodore. Mis padres están a que Flourish & Blotts consiguiéndome los libros.

-¿Y estás tú sola? -preguntó la señora Nott.

-Oh, no. Me acompaña Marvolo, un amigo, que parece mas bien mi niñera, al emporio de las lechuzas. -el aludido me dió un manotazo por detrás de la cabeza y se presentó como "Middle, Marvolo, un placer".

-Igualmente, joven Middle. Bien, querida, como nosotros tenemos que ir a la librería tambien ¿qué tal si nos encontramos con los Gallart?

-Buena idea, cariño- parecían una pareja muy unida con tando "querida" y "cariño", Theodore y yo hicimos una mueca de asco y Marvolo disimuló una-. ¿Les importaría que Theodore les acompañara mientras tanto?

-En lo más mínimo.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos. Theodore, hijo, compórtate -el menor de los Nott allí presetes, quien no había dicho una palabra, se sonrojó un poco, seguro de verguenza, y asintió.

-¿Vas a comprar una lechuza? Pensé que querías un gato, 'Lia. -como Theodore me conoció cuando era pequeño, me llamaba 'Lia. Nunca fuimos muy cercanos, pero me caía bien.

-Las lechuzas son más útiles y descubrí, por las malas, que soy alergica alos gatos, Theodore.

-Sólo Theo... Theo, para usted también, señor Marvolo -tanto Marvolo como yo enarcamos una ceja-. No pregunten.

-Entonces será simplemente Marvolo para tí, "Theo"

Marvolo y yo reímos a costa de Theodore. Luego de pedirle disculpas fuimos al Emporio de las lechuzas, yo quería una de color pardo o gris, Theo, que también iba a conseguir una, dijo que quería una de color oscuro.

-¿No sabes en qué casa vas a quedar? Mi padre dijo que creías que ibas a salir sorteada en Hufflepuff.

-No es que lo crea, Theo, lo sé.

-Te juro -aludió Marvolo- que si esta niña no queda o en Ravenclaw o Slytherin me hago calvo, igual si queda en... Gryffindor.

"Pero si ya lo eres", pensé. Theodore rió y concordó con él. "Pero si la vidente soy yo, parludos."

-En serio, serías una gran adquisición para Slytherin, 'Lia.

-Me alegra que me veas como a un objeto -dije finjiendo molestarme, Theodore quiso excusarse, a lo que hablé de nuevo-. No te preocupes, Theo, que era broma.

Marvolo se limitó a darle una palmada en la espalda y a decirnos que no teníamos todo el día.

...

-Asi que... Blas y Fausto Enrique... tercero -Marvolo dijo los nombres de mi lechuza, de plumaje pardo, y la de Theodore, de plumas gris oscuro, respectivamente, a la par que se rascaba la barbilla-. ¿Qué pasó con Fausto primero y segundo?

-Pansy quiso hacer un desfile de modas de lechuzas... _dos veces_.

-Preferiría suicidarme con una cuchara antes de estar en la misma casa que esa tonta, además, las habitaciones de esa casa están en las mazmorras y ahí hace mucho frío.

-Creí que te gustaba el frío. -exclamó Marvolo.

-Entre el calor y el frío, escogería el frío, pero como en Inglaterra ya hace el frío suficiente, ¿para qué enfriarse mas?

-Eres imposible. -dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

-Por cierto, gracias por la lechuza, prometo pagártela, Marvolo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Theo. Ahora a por la varita de Filia. -informó Marvolo. Esas simples palabras causaron que nuestras recien adquiridas lechuzas casi mueran de un paro cardíaco, al igual que Theodore y Marvolo, ya que me los había llevado arrastrando por todo el callejón a toda la velocidad a la que podían correr mis piernas hasta Ollivander. Justo cuando estuve frente a la puerta me pude detener, el problema era que me había quedado totalmente de piedra.

-¿Algún problema, 'Lia?

-No pero... ¿Y si no consigo una varita?

-No seas tonta y entra, niña. No nos vas a tener esperando todo el día.

Entré, en compañía de Marvolo y Theodore, a Ollivander's temblado de miedo, al pricipio no vimos a nadie pero al rato salió un anciano cuyos ojos de gran tamaño brillaban como la propia luna, haciéndome sentir cohibida.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, señor, esta niña, Filia Gallart, vino a "ser escogida" por una varita, ya que como usted dice, la varita escoge al mago... o a la bruja, en este caso. -dijo Marvolo. Ollivander se le quedó viendo fíjamente pero luego dirigió su mirada a Theodore murmurando "manzano, veintinueve centímetros y núcleo de nervios de dragón" y luego me observó a mí.

-Menuda compañía tienes, niña Gallart. Ven niña, acércate, ¿diestra?

-Sí, señor.

Ollivander sujetó mi mano observado de cerca la palma de ésta.

-Espera un segundo, mi niña. Sólo un segundo, niña Gallart. -y se fue a revisar entre las cajas que había detrás de él murmurando "niña Gallart", "menuda compañía, menuda compañía" y cosas así. Había reconocido a Marvolo. Supe que lo haría.

Luego de otro rato volvió con una cajita delgada y alargada, la abrió y me entregó la varita que había dentro, me dijo que la sacudiera suavemente y lanzó unas chispas de colores a la vez que sentí un calor agradable en los dedos.

-A la primera he dado en el clavo, estoy mejorando, mejorando... Esa varita, señorita Gallart, es de bejuco, diecinuve centímetros y pelo de unicornio, sé que usted ya debe de saberlo, como sabe otras cosas pero ¿sabía que esa varita va bien con el manzano? -la pregunta me la había hecho en un susurro, y en ese momento, por primera vez, no supe lo que me quiso decir.

Luego de agradecerle y pagar, cuando íbamos saliendo, Ollivander lfijó de nuevo su atención en Marvolo.

-Mi señor -empezó-, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que la hermana de su varita ha... _ha encontrado dueño._

Juro que había dudado, Ollivander había dudado, pero obviamente sabía que tenía que decirlo, lo sabía tanto como yo. Marvolo no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro y se devolvió para darle su mano a Ollivander y agradecerle por todo. Theodore tenía cara de no entender, pero yo sabía de qué iba la conversación.

...

-Conque diecinueve centímetros, ¿eh? la mía es diez centímetros más larga.

-Si fuera un chico, Theo, eso habría tenido gracia alguna.

-Hay que admitirlo, Filia, el chiste si poseía su gracia, claro que si fueras chico estaríamos "rodando en el suelo". Bien, vamos a encontrar a sus padres, seguro quieren saber que no los he matado... aún.

-Claro, como si pudieras. Hey, Theo, ¿cómo crees que sería ir de compras con el Señor Tenebroso?

-Traumatizante, 'Lia, simplemente traumatizante. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, nada, sólo se me ocurrió.

Y las lechuzas ulularon, puedo jurar, afirmando lo que dijo Theodore. ¡Qué irónica situación!

...

-Mañana es el día, Colagusano, en que tengo que encontrarme con los hombres lobos.

-¿E..está seguro de... de que es la decisión co...co...correcta, Mi Lord?

-Colagusano, mi fiel servidor... ¿Te atreves a decir que Lord Voldemort no toma decisiones correctas? ¡Crucio!

Y lo último que se escuchó en la mansión Riddle ese día fue el grito de Peter Petigrew a "manos" de la maldición Cruciatus del Lord.

_"-No nieges a los hombres lobo..."_

...

* * *

(De compras en el callejón Diagon... ¡Ni modo que vaya a_ Sears_! Lo del vidrio y el cristal no sé si sea cierto, es que hace mucho había escuchado que el cristal es más trabajado, delicado o puro que el vidrio... algo así.)

¡Eh! Que yo también quiero una varita mágica. Ése es el sistema celta de la madera... o algo así... Yo sólo sé que la de Harry, que la sacó al azar, está correcta a su fecha, acebo. J. K. Rowling no usó este sitema con todos los personajes, sólo con unos pocos.

24 dicienbre – 20 enero: Abedul  
21 enero – 17 febrero: Serval  
18 febrero – 17 marzo: Fresno  
18 marzo – 14 abril: Aliso  
15 abril – 12 mayo: Sauce  
13 mayo – 9 junio: Espino  
10 junio – 7 julio: Roble  
8 julio – 4 agosto: Acebo  
5 agosto – 1 septiembre: Avellana  
2 septiembre – 29 septiembre: Parra  
30 septiembre – 27 octubre: Hiedra  
28 octubre – 24 noviembre: Bejuco  
25 noviembre – 23 diciembre: Sauco

Todavía no tengo una fecha para el cumpleaños de Filia, pero sé que va a ser en noviembre, así que le di bejuco, 19 centímetros por que... no sé, me gusta el número 19, y Edgar Alan Poe nació el 19 de enero. Pelo de unicornio... eso fue al azar. Filia y Theodore son cercanos, pero no va a ser pareja... creo. Y Harry va a hacer pronto su aparición, que al pobre lo tengo alvidado. Tom me ha salido fuera de sí, de nuevo, pero está en medio del callejón Diagon y está lleno de gente.

Los nombres de los libros que dijo Filia los invente, sé que no fueron muy originales pero no se me ocurrió nada más... Fausto Enrique... _tercero_, conosco a alguien llamado así... uy.  
Y Blas... yo quería llamarme Blas hasta que supe que era nombe de varón.

La bromita de Theodore... ¿no cogen el sentido? "_La mia es diez centímetros más larga..._" y "si fuera un_ chico_, eso tenría gracia alguna..."

Aunque el último corte, el de Peter y el Lord fue algo cannon... creo.

Atte. **Owari-san.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter _y co. le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales**. Son de mí propiedad. (_a menos que indique lo contrario si una situación lo amerita_)

**Dedicado a Kathy Sacuba**. = Al final hay una nota para tí.

**Y a mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Acuerdos y corazones_ _rotos._

* * *

Ahí estaba, en medio del bosque con Fenrir Greyback, una horda de licántropos... y el tal Lupin, quien no dejaba de actuar como si no debiera estar aquí.

-Y bien, ¿aceptas la propuesta? Una alianza entre el Lord y los hombres lobo para derrotar a Albus Dumbledore.

-Hecho. -con esas palabras supe que el destino de Dumbledore estaba marcado para siempre, con la ayuda de los hombres lobo y de los vampiros, que la gran mayoría estaba de mi lado, no habrá quien pueda con nosotros. Nos dimos un apretón de manos y una mirada de furia, sabiendo ambos lo que nos esperaba en un futuro posiblemente cercano. Tanto los mortífagos que me acompañaban como los licántropos en el bando de Fenrir vitorearon. Fenrir alzó las manos para que todos se callaran y me dió la palabra.

-Supongo que el Señor Tenebroso nos tiene una cuantas palabras inspiradoras.

-Supones bien, Fenrir, supones bien -empecé a decir-. ¡Mis queridos aliados, hoy se firma un pacto! ¡Un pacto que marca el final, el final del reinado de la Luz! ¡El final del reinado de Dumbledore! ¡Un reinado que sólo nos ha traido dolor y agresiones! ¿Por qué? Preguntan muchos, ¿por no ser como ellos? ¿por pensar diferente? ¿por esforsarze en lo que cada uno cree correcto? ¡Pues ya no más! ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros cobrarlas todas! ¡Mostrarles de qué somos capaces! Porque es su final, y es ¡nuestro comienzo!

-¡Por la oscuridad! -me exclamó con orgullo Fenrir.

-¡Por la oscuridad! -secundaron todos... menos Lupin, que parecía confundido y herido, ¿acaso Fenrir la había arruinado más? Podría pensar en eso luego, ahora debíamos concentrasnos en la victoria que vamos a conseguir.

-Están bien entrenados, son fieles y lo serán por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ahora eres adivino, Fenrir? Pues sí, tienen mucha motivación, además de un fin que lograrán a toda costa. -me sentía orgulloso de casi todos mis mortífagos, teníamos un fin en común y lo íbamos a lograr, porque yo, Lord Voldermort, juro que vamos a ganar.

-Puedo olerlo, y lo sabes, Tom -él suspira-. Estoy perdido. Me refiero a Lupin, no me acepta y nunca lo hará.

-Fenrir... -quise decirle algo, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para los sentimentalismos-, es momento de concentrarse en la guerra, cuando todo termine podrás pensar y decir cualquier cosa que te pase por la mente.

-Si, si. Bien, ¡a por la victoria!

-¡La victoria! -respondieron tanto los demás como yo a la frase hecha por Fenrir, quien tenía el pecho inchado de orgullo, al igual que yo.

Mas le vale a Dumbledore cuidarse, mas le vale...

...

Estoy harto... Harto de ser engañado y manipulado, ¿creen que no lo sé? ¿acaso mi querido profesor Dumbledore cree que sabía nada? Tampoco es que sepa mucho pero... ¿Acaso me creen tan tonto cómo para no darme cuenta de qué algo anda mal? ¿de que me utilizan? Dumbledore me habló, que la sangre de mi madre, y su amor, había sido lo que me protegió de Voldemort tanto cuando mató a mis padre y en primer año... Pero él tiene mi sangre ahora, la obtuvo en el cementerio cuando renovó su cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué me mantiene aquí? Preferiría con creces ser asesinado por Voldemort que tener que soportar más tiempo en este infierno.

Y mis queridos amigos... mis tan queridos amigos, aquellos que ni siquiera me han mandado cartas, mensajes o almenos una señal de vida. Apuesto a que ni siquiera creen que Voldemort haya vuelto, apuesto a que creen que yo maté a Cedric, ¡jamás lo hubiera hecho! Cedric era una muy buena persona y me caía muy bien. Pudimos haber sido amigos, buenos amigos... no como otros.

¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus? ¿A poco y Dumbledore no los tiene encerrados? a uno por ser un fujitivo y al otro por ser hombre lobo. Sé que si me quedara con alguien más los expondría a que Voldemort, pero supongo que mandarme noticias, aunque sea, no le haría daño a nadie. Hedwig se cansó de enviar cartas y volver con las "manos" vacías, ella es la única que se queda conmigo porque quiere, muchas veces intenté dejarla en libertad y siempre regresa con alguna fruta o caramelo, no me pregunto dónde los consigue, para mí.

Ya ni siquiera "El Profeta" me llega, y eso que tengo una subcripción... Por el millón de dólares la respuesta a "¿Quién a dejado a Harry encerrado sin noticias del mundo exterior?"... Dumbledore, pero él no sería capaz de algo así... ¿o sí? ¿Qué sucedería si Voldemort se aparece? Termino muerto, nadie se daría cuenta y mis tíos se alegrarían de que desapareciera de una buena vez por todas.

Tal vez sería mejor si yo desapareciera, porque eso es lo que quieren hacer, desaparecerme de sus vidas.

Todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera. Es _"por el bien de todos, por el bien de todos"..._

...

-Menudo sueño... Argh, mi cabeza me va a matar -dije mientras me despertaba a mitad de la noche, estaba segura de que ese sueño había sido una visión pero muy borrosa aunque recordaba una que otra parte. Solo puedo pensar con seguridad que vi a alguien morir de forma muy lenta y dolorosa... Por favor, que no sea él, por Merlín, que no sea _él_.

...

Remus Lupin se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien com mala suerte, muy mala suerte.

Primero fue arrastrado por Fenrir Greyback a su "reunioncita" con el Lord de la Oscuridad, aquél que se supone que iba a matar a su cachorro Harry. Él estaba de acuerdo con la alianza contra Dumbledore, quién era mucho peor que el Lord, para derrotarlo, pero no había oído nada sobre Harry, una de las razones por las que había , ahora se encontraba al lado de "su amada alma gemela" en una gran mesa donde todos, tanto mortífagos como licántropos, estaban discutiendo lo que se oían como planes y estrategias de ataque, Greyback estaba a la izquierda del Lord y la derecha de éste esataba vacía.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ¡Ay Sirius! ¡Cuánto necesitaba Remus uno de tus chistes en estos momentos para alegrarse aunque sea un poco! "Por Harry, Remus, esto es por Harry", recordó lo que le había dicho el Black... Sabía que por Harry era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero no sabía si podría soportar este suplicio.

Greyback tomó su mano de forma posesiva y le miró a los ojos, rehuyó su mirada por asco y vergüenza. Tal vez, que siempre hay un fatídico "tal vez", si no lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta del amor que intentaba transmitirle Fenrir a travéz de sus ojos.

Renus Lupin se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien con mala suerte, que equivocado estaba.

No hay nadie con más suerte en el mundo que aquellos que son amados, como él, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.  
Aquellos que no son correspondodos por aquellos a quienes aman... esos sí tienen muy mala suerte...

Es por eso que Fenrir Greyback se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien con la peor suerte del mundo, y tenía una buena razón para creerlo.

_Porque no siempre el amor que recibes es igual al amor que das._

...

_"-Menudo lío_" había dicho Nagini una vez, el Lord no estuvo de acuerdo.

_"-Menudo problema_" había dicho Filia una vez, el Lord no estuvo de acuerdo.

_"-Menuda coincidencia_" había dicho el Lord una vez, tanto Nagini y Filia sabían a qué se refería, pero no estuvieron de acuerdo.

**_"-Mas vale haber amado y perdido que jamás haberlo intentado"_**, había dicho alguien hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

...

* * *

Nota:

**Para Kathy Sacuba**: Estoy pensando hacer un personaje basado en ti, necesitaba hacer personajes para Hufflepuff, que en el quinto libro de HP sólo nombran a Zeller, Rose como nueva, entonces tengo que llenar una habitación de cinco personas con la tal Rose y Filia... así que, **Kathy**, si me das tu permiso, me gustaría hacer a la mejor amiga de Filia basada en tí en agradecimiento por ser mi lectora mas acérrima, osea, la única persona que parece disfrutar de mi fic. Sé que no te gustaría quedar en Hufflepuff pero no es que vayas a quedar, es solo alguien basado en tí. Puedes darle nombre, características y descripción si quieres. Pero, por favor, desearía que no hicieras a una Mary Sue... También puedes hacer la descripción de otro persinaje si quieres uno más, pues hay dormitorios de primer curso libres.  
Esto tambien va para otros que me dejen en un review la información, pueden hacer un personaje para el primer año de Filia. Pero no les aseguro nada, ya que serán, o no serán, simples secundarios y no les garantizo mucho protagonismo  
En Hufflepuff quedan dos espacios en el dormitorio de mujeres. (Rose, la chica basada en Kathy, Filia ya están.) y cinco en el de hombres.  
En Slytherin quedan todos libres  
En Gryffindor quedan cinco en el de Mujeres y cuatro en el de hombres, (Abercrombie, Euan entró a Gryffindor ese año)  
En Ravenclaw quedan todos libres.  
Me estoy basando un poco en la habitación de hombres de Gryffindor, que sólo era para cinco y nunca vi otro varón de quinto año en Gryffindor además de Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus.

No permito Mary's ni Gary's... quiero un ser humano normal... o tal vez una mitad veela, Fleur lo era, y Viktor no era feo... pero tampoco my listo, creo... Cedric sí era casi un ángel y, ni tuvo protagonismo y... lo mataron... Tampoco voy a hacer una minusciosa descripción de cada uno... ¿De qué color es el pelo de Filia? mejor dicho, ¿Cómo es Filia? exteriormente...

Sé que Zacharias Smith es de Hufflepuff, pero no me acuerdo de qué año, sé que no es de primero porque juega quidditch, así que supongo que es de tercero.

Y sí, Tommy va a tener que empezar con Harry desde cero... claro que le voy a dar aspecto humano... yo sé que el amor es ciego, pero tampoco es para escojer a algún Cuasimodo... o como sea que se escriba, igual, nunca me gustó esa película. Y tampoco sé si dejar a Hermione buena o ponerla como mala... Kathy, ¡hasta que no me envíes un review contestándome no subo otro capítulo! es broma, sólo que voy a tener que retrasar la ida a Hogwarts uno o dos capítulos más, ya que necesito la información... que miserable soy. Gracias por la ofrta de lo de la habitación al lado de la tuya, pero me acaban de expulsar de uno... a patadas, y no creo que me vuelvan aaceptar en otro psiquiátrico,

**Fin de nota**.

Por amor a Dios... ¡me voy a volver loca! bueno, más de lo que ya estoy... Odio a internet... se cae, se levanta, se cae, se levanta y se vuelve a caer... ¡No saben cuanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas gasté para subir este capítulo! Y eso que paciencia no tengo. Soy horriblemente impaciente... o es ya o ya. Es por eso que raramente me verán en la cola de un súper o algo... Hey, que para eso siempre hay akguien más que lo haga por tí... "Si alguien más puede hacerlo, no te molestes en hacerlo tú"... es un buen dicho pero a veces las cosas solo salen bien si las hace uno mismo, lo cual es muy triste.

Otro más: "¿Para qué hacerlo hoy?, ¡si puedes hacerlo mañana!"... Claro que no aplica al hacer Fics... eso ya es cosa de que internet se caiga o no...

"**_El fin justifica los medios_**" (Por: Maquiavelo), ése es el único dicho que hasta ahora me ha servido perfectamente... Hay dos cosas que ni **Owari-san** (yo) y Tom Marvolo Riddle no tenemos, paciencia y conciencia... ¿Qué? a poco y le viene Pepe Grillo a Tom y le dice que no mate gente y haga mas amigos... Ya con Nagini, los tres Gallart, Fenrir y proximamente Harry hacen seis, mas que suficiente, y vean que con solo seis amigos ya la actitud de Tommy-man está de patas para arriba, si yo fuera Dumbledore (Dios me libre) me escondería.

Eso de por el bien de todos... a poco y no le suena de no se... ¿Dumbledore? Siempre dice "por el bien de todos..." (menos el tuyo Harry.) (En inglés sería algo mo "For teh greater good"... creo.) El fin justifica los medios, Dumbly, tu tienes tu fin... y los demás tenemos el nuestro, y si eso incluye tu muerte, lo lamento... (No digo que lo vaya a matar, eh, que todo puede pasar, y _la tostada siempre cae por el lado que tiene mantequilla._)

Atte: **Owari-san**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales** son de **mí** propiedad y de **Kathy Sacuba**, quién me ha inspirado para la creación de varios personajes. Cualquiera que quiera hacer un aporte para un personaje puede hacerlo. La información está en el capitulo anterior.

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba.** = A quien le doy las gracias por todo.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores**.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Las petunias aún no se marchitan. _

* * *

-Así que... Potter vive con sus tíos muggles y le tratan como a un mero elfo doméstico de la peor clase -yo asentí ante lo que había dicho Theodore-, ¿por qué Dumbldore no hace nada? Digo, si es el Salvador y todo eso supongo que debería vivir como un héroe.

-Ésa es la parte que me extraña y me dice que hay más de lo que se ve, Dumbledore esconde mucho y mi misión será averiguarlo.

-Y todo este tiempo has estado trabajando con el Lord informándole de tus visiones y esas cosas -yo volví a asentir-, ¿por qué me lo dices? y ¿por qué justamente ahora?

-No puedo hacerlo sola, Theo, y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que mucha gente supiera y que de alguna forma esto pasara a oídos de Dumbledore, ¿sabes las cosas que me haría solo por el hecho de ser vidente? "Un don muy valioso y muy peligroso, un don por el que mucho matarían para poder tenerlo de su lado", me lo dijo Marvolo una vez, por suerte, sé que Marvolo me aprecia y no soy solamente una loca que ve cosas para él. Y sí, Marvolo es el Lord.

Theodore permaneció un momento callado y luego pareció ponerse nervioso.

-O sea que... que yo salí de compras con el Lord...

-Te lo dije. ¿A poco y no es lo más irónico del mundo?

-Pues sí. 'Lia, el punto es, si creo haberlo captado bien, que quieres que te ayude a desvelar la verdad sobre Dumbledore, pero soy un Slytherin, sospecharía de mí desde un principio.

-Pero te acaban de nombrar prefecto, ¿no? esa es una gran ventaja.

-¿Cómo...? No me digas, lo viste... y yo que quería sorprenderte en el tren con mi hermosa y brillante insignia -Theodore suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Como prefecto vas a tener que hacer vigilancias nocturnas y cosas así. ¿no? Podemos aprovecharlas y buscar información.

-Dos cosas, primero: ¿qué se supone que vamos a buscar? y segundo: en caso de que sepamos que rayos tenemos que averiguar sobre Dumbledore no creo que él lo haya dejado en un lugar donde cualquiera pueda buscarlo.

_-Y es por eso que nos colaremos en su oficina..._

...

_"Si creía que mi vida no podía ser mas rara aún, estaba muy equivocado..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero, mi intento de escape de la casa Dursley había sido un total fracaso, fuí descubierto por mi tía Petunia, lo que nos lleva a lo segundo, que mi tía me esté llevando en su auto al Caldero Chorreante. En la casa no me había dicho nada más a excepción de "recoge tus cosas" y luego me ayudó a meterlas en el maletero, siempre vigilando que la señorea Figg no estuvieraespiando. Creo que mi tía sabía más de lo que aparentaba. En el trayecto me estuvo hablando un poco sobre mi madre y ella misma en los tiempo antes de que mi madre fuera a Hogwarts, no interrumpí en ningún momento, parecían haber sido muy unidas y tía lamentaba haberse distanciado de ella por no ser bruja, nunca aborreció a la magia, solo sentía muchos celos de que su hermana hubiera sido algo que ella siempre había querido ser y de la atención que recibía de sus padres... Luego calló, pero abría la boca como queriendo preguntarme algo.

-Dime, Harry -dijo cuando por fin pudo articular algo-, ¿no te han contado nada de tus padres allá?

-Vi a mi madre poco antes de terminar el curso.

Tía Petunia frenó en seco y casi choca contra otro auto.

-¡¿Qué?! -sus ojos se aguaron y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Fue por unos minutos apenas, estaba con mi padre y otras personas que habían muerto, solo pudieron hablarme por unos segundos para ayudarme a escapar de Voldemort -tía Petunia no se estremeció al oir su nombre-, tenía una linda voz, se parecía un poco a la tuya pero...

-Tenía ese _"no-se-qué"_ reconfortante, ¿no es así?

-... Sí...

-Harry, sobrino, lamento todo estos años, no te pido una disculpa ya que sé que no me la darás pero, lo lamento y mucho, también te tenía una gran envidia a tí, ya que siempre supe que serías un mago al igual que ella.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-No eres feliz con nosotros y ya no puedo hacer nada más a excepción de esto. Sólo quisiera saber dónde está su tumba...

-También quisiera saberlo yo... pero creo que en el Valle Godric, donde vivían antes de que... de que fueran asesinados.

Lo que siguió fue un largo silencio. Sentí que el odio hacia mi tía había desaparecido, no del todo, pero sí en su mayoría y ese espacio era ocupado por un tipo de cariño, no muy leve, no muy fuerte, pero cariño al fin y al cabo. Hedwig ululó desde su jaula en el asiento trasero y pregunté.

-¿Qupe sabes de la señora Figg?

-Siempre supe que era una bruja o algo y me daba mala espina.

-Era una squib, hijos de magos sin magia, que me vigilaba para Dumbledore.

-Nunca entendí por qué te dejó con nosotros. Teniendo padrino, amigos de tu padre y cosas así, por todo el mundo, hubiera sido mejor dejarte en una casa de magos para que te criaras familiarizado con lo que eres.

-Dijo que el hecho de que compartieras la sangre de mi madre me protegía de Voldemort pero hace poco, cuando ví a mi madre, Voldemort revivió gracias a mi sangre, entonces las barreras que me protejen deberían ser inútiles.

Silencio, mi tía parecía pensar seriamente en algo. Este viaje está resultando muy largo.

-¿Qué me puedes contar de Severus Snape? -quedé un poco mal parado por la pregunta.

-¿Lo conocías?

-Fue nuestro vecino cuando Lily y yo éramos mas pequeñas.

-Es mi profesor de pociones, mortífago de Voldemort y me odia.

-Apuesto a que es por parecerte a tu padre, Severus estuvo, y no sé si lo siga estando, enamorado de Lily y seguro te odia por parecerte al hombre que le quitó a su amada. Puedes confiar en él, quería mucho a Lily como para dejar que su hijo sufriera por culpa de alguien, que no sea él, claro está.

-... Es aquí. Aquí me puedes dejar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"-Buena suerte... sobrino",_ fué lo último que me dijo, ahora me encontraba acostado en una de las camas del Caldero Chorreante. Tom, el dependiente, no hizo prefguntas y no había nadie más.

_...Hedwig se ha quedado dormida y era hora de que yo también lo hiciera."_

...

-¡¿Qué hagamos qué?!

-Colarnos en la oficina de...

-Ésa parte la entendí pero... ¿Cómo crees que entremos, rebusquemos lo que vayamos a buscar y salgamos como si nada de la oficina de uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos?

-¿Y crees que Marvolo no me ha enseñado nada útil, el problema es que no he podido ponerla en práctica, hasta ahora. -dije mientras le mostraba mi varita.

-Una niña de diez años, vidente y entrenada por el Señor de la Oscuridad, da miedo. -reí un poco, Theodore estaba completamente loco.

-Cambiando de tema, tambien hay que vigilar a Harry.

-¿Por?

-Está en peligro por culpa de Dumbledore y... no te puedo decor lo demás.

-¿Tendrías que matarme si me lo dijeras?

-No, sería un gran desperdicio, me limitaría a torturarte hasta que ruegues por piedad.

-Yo no ruego.

-Sabes que no va en serio, pero sabes demasiado y Dumbledore es un experto en Legilimancia.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no sé nada de Oclumancia? Hay algo en lo que soy un experto y es en ocultar mi mente de los mirones.

-Así que es por eso que casi no tengo visiones tuyas...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Raras veces temgo visiones sobre tí, Marvolo, Severus o Dumbledore, me refiero a visiones que sean púramente sobre ustedes, ¿me explico? cuando tengo una visión sobe una reunión, un ataque o algo que incluya mucha gente, podría estar teniendo una visión sobre una persona en concreto pero incluye a mas gente... no sé si me estás entendiendo...

-Creo que capté el punto, si tomamos de referencia en ataque a Hogsmeade, pudiste haber visto el destino de algún mortífago o auror que no sea bueno en Oclumancia. Y cuando el Lord hizo el pacto con los hombres lobo pudiste haber visto el punto de vista de algún otro mortífago o de un hombre lobo... ¿Era eso?

-Me entiendes mejor que yo misma, Theo. ¿Cómo le haces?

-Pues bien, querida 'Lia, es que yo tengo algo de lo que tu careces... Inteligencia. -luego hechó a correr.

-¡Theo! -y yo me fuí tras él.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba después de todo, ¿porqué tenía mas visiones sobre cualquier otra persona menos sobre Theodore? Incluso mis visiones sobre el viejo director eran un poco más comunes. Si la teoría de la Oclumancia era cierta, Theodore debía ser alguien muy excepcional en ese arte... _demasiado mueno para ser humano_. Pero por ahora me limitaría a intentar atrapar a ese desgraciado.

...

* * *

Y ahora vengo yo con el tema de que Theodore Nott no es humano... No fui yo, fue Filia. Por cierto, Kathy Sacuba, leí tu review y estoy agradecida de las ideas que me das, ¿Qué te parece el apellido "_Soulier_"? Es francés (para que explique la boina, que fueron originadas en Francia), empieza con "S" (Sacuba) y me recuerda a la palabra "Soul" (alma) y a la palabra Soilder (soldado), aunque no sé lo que signifique... He, que tampoco se que significa Gallart... Así que los nuevos de Hufflepuff serían...

-Gallart, Filia (Mía)  
-Freyre, Alexander (Por: Kathy Sacuba)  
-Solier, Katherine (Por : Kathy Sacuba)  
-Zeller, Rose (J. K. Rowling)

Ravenclaw:

-Jacques, Benjamín. (Mío, inspirado por "beyamin", el primero en dejarme un review)  
-Musett, Diana. (Mío, inspirado por Dizashe, por dejar un review que me acomodó mejor y me hizo corregir unos cuantos errores)

Gryffindor:

-Abercrombie, Euan (J. K. Rowling)  
-Jefferson, Sara (Mía)  
-Jefferson, Timothy (Mío)

Slytherin

-Peyrot, Berenice (Mía)  
-Lestrange, Egaeus (Mío, hijo de Rabastan, osea, que no es hijo de nuestra querida Bella... Egaeus es un nombre que apareció en Berenice, de Edgar Allan Poe)  
-MacNair, Sebastian (Mío, no sé si MacNair tenga hijos, pero ya que...)

Y los demás que se me vayan ocurriendo.

Sé que la parte de Petunia y Harry me quedó ¡Horrible y sin sentido! pero necesitaba darle a Harry un poco de cariño, pobrecito, que todos merecemos amor alguna vez. Y yo nunca me tragué eso de que Petunia odiara su hermana, le tenía celos, eso es todo. Y Severus es buen tipo, ¡pero lo voya hacer sufrir!Muajajaja. ¡Y a Miss McGo, también! Aunque eso es trabajo de Kathy, a quien le tengo una sorpresita en capítulos futuros.

Atte. **Owari-san.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclarimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_**Personajes Originales** son de mí propiedad_, menos Katherine "Kathy" Soulier, Alexander "Alex" Freyre y el "tío James", que son de Kathy Sacuba. Gracias por todo.

**Dedicado a**

**Kathy Sacuba**. = ¡Gracias! ("James" es por la persona que aparece en tus reviews, porque todos merecen el minuto de fama)... Al final hay _otra _nota para tí.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente Oscura: _Ese par de niños._

* * *

_"-Las cuerdas del títere se van a romper pronto, pero no todavía, aún falta encontrar las tijeras que las corten en su totalidad" -dijo la vidente en las sombras, su primo, el Señor, solo escucha esperando el momento de su entrada al escenario._

_..._

Hedwig descansaba tranquilamente al igual que yo, aún no me quería levantar de la cama. Yo solo quería hacer mis compras en el Callejón y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Olvidarme de todo. Creí que nada podría hacerme sonreir ese día, pero el destino me tenía preparadas dos sorpresas para hoy...

-¡Buenos días vecino!

Ésta era una de las sorpresas.

-¿Qué? Ah, buenos días...

-Kathy Soulier y estoy en la habitación de al lado. -yo estaba mas dormido que despierto y para cuando me di cuenta de que había una niñas sobre mi cama...

-¡Aaahh! -tanto yo como quien parecía ser "Kathy" caímos de la cama, de mí cama. La niña ríe y se me ha quedado observando.

-¿Te asusté?

-Un poco, Harry Potter. -y solo volvio a mirarme fijamente por unos segundos, me pregunté si era peor eso o que saltara sobre mí por... por ser yo, lo cual me molestaba un poco, luego volví a hablar, porque esa sonrisa me estaba asustando-. ¿Y tus padres?

-Me dejaron aquí porque tenían diligencias que hacer o algo así, igual tengo a mi tío James para que nos lleve, a mí y a mi primo, a comprar los libros ya que este año entramos a Hogwarts.

Entonce tocaron la puerta y entró un niño de la misma edad de Katherine.

-¡Kathy! No puedes entrar así a los cuartos de los desconocidos. Lo lamento mucho señor.

-No te preocupes...

-Alex Freyre, un placer.

Y éste, Alex, era la otra sorpresa.

-¡Pero si no es un desconocido! Como me dijo que se llama Harry Potter ya no es un desconocido para mí. -El niño, Alex, no parecía muy convencido con lo que dijo Kathy pero, literalmente, la niña tenía un buen punto.

-Bueno... Kathy, el tío James ha tenido que salir a Gringotts y no volverá hasta tarde.

Kathy me mira con ojos húmedos bien abiertos y una mirada lastimera, supe que no tenía escapatoria.

-Yo puedo acompañarlos, si quie...

-¡Harry, eres el mejor!

...

Y ahora intento alcanzar a esos dos por todo el callejón. Kathy era muy animosa y algo exagerada, y era básicamente ella la que arrastraba a Alex, quien era muy tímido y amable, no podía hacer nada para zafarse de ésta.

-¡Miren! ¡Qué lindos cachorritos! ¿Puedo comprar uno, Alex? Di que sí, di que sí. -Kathy señalaba el escaparate de una tienda de animales.

-Kathy, no creo que sea buena idea, tus padres te dieron una cantidad de dinero limitada y esos cachorritos no se ven muy baratos.

-Oh... -se le humedecieron un poco los ojos, nunca me gustó ver a una pequeña llorar, recuerdo como Dudley le pegaba a la pequeña Sally, al final la tuvieron quellevar a hospital- Qué pena.

-¿De verdad lo quieres? -dije, tanto como Kathy y Alex dirijieron sus ojos hacia mí-, puedo regalarte uno si quieres.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Claro.

-¡Harry, eres el mejor!

...

Y ahora estábamos saliendo de la tienda con 'Arry...

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que ése sea su nombre? -Preguntó Alex.

-¡Qué mejor nombre que 'Arry! en honor a Harry, que nos ha unido. Harry ¡eres el mejor! -la niña se me ha tirado encima y no pude hacer nada más que reir, Alex me miró apesadumbrado pero luego se unió en nuestras risas, estos niños tan inocentes... haría lo que fuera por mantener esas sonrisas en sus labios, esas sonrisas de niño, tan puras e inocoentes que yo nunca pude tener...

-Así que ¿Potter hace de niñera ahora? Servicio de niñera "El-niño-que-vivió". Hilarante.

Ahí estaban Draco Malfoy y su banda. No va a salir nada bueno de esto...

-¿Qupe quieres ahora Malfoy?

-¿Yo? ¿Querer algo de tí, Potty? Nada, a excepción de que saber qué hace un chico como tú cuidando a niños como estos. ¿Es que acaso el San Potty se ha quedado sin fondos y ahora hace de niñera? -los acompañantes de Malfoy ríen... menos uno, Nott, creo que era, que pareciera no estar prestando atención.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor cierras el pico, rubio de bote?!

-¡Kathy! Mejor no digas nada, creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Sí, Kathy, ¿por qué no le haces caso al microbio ése? Tiene más sentido común que ustedes, tal vez no esté tan hechado a perder, no como otros.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No te permito que hables así de mis amigos! - y le tiró una esfera de color rosa a la cabeza, la cual quedó toda pintada de ese color. La "hermosa y perfecta cabellera Malfoy ahora era rosa... ¡Rosa! No pude evitarlo, ni Alex tampoco, y empezamos a reírnos todos.

-¡No! ¡mi cabello! ¡Esto no quedará saí! ¡Lo juro! -y luego se fue corriendo con su grupito detrás de él... menos Nott, quién tenía lo que había quedado de la "bomba" y se la devolvió a Kathy murmurando un "buena esa, ojalá tuviera una cámara" y se fue por donde se había ido Malfoy.

-¿Dónde la compraste?

-En "Sortilegios Weasley", ¿quieres ir? -¿Weasley? Preferiría evitar eso.

-Kathy, tenemos que ir a por los libros. ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Alex, le debo una.

-Vale, vale. "Alex el Aguafiestas", te queda como anillo al dedo.

-Tranquila, Kathy, les prometo que compraré una caja de esas bombas de colores a cada uno con la condición de que vallan a por sus libros... y le vuelvan a pintar el pelo a Malfoy

-¡Vale! Harry, ¿te han dicho que eres lo mejor?

...

-Esos dos son un par muy extraño, y muy gracioso, pero son de fiar, aunque todavía no es tiempo.

-¿Estás segura, 'Lia?

-¿Te he fallado alguna vez, Theo? Pero dejemos esta conversación de lado, que Blas y Fetres tienen hambre.

-¿Fetres?

-La "f" de Fausto, la "e" de Enrique y el "tres"... pues prefiero como suena Fetres a Fetercero.

-¿Cambiaste un nombre único y real como Fausto Enrique tercero por una tontería como "Fetres"?

-Te acostumbrarás.

-¿De veras?

-Repito, ¿te he fallado alguna vez, Theo? Por cierto, a Malfoy no le queda el rosa y... ¿Sabías que Harry es lo mejor?. -dije mientras dejaba un dibujo que había, _hace dos días_, hecho sobre un par de niños de mi edad bajo los cuales había escrito "Kathy y Alex".

Yo no los había visto en mi vida pero Theodore los identificó como los niños que acompañaban a Harry _esta mañana_.

...

Harry Potter, desaparecido, le va a dar. Le dió. ¡¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era Sirius Black! su padrino, y lo había dejado desaparcer a quién sabe donde. ¿En qué rayos piensa Dumbledore? ¿En la inmotalidad del cangrejo? ¿En cucharas suicidas? Se iba a volver loco. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Harry! ¡Pero en lo que se dice ya! Pero no podía hacrlo solo, necesitaba alguien valiente, arriesgado, alguien confiable y con agallas y que quisiera mucho a su ahijado... necesitaba a...

-¡Remus!

...

-Así que Harry Potter ha desaparecido y tu hijo lo ha encontrado.

-Sí, mi señor, Draco lo vió en el Callejón Diagon con dos niños que, al parecer, va a empezar Hogwarts este año. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto, Mi Lord?

-Todavía nada, Lucius, pero mantenme informado, ahora retírate... y Lucius.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Ese color de cabello te queda bien. -creo que el naranja fosforito, que aún no se había podido decolorar el cabello, le acentúa los pómulos. Créanme, me estaba carcajeando internamente.

Y así fue como Lucius Malfoy supo que ese día lo había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.  
...

_-Buena essa, Tom. Yo quería decirle lo missmo_.

_-No pude ssoportarlo Nagini, hay cossass que ssimplemente sse deben decir._ Me encogí de hombros y miré a la serpiente.

_-¿Qué vass a hacer respecto al chico Potter?_

_-Por ahora ssólo me queda essperar que Harry essté bien, pero ya que la varita hermana de la mía ha encontrado dueño, he de olvidarme de Harry._

_-Ay, Tom... Ssi la niña esstuviera aquí, lo que daría por ssaber que ssucederá._

_-Yo igual, Nagini, yo igual, pero pronto todo terminará y tú podráss volver a verle, ¿no ess assí?_

_-Esso esspero, Tom. Ssi ssólo me recordasse._

...

-No deberías complacerla tanto o se acostumbrará -me decía Alex.

-Pero no pude evitarlo, es una linda niña y merece ser feliz y tú tambien, eso es lo que yo quisiera, poder hacer feliz a la gente.

-Eres Harry Potter, no tienes que.

-A veces solo quisiera ser "solo Harry" y nada más, es hartante tener toda la atención sobre uno y no poder tener una vida privada.

-Supongo, me erecuerda las navidades con los Soulier, siempre va toda la familia, es decir, algo como "los primos del sobrino hermano de un familiar que nadie sabía que existía" y cosas así. Lo bueno es que dan muchos regalos, lo malo es que hay que darles regalos a ellos también, no es que no quiera a mi familia, pero los días de compras navideñas son los peores, mucho peso, mucho peso. -Alex me narraba todo eso mientras gesticulaba y movía los brazos haciando como si cargara algo muy pesado.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! -nos llamaba Kathy-, ¡No se queden atrás o los dejo!

...

Éste día había sido la mar de extraño, pero aún así... creo que no pudo ser mejor, en especial la parte donde Malfoy quedó con el cabello rosa. Había dejado que Hedwig saliera de su jaula, ya volvería pronto. Por ahora, a dormir, que ese par me ha dejado agotado y en unos días iría a Hogwarts de nuevo.

...

_"-Lo que pocos saben es que aún falta lo peor. Estamos en la calma que precede a la tormenta. El telón aún no cae"._

* * *

**Para Kathy Sacuba:** El regalito que te decía era, en parte, pintarle el cabello a Drakito... ¡De rosa! es en honor a tu fic "Mierda, ¡es rosa!" además de que así es como empieza el odio de Draco hacia Katherine. Falta el otro, que si voy a hacer caso a lo que me dijiste sobre la boina**.**

Bien, ahora sí, ¡Le he pintado el pelo a Malfoy padre e hijo! si he de morir por eso, que así sea. Este cápítulo es el preludio a la ida a Hogwarts y necesitaba el encuentro Katherine & Alexander con Harry. Además es casi una experiancia personal mía, solo que en vez de el Callejón Diagon, el escenario fue una feria y le regalé a mi vecinita un oso de peluche, no un cachorro de lobo, además creo que Harry está loco por darle un lobo a una niña de diez años. Lo de "cucharas suicidas"... bueno, pueden ignorarlo... por favor.

Y ahora no hay sólo bombas fétidas, sino bombas de colores... a las cuales no les he puesto un nombre decente.

No hubo ataque de dementores el Privet Drive, si se dieron cuenta y sí... va a haber Umbridge... ¡uyyy! La última frase del capítulo se supone que sea de Filia...

Pronto vamos a Hogwarts...

_Nos vamos de paseo. Chu Chu Chú. En un tren muy feo. Chu Chu Chú._

¿Quién no ha escuchado la canción = Nos vamos de paseo. Chu Chu Chú. En un carro feo. Chu Chu Chú.?

Atte. **Owari-san.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclarimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_**Personajes Originales** son de mí propiedad_, a menos que indique lo contrario si la situación lo amerita.

**Dedicado a**

**Kathy Sacuba**. = Gracias por el apoyo. Katherine, Alexander, el tío James y 'Arry saldrán el en próximo capítulo, además de que tengo que preparar psicológicamente a Drakito para la tortura que se le viene.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente Oscura:_En el andén nueve y tres cuartos... a un cuarto para las diez._

* * *

-Marvolo, después de esto voy a considerar seriamente el odiarte... ¡Por Merlín! Falta un cuarto para las siete ¡de la mañana! y estamos en medio del andén nueve y tres cuartos... completamenete solos nosotros cuatro.

-Lo sé, ¿a poco y no es el escenario perfecto para una de esas películas de terror muggle?

-No te hagas.

Me encontraba con mis padres y Marvolo en medio del andén donde estaba el expreso a Hogwarts, parecería una escena cualquiera para una persona cualquiera... Sólo había un pequeño problema, casi insignificante, sólo que... ¡Era un _cuarto para las siete_ y el tren salía a las _diez_! Y eso que mi madre hizo el desayuno a las cinco para que todos nos bañáramos y eso... Quiero decir, me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana, tengo el pequeño problema de que si me dicen una hora a la que levantarme me levanto una hora antes... Lo cuál usó Marvolo en mi contra repitiéndome tantas veces "cinco de la mañana", "cinco de la mañana" que mi subconciente me ha hecho levantarme a las cuatro. Mis padres intentaban calmarme y me contaban cosas del colegio para magia y hechizería. Además, yo no era la punica de mal humor, Blas, mi lechuza, graznaba enojada, ella estaba tomando una siesta luego de haber vuelto de una cazería y fue despertada junto conmigo. Intentó arrancarle un dedo a mi padre y sacarle un ojo a Marvolo.

-Ya -empiezo a decir-, que alguien me diga el por qué estamos aquí a esta hora.

-¡Para tomarte fotos! No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad -exclamaba mi madre emocionaba mientras jugeteaba con una cámara-. Ahora párate ahí con Blas y sonríe.

Un click y un flash. Un click y un flash, esa secuencia siguó como cinco veces más. Era una cámara mágica, no eran necesarias tantas fotos. Hubiera dicho aquello pero estaba ocupada tratando de dar una sonrisa decente.

-Ahora tú, Marvolo, párate al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Otro click uy otro flash. Marvolo puso una sonrisa notablemente forzada y algo tenebrosa... y casi me disloca el hombro cuando puso su mano ahí, cuando mamá se cansó de darle al bendito botoncito de la bendita camarita pude relajar la cara.

-Sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre venir aquí a esta hora, las puertas ni siquiera están abiertas.

-Pues esperaremos.

-Eso no ayuda, padre.

-Y si te digo que no somos los únicos aquí? Mira.

Marvolo señalaba a un chico que acababa de entrar al alndén, venía sólo a mi parecer. El chico tropezó y todas sus cosas quedaron desparramadas por el suelo y la jaula que contenía un alechuza blanca salió volando y, por suerte, Marvolo la atrapó antes de que callera al suelo. EL chico se levantó del suelo y nos mira... Ese chico... Era _Harry Potter._

-Di... disculpen, gracias- dijo Harry mientras Marvolo le devolvía la lechuza.

-De nada, ¿estás bien?

-No se preocupe, es que soy muy torpe.

Marvolo parecía embelesado ante la sonrisa que Harry le dedicaba, parece que no lo reconoce, y ¿cómo desaprovechar ésta oportunidad? Parece que mi madre ha pensado lo mismo y ahora nos mira a todos cono ojos que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera y jugueteaba con la cámara mientras murmuraba "exelente".

-¿Qué tal si se toman una foto ustedes tres? Vamos, vamos, una sonrisa, miren al pajarito. -estas madres de hoy en día.

-Pero señora...

-Oh, vamos, chico -decía mi padre-, si se gasta todo el rollo hoy ganaría un premio... sea cual sea el premio.

Al final, Harry, Marvolo y yo, en ese orden, tuvimos que aguantarnos una sesión de fotos de las más bochornosas que ha habido jamás. Bueno, tal vez sólo para Harry y para mí, Marvolo parecía estar en el séptimo cielo al lado de Harry. Lo que me dió una idea.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué tal si le tomo a Harry una foto con Marvolo?

Y ni siquiera esperé a que me respondiera para quitarle la cámara de las manos. Marvolo se había quedado tieso y Harry quería excusarse de cualquier forma, pero cuando disparé el primer flash el dúo supo que no le quedaba otra opción. Harry apoyó, inconsientemente, la cabeza en el hombro de Marvolo y éste pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry. Parecen una linda parejita jóven. Tomé una, dos, tres y muchas más, creo que Marvolo me matará luego de esto pero ha valido la pena.... ¡Uy! se ha acabado el rollo, mi madre se ha ganado un premio y yo la evidencia perfecta para torturar a Marvolo de por vida.

-Bueno, lamento que hayas sido arrastrado a esto con nosotros. -le dije.

-No hay problema, fue divertido...

¿Divertido? el chico necesita ayuda profecional.

-Filia Gallart, ellos son mis padres, Terence y Julia y él es mi primo Marvolo.

-Harry Potter, un placer... ¿Marvolo?... ¿podría...? -decía Harry mientras señalaba el brazo de mi primo... el brazo que aún seguía en sus hombros.

-Oh, lo siento... ¿Sucede algo? -pregunta Marvolo al ver que Harry se le ha quedado mirando.

-Disculpe pero... ¿nos hemos visto antes? Es que tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

Y vaya que se conocen...

-Eh... Pues tal vez me hayas visto por ahí o me estés confundiendo con alguien más -risa nerviosa, pobre diablo, Marvolo bajo presión es horriblemente malo mintiendo-, mi cara es muy común, Harry.

-Ah, bueno. Fue un placer haberlos conocido, ojalá quedes en Gryffindor, Filia.

-Eso sería mucha suerte, Harry.

-Bien, voy a guardar mi equipaje...

-Te ayudamos -dispara Marvolo antes de que Harry pueda terminar de hablar-, además, Filia tiene que guerdar el suyo también.

A éste ya no se le ocurre que decir... Y eso que es Lord Voldemort, ¡por Merlín!

...

Harry, Marvolo, mis padres y yo guardábamos el equipaje y me le acerqué un poco a mi primo.

-¿Por qué no le dices nada sobre "tú-sabes"?

-Ni es el momento ni es el lugar, además no vale la pena, Ollivander dijo que la varita hermana de la mía ya tiene dueño y ésa persona se supone que debería ser mi alma gemela.

-Así que a eso se refería. No es justo.

-No, no lo es.

Esto de las almas gemelas era un gran problema, pero por suerte soy buena solucionándolos.

-Prométeme una cosa, Filia, que por sobre el asunto de la misión, te concentrarás en divertirte.

-¿Tú te divertiste?

-No, y mira a dónde me llevó.

Auch, pero es un buen punto.

...

-Y entonce así fue cómo llegué aquí, con los Gallart, Sirius.

-Pero aún no me explico el cómo se te ocurre escapar de tu casa ¡sin avisarme a mí! Que para algo soy tu padrino.

Cualquiera se preguntaría que ha pasado, eran las siete y media y aún nollegaba ni un alma... a exepción de Sirius Black, prófufo de Azkaban y padrino de Harry Potter, y Remus Lupin, ex-profesor de Hogwarts y amigo del Black. Lo que había pasado era que cuando terminamos de empacar a Harry se le ha tirado encima semejante perro, que tenía mucha semejanza a un Grim y en realidad era un animago, y le ha dado el regaño del siglo... y nosotros como pintados en la pared. Por suerte otro hombre se nos acerca y nos explica un poco la situación ya que Marvolo casi se le tira encima al padrino de Harry, quien se ha escapado de su casa bajo las narices de una orden del Fénix. Harry era el único de nosotros confundido por lo de la orden... Eh, que soy vidente y por lo tanto he tenido visiones sobre la orden, aunque nunca he podido ver alguna de sus reuniones, con Severus y Dumbledore ahí no creo que sea sencillo.

El punto era que Marvolo, Black y yo estábamos de mal humor, el primero porque alguien, _que no es él_, se le ha tirado encima a Harry, el segundo porque Harry se escapó, y la tercera, osea yo, proque no he podido dormir bien y ando de un humor de perros, cosa que Black debería saber bien.

Estaba empezando a llegar la gente y Harry y yo nos despedimos de forma rápida, cosa que no evitó que Black le dijera que avisaría a la orden, de la que Harry aún no sabía nada, sobre su paradero y le dio una despedida muy efusiva, Remus le dio un abrazo paternal, Marvolo le revolvió el cabello, y le quedó exactamente igual, y mis padres le desearon suerte, mi despedida fue aún más despanpanante, mi madre lloró, mi padre iba a empezar a hablar de sus tiempo y Marvolo iba a empezar con el discurso de "ten cuidado y bla bla bla... no te metas en problemas y no te acerques a la mata de grasa que tiene Severus por cabello...", jalé a Harry del brazo y buscamos un lugar libre... fue una elección muy difícil ya que la mayoría estaba vacío.

Y así, el viaje ha dado inicio.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, desvelar la verdad sobre Dumbledore, que sí lo voy a hacer yo ignorando, como siempre a Marvolo, salvar a Harry, que por alguna razón sé que está en peligro, descubrir quién o qué es Theodore, que tengo la pequeña sospecha que él también es algo más de lo que parece, descubrir quién era el alma gemela de Marvolo, lavarle el cabello a Severus... tal vez no, y sacar buenas notas a pesar de todo... ¿Qué cómo lo iba a hacer? Ya veré... _Literalmente._

* * *

**Posiblemente me tarde en subir capítulo y todo unos días porque uno de mis tíos tiene cáncer y... bueno, está en la línea y todos estamos mortificados por su salud, está estable pero muy deprimido, cosa que no ayuda a que se recupere muy rápido, así que no me hay del mejor humor y tenía varios capítulos, pero ha quedado plasmado el dolor y no el sentimiento correspondiente a esos capítulos, por lo que tendré que volver a hacerlos en un tiempo... éste capítulo me ha quedado más o menos decente y posíblemente vuelva a actualizar pronto, pero no les garantizo mucho.**

¿A poco y Filia no está de mal humor? Ustedes también lo estaría si los levantaran a tal hora... digo, levantarse a las cuatro para algo que es a las diez... Y eso de las madres y las cámaras... ¿A quién no le ha pasado que su madre siempre carga con una cámara para mortalizar un momento único en la vida? Que si el bautizo, que si el primer día de clases, que si el primer novio, que si los quince años (por cierto, se puede cambiar el vestido rosita y bochornoso por un viaje a otro país o a algunas islas, o al menos, yo pude, claro que tuve que rechazar la oportunidad de una fiesta pero, eso o usar el vestido ése.), que si el primer matrimonio, que si el primer hijo, que si el primer divorcio, que si la muerte _accidental_ de la suegra por andar con la cámara de arriba para abajo...

Filia se a auto-impuesto y montón de tareas, pero la niña ya está clasificada de masoquista o algo... ¿lavarle el cabello a Severus Snape?, repito... _¡lavarle el cabello a Severus Snape!_ sí, a Sanpe, pero es que la niña quiere suicidarse. Si Merlín no pudo... Y para este punto todos sabemos quién es el alma gemela de Tom.

No sé a qué hora sale el expreso de Hogwarts en los libros, nunca reparé en ese detalle, pero creo que era a las nueve... Igual, de nueve a diez sólo hay una hora...

Sirius y Remus tendrán más protagonismo en capítulos muy futuros, o tal vez no tan futuros, depende.

Atte: **Owari-san**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclarimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_**Personajes Originales** son de mí propiedad_, a menos que indique lo contrario si la situación lo amerita.

**Dedicado a**

**Kathy Sacuba**. = Gracias por el apoyo. No hay mejor cura que la risa, y está provado que quienes ríen son mas sanos.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente Oscura: _Nos vamos de paseo, en un tren muy feo._

* * *

-... Y desde entonces Siruis y Remus son como padres para mí.

-Un prófugo de Azkaban y un hombre lobo... He visto peores -como mi primo es el Lord ya pocas cosas me extrañan.

-Dime una.

-¿Ser primo de Voldemort? ¿Cómo crees que sería eso? -pregunté, Harry se echó a reir como si no hubiera mañana.

-Una pesadilla, mi pésame a ese pobre diablo por tener que aguanterse a Voldemort como familia -gracias por darme el pésame _a mí_, Harry, ojalá y Marvolo no esté escuchando esto-. Eso me recuerda, ¿no sabes dónde vive tu primo? porque te juro que lo conozco.

-Eh... su cara es muy común.

-No es por su rostro, es por su presensia... digo, que siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, como si fuera un viejo amigo o algo más, y su mirada me es muy conocida. Sentí que estuvieramos conectados o algo así.

-Harry -dije seria-, te has enamorado de mi primo...

Y empecé a reirme como loca.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Filia! ¡Deja de reirte!

Y él tampoco pudo soportarlo por mucho. Ambos nos carcajeabamos tan fuerte que no podíamos respirar, el vagón empezó a ser borroso para mí gracias a la lágrimas de risa que salían de mis ojos y Harry se ha caido al suelo y yo detrás de él... no podíamos parar, es como si alguien más lo estuviera causando... ¿Cómo era? Risa... rictu... _¡Rictusempra!_

-Fi... ni_...¡Finite Incantem!_ -grité entre risas y al instante Harry y yo dejamos de reirnos en el acto y dirijimos la vista al intruso... Theodore Nott.

-Nott -exclamó Harry con rabia.

-Potter, 'Lia, es un placer volver a verlos.

-Habla solo por tí, idiota -dije yo mientras le extendía una mano para que me ayudara a levantar.

-¿Se conocen? -Harry se veía algo confundido... ¿Acaso estar confundido era un deporte que a Harry le gustara practicar? Poque lo ha estado como cien veces este día.

-Su familia es amiga de la mía y yo me lo tuve que aguantar desde que tengo memoria y parece que ésta es su nueva forma de saludar, ¿no es así, Theo?.

-Es que no pude aguantarme las ganas al verlos reir como locos, además tenía que como hacías tu primer hechizo ¿no? un Finite Incantem perfecto, 'Lia, he de decir.

Era cierto, un hechizo perfecto ¡a mi primer intento! Claro que no podía esperar más si Marvolo había sido el que me había entrenado. Harry no tenía nada en contra de Theodore y luego de unos minutos de charla congeniaron fácilmente, mencioné la suerte que tenía de que me faltaban cinco años para mis TIMOS y los de ellos eran este curso, me gané que Harry me despeinara y que Theodore me jalara mis mejillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña, "lo eres en comparación con nosotro, niñita" había dicho Theodore y Harry rió de acuerdo con él. ¡Esto es un complot en mi contra! Fueron unos minutos divertidos pero luego escuchamos voces de afuera...

"¿Dónde está ese malagradecido? Lo único que sabe hacer es causar problemas."

"Tienes razón, dime ¿por qué tenemos que buscarlo nosotros?"

"Porque somos sus 'mejores amigos', Ron."

"No sé por qué lo soporto."

"Yo tampoco."

-¿Ron? ¿Hermione? No pueden ser ellos -exclamó Harry mientras iba a asomarse a la puerta. ¿No eran esos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger sus supuestos mejores amigos? He tenido visione sno muy gratas de ese par. Con amigos como esos para qué esta mi primo. Theodore y yo nos miramos y él le sujetó el brazo a Harry y yo hablé.

-Sígueles el juego - y le sonreí, Harry me miró extrañado pero asintió y salió del vagón. Cuando me quedé sola con Theodore éste me miró como si esperara a que yo dijera algo más-, _"una cuerda ha sido cortada, faltan dos"._

...

-Sígueles el juego- y me sonrió, le miré extrañado pero hice un movimiento afirmativo y salí. Ahí estaban Hermione y Ron con cara de exasperados buscándome, estos dos no son lo que parecen, siempre he sabido eso, pero creí que sólo eran cosas mías... No quisiera creer que toda su amistad halla sido una mentira pero si así lo es... "Sígueles el juego".

-¿Hermione? ¿Ron?

-¿Harry? ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! Ron me tiene como loca últimamente.

-¿Yo? SI era tú la que siempre estába preguntando por ahí y por alla´que si Harry esto, Harry aquello, te dije que él estaría bien, ¿verdad compañero?

Sus sonrisas me parecieron tan falsas en ese momento como el tono de voz que usaban, pero les devolví el gesto.

-Todos han estado tan preocupados por tí, viejo, mi hermana estaba muerta de la preocupación, la hubieras visto -me pregunté si Ginny también era parte de todo esto o si podría confiar también en ella.

-Tal vez deba hablar con ella.

-Pero antes, ¡mira! Ron y yo hemos sido nombrados prefectos, así que este año no quiero problemas, eso va para tí también Ron.

-¡Pero si yo también soy prefecto! Bah, Lo único malo es que Malfoy también lo es, junto con el tal Nott.

-Y no te olvides de los TIMOS, pero ahora tenemos que irnos, los prefectos deben ir en la parte delantera del tren, no vemos, Harry.

-Hasta luego, compañero.

-Si, nos vemos.

Ellos se retiran, me sentí tan solo pero me dije que tenía que seguirles el juego, por alguna razón sabía que Filia me había dado un buen consejo, uno de esos que hay que seguir. Vi a Neville haciéndome señas para que entrara con él a su vagón y tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Sí podía confiar en él, me dije y me le acerqué.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? Estuviste desparecido un tiempo.

-Sólo me escapé de mis tíos unos días antes de Hogwarts, ya no los aguantaba.

-Pudo haber sido peligroso, deberías haber contactado a alguien, yo habría tratado de ayudarte, a mi abuela no le hubiera importado que te quedaras con nosotros unos días.

-No te preocupes, Neville, ya pasó y lo importante es que nos vamos a Hogwarts.

-Sí.

En ese momento entran Ginny y una chica rubia con nosotros, Ginny se me tira encima y me pregunta que si estoy bien, que cómo se me ocurre hacer tal tontería, bla bla bla, fruncí el ceño ya que su voz tenía un toque falso, como si fingiera su preocupación. La chica pareció darse cuenta y le dijo a Ginny que me diera un respiro.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood, está en cuarto año conmigo pero es de Ravenclaw.

-Un placer -y luego se sentó en una esquina a leer una revista, _El Quisquilloso._

-¿_El Quisquilloso_? ¿Te gusta esa revista? -preguntó Neville.

-Mi padre el es dueño. -dijo algo ofendida, como si le hicieran esa pregunta frecuentemente de forma ofensiva.

-¿En serio? Me gustó el artículo sobre herbología de hace tres meses, aunque fue algo corto -Luna le miró algo impresionada y le dió una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego volvió a ocultarse detrás de la revista-. Miren lo que recibí de cumpleaños, una _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, si le aprietas los furúnculos sale un líquido viscoso, ése es su sistema de defensa, me pregunto si la profesora Sprout tendrá una en los invernaderos.

La planta de Neville parecía un cactus pequeño, gris y enfermo, pero debía de ser algo muy especial para él, y yo nunca había visto nada igual a eso. Ginny se puso a hablar como una cotorra y no dejaba de mirarme fijamente y parpadeaba demasiado. Neville frunció el seño y luego se giró para hablar con Luna, quién parecía interesada el lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo Neville. Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta y tediosa, yo intentaba seguirle la conversación a Ginny mientras Malfoy se asomó a nuestra puerta todo desaliñado y despeinado.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Malfoy? ¿Te caiste de tu ego? -dijo Ginny... eso sonó tan mal como se oyó ¿no?

-Nada que te importe, comadreja sucia, y más les vale empezar a tratarme con respeto porque ahora que soy prefecto puedo quitarles puntos y darles castigos, ¿escuchaste bien, Potty?

-Cómo no escucharte, Malfoy, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada que te incumba, Potter.

-Draco -dijo Nott, quién acababa de aparecer-, no están aquí, mejor vamos a cambiarnos.

-Vale, salieron bien de ésta pero a la próxima...

Y ambos se fueron. Me pregunto qué estaban buscando, pero luego me giré para hablar con Neville de nimiedades, creo que si dejaba las preocupaciones de lado por unos minutos no pasaría nada.

...

_-"Una cuerda ha sido cortada, faltan dos"._

-¿Por qué hablas en clave?

-Me divierte ver la cara de loco que pone la gente cuando me escucha, lastimosamente tú no la pones, Theo.

-Me acostumbré a ti desde hace mucho, 'Lia. Tus locuras ya no me hacen ningún efecto.

En ese instante entran a nuestro vagón dos chicos de mi edad, una niña con una boina y un animalejo pequeño, y un niño de cabellos ondulados. Ambos chicos se esconden bajo los asientos y escucho pasos, los están persiguiendo. Murmuré un hechizo desilusionador y la puerta se abrió de golpe, un Draco Malfoy con un aspecto desastroso era quien perseguía a ese par.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido, Draco? -pregunta Theodore.

-Te diré qué me pasa, hay un par de enanos que no han dejado de torturarme desde que los vimos en el Callejón Diagon con Potter... Y esa, ¿quién es? -Malfoy me señalaba con el dedo y una expresión despectiva en el rostro.

-Filia Gallart -dije-, mi familia es amiga de los Nott y me lo he encontrado, estábamos teniendo una amena conversación hasta que alguien ha entrado y nos ha interrumpido.

Mi actitud era algo agresiva pero Malfoy no me caía muy bien que digamos, Theodore se levantó y se despidió de mi de forma elegante y se marchó con Malfoy, quien no dejaba de mirarme como si tratara de matarme, pero le resté importancia. Murmuré un Finite Incantem y ambos niños salen.

-¡Eh! Gracias por eso, el rubio de bote nos persigue desde hace media hora porque mi pequeño 'Arry -dice la niña de la boina señalando al cachorro de lobo o algó que parece lobo- le ha atacado, como si este pequeño pudiera matar una mosca, ¿verdad, 'Arry? ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico?

La niña hacía morisquetas al pobre animal, 'Arry, y sentí pena ajena por su amigo, quien se había tirado sobre los asientos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Menuda carrera, yo sabía que ese cachorro solo iba a causar problemas.

-¡Alex! 'Arry es solo un pequeño lobito inocente.

-Parece un gato -mencioné.

-Así será mas fácil que le dejen entrar, porque no se si permitan perros.

-En la carta decía estrictamente "lechuzas, sapos o gatos".

-¡Pero si permiten ratones!

-¡Porque incluso en Hogwarts hay ratones!

Y así siguieron por un buen rato...

-¡Silencio! Ustedes dos llevan gritando un buen rato y ya me tienen harta.

-No tienes que ser tan odiosa, si no tienes nada bueno que decir puedes irte, ¿verdad, Alex?

-Kathy...

-Bien, dos cosas, uno, yo fuí quien les ayudó a perder a Malfoy, así que me la deben, y dos, yo estaba aquí primero.

-Ella tiene razón, Kathy -al menos el chico tiene unso de razón-, se la debemos.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y casi estrangula al animalejo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que irnos, y no sé dónde dejamos el equipaje...

-Nunca dije que se fueran, y yo puedo encontrar su equipaje.

Ambos me miraron expectantes y la niña volvió a hablar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Para que te debamos otra? Claro.

Suspiré y murmuré un hechizo de rastreo, estaban tres vagones delante, los invoqué y ahí aparecieron frente a nosotros, siempre quise poner en práctica todo lo que Marvolo me había enseñado en estos años.

-Woah, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Dime, ¡dime!

-Kathy...

-Es sólo práctica y un poco de... -no pude seguir hablando porque la niña me ha abrazado con fuerza y me está dejando sin aire

-¡Estoy feliz! ¡Eres una gran amiga!

-¡Kathy! ¡La vas a matar!

Y ¿no se supone que hace cinco segundos me odiaba? A poco y tiene un problema, el chico a ligrado que la niña me suelte y ella se ha sentado junto a mí.

-Soy...

-Katherine Soulier y Alexander Freyre... y tienen sus nombres en sus ropas, soy Filia Gallart, y cualquiera pudo haberse dado por enterado de sus nombres, incluso Malfoy.

-El ya sabe quienes somos, nos lo encontramos hace unos días en el Callejón Diagon cuando Kathy le pintó el pelo de rosa con una de esas bombas de colores que venden el "Sortilegios Weasleys"

¿Le pintaron el cabello a Draco Malfoy? Ahora solo falta la señora Malfoy, porque tanto Malfoy padre como hijo están, o estaban, con la "mata" colorada. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, estos dos me van a caer bien.

-Bien, Filia, ¿ahora que hacemos para pasar el tiempo? ¡Ya sé! vamos a cantar algo.

-Kathy...

-No seas aguafiestas, Alex, ¡cantemos todos! _Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la..._

Tal vez no...

Y así siguó durante todo un buen rato... ¡Piedad! Si alguien hubiera visto mi rostro y el de Alexander hubiera sentido pena ajena, mucha pena ajena. Me pregunté cómo estarian mis padres y Marvolo y si no están sufriendo tanto como yo. Katherine Soulier si que sabe cómo torturar a alguien.

-_Cincuenta y tres elefantes se balanceaban... ¿No les gusta?_

-No quiero ser agresiva, Katherine, pero no.

-Lo mismo digo, Kathy, tal vez sería mejor una canción menos... estresante, ¿sí?

-Oh, bueno..._ ¡Nos vamos de paseo!_

Creí que nadie iba a decir nada pero me equivoqué, Alexander estaba del lado de Katherine, ya que al parecer, o le gustaba la canción o querían torturarme.

_-¡Chu chu chu!_

_-¡En un tren muy feo!_

_-¡Chu chu chu!_

Sí, definitivamente, esos dos querían matarme.

...

* * *

Más de dos mil palabras... Dos mil... Eso si alegraría a cualquiera, tal vez no al pobre Harry, al que voy a hacer sufrir futuramente como hago sufrir a Filia ahorita.

Lo de Draco y "te caiste de tu ego" es que ¿cómo se suicida una persona egocéntrica? Tirándose de su ego, el cual está hasta el infinito y más allá... Sí, lo se, sonó tan mal como se oyó.

**Mi tío se encuentra bien, y yo me vi una "película" en Youtube (Ninja Melk de nigahiga) que me sacó unas carcajadas... está en inglés... y no, no me pagan por hacer publicidad.**

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que necesitaba mostrar el cambio de actitud tan radical de Kathy S. Sé que Alex no tuvo tanto protagonismo, pero ahora es que falta, y Filia no es Mary Sue, he indicado varias veces que Tom la entrenó y yo creo que cuatro años de entrenamiento intensivo con Tommy es suficiente... y Filia odia historia.

He hecho sufrir a Harry tanto y lo voy a hacer sufrir aún mas y él no sabe que Marvolo es Tom. Y tampoco sabe de la profecía porque en los libros a él se la contaban en el 5to curso... y sí, Imbridge va a hacer una aparición estelar pronto... ¡Nooooo!

Atte: **Owari-san.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclarimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_**Personajes Originales** son de mí propiedad_, a menos que indique lo contrario si la situación lo amerita.

**Dedicado a**

**Kathy Sacuba**. = Jeje, vamos, perdona a Neville, el pobre ya sufre de haber sido catalogado como semi-squib como para que le acusen de algo que sabemos no sucederá... en este fanfic.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente Oscura: _Ya cantó el sombrero._

* * *

Recapitulemos, la última vez me vi entre dos niños, Katherine y Alexander, y su insufrible asconta que se me hizo encima, que cantaron sin parar alguna de esas canciones que son capaces de sacarte de sus casillas, solo que la onda en que las cantaban hizo interferencia con mi cerebro dejándome incapaz de detenerles. Intenté escapar en el momento en que tuvimos que subir a los botes, un hombre alto y grueso llamó a los de primer año, saludó a Harry cuando éste le pasó por el lado, le llamó "Hagrid". Hagrid dijo que solo cuatro por bote.

Al momento en que me sentí libre de aquél par que me había acimpañado en el tren, subí al bote que tenía más cercano, el único problema era que... Katherine y Alexander subieron detrás de mí, con su animalejo insufrible, al que había que darle algún crédito por hacer sufrir a Malfoy. También subió con nosotros un chico, en quien no me molesté en reparar en su aspecto. Sentí nervios... Muchos nervios, y eso con el bamboleo del bote me ayudó a marearme un poco, y no era la única, Alexander tenía la cara verde y Katherine le daba palmadas en la espalda, el otro chico se alejó un poco de Alexander por si éste le vomitaba encima. Y entonce lo divisamos... Hogwarts, majestuoso y señorial, ninguna de mis visiones o descripciones que me daban le hacía justicia, por un momento sentí que nada más importaba, sólo mirar eternamente aquél castillo.

-Magnífico -dijo Alexander, que incluso se había olvidado de sus naúseas.

-¡Woah! ¡Ya quiero empezar clases! -Katherine se lavantó de la emoción y casi hae que el bote se voltee y 'Arry se caiga al agua.

-Eh, ten cuidado, Katherine. Ya ibas a ahogar a tu pobre animalejo.

-Ay no, ¿verdad que no, mi bello 'Arry? ¿verdad que no? -decía y hacía unos gestos como si... como si tuviera algún problema mental... muy grave, o algo. Nos acercábamos a Hogwarts y mis retortijones dieron aparición otra vez.

...

Estába el aire tenso, podría cortarlo con un cuchillo, Katherine me tenía sujeta la mano y yo no quise que me soltara, estaba demasiado nervivosa, Alexander estaba detrás de Katherine, como si no quisiera ser visto. Entramos al gran salón, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía la tal profesora McGonagall y pronto divisé a todos los demás estudiantes de los demás cursos, me fijé en una mesa con decorado verde y plateado, Slytherin, Theodore me estaba mirando con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una copa, "un brindis por mí", luego fijé mi vista en la que parecía la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry estaba a un lado de un pelirrojo y una castaña, Ron y Hermione, volví mi vista al chico de la cicatriz de nuevo y vi que me sonreía tanto a mí como a Katherine y a Alexander.

Tomé un respiro largo y escuché que una voz proveniente de un banquillo más adelante... era el sombrero seleccionador...

_'Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura  
y yo no tenía una sola arruga  
los fundadores del colegio creían  
que jamás se separarían.  
Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.  
"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",  
decidieron los cuatro amigos  
sin pensar en que su unión pudiera fracasar."_

"-Y valla que fracasaron" -pensé.

-¡Uy! ¡Ése sombrero está hablando! -Sentí pena ajena por el pobre diable que ha dicho eso. Al rato descubrí que habia sido Katherine.

_'Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse  
a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

"-¿Y por qué siento que hay mucho más detrás de esa frase?"

_'Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,  
a ellos podía compararse.  
¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?  
¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse  
tan buenas amistades?..._

"-Eso quisiera saber"- Y contó, cantando, cómo se separaron los cuatro fundadores cuando discutían sobre a quién enseñar.

_'...Hasta que por fin una mañana  
el viejo Slytherin partió,_

"-Eso pinta mal, muy mal".

_'y aunque las peleas cesaron  
el colegio muy triste se quedó.  
Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores  
quedaron reducidos a tres  
volvieron a estar unidas las casas  
como pensaban estarlo siempre.  
Y todos los años el sombrero seleccionador se presenta,  
y todos saben para qué:  
yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa  
porque ésa es mi misión,  
pero este año iré mas lejos,..._

"¿Ir más lejos?" -Y miré a la mesa del profesorado de forma inconciente, Dumbledore había fruncido el ceño de forma casi imperceptible-. "Pero no lo suficiente, viejo"

_'...Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber  
y cada año tengo que dividirlos,  
sigo pensando que así no no lograremos  
eliminar el miedo que tenemos.  
Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,  
las lecciones que la vida nos enseña,  
y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado  
por malignas fuerzas externas..._

"-¿Externas? eso no tiene sentido, Marvolo es lo único afuera, y él no puede, no se atrevería... o es que ¿hay algo más?"

_'... y que si unidos no permanecemos  
por dentro nos desmoronaremos.  
Ya les he dicho, ya están prevenidos.  
Que comience la selección._

Todo se había quedado en total silencio, el sombrero sabe mucho y al parecer eso no le gusta a Dumbledore, su sonrisa se había borrado a la mitad de la canción y frunció el ceño en la parte de 'ir mas lejos'. McGonagall fue la primera voz que se escuchó cuando empezó a llamarnos.

-Abercrombie, Euan -Gryffindor.

-Freyre, Alexander -Le dí una palmada en la espalda a Alexander y Katherine le abrazó fuerte, el sombrero no se tardó mas de diez segundos en gritar- ¡Hufflepuff!

Y como siempre, supe que quedaría ahí... conmiugo, lastimosamente.

-Gallart, Filia.

La hora de la verdad, Katherine casi me deja sin aire y me dij que me rompiera una pierna, puse una expresiòn tìmida e intenté verme cohibida ante todo, necesitaba una imagen convincente. Casi inmediatamente luego de que el sombrero tocara mi cabeza empezó a hablarme en mi cabeza.

_'-Filia "Dos caras" Gallart, no te queda, pero eres buena, Slytherin sería la opción perfecta, tu primo estaría orgulloso._

"-Si sabes tanto, deberías saber que eso sería un gran inconveniente."

_'-Y tú tambien pareces saber mucho, Ravenclaw te espera con los brazos abiertos._

"-No voy a desistir, sabe a donde tengo que ir."

_'-Valiente..._

"- A Gryffindor no".

_'-Esa frase me trae recuerdos..._

"-¿A qué te referías con lo de 'malignas fuerzas externas'?"

_'-Tu primo no es él único ahi afuera... pero aún asi él no deja de ser peligroso..._

"-Nada de lo que los demas digan me haría darle la espalda a Marvolo... y lo sabes."

_'-Lealtad, sabes a dónde te llevará, ¿cierto?_ ¡Hufflepuff!

En el momento en que me lenvanté el sombrero me dijo algo más...

'_-Dumbledore no estará todo el año en Hogwarts._

"-¿Eh?" Pero tuve que ir a sentarme en al mesa de Hufflepuff, me senté junto a Alexander, quien parecía aliviado, yo también lo estaba, no tendría que preocuparme por conocer a nadie más, pero igual sabía yo que Katherine quedaría con nosotros.

-Jefferson, Sarah -Gryffindor.

-Eh, Filia -me llamó Alexander-, tu elección demoró algo, ¿qué suedió?

-No sé, se puso a murmurar cosas raras, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para prestar atenión.

-Yo igual, estaba temblando con tanta gente mirándome.

Yo odio tener a mucha gente mirándome.

-Jacques, Benjamín -Ravenlaw.

-Jefferson, Timothy -Gryffindor, debe ser el hermano de Sarah, se parecen mucho y también quedaron en la misma casa.

-Lestrange, Egaeus -Slytherin, asi que ése era el hijo de Rabastan. Varias personas se quedaron un poco pasmadas por el apellido, Theodore recibió al chico y Malfoy empezó a hablarle al chico, pobre, tener que aguanterse a Malfoy... Y a Parkinson, quien estuvo lambisconeando a Malfoy todo el tiempo.

-McNair, Sebastian -Slytherin... ¿Y de dónde andan saliendo estos niños? Yo creí que McNair no tenía hijos.

-Muset, Diana -Ravenclaw. Muset... Muset... ¿No era Muset el apellido de esa familia de magos desendientes de la bruja Morgana?

-Peyrot, Berenice -Slytherin, al fin una que no conocía, pero la chica tenía aspecto de veela.

-Soulier, Katherine - Al fin... tres... dos... uno... ¡Hufflepuff!

Katherine salió corriendo hacia nosotros y se nos tiró encima... de nuevo.

-Eh, no saben lo nerviosa que me puse y por un segundo reí volverme loca, es que ¡el sombrero me habló! por un momento pense: "voy a ver si la escuela me lo cambia por esta boina", pero luego caí, ¡mi boina es muho más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa! ¡es mi sello!

Mientras hablaba, Zeller, Rose se acercaba a nuestra mesa, ella también parecía haber sido seleccionada para Hufflepuff, Katherine y ella empezaron a conversar animosamente y Alexander fue quien tuvo que cargar con 'Arry el resto de la ceremonia.

En se momento, Albus Dumbledore, nuestro director, se levanta...

* * *

Bien, a poco y no quedó muy cutre ¿eh?

Y ¿quié no ha escuchado "ya cantó la gorda" o "cuando la gorda cante"? de ahí el titulo del capítulo.

Tuve que acerlo a la carrera ya que Internet no me está sirviendo y tengo los minutos contados, así que seré breve, la canción del sombrero es la que aparece en el 5to libro (los derechos de autor y disclaimer quedaron claros en la parte superior del capítulo) La canción me parcía perfecta para el fic, porque creo que el sombrero quiso decir más de lo que pudo decir, lamento haber puesto a Katerine, ALexander y a Filia tan fuera de lugar, pero intenté plasmarles los nervios que se sienten cuando se está frente a un montón d gente y todos mirádonte fijamente y eso.

En el próximo nombraré a los miembros del profesorado y eso... Como se habrán dado cuenta, Muset puede que sea la descendiente de la famosa bruja Morgana o tal vez no lo sea, ya veremos.

Otra cosa... _"Juro solemtemente que mis intenciones al decir que he visto algo moverse en la cabellera de Severus Tobías Snape Prince, maestro de pociones en Hogwarts, no son nada buenas". _

_Travesura Realizada._

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad e J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales** son de _mí_ propiedad a menos que diga lo contrario _bla bla bla_ (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = "Ninja Melk" no es un ova ni nada de anime, es una mini película de 25 min hecha por un usuario de youtube cuyo nombre de usario es "NigaHiga"... la peli está en inglé, pero es muy buena... y _no me pagan por publicidad._

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Castigos a la tercera potencia._

* * *

-_Yankee doodle went to town riding on a pony... _-cantaba Katherine mientras nos encaminábamos los tres, ella, Harry y yo, a nuestro castigo con Minerva McGonagall, Dolores "cara de sapo" Umbridge y Severus Snape, respectivamente, ¿qué cómo quedamos los tres castigados en nuestro primer día de clases? Bueno, podríamos remontarnos a esa mañana pero me gustaría dar un vistazo al día de ayer, justo en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore, nuestro "querido" director, da comienzo a su discurso...

...

_En ese momento Albus Dumbledore, nuestro director, se levanta._

-A los nuevos, les digo ¡bienvenidos! y a los no nuevos les digo ¡bienvenidos otra vez! Como sabemos, hay momentos adecuados para los discursos y hay momentos que no los son, como éste es uno de esos últimos, sólo me queda decir ¡al ataque! -todos nos abalanzamos sobre la comida, pero antes de que le encajara el diente a un deicioso emparedado de queso horneado...- ¿Es mi imaginación o el queso huele a pies.... o sus pies huelen a queso?

Muchos rieron, yo, por mi parte, pensé en el por qué lo dijo justo cuando tenia un trozo de queso en la boca... Me limité a tragar, a duras penas, y a dejar el resto del emparedado en el plato para cojer una taza de chocolate caliente y algunas trufas, lo que sea para mantenerme alejada del queso por un tiempo. Alexander me dió uno palmada en la cabeza y siguió comiendo pollo asado con Katherine.

Cuando los demás terminaron y la comida desaparecio, tanto literal como mágicamente, adivinen quién volvio a hablar.

-Bueno, les pido un instante de atención antes de irse a las camas que les esperan afuera del salón para decirles tanto a los nuevos como a los demás que está estrictamente prohibido ir a los terrenos fuera de Hogwarts y a los bosques, también que no se debe hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase y varias cosas más que podrán revisar en la larga lista colgada en la puerta del despacho del señor Filch. Y algo más, este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado, le damos la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien dará las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace tener entre nosotros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lo siguiente fue un aplauso algo apagado, y Dumbledore volvió a abrir la boca mientras yo me preguntaba cuánto mas iba a hablar.

-Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en...

-Ejem, ejem.

Hubiera alabado a la persona que interrumpió a Dumbledore si no hubiera sido la tal Umbridge, quien tenía una cara de sapo que me daría pesadillas esa noche. Como Dumbledore no volvió a hablar, ¿yuju?, la cara de sapo empezó un discurso que me daría naúseas cada vez que lo recordase.

-Gracias, señor director, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida. Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que ¡me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!

Esta tía está ciega... muy ciega. Y siguó por otros diez minutos con un discurso que parecía ser dicho por una niñata de cinco años.

-No me inspira nada bueno -me dijo Alexander.

-A mí menos -me sorprendí un poco al ver que fue Katherine quien había dicho eso, su cara se puso seria unos momentos.

-Pues no veo por qué la desconfianza, mis padres son del ministerio y dicen que no hay mujer mejor preparada para el puesto que la señorita Umbridge -dijo Rose Zeller, quien estaba al lado de Katherine.

-¿Tú ya sabías de esto? -inquirí.

-Pues claro, mi familia es muy cercana a esa agradable señorita y estoy segura de que será la mejor profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que halla tenido esta escuela. -por alguna razón esa Zeller me estaba cayendo gordo.

-Estás loca, -dijo a mi lado una chica que parecía de quinto curso, además de que era prefecta-, en mi tercer año tuvimos a un gran profesor, el señor Lupin, y en cuerto tuvimos a un auror reconocido, a Ojoloco Moody.

-Pero Hannah -le habló otra chica-, Lupin era un hombre lobo y Moody estaba loco de remate.

-...Perfeccionar lo que hay que perfeccionar, recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas. -le escuché a Umbridge, y ahí terminó sus discurso, luego, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

"Recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas", yo no soy tonta y sé perfectamente que con eso la cara de sapo quiso decir "cero prácticas y punto", y yo que quería hacer uso de los hechizos que Marvolo me había enseñado, espero que en las otras clases no hagan lo que ha dicho la cara de sapo. Luego de que todo terminara nos retiramos, guiados por los prefectos, nuestras respectivas casas, en el camino la prefecta Hannah, de apellido Abbott, me sacó la plática, no era la chica más lista pero era agradable, ya podía sumar a un segundo prefecto en mi lista, justo bajo el nombre de Theodore, quien tenía cara de que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la Umbridge, al igual que a Harry.

...

Luego nos transportaremos a nuestra primera clase de transformaciones, con la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Es un relato corto, pero tal vez se deba a que no presté la debida atención y a que estaba más ocupada cuidando tanto de mi vida como la de Alexander.

...

-Soy Minerva McGonagall y seré su profesora de transformaciones... - empezó una charla sobre dicha materia, la cual no me molesté en escuchar, luego nos mandó a convertir un ratón en una copa de cristal. Alexander y yo pudimos al primer intanto, Katherine también pero hubo efectos secundarios, como que casi hiciera explotar su boina.

Lo siguiente fue que la profesora mencionara que debía llevar el uniforme escolar como el resto del mundo, con el gorro puntiagudo de color negro que todos los demás portábamos en la cabeza.

Katherine alegó que la boina era su sello distintivo y que casi nada del mundo haría que se la quitara y mucho menos para ponerse un sombrero tan feo y que podría sacrle un ojo a alguien. Alexander intentó calmarla pero sin resultado complaciente para los demás, y luego la profesora McGonagall hizo lo impensable...

Transformó la boina de Katherine en uno de esos sobreros puntiagudos saca-ojos.

Lo que hizo que Katherine se enfureciera y, solo por un segundo, temí y preparé mi varita por si algún hechizo se nos acercaba a Alexander y a mí. La niña estaba loca ¿arremeter contra un profesor? Al diablo con la boina, la niña iba a parar a que Dumbledore. Pero no sucedió nada, solo que Katherine dió a mostrar un lenguaje muy florido al resto del salón mientras hacía gestos no muy decentes a la profesora.

Una tal Berenice, de Slytherin, murmuró algo de "Hufflepuff sangresucias" o algo así y tanto el niño McNair y Lestrange concordaron con ella. Euan Abercrombie, de Gryffindor, parcía divertirse de lo lindo junto a los hermanos Jefferson. Benjamín y Diana, de Ravenclaw, se concentraron más en sus libros y en sus copas de cristal perfectas. Alexander estaba pálido y Rose se había ido a sentar junto a Diana. Yo estaba esperando alguna reacción de la que tal vez debería defenderme pero toda la discusión fue solamente verbal.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff, niña insolente!

Y lo útimo que dijo Katherine fue...

_-¡Vieja chocha!_

...

Y el resto es historia, Katherine fue castigada y no podría llevar boina por un mes, casi llora de rabia e intentó quemar el sombrero en medio de todos, por suerte la retuvimos.

¿Qué cómo fui yo castigada? Bueno, tendermos que ir un poco mas tarde, justo después de transformaciones, y los veinte puntos quedaron en solo cinco ya que nos dieron cinco puntos a Rose, Alexander y a mí por una transformación perfecta con la copa, lo que hacía quince puntos, pero ése no es el punto, ahora, al pociones con el profesor Severus Snape.

...

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones, varios de ustedes llegarán a dudar de que esto sea magia y habrá poco movimiento de varitas -varios rieron ante esa frase-, puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte, claro, si demuestran que son algo más que los alcornoques que aparentan ser.

Al parecer este profesor se merece el premio al ser más amistoso del mundo.

-Bien, Muset, ¿Dónde buscaría si le mandara a encontrar un bezoar?

-El el estómago de una cabra, profesor. -le hace honor al apellido, ¿eh?

-Bien, Lestrange -la forma en que pronunció el apellido fue muy rara, con odio, como si no lo quisiera ahí, creí que Snape adoraba a los alumnos de su casa-, ¿Para qué sive un bezoar?

-Eh... para salvar a alguien de la mayor parte de los venenos.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Bien...

-Profesor -interrumpió Diana, muy mal hecho-, cuando yo repondí no le otorgó puntos a Ravenclaw, pero sí se los dió a Slytherin, ¿eso no es preferencia?

-Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw, gracias a la señorita Muset que interrumpe en medio de la clase.

Estaba muy claro dónde tenía Snape a sus privilegiados, tal vez le diga a Marvolo que hacerle sufrir un poco a Snape no era tan mala idea.

-Continuando, Gallart -parece que también sabe que soy hija de Terence Gallart, mi padre ha tenido conversaciones con Snape, quien no le cae muy bien que digamos, pero estoy segura de que me ha mencionado alguna vez-, dígame una diferencia entre acónito y luparia.

Mi padre había trabajado con esa planta y me quedé callada.

-¿No lo sabe? Creí que su padre había trabajado con ese concepto para el trabajo que le mandó su jefe. La respuesta es...

-Que no hay diferencia alguna, profesor, acónito y luparia es la misma planta, y por cierto, estoy segura de que el jefe de mi padre y jefe suyo estará encantado al ver dónde se encuentra su lealtad profesor, porque he de decir que está tirando mucho a blanco, ¿no?

El salón entero calló, no sé ni me interesa saber que rayos estaban pensando los demás ante lo que dije. Katherine me miraba extrañada y Alexander me observaba como quién mira a un loco.

-Diez puntos menos de Hufflepuff, por la insolencia de una de sus estudiantes.

Y este tío me quita puntos por decir la verdad, ¿eh?, parece que a Severus Snape no le gusta que le digan la verdad en la cara, es una lástima, porque decir la verdad en momentos como éste es una de mis actividades favoritas... Me levanté de mi asiento, inflé el pecho y dije algo, algo de lo que nunca me retractaría en la vida...

_-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones al decir que he visto algo vivo moverse en la grasosa cabellera de Severus Snape no son nada buenas_ -y estaba segura de que las intenciones de Snape luego de lo que dije tampoco lo serían...

...

Y así fue como Katherine terminó volviendo las copas de cristal y otros ejercicios de los demás cursos a sus formas originales y a ordenar todo el desornden del salón de transformaciones.

Y así fue como yo terminé lavando los calderos de pociones y clasificando varias de estas, ademas de escribir un ensayo de tres mil palabras sobre pociones curativas y pociones mortales.

Y así fue como Harry terminó con una fobia temporal a los gatos y con otra cicatriz para su colección, ésta la tenía en la mano y si uno miraba bien parecía decir "no debo decir mentiras".

¿Qué no les conté que le sucedió a Harry?

Algo parecido a lo mío, sólo que con un sapo, un bolígrafo de los que se usan en las cámaras de torturas y una oficina llena de gatos y cosas rosas, por lo que creo que yo corrí con suerte... mucha suerte. Además yo no fui participante de dicho recuerdo por lo cual no soy la persona adecuada para contarlo, solo sé que Hannah me dijo que Harry tenía que ser o muy valiente o muy tonto... Yo solo creo que si alguien cree que tiene razón en algo debe gritarlo, y mucho más si eso que cree es cierto y trata sobre mi primo.

La única cosa que creo peor que esos castigos fue algo que dijo Katherine antes de separarnos para ir a nuestros respectivos castigos...

_"-Tal parece que las grandes mentes piensan, o se quejan, igual ¿no? ¡Parecemos familia!"_

¿Por qué siempre me mete en el mismo saco que ella?... Harry se limitó a sonreir.

* * *

La canción que canta Katherine es _"Yankee doodle",_ tengo un trauma con la canción y justamente la estaba escuchando por youtube y bueno... sobran comentarios.

Lo de los pies y el queso es culpa de **Kathy Sacuba** (gracias por la inspiración para esa frase), quien me dejo un review que decía algo sobre el Ped-Egg... Mi tía lo compró y resultó que a las tres semanas esa cosa olía a queso... Terrorífico.

Varias de las cosas que dicen los profesores y eso las saco del propio libro para darle consistencia a la historia y uno sepa dónde está parado... mas o menos, y ¿quién no se sabe el castigo que le puso la cara de sapo a Harry? y deberían de sabérselo ya que para leer este fic era necesario haberse leído el quinto libro, que ya es un poco tarde para decirlo y además ¡no quería recordar de nuevo la oficina de la cara de sapo! fue traumatizante...

Otra cosa, todavía no va a haber Dumbledore actuando malo maloso pero si es que falta. Amo la parte es la que Katherine se le alza a Miss McGo, y Filia se volvió loca con lo de Snape, pero es que dije que lo iba a torturar.

Y todavía no hay clases de DCAO para nuestro nuevo trío, y Filia aún no se acostumbra mucho a Alexander y a Katherine pero ya se están comportando como si de verdad fueran compañeros y eso, aunque creo que es porque Katherine los arrastra con ella arriba y abajo, y sí, el pobre Alexander Freyre es tán tímido que si le fuera a dar pareja dudo que fuera chica, eh, que he puesto a Alex como el uke del mes. Que ¿triste? no sé.

Y puse a Harry tan sumiso... claro que ya es más que obvio quién es la pareja de Potter pero falta, ya que el romance es importante pero no es lo principal. Tengo que darle consistencia a la trama y eso. Luego va a ser hora de empezar con el problema y las cosas del ministerio... eh, que soy mala con las leyes y cosas jurídicas, así que no prometo nada.

Atte: **Owari-san.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad e J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales** son de _mí_ propiedad a menos que diga lo contrario _bla bla bla_ (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = No hay comentarios hoy... Estoy cansada de escribir... ¡Mi manita!

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Porque los sapos no deberían de hablar._.. _nunca._

* * *

Quiero. Un. Baño. AHORA... Y. Mataré. A. Cualquiera. Que. Se. Interponga. En. Mi. Camino... Así me sentía luego de que la poción que estaba Sarah Jefferson me explotara encima... Y eso que ella estaba a tres asientos de mí, creo que fue obra de Diana Muset, ¿Qué porqué ella me haría tal cosa? Rose Zeller también me hizo esa pregunta y les voy a dar la misma respuesta, _no lo sé ni me importa_, lo único que quiero es un baño o que alguien me lanze un _Fregotego_. Yo no podría hacerlo ya que estaba muy enojada y mi magia podría descontrolarse y levante la mano aquél que quiera ver a una niña que ha sido entrenada por el Lord Oscuro en el momento en que su magia se vuelva loca y mate a alguien, ¿nadie? lo supuse.

-Alexander...

-Ya voy, ya voy, _¡Fregotego!_ -y al instante quedé limpia completamente pero mi rabia seguía ahí-. Fue muy raro que la poción de Sarah te haya caído solo a tí, ¿alguna ocurrencia?

-Dos palabras, Diana Muset.

-¿La de Ravenclaw? -preguntó Katherine-, Rose dice que ella es inocente y buena persona, y no veo razón para inculparla.

-Pero Rose también se está comportando de una forma no muy agradable -dijo Alexander.

-¡Ay! ¡Si conmigo es toda una buena amiga!

-Contigo, a mí me tiene rabia, y eso que me empezaba a caer... no tan mal. Y Diana Muset me odia de todo corazón.

-Pues yo no trato y al parecer no quiero tartar con Diana, pero si me he hecho amigo de Euan, Benjamín y de Sebastian, el de Slytherin, o al menos lo intento con este último ya que intenta evitarme sin razón aparente y esos dos con los que siempre anda, Berenice y Egaeus, me miran como si fuera basura o algo.

-Ellos son Slytherin y nosotros Hufflepuff, aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con esto es la realidad, para ellos somos las sobras de la sociedad.

-Vale... -su mirada se oscureció y bajó la cabeza.

-O soy yo o es que Alex está tras los huesos de Sebastian, ¿eh?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Kathy!

Y Alexander salió corriendo tras Katherine mientras ella canturreaba "Alex y Sebastian" una y otra vez, apresuré el paso para alcanzarlos y, al cruzar por un pasillo, choqué contra alguien. Una Ravenclaw, pero no cualquier Ravenclaw, sino Luna "Lunática" Lovegood.

-Eh, disculpa, es que tenía la cabeza llena de ocurrencias sobre los nargles.

-¿Los que siempre se encuentran en el muérdago? -Lovegood no se inmutó ni un segundo

-Aja, Luna...

-Lovegood, he oído.. cosas sobre tí, cosas que me parecen estúpidas y sin razón ya que no es bueno criticar a la gente como es, Filia...

-Gallart. Mucho gusto, supongo que tal vez nos veamos de nuevo -Y se fue. Me quedé pasmada un momento y luego me apresuré para no llegar tarde a clases con... Cara de sapo.

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera clase con ella, me quedé lo mas callada que pude y me limité a hablar solo cuando se me hablaba de forma directa. Alexander hizo lo mismo y Katherine... bueno, Umbridge se quejó por lo de la boina, pero cualdo Katherine alegó que era en honor a su fallecida gata Francine, gata que no existía, Umbridge sonrió y se puso a hablar el esto de la clase sobre sus gatos mientras nos mostraba imágenes y sus platos mágicos con felinos dibujados, un espectáculo tan placentero de ver como Dumbledore bailando ballet vestido de limón gigante. Luego de esa fatídica clase, Umbridge le hizo lo impensable a Katherine, nada de boina sino algo que me hizo sentir lástima por ella y que hizo que ALexander casi se desamyara...

_La tomó como su consentida..._

...

-¡Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge! -gritaron todos, yo me limité a decir "bleh", cosa que no se escuchó por el gran grito de los demás.

-Bien, mis queridos niños, mejor que en la primera clase, sólo que un poco fuerte, jijiji -y sí, teníamos que soportar sus risitas "jiji" que me sacaban de mis casillas-. Como sabrán, en nuestra primera clase nos fuimos por las ramas, así que empezaremos de cero. Soy la profesora Dolores Umbridge y espero llevarme de maravilla con todos, jijiji.

Otro _"jiji"_ y no respondo por lo que yo sea capaz de hacer.

-Veamos -decía mientras le daba un golpecito al pizarón y en este se escribieron unas palabras-, guarden sus varitas y saquen pluma y pergamino.

-Observa, Filia -me susuraba Alexander-, estaremos en presencia de una clase que tal vez sea aún más aburrida que Binns.

-Por la barba de Merlín, es el fin del mundo -dije yo alegando a algo que había dicho Katherine esa mañana, "-el fin del mundo será cuando haya algo más aburrid que el profesor Binns".

En la pizarra estaban escritas las planeaciones para esta año escolar.  
_  
"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"  
regreso a los principios básicos.  
_  
¿Cómo quiere que regresemos a algo si nisiquiera hemos empezado algo? Debajo del título escrito decía cosas como: _"Concepto básico de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras", "Diferentes usos" _y _"Situaciones legales en las que se les puede dar uso"_... ¿Y la práctica?, osea que soporté la teoría dada por Marvolo pensando que le daría práctica aquí, en Hogwarts, claro que el sapo lo dejó bien claro en su discurso pero creí que al menos practicaríamos algunos hechizos para casos de emergencia, ¿acaso el Ministerio quería evitar que los alumnos de Dumbledore supieran Defensa? o en el peor de los casos, luchar.

Yo no era para nada tonta y mucho menos cuando se trata sobre estos temas.

_Ellos no querían que nosotros pudiéramos pelear._

Sabía que el Ministerio estaba contra Dumbledore pero nunca creí que la cosa sería a tal magnitud, yo podría defenderme a mí misma, pero ¿y si ocurría algún incidente? Marvolo jamás atacaría Hogwarts y mucho menos mandaría una redada a la escuela, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del Ministerio si se les ocurría la brillante idea de atacar a Dumbledore, esta segura de que no les importarían las vidas que fueran sacrificadas para ello.

-El fin justifica los medios -murmuré por lo bajo, si ese fuera su fin, y no digo que lo sea, pero tampoco digo que no lo sea, yo pondría en práctica el mío... sin importar las vidas de ellos que me lleve por delante. Hay que estar dispuesto a todo en todo momento. Umbridge hablaba sobre el plan de estudios, exponiendo cada punto escrito en el pizarrón cuiando la mano de Rose se alzó.

-Sí, señorita...

-Zeller. Profesora, creo que su plan está incompleto, falta la práctica.

-¿Práctica? ¿Por qué cree usted necesaria la práctica? ¿Acaso cree que van a haber Artes Oscuras en mis clases?

-No, pero... ¿Si nos encontramos en una situación de peligro?

-¿Situación de peligro, señorito Abercrombie? Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro y el Ministerio asegura la protección de cada alumno durante su estancia en Hogwarts... Dígame, señorito...

-McNair -Umbridge palideció ante el apellido del Slytherin y reí por lo bajo, a poco y no te la esperaba, ¿eh, sapito?-, usted dijo que estábamos seguros durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando salgamos? ¿cómo nos protegeremos de lo que hay afuera?

-No hay nada afuera, señorito McNair.

-Está _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _-dijo Egaeus Lestrange.

-Esas son simples mentiras, no hay un tal_ el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._ Nunca volvió -¿Qué no volvió? ¿Y quién se supone que es mi primo? ¿Santa Claus? ¡Umbridge era tan hilarante e hipócrita! llamando a todos lo demás mentirosos cuando es ella la que dice todas las falsedades habidas y por haber.

-Pero Harry Potter dice...

-Puras mentiras y ya me encargué de eso, ahora el señor Potter aprendió, gracias a mí, a decir la verdad -y váya que si aprendió cuando le cortó la mano con un instrumento ilegal. Estaba totalmente harta de esa bruja de segunda y tenía dos opciones: o quedarme callada y mantenerme en terreno seguro el año completo o decirle unas cuantas verdades aquí y ahora... como todos sabemos, la primera opción es completamente imposible, igual iba a explotar en algún momento dado así que levante mi mano y esperé a que el sapo me diera la palabra.

-Sí, señorita...

-Gallart, quisiera proponerle una situación hipotética, si nos encontramos fuera de Hogwarts, en casa, cenando tranquilamente, ¿qué hacermos cuando un grupo de intrusos irrumpen en casa? Son el doble de los mienbros de la familia que cenan y los padres retienen a un grupo, pero los niños quedan indefensos, curiosamente uno acaba de terminar su primer año en Hogwarts y se sabe la teoría de cabo a rabo e intenta poner en práctica un hechizo, fallando estrepitosamente, ¿qué cree usted que ocurriría? o mejor dicho ¿qué cree usted que podría haber ocurrido si el chico en cuestión hubiera practicado los hechizos en el momento en que debería haberlos practicado? Aquí, en Hogwarts. Claro que todo es hipotéticamente hablando.

-Yo... ¿Quién se metería en una casa a asesinar una familia? Y no me venga a decir, señorita Gallart, que es obra de _"tú-sabes-quién"_ ni de mortífagos...

-Filia nunca dijo la palabra "mortífago", cualquier mago psicótico o simplemente enfermo con ganas de asesinar podría ser el atacante en cuestión -dijo Alexander.

-O tal vez, profesora -dijo Katherine-, pudiera responder a una situación mas fácil de imaginar. Un chico está haciendo su TIMO, su EXTASIS o su examen para ser auror, etc, y nunca le enseñaron bien los hechizos para combatir las artes oscuras, lógicamente sale mal o no le dan el trabajo.

Y assí fue como Katherine perdió el favoritismo que le tenía Umbridge.

-Pero ¡eso es una tontería, señorita Soulier!...

-Imagine que la mitad de los aurores del ministerio no hayan practicado y no sepan como defender a otros o a ellos mismos, eso dejaría en duda la confianza puesta en el Ministerio.

Y así fue como tanto los Slytherin y los Hufflepuf terminamos con cicatrices en las manos, la cara de Snape al día siguiente al ver a sus estudiantes fue de fotografía y la profesora Sprout casi se desmaya cuando se lo contamos. No sabemos que pasó despues entre los profesores pero desde ese momento tengo claras dos cosas, Umbridge nos va a torturar por el resto de nuestras vidas y la división entre las casas de primer año se volvió casi nula, incluso con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que tuvieron clases con el sapo al día siguiente, obteniendo resultados muy similares al nuestro, a una McGonagall enojada, a un Flitwick de lenguaje florido y a una Madame Pomfrey muy ajetreada.

Pero al final Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada... Viejo inútil.

...

_La generación de primerizos de este año se convirtió en la más odiada en toda la historia de Hogwarts, éramos demasiado inteligentes y no nos dejaríamos engañar tan fácil, si se creía que los Slytherin apoyarían a Umbridge estaban muy equivocados, es por eso que las serpientes de primer año se convirtieron en marginados por su propia casa, al igual que el resto de nosotros, jamás salíamos en grupos menores de cinco personas pero todo quedó muy mal cuando llegó el _decreto número 24_. Aún así siempre nos la arreglábamos para escapar de la nueva _brigada inquisitorial_, de cara de sapo y de Dumbledore. No buscábamos hacer un club ni mucho menos practicar magia, teníamos todas las miradas encima y sólo queríamos _sobrevivir_ el año._

_Atentamente, Filia Gallart, estudiante de primer año de Hufflpuff.  
_

...

-Párense a la izquierda de su escoba, extiendan el brazo derecho y digan "arriba" -decía la profesora Hooch, la encargada de las lecciones de vuelo. Esta vez nos tocaba la lección con los Gryffindor. La escoba de Alexander subió inmediatamente a su mano, Rose lo logró a la segunda, los hermanos Jefferson tuvieron que gritar dos veces más para que la de Timothy subiera y la de Sarah hiciera algún movimiento, Euan la tuvo fácil desde el primer intenti, pero Katherine y yo... la de ella se tambaleó en el suelo y la hizo caer y la mía se alzó a la quinte vez que grité, pero lo hizo de una forma tan brusca que me golpeó en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin todos estuvimos sobre la escoba esperamos a que Hooch contara hasta tres... un Missisipi... dos Missisipi... quiero ir al baño...

-¡Tres! -y dimos una patada en el suelo. Al principio se sintió bien eso de estar en el aire pero cada vez me iba elevando más y más... me dió vértigo y viré hacia... hacia algún lado y Katherine chocó conmigo... Sí, fue ella la que chocó porque iba a todo dar en dirección a mí. Recuerdo que caíamos y caíamos y caíamos. Cerca había un prefecto de Slytherin, Theodore, quien corrió para ayudarnos, el iba a entregarle unos papeles a Flitwic de parte de Snape pero los tiró todos cuando fue hacia nosotros. Al rato Katherine y yo estabamos sujetas a cada brazo de Theodore camino a la enfermería.

-Así que he encontrado otro defecto para ti, 'Lia, el vuelo.

-No te hagas, Theo... Erg, creo que voy a vomitar. Todo está tan borroso.

Theodore dijo que intentara vomitar para otro lado y Katherine tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, le dije que eso la iba a marear más y mi preocupación aumentó cuando ella me dijo "-¿Abuela? ¿Eres tú?", la pobre ya está viendo cosas.

-Dan lástima, y eso que volar es tán facil.

-Tú no estas en el equipo de quidditch.

-Los entrenamientos sólo quitan tiempo y este año tengo los TIMOS, además de que mis ambiciones van más lejos que ser miembro de un equipo de forma profesional.

-Buen punto.

-Además que este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade.

-Me traes algo.

-Aja, una piedra del suelo.

-¡Theo!

-Ya, ya. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-De mal en peor.

-Tienes suerte de que yo tambien pertenesca a la brigada de Umbridge y pueda encubrirlos por un tiempo.

-Prefecto y miembro de la brigada del sapo, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer, Theo?

-Pues... no.

Supongo que lo demás está de sobra, nos mandaron a pasar la noche en la enfermería y a tomar unas pociones de sabor asqueroso. Esa tarde pensé en hablar con Marvolo, no he tenido visiones de gran importancia y el número de ellas está disminuyendo, parece que las barreras de Hogwarts me bloquean y si eso seguía así podría dejar de tenerlas... _para siempre._

...

Mi cicatriz molestaba un poco, Voldemort debía de estar enojado pero no tanto, podría decir que estaba de mal humor. Y yo también lo estaba. Si creía que Ron y Hermione no podían ser más molestos e hipócritas me equivocaba, al igual que si creía que Ginny no podía ser más empalagosa, por suerte Neville me pidió ser su pareja de pociones y nos quedó relativamente bien... y con relativo me refiero a que no explotó. Pero si me hizo ir a la enfermería porque al parecer soy alérgico a lo que fuera que hicimos en pociones.

Me fijé que habían dos personas más en la enfermería pero no pude reconocerles. Me recosté en una camilla e intenté dormir.  
'Estaba nervioso gracias a la brillante idea de mi gran amiga sobre hacer un grupo para practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,  
'estaba molesto gracias a que sabía que tenían algo entre manos junto con Dumbledore y a que tendría que tomar clases de Oclumancia con Snape y  
'estaba deprimido por Canuto, quería verlo y lo haría cuando fuéramos a Hogsmeade, pero odio esperar.

Cerré lo ojos y me dejé llevar por Morfeo...

Y nunca esperé que él me llevara a encontrarme con la última persona a la que quería ver.

...  
_  
_

* * *

_¿Nunca les han dado ganas de ir al baño cada vez que oyen/leen/dicen 'Missisipi'?_

Ya, me he vuelto loca con internet así que hasta que no pueda arreglarlo de forma decente no voy a poder más, tal vez suba otro capitulo mañana... o tal vez no.

Ya ta bueno. Se preguntarán por qué hay maltrato infantil, pero esos niños son demasiado inteligentes y saben que al ponerse de un lado el otro los mata, les ha de sonar familiar... a que sí... ¿no? ¡Snape! Por Merlín, que el tio era un super doble-espía o algo así. La carta de Filia no iba a nadie en especial es una anotación en algún cuaderno o algo asi, posiblemente hayan más próximamente.

Y pobre Harry, lo tengo loco y depre... pobrecito. ¡Él no merce ser tratado así! Pero pronto verán por qué.

Supongo que lo demas está de sobra (y Theo es un superhombre o ¿qué?... Eh, que es mi segundo Slytherin favorito, el primero es Tom... y Salazar no cuenta, que es demasiado para ponerlo en una banal lista)

Atte: **Owari-san.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad e J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales** son de _mí_ propiedad a menos que diga lo contrario _bla bla bla_ (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = Posiblemente este sea el capítulo que mas odies... y eso va para todos los que estén leyendo.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

**Advertencias: Mucho Out of Character (OoC). **No estoy en mi mejor momento ni es mi mejor capítulo, posíblemente este sea el peor capítulo del fic, o tal vez no. Ya ni sé y tampoco sé si quiero saber.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _"Un clavel estriado al pie de un sauce rastrero"._

* * *

Cerré lo ojos y me dejé llevar por Morfeo...

Y nunca esperé que él me llevara a encontrarme con la última persona a la que quería ver.

...

_"Campanilla de invierno"._

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en un gran salón de suelo y paredes grises. No había nada y mi cicatriz me picaba, pero no dolía, mas bien, me sentía feliz. Debía de ser una visión de Voldemort o algo él debía de estar feliz, pero no de una forma enferma si no sincera, alegría pura.

Y luego una tristeza tan grande me llenó el alma, cayó de golpe en mí dicho sentimiento calando muy hondo en mi ser. ¿A qué se debía tal cambio tan brusco? Di media vuelta y divisé una chimenea y un par de sillones, en uno de los sillones estaba alguien sentado mirándome fijamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Sonreí al saber que no estaba solo pero mi felicidad no duró mucho al reparar en los ojos de ese hombre, rojos. Tan rojos como los de...

-Tom...- habría querido decir "Voldemort" pero mis labios han dicho otra cosa, aún así preferí haberlo llamado por su nombre. Me pregunté cómo había recuperado el aspecto que tenía en el diario, aunque se veía un poco más viejo.

-Un placer verte, Harry, supongo- hice amago de sacar mi varita para atacar pero no la encontraba en ningún lado-. Ni lo intentes, aquí no funciona la magia, ya lo intenté. Solo nos queda esperar.

-Esperar...

-A que uno de nosotros despierte.

-Entonces estas soñando que me encuentro contigo en un lugar desierto, ya no sé que pensar de ti.

-O tal vez seas tú el que está soñando esto, uno no conrola sus sueños, Harry.

No dije nada. Me senté en uno de los sillones lo mas lejos posible de él, no iba a esperar de pie. Mantuve la vista fija en Tom vigilando que no intentase nada, él sólo me devolvía la mirada. Estuvimos así un buen rato, creo, me fijé que sobre la chimenea había un reloj y, por alguna razón, supe que solamente había pasado poco rato.

-Solo diez minutos -murmuré decepcionado.

-Diez minutos aquí, tal vez halla sido solo uno en la realidad -dijo Tom, haciendo que me sintiera peor-, o tal vez haya pasado más tiempo, el tiempo aquí podría ser relativo.

-¿Estás tratando de animarme? -pregunté intrigado. Él tardó en responder un rato y desvió su mirada cuando habló.

-Sólo digo lo que posiblemente sea cierto, ¿por qué yo, Lord Voldemort, querría animar a Harry Potter? -sonrió con autosuficiencia pero sentí que escondía algo.

-Aún así... gracias.

La expresión de Tom era de completa sorpresa y yo le sonreí, ¿por qué? ni idea.

...

_"Centaurea"._

-Entonces, ¿no sabes hasta cuándo vamos a tener que estar aquí?

-Te dije que hasta que alguno despierte no saldremos de aquí.

-¿Y no puedes despertarme?

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta Harry, pero yo también estoy dormido. Y ¿por qué no puedo despertarme yo primero?

-Porque no me quiero quedar solo aquí.

-Yo creía que sería preferible para tí estar solo que mal acompañado.

-¿Y quién dice que Lord Voldemort, uno de los más grandes magos oscuros, es mala compañía?

Ambos reímos. En estos momentos me sentía lleno, su risa me llenaba, completo, nada de mentiras ni falsedades, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni Dumbledore. Sólo Tom y yo... Tom y yo... Me gusta como suena... ¿Eh? Debo estar volviéndome loco. Al final me encontré hablandole a Tom Riddle acerca de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera y él me respondía, claro que sin dejar de ser él mismo, pero aún así fue tan agradable y por un segundo deseé no despertar.

Miré el fuego de la chimenea y me perdí en las llamas, me sentía tan raro, no, me sentía normal, completamente normal, cosa rara en estos días. Recordé los TIMOS pero preferí pasar de ellos, al diablo los exámenes, posiblemente ni llegue vivo a final del año. ¿En quién creer? ¿En quién confiar? Ya no me importa. Suspiré y me acomodé un poco mejor en el sillón. Me dió frío de repente y me sentí fuera de lugar, mareado... o tal vez no fuera yo quien estuviera mal...

-¿Tom? ¿te sientes bien?

-No -se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y miraba el suelo tristemente. Me levanté y me senté a su lado, no muy cerca, no muy lejos, lo suficiente como para perderme en esos ojos rojos que me acababan de devolver la mirada-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué habría de querer algo?

-¿Por qué no habrías de quererlo?, sea lo que sea que quieras. ¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento? Estoy débil y...

-Y no podemos hacer magia, además no sería ni justo ni divertido si no fuera parejo, ¿recuerdas el año pasado? -Tom hizo una mueca de desagrado-, parece que sí, comentiste el mismo error que yo estoy cometiendo, esperar a que se pueda igualar la balanza aunque yo no lo hago por la gloria si no porque... no sé, simplemente no me da la regalada gana.

Él enarcó las cejas y sonrió algo divertido.

-Ésa no es una respuesta válida.

-Dime una que lo sea y que, a la vez, tenga sentido para alguno de los dos.

-No sé... ¿te has vuelto loco por mí? ¿tú amor incontrolable por mi persona te ha nublado los sentidos y no te deja matarme? -ambos reímos. Empecé a hablar de nuevo de cualquier cosa que me pasara por la mente y él escuchaba y hacía algún comentario como para hacerme enojar que siempre nos hacía reir a los dos.

...

_"Rosas amarillas"._

-... Y entonces llega Malfoy hecho un desastre a nuestro vagón y Ginny le pregunta si se _cayó de su ego_, dime, ¿eso sonó tan mal como se oyó?

-Completamente -afirmé-. Harry, me he dado cuenta de que hablas mucho de Draco Malfoy, voy a empezar a creer que te gusta, o ¿es algo más?

Harry hablaba tanto del mocoso Malfoy y él a través de sus cuatro años en Hogwarts que no pude evitar sentir celos.

Me extrañé mucho al principio cuando me encontré con él aquí, al princio, al creer que sólo era un simple sueño, estuve... feliz, por no tener una palabra más adecuada y verdadera, luego la tristeza me llegó al caer en cuenta que tal vez fuera un sueño y que al despertar él ya no estaría. No puedo describir cómo me sentí cuando me sonrió de forma tan pura y cuando su felicidad se borró del rostro cuando se dió cuenta de que era yo.

Lo demás es mayormente historia, pero los celos y el odio me llenaron cuando empezó a hablar de aquél mocoso, el hijo de Lucius, como si la simple mención de ese chico fuera suficiente como para iluminarle su día.

Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero que pasaba si... si Harry le tenía el afecto que quería que tuviera para conmigo. ¿Qué haría yo si Harry lo amaba a él?

-La verdad, Tom es que...

...

_"Un clavel estriado al pie de un sauce rastrero"._

-Creo que me gusta, digo, me agradan las peleas con él y es una de las pocas personas que me es sincera, si tiene algo que decirme lo hace, si me odia me odia de verdad no se camufla, muestra los colmillos tal como son... no sé si me explico- decía mientras suspiraba y me rompía el alma.

Harry Potter me ha rechazado y ni siquiera le he dicho algo sobre lo que siento. Un amor correspondido desde siempre, tal vez así se sienta Nagini en estos momentos. Recordé a las palabras de Filia un segundo, creí que lo que me decía era cierto y me enojé, luego me dije que ella nunca aseguró nada y que el futuro cambia todo el tiempo, tal vez si habría un futuro en el que Harry me hubiera correspondido y tal vez hay un futuro en el que nos hubiéramos odiado eternemante.

Pero ya no existe el "hubiera" o el "tal vez", sólo queda afrontar la realidad tal como es.

-¿Tom?

-Dime.

-¿Crees que hay algún futuro en el que nadie tenga que sufrir? Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

-¿El chico de oro sufriendo? ¿por alguna razón ajena a mí? ¿a quién le debo el honor?

-No te hagas. Digo, un lugar donde no hubiera mentiras, no hubiera sufrimientos.

-El hubiera no existe -silencio. Su mirada se opaca y mi corazón se estremece de forma dolorosa-. ¿Por qué pides tales cosas?

-Toda mi vida ha estado llena de mentiras y las pocas personas que no me mienten me odian.

-¿Draco?

-Sí,Malfoy, y Snape, y tú.

-No te odio -su cara se volvió... cómo decirlo, ah, sí, un poema.

-Luego de casi matarte una y otra vez y ahora dices que no me odias, debes de amarme en ese caso -él ríe y yo trato de sonreir.

-Lo que sí odio es que me restrieguen mis derrotas en la cara.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no pudo ser cualquier otra persona?

-¿Dumbledore no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Sobre qué? -así que el viejo no le ha dicho nada después de todos estos años. Me pregunté si debía decirle yo, pero mejor si Dumbledore no le había dicho nada era por una razón y a mí me encanta arruinar sus planes así que...

-Bueno, hay una profecía...

...

* * *

_Basado en experiencia "semi"-personal._

"Campanilla de invierno" es: Esperanza.  
"Centaurea" es: Felicidad.  
"Rosas amarillas" son: Celos.  
"Clavel estriado" es: Rechazo y "Sauce ratrero" es: Amor no correspondido.

Y todas son flores y el sauce un árbol con u significado aferrado a lo escrito en el capítulo. (triple "w" 'punto' mundoflores 'punto' net). No me pagan por publicidad ni nada de eso, sólo lo pongo por si alguien más quiera saber algo sobre las flores o cosas así, algún regalo a alguien, etc.

Sobran todas las explicaciones. La relación entre Harry y Tom estaba estancada y no le daba pie a nada entonces tuve que darles un capítulo pero no quise profundisar porque el fic no es casi todo sobre su relación. Además de que Tom tampoco está en su mejor momento, al igual que yo, así que no esperen ver a "Voldie-poo" en un tiempo. Sobre lo de Nagini... para eso si van a tener que esoerar un buen rato.

Y cuando leí el quinto libro me quedé loca: mataron a Sirius y no le habían dicho nada a Harry hasta que ya era casi muy tarde, sé que al final ganó Harry y Dumbledore murió, pero Tom también, así que me he quedado con un mal sabor de boca. Que conste que los libros de Harry Potter son unos de mis favoritos.

Para Kathy Sacuba: No leí bien el mensaje y se me olvidó darte mi msn, el cual no te quiero dar aquí ya que cualquiera podría verlo, cuando pueda te lo paso y cuando lo tengas preferiría que lo borraras para que nadie más lo leyera, disculpad mi paranoia pero me pasaron un mensaje de que mataron a una niñita de once u doce por dejar mucha (si no es que casi toda)de su información privada a la vista de todo público en una página de internet como facebook o sonico, no tengo nada en contra de esas páginas, sólo digo que hay que tener cuidado con eso... ¡eh! ya sueno como vieja.

Atte: **Owari-san.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad e J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales** son de _mí_ propiedad a menos que diga lo contrario _bla bla bla_ (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = Sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar pero me fui de viaje unos días gracias a que una amiga hizo una fiesta EN OTRA CIUDAD y ESTADO... Sus quince años (¿o soy yo o es que mucha gente esa cumpliendo quince?)... y podría haber faltado pero nooo, como soy tan buena amiga yo... sacrificando mis pobres pies (que me sangraron gracias a que me obligaron a bailar en zapatos de tacón alto) para ver a mi amgiga cumplir sus quince primaveras. Y no hablar de la resaca.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Empezando a ver la realidad._

* * *

-... Hay una profecía...

...

"-Sólo tengo conocimiento de la mitad de ella, pero era..."

-rry... arry... ¡Harry! Despierta, Harry. ¡Harry! -" 'El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes'... ésa es la parte que Severus logró escuchar cuando Sybill Trelawney... sí Harry, tu profesora, sí, la misma 'loca' como tú dices... se la dijo a Dumbledore en Cabeza de Puerco"-. ¡Harry!

Esa voz... me era familiar pero se oía lejana y no podía identificarla, parecía desesperada aquella voz, ¿acaso había sucedido algo mientras dormía? Me esforzé en abrir los ojos y sentí algo húmedo en mi cara, me llevé una mano a mi rostro y aquello que me escurría encima era ni más ni menos que sangre que salía de mi cicatriz.

-¡Harry! Gracias a Merlín, ¿estás bien? Soy yo, Filia... ¿Harry? ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, creo que estoy bien. Arg -me quejé ante el dolor que sení al intentar sentarme- ¿Qué haces aquí? y... ¿cómo llegué yo aquí?

-Clase de vuelo, Katherine y yo chocamos. Te trajeron gimiendo y dormido a la enfermería en compañía de Weasley y la profesora McGonagal, Dumbledore también estuvo aquí, la cicatriz te ha estado sangrando un buen rato desde que todos se marcharon -Filia sacó en pañuelo húmedo y me lo pasó por la cara- he intentado despertarte desde hace unos minutos, ¿te duele?

-En lo más mínimo, ¿Qué hora es?

-Deben de ser las cuatro o las cinco, siempre me despierto a esas horas, ¿no tienes ni idea de por qué estabas sangrando?

-Voldemort -Filia no se estremeció al oir su nombre.

-Pude escuchar que Dumbledore quería verte en cuano pudieras levatarte y Granger y Weasley vendran inmediatemente se despierten, ten cuidado con lo que dices, estoy segura que decirles que estabas teniendo una conversación tan amena con el Señor Tenebroso. No me veas así, Harry, que hablas dormido pero no te preocupes nadie más te escuchó.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él?

-Mis padres son mortífagos de confianza del Lord y son parte importante de sus fuerzas además que es solo un nombre, uno muy feo. Ahora duérmete, yo me encargo de la sangre.

Me quedé confundido ante lo que dijo Filia pero sentí que si podía confiar en alguien, era en ella. Intenté recordar si había escuchado el apellido Gallart alguna vez... nada, tal vez fueran tan importantes para Tom que los mantenía en la parte más oculta de su mente, inmediatamente saqué el pensamiento de mi mente pero no me sorprendería que Tom se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba pensando en los Gallart. Cerré los ojos y pude escuchar los ronquidos de alguien más.

-Katherine ronca un poco pero no tanto como Zeller, ¡esa niña es peor que un escregruto!

...

-¡Alex! Eres un completo desconsiderado, dime ¡cómo te atreves a traernos los deberes en nuestro día de reposo y tú no haces más que recordarnos la tarea! -se quejaba Katherine a los cuatro vientos mientras Alexander volvía su mirada al suelo algo avergonzado- Eh, pero si solo era una broma, no te pongas delicado.

-Vamos, Katherine, que solo quiso hacernos un favor. No te preocupes Alexander, yo si te acepto los deberes, pero no tenías que molestarte.

-¡Claro que sí tenía! Somos amigos después de todo, además que te la debo por ayudarnos en el tren.

-Pero si de eso ya han pasado milenios, Alex. Igual, y yo que quería pasarme el día paseando y hablando por ahí, ¿no, Rose?

-Pero claro, Kathy, si tengo un montón de cosas que contarte a tí y a Diana, y puedes traer a esa bolita de pelo tan tierna que tienes ahí, que ¿cómo dices que se llama? ah, sí, al pequeño 'Arry -dijo Rose Zeller quién había acompañado a Alexander a vernos en la enfermería, Theodore se había pasado por aquí en la mañana mientras Harry y Katherine dormía, me había dicho que fuera a la biblioteca alrededor de las seis cuando volviera de Hogsmeade, solo Merlín sabe para qué.

Alexander me dijo que había recibido una carta de su tío, James, deseándole suerte y que solo tendía qu eesperar un par de años para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, que cuidara a Katherine y que su familia se quedaría con él en las vacaciones navideñas junto con la de Katherine. También me dijo que me enviaría un regalo por correo, le respondí que no era necesario pero insistió, tanto a mí como a los Jefferson, a Euan, Benjamín y a Sebastian, sobre Berenice y Egaeus, no estaba seguro ya que no había tratado mucho con ellos. Katherine estaba hablando con Rose pero para mí parecían un par de tontas chillando.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo a mi prima.

-¿Eh?

-En serio, Filia, cada vez se acerca más al "lado oscuro".

-Vamos, solo está entrando a la edad del pavo, pronto tu empezaras a ver a las chicas o a los chicos de forma diferente. Ya se le pasará cuando madure... si es que madura algún día.

-Ojalá tengas razón.

-Claro que la tengo, Alexander, claro que la tengo.

Cualquiera que supiera que soy una vidente se hubiera dado cuenta que tenía toda la razón. Yo quería ver a mi familia y mi cumpleaños se acercaba, sería el primer cumpleaños lejos de casa. Me volteé y dirijí mi vista al "trío de oro"... junto con el tal Longbottom creo que se llamaba. Pobre Harry, siendo sofocado por el par Weasley-Granger, sus ojos se veían algo opacos pero intentaba mantener su sonrisa, aunque el Longbottom parecía estar ahí de forma sincera. Luego los cuatro se encaminaron fuera de la enfermería, seguro que a la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry me miró un segundo y luego se volvió con ese par y los perdí de vista.

-Hannah, nuestra prefecta, dice que le cae muy bien Hermione Granger pero que hay algo que no la deja fiarse de ella del todo.

-Y no la culpo, Rose. Y hablando de Gryffindor, ¿viste a Ginevra Weasley el otro día? parecía pegada a Harry como una lapra y ni hablar de Lunática Lovegood, esa chica está completamente loca.

¿Luna Lovegood? Por poco y me olvido totalmente de ella, debería investigarla un poco.

-Pos cierto, Alex, ¡vamos al salón que me muero de hambre! -y Katherine se lo llevaba rastras mientras este sonreía. Te dije que tenía razón, Alexander.

-Supongo que nosotras también vamos, Gallart.

-Ya dijiste, Zeller.

...

-¡Oh, Harry! Mi niño, que alegría ve que te encuentras bien, dime, ¿cómo está todo?

-Perfecto, profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Caramelo de limón?

-No gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

Si vuelvo a pronunciar "profesor Dumbleodre" otra vez me tiro un Avada a mí mismo. Hermione y Ron se habían ido al comedor a almorzar y me pidieron que les contara luego, Neville parecía no querer dejarme solo pero Hermione y Ron lo arrastraron con ellos.

-Bien, Harry, mi niño, sé que has tenido un sueño, una visión me atrevería a mencionar, sobre Voldemort, ¿has visto algo que pueda sernos de ayuda?

Osea... "¿has visto algo útil además de la basura de siempre?", pensé mientras el director me escrutaba con la mirada, supuse que intentaba usar la Legilimancia en mí pero por alguna razón sentí que lo hacía sin éxito alguno, como si hubiera algún tipo de barrera entre nosotros.

-No he visto nada además de que Voldemort ha recuperado un aspecto más... humano, señor.

-¿Más humano, dices? y, ¿no tienes alguna idea para qué?

-Lamento decirle, señor, que no tengo idea.

Bueno, no estoy mintiendo, anda a saber tú para qué rayos Tom ha recuperado su aspecto humano. Estaba enojado, y mucho, por la profecía, por las mentiras, por Sirius, por Remus, por todo. Me preguntaba cuando se dignaría el director a contarme la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella.

-Mi joven niño, la ignorancia puede ser una desventaja muy grande, y ¿te dijo algo? cualquier cosa podría ser de utilidad.

-No, señor, solo estaba ahí, parado.

Acababa de mentir como una despechada y se sintió tan bien. Dumbledore suspira y me mira con los ojos llenos de cansancio, pero cansancio de algo, podría decir que estaba harto... Tal vez de mí, lamento decirle, señor, que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Mi niño, he de confesarte que te he estado ocultando cosas sobre todo esto, todo lo que ha estado sucediendo -no me diga-, pero aún no creo que sea tiempo de contarte, no cuando Voldemort pueda estar escuchando y, además, me remordería la conciencia de que, al pasarte dicha información, no estés totalmente preparado para digerirlo y reacciones de manera incorrecta.

¡¿Qué aún no era tiempo?! Veamos, casi mato a Tom cuando tenía un año... claro que solo sabía llorar, comer y defecar... pero en primer año le derroté de nuevo, en el momento en que el director me había ido a visitar creía que me daría una explicación, en segundo año derroté al propio basilisco... con ayuda de Fawkes y del sombrero... y en cuarto año también me enfrenté a Tom recién revivido, pero fue la vida de Cedric el pago a mi idiotez por no haber actuado más rápido... Pero supongo que desde hace un buen tiempo tengo derecho a una explicación, una que Dumbledore me estaba negando...

¿Quién era él para decidir cuándo era tiempo?

¿Quién era él para decidir si mi reacción sería incorrecta? ¿Incorrecta para quién?

¿Quién era él para decidir lque está bien o mal?

"Es Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos", resonó una voz en mi cabeza pero otra le replicó: "también es quien abandonó a Sirius y a Remus, si Dumbledore hubiera querido hubiera dejado a Sirius en libertad, si Dumbledore hubiera querido habría ayudado a Remus desde el principio con su condición o al menos no te hubiera alejado de él, como hizo con Sirius", es verdad... ¿Por qué me aleja de todos ellos? Aquellos que me aprecian, aquellos a quienes aprecio...

"¿Por qué te ata a persona que solo te hacen sufir?" dijo esa voz de nuevo... pensé en Ron y Hermione. Uno solo conoce a sus verdadderos amigos cuando se encuentra metido en un escándalo. Y mi vida entera es un escándalo.

-Por ahora, Harry, te diré que vas a empezar clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape para que apendas a cerrar tu mente de Voldemort, no me gusta el rumbo que en que las cosas se están dando.

Y cuando ceía que mi vida no podía ser peor... Clases extra con Snape.

...

Theodore Nott, prefecto de Slytherin, miembro de la brigada inquisitorial e hijo de mortífagos, había vuelto de Hogsmeade hace poco y escondía algo dento de su túnica, algo que podríamos presumir que era para Filia Gallart, su niña "predilecta", por decir algo. ¿Por qué? quién sabe que se trae éste con la niña. Mientras el joven Nott se encaminaba a la biblioteca divisó a un primeriso perteneciente a su casa corriendo por el pasillo y Theodore, como todo prefecto que era, fue detrás de él para detenerle y darle un discurso sobre la seguridad, las normas y todo eso sobre lo que tratan todos los discursos que las instituciones educativas e institutos dan a sus estudiantes cuando los atrapan rompiendo reglas.

_"El chiquillo es rápido"_, pensó Theodore, pero el "chiquillo" no era tan veloz para el prefecto por lo que fue atrapado en cuestión de segundos, aunque parecía que el chico ni sabía que era perseguido, que despistado, un defecto que los Slytherin no deberían de tener. El cursante de primer año era el propio hijo de Rabastan Lestrange, Egaeus Lestrange.

-Lestrange, ¿acaso no sabes que correr en los pasillos es indebido? Y eso que eres un miembro de la honorable casa de las serpiente, ¡qué pensaría tu padre! -exclamó Theodore, creyendo que así Egaeus aprendería la lección y no sería necesaria la extracción de puntos.

-Pero prefecto Nott, necesito hablar con el profesor Snape, he estado buscándolo desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Podría saber para qué?

-Es para una información para un repote que nos ha mandado a hacer. Necesito un libro de la sección prohibida y...

-¿De la sección prohibida? Snape jamás ha mandado trabajos que requieran algún libro ajeno al que han pedido en la lista de útiles. ¿De qué trata tu informe?

-Eh... Pociones -este niño... pero es que había salido igual al padre.

-Lestrange...

-Vale,_ "Pociones curativas, mortales y más, mucho más, con todo lo que no sabías sobre pociones y sus usos secretos" _por: Jeremy Sacredfire.

-No suena como un libro que necesite estar en la sección prohibida.

-La señorita Pince me ha dicho que ha sido un cambio reciente bajo las propias órdenes del director y que hasta hace dos años ese libro ha estado al alcance de los estudiantes, no me dejó hacer más preguntas y casi me saca a patadas cuando comencé a insistir. Por eso necesito al profesor Snape, como él fue el que nos asignó el trabajo tal vez tenga más oportunidad de que me dé el permiso para obtener ese libro.

Para Theodore eso sonaba un poco raro.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo le pediré al profesor el libro y te lo conseguiré, tu sabes, con eso de lo del prefecto y esas cosas, ahora mismo me dirigía a la biblioteca así que vuelve a la sala común que para mañana te lo pongo en tus manos.

-¡Gracias, prefecto Nott! -y así como así, Lestrange desapareció de su vista, y, como si fuera obra del destino, Severus Snape iba pasando por ahí en esos momentos.

-¡Profesor! -le llamó Theodore, quién, al darse cuenta de la actitud conmocionada y apresurada de su maestro y jefe de casa se extrañó- ¿Le sucede algo?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Nott, dime, que no tengo todo el día.

-Me preguntaba si me daría el permiso para sacar un libro de la sección prohibi...

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, toma, ahora no me molestes -dijo de forma atropellada el profesor mientras convocaba un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregaba a prefecto a la vez que salía corriendo en dirección a lo que Theodore creía el despacho del director, y como todo prefecto que Theodore era, además de miembro de la brigada inquisitorial, se encaminó por la misma vía que su profesor a ver si podría ayudarle en algo. Llegó al despacho del director poco después que su profesor y en el momento en que iba a decir la contraseña, "limón ácido", pudo escuchar voces que provenían del despacho.

_"-Pero Albus... ¿Enseñarle Oclumancia? ¿A Potter?_

-Es necesario, Severus, totalmente necesario. Es la excusa perfecta para saber que hay dentro de la cabeza del chico, ¿me creerías si te dijera que poco antes de la hora de la comida Harry vino a mi oficina y no pude ver absolutamente nada en su mente?

-Pero Albus, eso es imposible... Potter no...

-Sé que Harry no sabe Oclumancia, pero nada de ella, y justamente hoy, con la mente frágil por una visión de Voldemort, es cuando logra obstruir mis habilidades de Legilimancia, las cuales, podría decir, son lo suficientemente poderosas como para pasar por las barreras de mucha gente... excepto de Voldemort, lo que me da pie para pensar que Voldemort está bloqueando la mente de Harry, ocultándonos algo, y eso es lo que quiero que averigues, Severus, qué está ocultando Voldemort en la mente de Harry.

Hubo un momento de silencio que a Theodore le pareció lleno de tensión antes de que Severus Snape hablara.

_-Como usted diga, señor -"_fue lo último que dijo Snape antes de retirarse. Cuando Theodore escuchó la puerta abrirse supo que no le daría tiempo de correr y que su profesor no le viera, así que se agachó y se escondió en la escalera de la oficina y rezó para que su profesor no le viera, porque todos sabemos que Severus Snape tiene muy buena vista y un sexto sentio anti-natural para muchas cosas. Pero al parecer Nott corría con suerte hoy, mucha suerte, ya que Severus había salido tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó al Slytherin.

Theodore Nott, prefecto de Slytherin, miembro de la brigada inquisitorial e hijo de mortífagos, no se encontraba completamente sorprendido, ni ahora ni cuando habló con Egaeus, tal vez un poco desconcertado pero no sorprendido, ya que pocas cosas en estos tiempos lo habían llegado a sorprender tanto como que Marvolo, el hombre que había conocido en el Callejón Diagon y a quien Filia le decía primo, era en realidad el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Pero lo que si había tomado por sorpresa al Nott era el comentario que acababa de escuchar de los labios del director.

_"-Más me vale mantener a ese niño bajo control, no quiero que mis planes se vallan por la borda por culpa de un puberto."_

Ésa fue la señal para que Theodore saliera apesurado de su escondite y se dirijiera a todo dar a la biblioteca a encontrarse con su pequeña niña predilecta.

...  


* * *

Bueno... sobre la parte de Theodore, es que querìa experimentar con una nueva foma de narración, comenten si les gusto o sigo on las narraciones en primera persona de forma casi permanente (cuando sea un personaje que no tenga tanto protagonismo o sea una ocasiòn de poca importancia para la trama principal del fic, tal vez lo ponga en narrador en tercera persona o en narrador omnisciente -no son lo mismo-).

_Puberto_ es la persona que esté pasando ppor la pubertad y así molestaba a mi primo cuando pasaba por ahí. Snape no es totalmente malo, solo que no puede oponerse a las peticiones del director (eso ha sonado mal) y aún no se puede juzgar a nadie.

Sobre el romance... lo más cercano sería un poco de Drarry (asco, no me vean asì, con el capítulo anterior ya debieron de darse cuenta) pero que no va a terminar muy bien (muajaja... Eh, que la pareja central iba a ser Tom/Harry... y eso si lo deje bien claro hace tiempo). Lucius me cae mal y Severus ya tiene muchos problemas como para liarse con Harry... Además hay que pensar en Sirius que al pobre ya ni lo menciono a duras penas.

Y sobre la secuencia de tiempo... Harry despierta el sábado en la madrugada, Filia habla con sus amigos alrededor de las once, Harry va a la oficina a las doce y Theodore vuelve de Hogsmeade alrededor de las seis, para que no se confundan. Y que conste que Harry se encuentra de malas, además que en el quinto libro su actitud no es la mejor, entre tanto escándalo encima de él... pobre. Y la frase "uno solo conoce a sus verdadderos amigos cuando se encuentra metido en un escándalo" es de Elizabeth Taylor. Que frase tan... perfecta.

¿Acaso Theodore no puede deir la palabra "amiga"? no, el dice: su pequela niña predilecta... eso tenía que ver con un anime que me vi pero no me acuerdo.

No sé cuando pueda volver a actualiza que _MAÑANA empiezo clases_... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Atte: **Owari-san.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y co. es propiedad e J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales** son de _mí_ propiedad a menos que diga lo contrario _bla bla bla_ (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = ¿Lo del psiquiátrico todavía sigue en pie?... "I can see dead people!" (Ver comentarios del final de capítulo) ¡Mira el título de capítulo! EN honor a "La Capa del Dementor"... No, nadie me paga por publicidad.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores.**

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Los libros no hablan, aún así dicen mucho._

* * *

_"-Más me vale mantener a ese niño bajo control, no quiero que mis planes se vallan por la borda por culpa de un puberto."_

_Ésa fue la señal para que Theodore saliera apesurado de su escondite y se dirijiera a todo dar a la biblioteca a encontrarse con su pequeña niña predilecta._

...

Analicé con cuidado lo que acababa de oir de los labios de mi amigo. Dumbledore nunca ha sido quién pretende ser y eso lo sé perfectamente, pero ¿cuál era su objetivo? ¿Cuál?

-Theo, sabes la magnitud de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿no?

-Completamente.

-Bueno, Marvolo va a quedar loco cuando se entere, ¡mi reino por una cámara para captar el celestial momento en que su cara quede como "ooh" o "aah" o sino "eeh"! -exclamé mientras gesticulaba dichas expresiones, moría por ver la cara de mi primo, pero aún no era tiempo- Tambien eso del libro de pociones que te pidió Lestrange, ¿por qué querría Dumbledore evitar que ese libro estuviera al alcance de todos los alumnos?

-Si fuera alguien del bando de la "luz" -y vaya luz, pensé-, cosa que no soy, diría algo como: "si Dumbledore lo hizo, ha de tener una razón y hay que respetarla".

-Y nosotros, como férreos pertenecientes al otro bando diríamos: "si Dumbledore lo hizo, ha de tener una razón y hay que averiguarla" -Theodore asintió ante lo que dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la biblioteca, nos habíamos encontrado de camino. Unos segundos después, la mirada de Theodore se oscureció.

-'Lia, esto puede ser peligroso, si alguien se diera cuenta...

-Hay que tener lista la varita, Theo. Si quieres retirate, hazlo, pero con el simple hecho de que hayas escuchado lo que dijo el viejo pones tu vida en riesgo, más que el que yo corro, quién sabe qué pasaría si alguien usa Legilimancia contigo.

-Como si pudieran -dijo muy bajo, casi no lo escuché-. Además tú tambien sabes lo que dijo porque te lo acabo de decir y primero muerto antes de dejarte hacer todo esto sola y tú lo sabes, además, como todo prefecto que soy, es mi deber ayudar a los de primero... y Snape me dió a mí la nota para sacar el libro.

-Claro, claro... ¡Mírenme! Soy Theodore Nott y soy más egocéntrico que Draco Malfoy.

-'Lia...

...

-_"Pociones curativas, mortales y más, mucho más, con todo lo que no sabías sobre pociones y sus usos secretos" _por: Jeremy Sacredfire. No veo nada sospechoso... aún, ¿por qué no lo abres? Los libros no se abren solos, Theo.

-No sé, este libro me da una sensación de escalosfríos, y ya viste la mirada de Pince cuando le pedí este libro, creí que me atravesó el alma.

-Eh, Theo, se que es fea pero no es para tanto.

-¡Oí eso! -gritó la bibliotecaria, Theodore y yo tratamos de disimular nuestras risas mientras Pince asomaba la cara- A las ocho quiero a todos los de primero fuera, ¿oíste niña? Vamos, dense prisa con eso y lárgense, más les vale que nadie los vea con ese libro.

¿Soy yo o es que la tía esta nos estaba ayudando? De todos modos, Theodore empezó a hojear las páginas con cuidado y Pince nos miró suspicaz, luego, para mi sorpresa, nos pasó unos cuantos libros de pociones comunes.

-Es mejor que paresca que están haciendo cualquier trabajo común y corriente, así podría evitar que alguien repara en ese libro -Theodore murmuró un gracias y yo le sonreí, aunque todavía no me fiaba de todo esto.

Al rato me iba decepcionando poco a poco por cada página que Theodore pasaba.

-Felix Felicis, poción Multijugos, pócima Crece-Huesos, pociones que salen en cualquier otro libro, Theo, creo que al viejo le está empezando a fallar la cabeza.

-¿Y no le ha fallado toda la vida? -buen punto- ¡Mira! pone que, bajo la receta del Veritaserum, si se le echa a éste un poco de sangre de Hipogrifo se hace más potente.

-Ey, escuchame, _"Capítulo ocho: Mezclando pociones, resultados inconcedibles"_, ¿mezclando pociones? No le veo la gran cosa como para hacerle un capítulo entero.

-Tal vez se refiera a mezclar dos pociones ya hechas, una vez me cortaron el pelo muy corto y me quedó completamente rizado entonces mezclé la pócima Crece-Pelo y la Alizadora de mi madre y el pelo me quedó como lo tenía antes, creo que incluso mejoró... claro que mis padres me castigaron, pero ya la había visto venir.

-Que historia tan interesante... Aquí dice que si se mezcla Felix Felicis y filtro de Muertos en Vida el que ha bebido el brebaje resultante pasa por un largo letargo de sueño en el que pasa todo el tiempo riéndose, como si estuviese viviendo sus fantasías mas deseadas o fuera la persona más afortunada del mundo, claro que sólo dentro de su cabeza.

-El autor está loco, y con ganas. Mira, otra mezcla en la que se usa el Feliz Felicis, pero con el filtro Vigorizante, ¡menuda mezcla! ¿cuál es el resultado?

-La persona que lo beba tendría mucha suerte durante la mayor parte de su vida, también dice que si se mezcla todo con cuerno de cabra los resultados serían casi imposibles de imaginar. Pero si se bebe en exceso o se abusa en la cantidad que uno ponga de cuerno de cabra, los resultados serían fatales -la suerte no es eterna, Theodore parecía calmado pero sabía que a cada línea que él leía estaba más y más sorprendido-. Ahora, aquí hay otra para el filtro Vigorizante, si se mezcla con un bezoar de cabra o vaca y... y algo que no se puede leer bien, la fuerza tanto física como mágica, es decir, la fuerza con la que impacten los hechizos, se vería incrementada en un cincuenta porciento además de que el ser que lo haya bebido sería inmune a casi todos tipo de venenos por un buen tiempo.

-Y aquí dice que si se mezcla un buen puñando de hongos venenosos, esos que se encuentran en el bosque prohibido, con un poco de veneno de Acromántula, una o dos cucharadas serían suficientes para matar a quince personas, ¿te imaginas lo que haría mi primo con esto?

-Preferiría no imaginármelo. Todas esta pociones son muy peligrosas, 'Lia, si esto cayera en manos equivocadas...

-Theo, ha estado en las mános equivocadas básicamente desde que Dumbledore llegó a este colegio... Eh, falta una hoja.

-¿Cuál?

-La que debería estar entre la quinientos doce y la quinientos quince, osea la quinientos trece y catorce. No creerás que...

-Estoy abierto a todas las teorías que quieras presentar, 'Lia.

-Te habrás dado cuenta de que cada mezcla era cada vez peor que la anterior, si la que acabamos de leer ya era mortal, ¿qué vendría después?, y hay que tomar en cuenta las manos que la han arrancado, pero no creo que haya sido Dumbledore, sino no lo habría escondido... creo.

-O tal vez no quería que alguien se diese cuenta que falta una página porque él ya la arrancado... Lastima que ya nos dimos cuenta.

-Pero tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

Theodore apretó sus puños con fuerza, tal vez sea debido a la rabia o algo. De repente, la bibliotecaria hizo acto de aparición con trez tazas de té.

-No estan permitidos ni los alimentos ni las bebidas, pero haré una eccepción... ¡Ah, qué rayos! Una para cada uno -dijo sentándose y pasándonos las tazas-. No se preocupen, yo simplemente quiero lo mejor para ella.

-¿_Ella_?

-Hogwarts, la gran obra de Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar. Está viva, en secreto, sí, en secreto para los que no escuchan sus susurros en los pasillos ni en las torres, para los que no prestan atención a sus crujidos cuando llueve o tiemble, cuando truene o nieve, y yo me encargo de guardar los secretos de su vida en papel, un trabajo tal vez no muy bien remunerado pero muy gratificante.

Pince tenía el pecho inchado en orgullo, yo creo que de locura, a lo que Theodore y yo sonreímos, no estábamos solos en esto. Luego, ella continuó...

-Oid bien, he ojeado todos estos libros desde que trabajo aquí y esa hoja siempre ha faltado. Poco después de que el director lo cambió de lugar a la sección prohibida lo volví a ver, seguía exactamente igual a como lo había visto antes.

-Entonces, al parecer Dumbledore no quiere que se sepa que falta esa hoja, pero ¿por qué justamente ahora? -preguntó Theo mientras daba un sorbo a su té, yo ya me había bebido todo el líquido de mi taza.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, que llevo tiempo trabajando aquí. Otra cosa, Jeremy Sacredfire, además de haber muerto hace mucho, no era un escritor ni un maestro de pociones, es un recopilador.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Jeremy Sacredfire solo puso en este libro los escritos de otras personas, en especial los de uno se los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin.

...

-Al parecer Pince tampoco está muy contenta con todo esto de Dumbledore y lo que sea que se traiga entre manos.

-Tienes razón, mejor para nosotros... Asi que, con que Slytherin, ¿no?

-Eso parece, él era todo un experto en pociones, aunque muy misterioso, en los libros dicen no dicen mucho de él de forma induvidual, generalmente cuando hablan de él no pueden evitar mencionarlo junto a alguno de los otros fundadores ya que no se sabe mucho sobre su vida privada o sus estudios, los cuales, generalmente, eran secretos.

-Sabes mucho de él.

-Claro, mi casa lleva su nombre, deberías saber más sobre la representante de tu casa, Helga Hufflepuff.

-Marvolo me hizo estudiar mucho sobre los fundadores, "Hogwarts fue mi primer hogar" dice él.

-Bueno, uno no puede evitar sentirse cómodo aquí, aunque yo diría segundo hogar.

-Marvolo fue criado en un horrible y asqueroso orfanato muggle, pero odia hablar de eso, tú sabes, y no le digas que yo te dije, los peores años de su vida y los que lo llevaron a ser lo que es. ¿Theo? ¿Podrías dejarme el libro un rato? Tiene información que podría poner en mi reporte de pociones.

-'Lia, lamento decirte que ya se lo prometí a Lestrange, ahora mismo tal vez esté esperando a que se lo entregue... ¿por qué no hacen el repote juntos? ¿Está bien?

-Sólo porque me lo pides tú, Theo. Vale. Pero le dirás tú, le esteré esperando luego del desayuno en la biblioteca.

-Te gusta mucho ese lugar, ¿eh?

-Es el mejor lugar para hacer un trabajo, y quién sabe, tal vez Pince nos tenga algo más. Y adoro los libros, Theo, adoro los libros. Si pudiera, me casaría con uno.

-Vamos, que me voy a poner celoso... Y creo que contraer matrimonio con un objeto inanimado es ilegal, además de imposible... ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, ten, te las compré en Hogsmeade, que conste que fueron difíciles de encontar. Ranas de chocolate blanco, como a tí te gustan.

-... Theo... ¡Eres lo mejor!

...

Iba entrando a la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando algo me ha caído encima y hace que me vaya de sentón al suelo. Era 'Arry, la insufrible mascota de Katherine, quién me estaba llenando la cara de baba.

-¡'Arry! ¡No hagas eso! Lo siento, Filia, pero es que parece que le caes muy bien -dijo Katherine mientras me quitaba su "peluche viviente y malvado" de encima.

-No te preocupes -le dije mientras intentaba retirarme la baba de encima-, Fregotego, y díganme... ¿Qué demonios les ha sucedido a los dos para que yo los enciuentre en tal estado?

Tanto Katherine como Alexander tenían un aspecto deplorable pero con unas sonrisas iluminadas y de gran tamaño.

-Es que Kathy no deja de hacerle travesuras a Malfoya cada vez que lo ve, no puede evitarlo.

-¡Es que es tan divertido! ¡Tenías que haber visto su cara, era digna de fotografía! -suspiré, estos dos... Bueno, qué se le va a hacer,

-Esta vez, ¿que hicieron? -pregunté.

-Alex le ha hechado encima un Palalingua sin comparación mientras que yo le he tirado un Tarantallegra para que bailara sin parar y gracias al hechizo de Alex, Malfoy no pudo dejar de bailar en un buen rato y ¡se veía tan ridículo!, luego de que Malfoy hallara una forma de dejar de bailar como un idiota y poder hablar se nos tira encima para perseguirnos ¡hemos pegado una carrera! pero que alegría que 'Arry estaba con nosotros porque menudo mordisco... justo en el orgullo. Y corrimos con suerte esta vez que no vimos a ningún profesor, ¡¿te imaginas que hubiéramos sido capturados por Snape o Umbidge?! Pero la cara de Malfoy bien valió la pena.

Katherine daba saltitos mientras narraba su reciente aventura y Alexander, sentado en un sillón largo, sostenía a 'Arry en su regazo. Me senté junto a Alexander y Katherine se posó entre los dos, tuvimos una conversación agradable y con agradable quiero decir... más o menos normal, palnes para torturar a Malfoy, vacaciones, familia, las clases, más planes para torturar a Malfoy... Lo normal considerando que son ellos dos... y 'Arry, consideré la idea de participar en su siguiente travesura, no se ve a un honorable miembro de la familia Malfoy sufrir verguenzas todos los días... Aunque Katherine y Alex se encargan de que así sea.

Incluso Zeller se unió a nosotros, al menos por esa tarde. Descubrí que no compartía todos los pensamientos de su familia y que, desde su punto de vista, la cara de sapo no era como ella creía, Rose sabía que había algo afuera y había sido testigo de un ataque de mortífagos en el verano pero había callado por sus padres.

Hannah Abbot a caído por las escaleras en ese momento junto con una pila de libros, luego de ver si se encontraba bien ella nos dijo que todos los libros eran para empezar a estudiar para los TIMOS, _"no soy la persona más lista del mundo, así que necesito empezar a estudiar ahora si quiero aprobar"_ fueron sus palabras. Katherine le preguntó cómo haría para las prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras obteniendo como respuesta un _"créeme, eso está solucionado",_ luego dijo algo sobre que si queríamos practicar, la siguiéramos el martes a las tres. Los cuatro nos miramos pero nos encojimos de hombros y quedamos de encontrarnos aquí, en la sala común, a la fecha y hora acordadas.

Esa noche he vuelto a tener una visión, solo que ésta se veía demasiado nítida como para ser lejana, se sentía demasiado real como para ser una falsa alarma y se oía desgarradora. Sabía que en la mañana no recordaría mucho, sólo el mal sabor de boca que sentía en esos instantes y la voz que decía...

_"Adios, señorita Pince"._

...

-Así que... saliste con esa tal Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw, y todo fue un desastre, no me sorprende viniendo de tí, eres un desastre hecho y derecho.

-Claro, Tom, y tú eras todo un éxito cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts.

-De hecho, Harry... lo era y podría decir que todavía lo soy.

-Tonto... tal vez debería intentar con los hombes, a fin de cuentas creo que me va mejor con Malfoy que con cualquier otra chica.

-Tienes muy mal gusto. un Malfoy, por favor. No durarían ni cuatro meses.

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Oh, Harry, sé más de lo que crees.

Y así fue como Tom Marvolo Riddle dió fin a esa conversación mental ubicada dentro del subconciente tanto suyo como de Harry Potter. ¡Quién lo diría! Pero nunca se ha de cuestionar el poder de la ironía, y si hay algo de lo que sabía Tom Riddle era que nunca cuationes a la ironía ni al destino... ni a aquellos que los ven desde mucho antes.

...

* * *

Creo que he quedado ciega...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Oh, por nada, es que creo que me ha quedado un capítulo del asco........ ¡Ahh! ¡Cedric! ¡Pero si tu estabas muerto!

-Estaba... Y no te asustes así, niña, que tú me trajiste.

Vale, vale. Al punto, este capítulo es sólo el comienzo a la verdadera trama, ustedes dirán :"¡Aleluya! luego de 15 porquerías de capítulo al fin va a comenzar lo interesante... pero ¿qué rayos pinta la vida amorosa de Harry con todo lo demás?" les diré que ¡yo tampoco sé! para eso tienen que seguir leyendo... y sí, voy a seguir torturando a Draco.

-Sandra... ¿de dónde rayos ha salido el reporte de pociones?

Ay Cedric. De Severus. Y sí, Filia lo ha dejado para último momento... como cualquier otro haría. Y Tom y Harry no podría estar mas aburridos. Están tan aburridos que se han puesto a hablar de... (tambores Cedric, por favor) "The Date of Doom!"

-¿La cita de la perdición?

Sí, con Cho Chang como la "bruja malvada rompecorazones que sólo sabe llorar"

-Eh, que yo salía con ella.

Y mientras salía contigo coqueteaba con Harry... ¡Cho hizo gay a Harry!

-También a mí...

... Eso... era algo que preferiría no saber. Aún así... Eres de los pocos que me cae realmente bien de la serie de libros de JK. Fue por Cedric que hice Hufflepuff a Filia.

-Lo cual no sé si sea bueno o malo.

Ya, lo demás esta de sobra... Agradecería ideas para torturar a Malfoy, gracias. Y sí... lo de Pince está bien raro... Y no, no me acuerdo si en realidad era Pince u otra cosa... Pero ¡ya qué!

Atte: **Owari-san (Sandra)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y co_. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales son de mí propiedad** a menos que diga lo contrario bla bla bla (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = Puede que pronto te envíe una postal desde el manicomio ¡las clases me tienen loca! apenas van dos semanas y ya tenemos exámenes... El otro día traté de matar a la profesora de Geografía con una cuchara.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores**.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad**:** _Libros voladores y acromántulas._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba conversando con Pince en la biblioteca esa mañana de domingo esperando a que Egaeus Lestrange hiciera aparcición para hacer el trabajo juntos, confiaba en que Theodore le hubiera informado que tenía que verse conmigo, y también confiaba en él que me trajera otra caja de Ranas de Chocolate Blanco, las cuales tuve que compartir con Katherine y Alexander, muy a mi pesar, pero fue una experiencia agradable.

-... Y así fue cómo Perséfone quedó atada a Hades gracias a comer seis semillas de granada.

-Es más interesante escucharla a usted que a Binns, señorita Pince, ¿no podía dar usted las clases de Historia? -claro que ver a una babosa en una pared era más interesante que Binns.

-No digas eso, joven Gallart, me haces ruborizar.

-Pero si es la cruda verdad... Pero... Al final, ¿Perséfone tiene que volver cada seis meses con Hades? ¿No podría su madre, Deméter, salvarla?

-Lastimosamente, no sé que sucedió con Perséfone luego de todo, se dice que Deméter aún busca la libertad de su hija.

-Ya veo, me gustaría saber que ha ocurrido después, ¿no habrá aquí algún libro?

-Esa es una historia de la mitología muggle, que, aunque tenga mucha relación con la magia, no tiene relevancia para nuestra historia, así que no, no hay libros del tema... Una pena ¿no?

-Completamente.

El mito de Perséfone, la hija de Deméter y consorte del propio Hades... Una historia que me resultaba tan atrayente que no hay palabras para describirlo. En ese momento, por fin, Lestrange llegaba a la biblioteca, se excusó educadamente por el retraso y pusimos manos a la obra, siempe con Pince casi encima de nosotros, a Lestange le extrañó su comportamiento pero le dije que no le tomara tanta importancia.

-Hey, Gallart...

-Filia.

-Vale, entonces dime Egaeus, te iba a preguntar que si... ¿eres amiga de Zeller?

-No mucho, estamos empezando a congeniar algo, pero... podría decir que sí, es mi amiga... supongo.

-Bueno... pues, tal vez... no sé... yo...

Y a cada palabra se sonrojaba más y más... Oh, rayos... No me digan qu este tío se ha... sí, efectivamente creo que a Egaeus le gusta Rose Zeller.

-¿Quieres que le hable de tí?

-¡Sí! digo... si no es molestia, claro.

-Supongo que no lo será -suspiré-, dejando eso de lado, ¿podremos ponernos a trabajar de una vez?

-Está bien, esta bien.

Luego de esa conversación tan, pero tan innesesaria, escribimos en total silencio, de vez en cuando Pince nos mencionaba algo de algún otro libro que de vez en cuando nos era útil. Y así pasaron los minutos, Egaeus me recordaba a sus padres, o mejor dicho, me hacía recordar a lo que decían mis padres y Marvolo de los Lestrange. Me alegraba un poco el hecho que no tuviera nada que ver con la "queridísima Bella", que siempre andaba de aquí para allá molestando a mi primo.

-Filia... ¿tus padres son los Gallart?

-Pues... mi apellido es Gallart. así que supongo que mis padres tabién tienen ese apellido, ¿no?

Ante mi respuesta, Egaeus me ha tirado una bola de papel, una de esas en las que uno escribe tonterías y disparates en clase y luego la hace bola, en la cabeza. Yo hice un puchero.

-Me refiero a los... mortífagos -dijo susurrante.

-Tus padres también lo son.

-Sólo mi padre y mis tíos, mis padres son divorciados, ella era muggle y no quería saber nada de mí... pero es lo de menos, con mi padre y mi tío me basta.

Guardé silencio un momento sin saber qué decir.

-¿Y tu tía?

-La odio, no sé cómo mi tío a podido escojer semejante... perra -ante dicha palabra, Pince le dió una reprimenta a mi compañero sobre no decir palabrotas en la institución, pero, como siempre hace uno con las reprimendas tediosas, la hemos ignorado.

-He escuchado cosas no muy buenas sobre Bellatrix. Está loca.

-Efectivamente, es por eso que no me extraña que no tenga primos, ha de ser horrible tener de primo a un hijo de ella.

-Imagínate una Bella jr.

-¡El fin del mundo! -gitó Egaeus, cosa que causó una risa de mi parte y...

-¡No se grita en la biblioteca! ¡A la próxima los echo! -de Pince.

...

Estamos fregados. Totalmente fregados... Pensaba mientras veía el libro alejarse más y más en dirección al bosque prohibido...

¿Que qué rayos ha pasado?

Simple... Gracias al grito de Pince, Egaeus ha dado semejante salto y el libro a salido volando por la ventana, pero ahí no acaba la cosa, ha caído en una estatua algo curva, luego en la rama de un árbol, de la que rebotó hacia un pájaro, el cual está cayendo en picada mientras el libro va a... el campo de Quiddicht, en el cual Gryffindor estaba practicando... Y si creía que las cosas no podían ser peor, uno de los famosos golpeadores, los gemelos Weasley, no sé si el tal George o el tal Fred, y tampoco sé si eso sea muy importante, le ha dado al libro en vez de a la pelota que le correspondía... Pince estaba como loca, a Egaeus le iba a dar algo y yo trataba de calcular si lo que acababa de pasar era simplemente posible... Y así el libro a terminado en dirección al bosque.

_-¡Vayan por el maldito libro volador! ¡Ahora!_

...

_-¡Vayan por el maldito libro que golpearon! ¡Ya!_ -gritó Katie Bell mientras la tal Angelina la secundaba.

-¡Pero si fue él! -exclamaron Fred y George señalándose el uno al otro.

-No me importa quién de los dos fue, van a ir los dos a buscar el libro... Y tú también, Harry.

-¿Yo? ¿Po-por qué? -¿ahora van a meter al pobre Harry en el paquete con nosotros? Supongo que Egaeus, los gemelos Weasley y yo éramos suficientes.

-Por ser buscador, los buscadores ¡buscan!, es obvio ¿no? -dijo Angelina... ¿Soy yo o eso sonó tan, pero tan estúpido? No sé por qué, pero si la estupidez fuera contagiosa todos aquí estaríamos en cuarentena ahora mismo -¡Y qué esperan! ¡Vayan!

-Vale -dijimos los cinco antes de dirigirnos al bosque prohibido.

...

-Así que fueron ustedes los que inundaron el pasillo, venden los caramelos que hacen sangrar la nariz y otras cosas más.

-Ajá, -dijo uno de los gemelos- tenemos todo un surtido

-para todo el año -dijo el otro.

-escolar -terminaron los dos, creo que me mareé. Nunca he conocido a un par de gemelos, ni siquiera los mellizos Jefferson, que sean tan parecidos entre sí, ¡estos dos eran como dos gotas de agua!

-Ya se acostumbrarán -nos dijo Harry a Egaeus y a mí, al parecer los gemelos Weasley eran dignos de confianza, al menos yo no sentía nada que me hiciera ponerme en guardia... por ahora.

-Oye, tú -dijo Fred, o George... o Fred, ¿una ayudita?- si, tú, el de Slytherin...

-Egaeus Lestrange y ella es Filia Gallart, de Huffepuff -yo di un asentimiento como saludo pero creo que los tres de Gryffindor se habían quedado de piedra en el apellido me Egaeus, quien se había dado cuenta- Nada que ver con Bellatrix, ella es mi tía, soy el hijo de Rabastan.

-Peor aún -escuché murmurar a ambos gemelos a la vez.

-No has de culpar a los hijos de los pecados de los padres -exclamé a la nada en voz alta para que todos ellos me oyeran, los cuatro, incluso Egaeus, se habían quedado como de piedra mientras yo seguía caminando entre los matorrales y otras plantas raras del bosque, al poco tiempo lo demás volvieron a caminar.

Los gemelos de vez en vez le dirigían miradas a Egaeus, pero al rato dejaron de prestarle atención y empezaron a contar algunas de sus bromas colegiales, me recordaban a Katherine y a Alexander, a los cuales empezaba a extrañar, casi ni los había visto en todo el día. Egaeus escuchaba a los gemelos con admiración, quién lo diría, y Harry... bueno, Harry se hallaba un poco distraído y suspiraba a ratos, se veía... enamorado... Ay, Merlín. "Cruel destino, ¿cómo osas atrapar a Harry en las garras de un amor que no puede ser?" Cuando una persona posee un alma gemela, porque sabía que Harry tenía una, el "encaprichamiento" con otras personas podría no tener un final muy bonito.

Gracias a mi don podía saber quienes tenían alma gemla o no, claro qe eso requería una gran concentración y me quedaba agotada luego de todo, pero no podía averiguar quién era el alma gemela de alguien, solo podía saber si la tenía o no. Y sé que no todas las personas tienen derecho a un alma gemela, Draco Malfoy no la tenía, no siempre se puede encontrar a la "otra mitad" y a veces la gente se equivoca. Pero uno puede ganar un alma gemela, siempre y cuando se jure amor totalente verdadero. Aunque si alguien nace con su destino marcado no importa cuanto intente amar a alguien más, siempre se estará atado a su "verdadero amor".

Pero algo me intrigaba... Albus Dumbledore sí había tenido alguien a quién debió amar, pero ese brillo, aquél que me decía si alguien tenía alma gemela o no, estaba opaco, muerto... Así que no quise darle más vueltas al asunto y opté por olvidarme de eso.

Me acerqué a Harry y le hablé.

-¿Enamorado?

-¿Cómo? No sé de qué hablas... ¿Tan obvio es?

-Demasiado. Harry...

-Dime, Filia.

Suspiré... No quería imaginarme a Marvolo escuchando esto pero... Tenía que saber.

-Malfoy, ¿no? Vamos, que es muy obvio.

-Pues... -se sonrojó desmesuradamente- sí, dijiste que no se podía culpar a los hijos de los pecados de los padres, así que creo que debería de haberle dado una oportunidad cuando pude, creo que hubiera sido un mejor amigo que...

-Granger y Weasley.

-... Sí. No sé qué está pasando con mi vida. Ya no sé en quién confiar.

-Primero tienes que confiar en tí mismo, luego en aquél que nunca te ha mentido.

-¿Quién?... Oye, ¡Filia! -gritó mientras me daba alcance ya que había salido corriendo en dirección a un árbol altísimo.

-¡Miren! -dije mientras señalaba la copa del árbol. Ahí estaba el libro... Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan vergonzoso para mí que preferiría no relatarlo pero creo que es algo de lo que podría reirme en veinte o treinta años.

Hicimos una escalera humana, cada uno apoyado en los hombros del de abajo, los gemelos Weasley, Harry, Egaeus y yo...

-¡Filia! ¡No sabía que usabas ropa interior de puntitos! -exclamó Egaeus, ganándose una patada que casi nos hace caer a todos...

-Sólo un poquito más... -dije mientras mis dedos casi rozaban el condenado libro "volador" -un poquitín mas y... !Ahh!

Caimos... Bueno, ellos cayeron, mi camisa se quedó atorada en una rama. Dos cosas, una buena y una mala, la buena, el libro también cayó del árbol y Harry, como todo buscador, lo ha atrapado. La mala...

-Veo España y La Sagrada Familia, veo los calzones de mi amiga Filia -canturreaba Egaeus. Alguien quiere morir.

-¡Eh! ¡Bájenmeeee!

-Pues tendremos que voler a hacer la escalera -dijeron los gemelos.

-Pero -Harry se veía confundido- ¿Ustedes no son ya mayores de edad? ¿No podrían bajarla con magia?

-Podríamos...

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no usaron la magia desde el principio?! -grité encolerizada. Estar colgada de una rama no era lo más divertido del mundo.

-Es que creímos que así sería más divertido -finalizaron los gemelos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, rostros que quería patear tan duro como me fuera posible. Luego de que me bajaran con un Wingardium Leviosa le dí una cachetada a Egaeus y les regalé una mirada asesina a ese par de pelirojos. Harry me dió unas palmadas en la cabeza y nos encaminamos de regreso a Hogwarts. Casi se me olvida mencionar que no sólo era algo bueno y algo malo... había algo peor... Una horda de _miles de millones_ de acromántulas que nos veían con sus ojos hambrientos.

-¿A-Aragog? -dijo Harry, de pronto, la acromántula reina, o rey, salió de entre sus hijos y hermanos arácnidos... o lo que sean.

-Ah -exclamó la acrmántula, casi me caigo cuando la oí hablar-, el amigo de Hagrid, ¡qué gusto verte otra vez! Has crecido, ya no eres un niño huesudo y sin carne. ¡Miren, hijos míos! ¡el amigo de Hagrid nos ha traído el almuerzo! ¡Qué gentil!

Oh, demonios... Estaba petrificada, no es que le tuviera miedo a las arañas ni nada por el estilo, es que lo que veían mis ojos no era una arañita... ¡Era un ejército de millones de acromántulas hambientas que nos miraban como si fuéramos su comida! Y si no hacíamos algo inteligente pronto no seríamos nada más que restos de algo que una vez fue humano.

-¡Corran!

Dije que hiciéramos algo inteligente, correr fue lo más tonto que se le hubiera ocurrido al que gritó, eso sólo enfurece más al perseguidor, y no se quien gritó, aunque ese no era el punto. Los demás salieron corriendo, yo no pude... mis piernas estaban atoradas en un arbusto y me caí al suelo. La acromántula de nombre Aragog, el rey, o reina, se acercaba cada vez más a mí, mirándome con sus múltiples ojos llenos de gula y sus colmillos segregando veneno dándome a saber que estaba deseoso de clavarlos en mí. El miedo me llenaba y cerré los ojos esperando a morir de forma rápida e indolora aunque sabía que no sería así. Pero nada...

Abrí los ojos por curiosidad, me miraba. Esa cosa me miraba fijamente, pero su hambre, que se leía claramente en sus ojos, no desaparecía.

-Estás marcada... -empezó a decir de forma ronca-, estás marcada por la oscuridad. Has de ser algo muy valioso para él como para que te haya marcado así... Espera, no sólo llevas una marca... ¡Ah! son dos, y parecen de gran poder. Eres un objeto valioso para aquellas dos personas que te han marcado como suya. Un objeto que despierte tales sentimientos de posesividad en dos seres de gran poder ha de ser una comida apetitosa.

No entendí nada de lo que dijo, no estaba como para poder pensar de forma lógica, de pronto, la imagen de mi varita me llegó a la mente...

-¡Arania Exumani!

Mientras el hechizo le llegaba a Aragog aproveché para salir corriendo a todo lo que podía. No sé si me seguían o no, estaba muy ocupada tratando de no tropezarme. Al poco rato choqué contra... ¡¿Theodore?! Y Harry estaba con él.

-¡'Lia! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte sola ahí?! Oh, mierda. ¡Vamos!

Y Theodore me jalaba del brazo a la par que Harry lideraba la carrera. Me sentí a salvo justo en el momento en que había visto el rostro de Theodore y en ese momento supe que iba a salir viva de ahí... El libro...

-El libro, Egaeus... ¿dónde...? -empecé a decir.

-Lestrange ya lo debió de haber devuelto, Filia. No te preocupes, los demás están bien.

Theodore estaba callado, en esos momentos no podía verle el rostro pero algo me decía que estaba de mal humor. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que saliéramos del bosque prohibido, al que preferiría no regresar en un buen tiempo.

Por ahora sólo quería ir a mi cama y dormir... Al diablo con el reporte de pociones...

...

-¿No sabes si Dumbledore sabe que lo escuchaste la ora vez?

-No te preocupes, no sabe nada.

-No sé cómo lo haces pero esres bueno espiándo.

-Por algo soy un Slytherin. Además, esta vez él estaba sólo en su oficina, hablaba consigo mismo y escuché lo que creo suficiente como para tener a tu primo en alarma permanente. Era... era algo como:_"...Tengo que mantener al lobo inútil y al estorbo de Black lejos de Potter o ellos podrían ponerlo en mi contra si le dicen lo que pasó... O peor, podrían hacer que se uniese a Voldemort y lo último que debe de pasar es que Voldemort y Potter se junten. He de mantenerlos separado de forma permanente... Mejor aún si consigo que uno mate al otro y si Potter vence aún mejor, es una presa más fácil..."_

-Eso no me gusta nada, he de avisarle a mi primo inmediatamente, aunque no sé cómo. Mandarle una lechuza a Marvolo sería estúpido, si alguien la interceptara...

-Lo verás en Navidad, ¿no? Tienes de decirle eso en persona... Así que... Egaeus, ¿eh?

-¿"Eh" qué? Theo.

-No sabía que ya se tuvieran tal confianza entre los dos.

-¿Celos?

-Ya quisieras... Pero... yo... yo sería mejor partido que él ¿no?

-¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?

-Limítate a responder.

-Uy, tienes un humor de perros. Dos cosas Theo: una, a Egaeus le gusta Rose Zeller y me pidió el favor de que hablara con ella por él, y dos... -le jalé del brazo para que su cara quedara al nivel de la mía y le di un pequeño beso en le mejilla- sabes que te prefiero a tí por sobre los demás.

Y salí corriendo directo a los aposentos de Hufflepuff riendo como una tonta. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si me hubiera volteado hubiera visto el sonrojo y la sonrisa embobada que adornaba en rostro de Theodore Nott.

...

Esa niña era todo un problema, pensaba Theodore Nott mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, la cual seguía cálida, tal vez por el beso o por el sonrojo de colegiala enamorada que teía su rostro, si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera pensado algo como "menudo chico" o "amor joven, ¡qué tierno!" y justamente ésa última frase era muy parecida a la que pasaba por la mente de una persona singular que lo había escuchado todo... O al menos casi todo... Justo desde _"...Egaeus, ¿eh?"... _

Remus Lupin había llegado a Hogwarts hacía no mucho tiempo y esperaba ver a Harry, pero el escenario que acababa de ver le había recordado que también él tenía a quién amar... aunque no quisiera. Suspiró. Al menos quedaba un poco de amor inocente en el mundo, y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para saludar a su cachorro, a Ron y a Hermione.

¡Ah, pobre desconocedor del tormento que reside en el corazón de su cría! ¿Por qué será que están ciegos? ¿Por qué se han dejado cegar por el titiritero?

Porque había alguien más que si sabía, que poseía el don de la vista, sólo que de forma total y perfecta. Pero era víctima no sólo de la ceguera, si no también de la sordera de las marionetas. ¡Se dejan manejar tan fácilmente!

Y así es como Luna Lovegood casi pierde las esperanzas de que los demás fueran salvados, de que la antorcha que debía darles luz se apagara.

...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Lector(a): ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Luna Lovegood? ¡Esta tía está loca!...Tengo ganas de matar a Dumbledore yo mismo/a... jeje...)... Posiblemente estés pensando en algo así en este momento._

¡Maldito seas internet! ¿Por qué rayos siempre se me va la conexión cuando estoy a punto de subir un capítulo?

-Porque tienes mala suerte-

Cierto, Cedric... Lo de las almas gemelas es complicado y repetí mucho "alma gemela"... bueno... todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor es complicado, sino no sería amor, y lo de Dumbledore... eso será revelado... pero cuando el fic ya esté casi finalizado. ¿Las marcas de Filia? bueno, no quiero revelar mucho, ¿han visto a un perro marcando su territorio? o sea, orinando en un árbol, es casi lo mismo, pero con magia... y sin orina (¡iack! asco). Además hay diferentes tipos de marcas, que si familiares, de posesión, de que algo es completamente tuyo (osea, lazos y marcas amorosos) Aunque generalmente no se vean...

Y verán que el don de clarividencia de Filia no está completamente desarrollado a diferencia del de... lean el fic. Así que no veo nada de Mary Sue, y si Filia fuera una Mary, hubiera enfrentado a Aragog de una forma más... no sé, lo hubiera matado, pero Filia estaba muerta de miedo, recuerden que le tiene fobia a las agujas y a otros objetos punzantes. Lo de Egaeus y sus canciones... ¡lo creí divertido! Y sí, Theodore está celosito. Lo el mito de Perséfone solo está ahí por ser uno de mis mitos favoritos pero no tendrá relación con el fic. Y lo del libro... Está basado en una historia real, sólo que orignalmente era mi libro de biología y quién había bateado había sido yo. (No crean que soy mala estudiante, si tengo promedio de 18)

-¡Eh! ¡Sandra! ¡No puedo sujetar a este tío todo el día!... ¡Y ni loco me voy contigo al manicomio!- (Cedric estaba forcejeando con un Severus Snape atado de manos y pies con un pañuelo en la boca)

¡Sujétalo bien! Bueno... ¡Estoy rifando a Severus Snape! ¡dejad un review con la respuesta correcta y gánense un Severus! La pregunta es:  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, a.k.a: Lord Voldemort, ¿ha sido hijo único toda su vida?**

-Es una pregunta muy obvia-

Cedric, yo sé de lo que hablo, ¿vale? dejad que respondan.

-Vale, ahora, traduciendo lo que acaba de decir Sandra la cosa quedaría así: "¡Dejad reviews o tiro a Snape con el calamar gigante!"-

¡Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes a Snape colgando de una viga sobre el lago donde está el calamar?

...Ejem... Creí que tendría sed...

-Claro... uff, dejémoslo así, si dejan un review salvan a Snape y me harían más feliz a mí... creo-

¡Viva Cedric!... que conste que Cedric y yo no tenemos nada, solo que es un personaje al que yo quería vivo y lo mataron.

-Tu querido Tommy me mató-

¡A callar! bueno... **Kathy Sacuba**, Severus era para tí pero una horda de fans me atacaron en medio de la calle (¡Mi espalda!). No creo que haya más que decir. Nos leemos.

**Atte: Owari-san (Sandra)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y co_. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales son de mí propiedad** a menos que diga lo contrario bla bla bla (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**Kathy Sacuba** = Sobre Severus... lee las notas al pie del capítulo.

**Y a todos mis estimados lectores**.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad**: **_De dos videntes._

* * *

Ni Julia Gallart ni Sophia Nott, personas que tenían un buen oído para la música, podían aguantar la risa que les causaba ver a sus esposos en tal situación, y ni hablar del sobrino Marvolo, quea a ser primo de su hija pasaba a ser automáticamente su sobrino, quien recordaría este momento de por vida y atormentaría a Terence de forma permanente. Porque... ¿A quién se le ocurre darles unas guitarras a un par de tontos sin ritmo? Porque, honestamente...

Ni Terence Gallart ni Alister Nott podían tocar ni siquiera un triángulo.

Martes, _2:47 p.m. _  
Clase de Historia.

Filia, Katherine y Alexander estaban ya por el quinto cielo del sueño y el resto dormía a pierna suelta. ¡Incluso Binns dormía! ¿Por qué? La queridísima profesora Dolores Umbridge estaba dando un discurso sobre... bueno, nadie sabría decir, todos dormían tan pesadamente que ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley podrían desperarlos con una bomba... O tal vez si pudieran...

-¡Aaahh!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Weasley y Weasley! ¡Cien puntos menos de Gryffindor!

Y creo que con eso y el estruendo que le siguió a eso fue suficiente para despertarlos. Lo que había pasado era que los gemelos Weasley inundaron el pasillo, encantaron algunas armaduras para que de ellas saliera una música insoportable y ahora volaban sobre todos con sus escobas... además de que hicieron a Snape feliz, ¿cómo? simple, dándole la oportunidad de practicar su deporte favorito, bajarle más y más puntos para Gryffindor. Filia, y el resto inteligente del salón, le restó importancia y empezó a guardar sus cosas ignorando los minutos faltantes de clase y los gritos de Umbridge que trataba de detener al dúo Weasley.

Akexander, Katherine y yo salíamos del salón mientras tratábamos de cruzar el lago que había ahora en los pasillo, por:_ Weasley/Weasley C.N.A. (Compañía No Anónima).  
_  
-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora, ALex?

-Pues tenemos un período libre y, Kathy, ¿no recuerdas que teníamos que encontrarnos con Hannah?

-Eh... Filia, ¿Tenemos qué? Porque yo quisiera salir al jardín o no se, pensar en algo que no sean estudios, tareas y el grasoso cabello de Snape.

-Ustedes quedaron con ella de acompañarla ahorita... No me veas así, Katherine, que yo nunca dije nada.

Puede que la curiosidad me carcomiera por dentro pero yo ya sabía, en parte, lo que me esperaba, "el Ejército de Dumbledore" o "el ED". Además de que podría aprovechar para hablar con Luna Lovegood, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Al rato nos alcanzó Rose Zeller alegando que ella también estaba ahí cuando Hannah les pidió que le encontraran a las tres en punto. Yo pasaba de eso. Entonces Katherine pegó un chillido y Alexander, al ubicar la vista hacia donde estaba mirando Katherine, también pegó un molesto chillido de niñita. Rose y yo sólo vimo a un hombre de uno veinte y algo más, tenía cierto parecido con Alexander pero yo no diría que fuera su padre o un hermano.

-¡¿Tío James?!

Bueno, "tío" si es aceptable. El susodicho se acerca a nosotros y saluda cariñosamente a Katherine y Alexander. Lo siguiente fue una sarta de cosas innesesarias para mí, sólo tuve que asentir cuando dijeron mi nombre a James Freyre, el nuevo bibliotecario... ¡¿Cómo?!

-Di-disculpe -interrumpí de forma muy maleducada la conversación-, pero... ¿dijo que usted era el nuevo bibliotecario? ¿Qué sicedió con Pince?

-Pues el señor Dumbledore me dijo que necesitaban una persona más capaz y más joven y que la señorita Pince necesitaba un descanso porque ya estaa haciendo cosas que no debería, claro que no entendí mucho y el trabajo me venía como anillo al dedo así que no hice muchas preguntas.

Necesito hablar con Theodore... ¡Pero en lo que se dice YA!

-Gracias, disculpe la impertinencia. Katherine, Alexander, Rose, ustedes vayan a verse con Hannah yo tengo otra cosa que hacer, ¿vale? -dije apresurada.

-Pero, Filia... -empezó a decir Alexander.

-Vamos, Alex, que seguro y tiene una cita con un chico.

-¿Qué? Katherine, yo no... - se me ha prendido el foco-. Eh, sí, justamente eso, quedé de encontrarme con alguien y, bueno... tú sabes.

-¡Ah! ¡Dime! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? -Katherine empezó a zarandearme como loca haciendo preguntas sobre mi "cita", yo me mareé un poco pero logré decirle que luego le contaría todo y me zafé, Rose también empezó a hacer preguntas y las evadí, el único que pareció no creerme fue Alexander, James Freyre trataba de que Katherine se comportara y me fuí a buscar a Theodore. Si Dumbledore se había enterado de algo estábamos fritos y nisiquiera había podido hablar con Marvolo. Veamos, ya son las tres, ¿dónde estaría un cursante de quinto año de Slytherin quien debería prepararse para los TIMOS?

Theodore Nott maldecía por lo bajo al menos cada cinco minutos, debería de haber empezado a estudiar hace tres días y, por muy inteligente que fuera, no le estaba yendo muy bien con Herbología, ¿por qué? odiaba las plantas, la mayoría le daban asco y le caía muy mal la profesora Sprout, pareciese que le tuviese rabia, la cual era recíproca, por se un Slytherin. Él no tenía la culpa, el sombrero lo había puesto en esa casa, aunque estaba muy orgulloso de ser una serpiente. O tal vez fuese porque sus padres eran mortífagos, entonces no habría nada que hacer, estaba orgulloso de sus padres. Claro que sus aspiraciones iban mucho más allá de servir al Señor Oscuro.

Oh, rayos. Ya se estaba perdiendo otra vez en sus pensamientos. Volvió a centrar su atención en sus libros y se concentró lo más que pudo. Sabía que iba a aprobar Herbología pero quería una nota de la cual sentirse orgulloso, no aceptaría nada menos que un_ "Exelente"_ o un _"Supera las aspectativas"_, si sacaba _"Aceptable"_ le pediría al Lord que le tirara un Avada. Bufó por millonésima vez ese día y deseó que nada le interrumpiera mientras estudiaba, eh, que por algo había escogido uno de los corredores menos usados de Hogwarts. Y si Blaise Zabini sabía algo era que a su compañero no podía interrumpírsele mientras estaba detrás de una montaña de libros, por eso ni se molestó en recordarle que debería de estar haciendo guardia como prefecto, Blaise suspiró y, al igual que Theodore, se dispuso a seguri su lectura.

Recorría los pasillo buscando a Theodore, si Dumbledore sabía algo podríamos darnos por muertos. Sí, muertos, Dumbledore no es como lo pintan, lo sé. Traté de lucir lo menos alterada posible mientra iba de aquí para allá, no quería levantar la atención de nadie hasta dar con Theodore. Ojalá y no fuera tarde. En ese momento, por alguna razón, recordé las parabras de la acromántula, Aragog. _"Estás marcada... Estás marcada por la oscuridad.... No sólo llevas una marca... Son dos, y parecen de gran poder. Eres un objeto valioso..."_

No había reparado en lo que me había dicho hasta ahora y no sé de qué hablaba pero parecía importante, restándole el hecho de que me haya llamado "objeto", aún así decidí dejar el asunto para más tarde, si es que seguía viva para más tarde. Me pregunté cómo habrían reaccionado Alexander y Katherine ante el "ED", seguro que Katherine estaba dando saltitos de aquí para allá, de nuevo, y Alexander estaba tratando de calmarla sin poder aguantar su propia emoción, de nuevo.

Detengo mi carrera unos momentos para recuperar un poco de aliento y evitar a la profesora Umbridge, que justamente iba pasando por ahí junto a Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

_"-Ya saben_ -le oí decir a Umbridge-, _quiero que mantengan vigilados a todos, sin exepción alguna, a los del quinto cusro, en especial a Potter, sé que se trae algo entre manos en mi contra y en contra del ministerio, si lo ven haciendo cualquier cosa sospechosa, tráiganlo ante mí, y si es necesario aplicarle encima algún hechizo, háganlo._

-Sí, profesora Umbridge" -contestaron ambos a la vez. Esto no pinta nada bueno. De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me sobresalté y volteé encarando a la persoa detrás de mí.

-Luna Lovegood -murmuré. Ella se limitó a sonreir-. ¿no deberías estar en el E... en otro lugar?

-Puedes hablar libremente, ellos ya se fueron, además, sé que lo sabes tan bien como yo. Al fin y al cabo ambas somos videntes -Lovegood no quitaba la sonrisa calmada de su rostro y por un segundo quedé hipnotizada con su cara llena de paz pero me espabilé y dejé que siguiera hablando-. No tienes que preocuparte porque Dumbledore sepa algo, el también a quedado ciego por su vanidad, cree que nadie puede estar en su contra sin que él lo sepa. Pero eso sí, el ya sospecha que tengo algo fuera de lo normal, así que no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarles.

-¡No-no tienes que! -no sé por qué hablé tan fuerte, sin gritar, o por qué tartamudeé-, digo, tu tambiés corres peligro, ya has hecho mucho tratando de advertir a todos ¿no? ¿Acaso creías que todos se iban a tragar el cuento de los narggles o como sea que sean? Aquella vez te respondí para que te dieras cuenta de que yo también estoy jugando en este tablero, pero supongo que tú le vas a otro equipo.

-Si te hubieras tragado el cuento estaría muy decepcionada, y puede que no esté del lado en el cual tú estás pero aún así para cumplir el objetivo, aunque no sea exactamente el mismo, hay que quitar al titiritero de su puesto y deshacernos de él... completamente.

-¿Hasta tal punto ha llegado esto?

-Sí.

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer, _"el fin justifica los medios"_ ¿no?

-Nunca me gustó ese dicho.

-¿Todavía tienes a tu conciencia en el hombro? -ante mi pregunta, Luna Lovegood frunció un poco el ceño. Tal gesto se veía tan... tan fuera de lugar, como si su cara hubiera sido diseñada para nunca hacer tal acción.

-¿Tú no?

-Aprendí a ignorarla desde hace mucho, de vez en vez la oigo pero la conciencia no me va a ser de mucha ayuda. Hay que mantener la mente fría, lista para todo -Luna suspiró pesadamente y posó ambas manos en mis hombros mientras me miraba fijamente. Volví a perderme en sus ojos pero no sentí nada, solamente creí que si sus ojos fueran lagos uno podría nadar hacia abajo y nunca encontrar el fondo. Sólo eso. Como si mirara a alguien que quise mucho alguna vez pero que ahora es un recuerdo que se ha ido para no volver.

-Tan joven y ya te está contando en tus filas, no has podido vivir tu infancia por su culpa...

-¡Cállate! -me zafé de su agarre y la miré desafiante-. Sé perfectamente de lo que está hablando, yo tuve una de las mejores infancias que alguien pudiera tener, nunca fui rica pero tenía lo que necesitaba, nunca tuve muchos amigos porque me creían un fenómeno hablando de estupideces, pero tuve una familia completa, unos padres que me aman y un primo al que adoro con todo mi corazón porque es de mi familia, él es mi familia al igual que lo es la oscuridad. También tengo nuevos amigo aquí por los que yo... haría cualquier cosa y tengo alguien a quien querer de forma total. Sí, he visto gente morir y sí he hecho a la gente sufrir pero nunca cambiaría mi vida por nada, y mucho menos dejaría que alguien intentara hacerme cambiar de opinion, yo escogí mi destino, yo escogí a quien seguir y a quien apoyar. Si quieren ir en mi contra o a mi favor eso ya es su elección.

-Entiendo... pero cuando suceda lo que ha de suceder, no quiero tener qu edecirte que _"te lo dije"._

-¿Y acaso crees que no la vi venir? -Luna me miró un poco sorprendida-, llevo años viendo esa misma visión, como si el destino quisiera hacerme cambiar de opinion, pero no lo lograrán, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio.

-Aún puedes evitarlo, si sólo...

-Como toda vidente que eres, y eso que controlas tu don mucho mejor que yo, has de saber que hay cosas que, no es que no deban, es que no pueden ser cambiadas y ésa es una de ellas. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo que encontrarme con alguien.

Y así como llegó ella me fui yo. En ese momento lo único que quería era ver a Theodore. Por alguna razón sentí mis ojos húmedos, iba a llorar pero no de tristeza, sino porque todo lo que tenía adentro ahora estaba afuera. Lo había sacado todo. Sé que Marvolo nunca me usaría, he de decir que cuando me conoció tenía planes para mí pero ya no, supe justamente como ganarme su confianza, luego le acepté en mi familia y mis padres hicieron lo mismo, porque, a diferencia de otros, Marvolo sigue siendo humano después de todo. Es mi primo. La _segunda_ persona a la que yo más quiero.

Porque el primer puesto está reservado.

-Y bien, ¿me van a contar cómo la pasaron?

-¡Fue genial! No vas a creer lo que...

-¡Kathy! Lo sentimos, Filia, pero no podemos decirte, si hubieras venido con nosotros.

-No te preocupes, Alexander. Tal vez otro día.

-Filia, ¿a dónde fuistes mientras estábamos en...? ¡Ay! Ya entendí, Alex.

-Les diría, le diría, pero si hubieran venido conmigo...

Después de eso corrí a mi habitación riendo mientras Katherine y Alexander me llamaban. No había podido encontrar a Theodore pero no importaba, ahora estaba bien. Esa noche dormí tan tranquilamente como nunca.

Harry Potter salía de la biblioteca extrañado por el nuevo bibliotecario, pero estaba más preocupado en los TIMOS que en cualquier otra cosa, incluso se le había venido a la mente algo como preguntarle a Tom, él ya había pasado por eso y además, había que admitir, era sabio y como siempre iba a volver al mismo "salón de los sueños" con él, era una buena forma de matar el tiempo productivamente.

-Potter.

Harry volteó para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. De repente sintió una molestia en el estómago y un poco de calor en la orejas pero eso no evitó que le mandara una mirada desafiante a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-¿Podemos hablar?

Esto no pintaba nada bueno.

-Pues, no sé tú, pero yo no soy mudo o muy tonto como para no hablar.

-No te hagas, Potter. Me refería a que si pudiera hablar contigo unos momentos.

-...Vale.

El pobre Harry no sabe la que le espera.

...  


* * *

Duele... Duele...

-Pues claro que te tiene que doler, si Sirius Black casi barre el suelo contigo- 

¡Pero no tenía que romperme tres costillas!

-¡Pero si no te rompió nada! Sólo tienes unos cuantos moretones-

¿Por qué no trataste de ayudarme?

-No iba a meterme entre Black y Snape, ¡pero es que hubieras visto! ¡Se lo llevó como como si fuera cosa suya! Menudo acto de posesividad-

Bueno, en parte es suyo... Ahí tienen Fans de Severus, Sirius se lo ha llevado por la fuerza y como nadie respondió a la pregunta... pues... aquí quedó la cosa.

-Y... ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? ¿Sandra?-

A no secuestrar a las almas gemelas de otros, Cedric.

-Buena niña... eh, ¿de dónde has sacado la conversación entre Filia y Luna?-

Ni idea, se me vino encima, y eso que yo iba a poner a Luna como el apoyo en todo esto, y esperen a ver (leer) en el siguiente capítulo que pasará con Harry y Malfoysito. Pobre Tommy.

-¿Y Freyre no era el apellido de Alex?

Bueno, puse a James como el hermano del padre de Alexander. Pobre 'Arry, no ha salido hoy. Pero ya verán... Pobre Draky.

-Lo odias, ¿no? a Malfoy.

Con toda mi podrida alma, ¡Au! Jolis, Por mucho que quiera a Sirius, esta me la paga.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que estén haciando esos dos ahora mismo-

Sin mucho más que decir, además de que esperen al siguiente capítulo, que me perdonen por la tardanza (más vale tarde que nunca), y que un review no mata a nadie...

Atte: **Owari-san (Sandra)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y co_. es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**Personajes Originales son de mí propiedad** a menos que diga lo contrario bla bla bla (escribir lo mismo tanto tiempo aburre y cansa).

**Dedicado a:**

**A todos mis estimados lectores**.

**A todos los que ha puesto esta historia en sus favoritos.**

**Y a todos los que me han puesto a mí en su lista de autores favoritos **

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad**: **_Besos en los pasillos y discuciones mentales._

* * *

-Debiste de ir conmigo inmediatamente.

-Me distraje, ¿bien? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Pero es qué no sabes cuánto me preocupo por tí! Si te hubiera pasado algo... Mira, que andar espiando a Dumbledore...

-Mira quien habla.

-Ése no es el punto, 'Lia. Todo esto está demasiado fácil, ¿no crees? Sé que Dumbledore no sabe nada pero todavía no puedo relajarme, siento como si hubira algo más detrás de todo. Y tampoco me fío mucho de Lovegood, es una luná...

-No digas "lunática". Ella hizo lo que pudo, y tenemos el mismo fin, sólo que no congeniamos en algunos aspectos. Lo que más me dolió fue que tratara de hacerme cambiar de opinión, ¡ella ni conoce a Marvolo!

-Si lo conoce, todos lo conocen, 'Lia.

-No, Theo. Lo conoce a Él, pero no a Marvolo... ¡Nunca a Marvolo!

Comencé a llorar. No podía creer la situación en que estaba, llorando como una tonta en brazos de Theodore sólo por una tontería que había pasado ayer. Aún así no quería dejar de llorar, a cada lágrima era un peso menos encima, pero a cada sollozo era otro peso aún peor que se subía sobre mí. Pero sin importar qué siceda, iba aterminar esto, ¡tenía que saber que tramaba Dumbledore! Por Marvolo, por Theodore, por mis padres, por Harry, por Luna, inclusive, por Katherine y Aexander, y por esa pelota peluda que llaman 'Arry. Sé que si Dumbledore gana, todo estará perdido.

-Ya, 'Lia. Todo estará bien -me consolaba Theodore-, todo estará bien.

* * *

A Theodore casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver la escena que estaba frente a él... Draco, Harry... Draco Y Harry... ¡besándose! Filia iba a ponerse como loca. Y él también... No dada crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y por un momento pensó: "Esto ha de ser una de esas pesadillas...", pero no, no era ninguna pesadilla, era la realidad. Theodore carraspeó para que los dos "besucones" se volvieran hacia él. Harry se sonrojó notablamente al verse descubierto y miraba al suelo nervioso mientras Draco sonreía confiado y prepotente. El joven Nott enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Draco, nos hubieras dicho a Blaise y a mí que ibas a estar... ocupado, así no te hubiérmos esperado durante dos horas para estudiar para los TIMOS.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry-, Draco, dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer esta tarde. Yo... lo siento Nott, pero no sabía...

-Vamos, Harry- interrumpió Draco-, no seas así, además yo dije que no tenía nada importante que hacer. Aún falta mucho para los TIMOS así que no veo el problema de pasar una tarde con... mi pareja.

Eso último hizo sonrojar aún más a Harry y confundir más a Theodore. Draco odiaba a Harry, así que Theodore no confiaba mucho en que esa relación, que no tenía futuro alguno, fuera solamente sentimentas, había algo detrás de todo eso.

Ahora-dijo Draco-, si me disculpan, me retiro. Harry, recuerda que quedamos esta noche, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Draco se retira de escena y Theodore se acerca a Harry.

-¿Podrías decirme que demonios fue eso?

-Pues que hablamos y me dijo que lo sentía mucho depués de todos estos años y que sólo era así porque su familia le obligaba a ser así -Harry suspira-, se veía tan sincero y, bueno, también me dijo que le gustaba y él me gustaba amí entonces decidimos intentarlo. Tú sabes, ser pareja y esas cosas. Además el hecho de que me pidiera guardar todo en secreto me puso aún mas nervioso. Nunca he tenido una relación estable, mejor dicho, nunca he tenido una relación y... "nervios de principiante", podríamos llamar. ¿Guardarías el secreto, Nott?

-No te aseguro nada, Potter. Pero yo que tú tendría cuidado, Draco no es de fiar.

-Creí que eran amigos -dice Harry confuso.

-No lo somos. Me cae mal. Tú solo ten cuidado y no te le aferres mucho.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?!

-Eso mismo, 'Lia, los ví con mis propios ojos.

-¿Cómo puede Harry ser tan... ingenuo. Me cae bien y le aprecio mucho pero... pero ser taaan crédulo. Por un segundo esperé que no se tragara los cuentos chinos de Malfoy. Digo, ¿Quién puede creerle algo a un Malfoy?

-Tú sabes que Harry tiene un gran corazón, muy Gryffindor a mi parecer, así que él es una persona que siempre confía ciegamente en todos... Menos en Umbridge.

-Nunca en Umbridge. Nadie cuerdo podría confiar en ella. Nadie. El punto es... que se lo tienes que decir a Marvolo.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Eres el único que puede salir de Hogwarts, o al menos, el único de nosotros dos que le puede informar a Marvolo.

-¿Y si me mata?

-No lo hará-río ante su comentario-, vamos, Theo, él no sería capaz.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que decirle? Digo, ¿no sería una ventaja para él que Harry esté ocupado pensando en "su Draco"?

-Tú limítate a encontrarte con él en Hogsmeade y dile que te dije que te dijera lo que él sabe que yo sé pero que "aquél" no sabe.

-Que me diga que me disjiste que me dijera lo que... ¿Cómo? 'Lia, en un idioma entendible para la raza humana, por favor.

-¡Sólo ve y dile lo que te dije!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sé qué me dijiste! y ¿quién es "aquél"?

-Ya te lo dirá Marvolo cuando le preguntes. Y otra cosa, háblale de "tú", nada de "usted" que conste que no va a ir como, pués... tú sabes, mi primo.

-Vale, vale... ¿Qué haremos con Dumbledore?

-Esperemos hasta que hables con Marvolo.

-Has dicho mucho la palabra "Marvolo".

-Es una de mis palabras favoritas.

-¿Y tienes alguna otra que no sea esa?

-"Theodore".

* * *

Harry Potter estaba, no enamorado, sino cautivado o encaprichado, pero tal vez en el futuro podría llegar a dar completamente su amor a Draco Malfoy. Pero lo que más le tenía confundido era que las dos personas que sabían de su relación le dijeran qu etuviera cuidado, bueno, Theodore Nott se lo dijo, pero Tom, quien apenas sabía que le gustaba Draco, sólo le había dicho que no durarían ni tres o cuatro meses. No le iba a prestar mucha atención a Voldemort, ¿qué sabía él? Tal vez compartieran un lazo mental o algo así pero eso no le daba permiso a meterse en su vida privada. Otra cosa que le molestaba eran sus "amigos", Ron y Hermione. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que esos dos lo único que hacían era molestar y evitar que fuera él mismo? Si quería se amigo y novio de Draco Malfoy, lo sería, si quería dejar a Umbridge en su lugar, lo haría, si quería hablar con Sirius, le hablaría. ¿Po qué tanto afán en dejarle encerrado, alejado del mundo? Igual Dumbledore. Ya no sabía que hacer. Y ni siquiera mencionen a Ginny... Por favor, se le venía tirando encima cada dos por tres.

¿Costaba mucho que le dijeran la verdad?

Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba en el "salón de los sueños" con Tom. Una escapada con el Señor Tenebroso no le haría daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, Lord de la Oscuridad, Tú-sabes-quién (sé que lo sabes, pillín(a)), el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... y pare de contar, estaba perdido en su mente por enésima vez ese día. Harry hablaba y hablaba pero él se había quedado en: "Draco y yo empezamos a salir...". Draco Malfoy, ¡de todas las personas en este mundo! "No durarán ni tres meses". Eso lo sabía, con o sin Filia, era obvio, o al menos, ahora sí que era obvio. Había tenido una reunión de mortífagos y si "el pequeño Draco" era igual a su padre... Bueno, sintió lástima por Harry.

-Y entonces... ¿Tom?... ¡Tom!

-¿Qué? -gruñó.

-Me estabas ignorando, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero claro que no te ignoro! ¡Si no hay nada más interesante que un puberto contando sus amoríos! -espetó furioso.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy? ¡Si estás enojado por alguna de tus tonterías de Voldemort y eso no te descargues en mí! Ya mucho tengo con que me vayas a matar.

-Te acepto lo de mis "tonterías" ya que me dejaste intrigado con eso de: "que me vayas a matar". ¿Acaso quieres morir sin siquiera luchar?

-Bien. Tom, un puberto, como tú dices, contra en gran Señor Tenebroso... ¿Quién gana?

-Bueno... en ese caso... ¿Dónde pusiste la pala?

-¿Para qué?

-Para cavar tu tumba.

-No me hace gracia. Bien, limítate a ayudarme con los TIMOS, ¿sí?

-Sólo porque no quiero que me encajen como: "el pobre tonto que venció a un retrasado".

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

-Y... ¿Qué cuentas de tus visitas nocturnas secretas, no tan secretas, con... Snape?

-Ugh... Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos... amantes... asco. ¡Ahora voy a tener pesadillas!

-¡Qué desgracia! -Tom rie-. Bien, ahora vamos con historia, vas más o menos bien en Transfiguraciones, o al menos en la teoría.

-Yo también tengo cerebro, no necesit a Hermione atrás para pasar.

-No... me necesitas a mí en tu cabeza. Ahora, ¿qué te sucede con tus "amigos"?

-Son una bola de hipócritas todos ellos, pero tú ya sabias, te lo dije la otra vez. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Pidiéndome consejos, a mí... Dumbledore debería de estar retorciéndose en su tumba o lo haría si estuviera muerto, pero no tengo tanta suerte. Tienes que dejar de ser tan... Gryffindor, abre los ojos a la verdad y cierra tu mente a los demás, si tienes una mente muy abierta se te saldrán los sesos.

-¿Cómo quieres que abra los ojos si me los han vendado? Metafóricamente hablando. Y ahora con las lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape que en realidad lo único que hacen es empeorar mi no muy estable estado mental.

-Sólo tienes que concentrarte.

-Lo haces sonar fácil.

-Es que es fácil. Después vamos con eso, ahora historia de la...

-¡No! No, no, no, no. Ya hicimos mucho, ahora... háblame de tí. Vamos, Tom.

-... Me llamo Tom Riddle-dijo su nombre como si estuviera pisando desechos de animal-, y... vamos a repasar el tema de los TIMOS o me largo.

-Bueno... entonces hablaré yo.

-Vamos, Harry, si no hay ningún aspecto de tu vida que no sepa ya.

-Tengo una cita con Draco-Tom contuvo su furia y suspiró.

-Ya lo sabía.

-... ¿Creo que Dumbledore me está escondiendo algo?

-Ya lo sabía... Y sí, te está escondiendo algo. Bien, mocoso, ¿ves que no hay nada que...?

-Creo que eres guapo.

-Ya lo... ¡¿Cómo?!

Parálisis mental... Harry empezó a reirse y Tom aún no daba señales de vida.

-¡Mírate! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pareces un pescado con la boca así abierta! Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿no sabe snada más de la profecía?

-Estoy trabajando en ello.

-Así que no sabes nada nuevo aún.

-Dumbledore ha de tenerla bien oculta, no es información que se la puedas decir a la primera persona que veas pasando por la calle. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Si la profecía es cierta, quiere decir que estamos destinados a morir, mis padres... perecieron por causa de ella y ahora uno de nosotros dos tambien. ¿No hay forma de combatir al destino?

-¿Te cuesta mucho decir que maté a tus padres? No, Harry, hay cosas que deben ser cumplidas, como hay otras que pueden cambiar. Yo... puede que lo sienta un poco el haber matado a tus padres, no me arrepiento, jamás me arrepentiré de haber matado pero... puede que lo sienta.

-Entiendo. Tenías que... aunque en el fondo te culpe, sé que no tenías opción. Quieres vivir. Todos queremos vivir, solo que algunos lo hacen a cualquier costo. Pero, pudiste haberlos quitado del camino sin matarlos, haberlos dejado vivos y haberme matado a mí.

-¿La vida de un inocente bebé que no ha podido disfrutar de nada en vez de la de sus padres que han vivido todo lo que han podido? Ellos... supongo que te amaban, o eso te han dicho, ¿no? Que tus padres se hayan sacrificado por tí es algo digno de respeto. Sacrificarse por lo que uno ama. Pero aún así... no habría bastado para que mi hechizo te rebotara.

-¿Qué es más poderoso que el amor de una madre a su hijo?

-La obsesión. La mujer que me dió a luz se dejó morir después del parto para ir al infierno, porque no pudo dar a parar a ningún otro sitio, a esperar al hombre que "amaba", el hombre que le donó el esperma.

-¿Tus padres?

-Yo nunca les llamaría así, pero sí... ellos.

-No sabía que... que...

-¿Qué fuí humano? ¿Qué tuve progeitores? Pues sí, si los tuve. Incluso me encontré con Tom Riddle Senior cuando cumplí dieciseis. Yo tenía un medio hermano, también llamado Tom. Todos está ahora muertos, incluso la servidumbre de la mansión cayó ante mi magia... Nunca me sentí tan poderoso, tan increíble, tan... tan miserable como aquella vez. Nunca supe por qué lo hice, aunque no me arrepienta, me da ira no saber por qué lo hice si me había jurado a mí mismo jamar verles las caras a esa escoria, ¿lo hice en memoria de mi progenitora? ¿por venganza? No sé... quiero y no quiero saber.

Ambos callan, para Tom, el silencio es incómodo, para Harry el silencio es la única manera de responderle a Riddle. Ambos eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Al rato ambos retornaron el tema de los TIMOS, sabiendo ambos que no evitarían este tema por mucho tiempo, pero por ahora todo estaría como antes. Harry tenía que prepararse para su cita con Draco y Tom vería a Theodore.

* * *

-Sólo faltan unos días -se dijo a sí mismo Theodore Nott mientras recordaba la fecha que se acercaba. Filia iba a cumplir once muy pronto y tenía que comprarle un regalo, tal vez Marvolo tuviera algun consejo. Ya hablaría con él el fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

* * *

**¡¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!!**

Estor días ha estado de lo peor y toda mi familia está mas que hecha en los pantalones, es que cuando uno de nuestra familia muere le siguen tres detrás, pueden ser conocidos o algo así pero siempre van de tres en tres, ¿es que todo el mundo quiere morir tan pronto? Que desatre. Y si más preánbulos he vuelto con este fic para ustedes mis queridos lectores...

-Ya estuvo, ¿no?-

A callar Cedric, no te pongas como Edwardcito. En fin, estos días estuve haste el cuello con los exámenes y aún sigo ahí pero me tomé unos momentos libre para revivir este pobre fic.

Pero, Houston, tenemos un problema, creo que Kathy Sacuba anda perdida en una isla, dijo que iba a subir un capítulo de su fic pero no lo hizo ni a dado señales de vida aquí en Fanfiction . net, o no que yo sepa. Y como me cae muy bien y me estoy empezando a preocupar he decidido publicarlo, sé que a unos ni les interesa y a otros tal vez sí, o tal vez simplemente esté tomando vacaciones al igual que hice yo.

-Yo creo que está enojada porque torturas a Snape y al final nunca se lo diste-

Es que Snape ni es mío, es de JK. Además de que nadie respondió la pregunta de que si Tom fue hijo único, y ya es tarde porque ya fue contestada en el fic... Aunque no sé si sea de verdad o solo fue un rumor, igual, sería chulísimo si tuviera un hermano. Ahora las usuales explicaciones del capítulo...

-Que nadie quiere escuchar-

...Ya... Lo usual, no sé de dónde me sale la inspiración (que andaba perdida la muy maja) y todo se iba escribiendo solo.

-El teclado fantasma-

Muy gracioso... Y el Drarry no durará mucho, lo siento, pero no. Además que se empieza a sentir la onda TomHarry, ¿no? El capítulo anterior apareció en gran parte en cursiva... Error del teclado, no de la página. Y Aún me duelen las costillas por culpa de Sirius. Bueno, un review no mata a nadie, así que todos son libres de dejar uno, que yo no borro anónimos porque creo que todos deberíamos dejar nuestra opinión y bla bla.

-Sandra... Katayanagi-

¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Tengo mi propia página "ning", ustedes saben (o sabrán), una red social, en la que no gano dinero (ni gasto) si no quiero, yo soy la administradora, pero eso no es lo de mayor importancia, únanse, creen su propia nueva identidad y bla bla... La creé hoy mismo (07/11/09) así que obviamente soy la única. Yo hago y deshago a mi voluntad pero no hay fines de lucro, sólo divertirse, es para todas las edade y tambien pueden crear sus propias hirtorias, si quieren escribir un fic sobre ustedes mismos pueden hacerlo, si tiene cosas no aptas para menores (ejem...) ponen una advertencia en el tpitulo y bla bla... **No** hago competencia a esta página, en lo más mínimo, **no** gano NADA por propaganda. Sólo lo pongo para conocer gente, hablar, jugar. Cualquier cosa... _Katayanagi no machi, nueva ciudad, nuevas amistades, nueva vida._

-www . katayanaginomachi . ning . com (quiten los espacios)-

Y obviamente es un foro (cualquiera puede iniciar un tema) y tiene chat. Todos son libres de unirse, también pondré esto en mi profile y bla bla. Ojalá y se unan... Está en español, por si las dudas. Visitad mi profile allí (en Katayanagi, soy Jikan no Owari.) para que vean cómo pueden hacer una bio, aunque son libres de hacerla como deseen. No veo nada que rompa las reglas de Fanfiction . net así que si no les gusta que haya publicado lo de mi red avisadme y lo quitaré, así de simple, pero han de darme una buena razón. Si rompí un aregla y no me di cuenta, avisad.

Atte:** Jikan no Owari-san (Sandra)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (y Co.) Pertenecen a JK Rowling y los personajes originales son míos, bla, bla.

**Notas**:... Leed... Leed más. La lectura los llama... ¡Una luz!... ¿Dónde está Scooby-Doo?

**Dedicado a:**

Todos, pero **TODOS los que siguan este fanfic.** Sin ecepción.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _"Happy" Birthday... ¿Remus-Doo? ¡¿Where are you?!_

* * *

-Lupin, Lupin, Lupin… Ah, profesor Lupin, es una lástima que no haya seguido mis órdenes. ¿Quién sabe qué le ocurrirá a Harry ahora? Pobre… ¡está a punto de perder a su querido Lunático! Pero todavía no… Todavía no… Puedes ser una herramienta útil para traer al castillo a tu alma gemela… ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¡Qué iluso! Tu máscara de odio hacia él fue buena pero no lo suficiente… Fenrir Greyback morirá… asesinado por tus propias manos, Remus.

Y Remus Lupin lloró como nunca antes… ¡Ni siquiera cuándo James y Lily murieron se había sentido tan desdichado!

¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él quién estuviera detrás de todo?!

* * *

¡Tengo que contactar a Greyback!

¡Pero en lo que se dice YA!

¡MARVOLOOOOO!

A ver, recopilemos… Lupin está en las manos de Dumbledore como cebo para atraer a Greyback, eso es demasiado obvio, pero… ¿y qué sucede si quisieran atraer a alguien más además de a Greyback? ¿Querría a los hombres lobo de su lado o muertos? No importa, tengo que sacar de Hogwarts a Lupin antes de que Greyback se entere y meta la pata de hombre lobo que tiene en un gran, gran, pero gran apuro.

Y creí que podría pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo, suspiré y me levanté de la cama, Rose y Katherine dormían aún, el único que se despertó fue la bola de pelos, 'Arry, quién me siguió pese a mis intentos de que se quedara en el cuarto. Todavía con el pijama puesto salí de la sala común de Hufflepuff y, lo más silenciosa que pude, me encaminé a la torre donde dormían las lechuzas con una nota bajo el brazo.

"_Primo,_

_No dejes que F.G. venga a Hogwarts. No preguntes. No respondas. _

_Filia."_

Con ese intento de carta subí a la torre. Blas estaba descansando pero viró sus grandes ojos hacia mí cuando entré en el recinto con 'Arry detrás de mí. Éste gruñó cuando escuchó a Filch acercarse con la señora Norris al lado. Sabedora de que el tiempo me corría en contra en ese momento até rápidamente la nota e hice que Blas saliera volando como alma que lleva al diablo.

Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres y estuve a punto de carme un sinfín de veces, cuando llegué al pasillo salí volada con 'Arry en brazos por el lado contrario a donde se oía a Filch maldecir a Peeves. Jolín, estuvo cerca, tengo que recordar agradecerle a Peeves algún día. Muy cerca.

Pero no había acabado la escapada nocturna, 'Arry acaba de salir corriendo de entre mis brazos y se ha ido por un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso. ¿Por qué siempre una termina metiéndose en lugares como esos? Y en pijama, jolín. Fui detrás de la bola peluda cautelosamente, en el momento en que no pude ver más no tuve otra opción que hacer un _"Lumos". _Los personajes en los cuadros en las paredes se quejaron por la luz pero los mandé a freír monos a África y seguí con mi tarea, encontrar a 'Arry.

Y cuando creí que esto no podía tornarse más raro… choco contra algo… ¡Invisible!

-¡Filia! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Esa voz…

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Y recordé una visión… la capa de invisibilidad, la cual acaba de caer al suelo para mostrarme a un Harry Potter de expresión preocupada.

-No deberías estar por aquí a estas horas.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. ¿Clases de Oclumancia con Snape? Las paredes oyen muchas cosas. Pero no te preocupes, solo yo, y alguien más, sabemos.

-Y ese alguien es…

-Secreto. Estoy buscando a 'Arry, se ha escapado y no quiero ver la cara de Katherine si despierta y no encuentra a su bola de pelos.

Harry rió y nos cubrió a ambos con su capa. Al rato de caminar de aquí para allá encontramos a 'Arry arañando una puerta, lo que más me extrañó fue que Harry haya dicho: "Esto no estaba aquí antes". Sería… ¿La sala de los Menesteres? Descubrir a Dumbledore, descubrir a Dumbledore. Pensaba eso frenéticamente a ver si dicha sala funcionaba. Harry empujó suavemente la puerta y los tres, contando al perro, entramos.

Dumbledore estaba allí…

* * *

Dumbledore estaba allí… en su oficina a través de un cristal.

Harry y yo nos quedamos helados por un segundo y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el viejo no podía vernos cerramos la puerta tras nosotros. 'Arry se acercó al cristal y posó sus patas en este. Nada. Ladró. Nada. Harry apoyó su mano en la barrera y le propinó un golpe, creí que se rompería. Nada. Es como si estuviéramos viendo una película.

De repente, alguien entró en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Diana Muset –dije, ante la perplejidad de Harry añadí: -es de Ravenclaw.

Él no había pronunciado palabra alguna y Diana habló:

-Lupin ha dejado de luchar, señor. ¿Es hora ya?

-¿Lupin?... –exclamó Harry-, ¡Remus! ¡Tienen a Remus! Por eso Sirius me preguntó si lo había visto… Remus…

Posé mi mano en el hombro de Harry y seguí escuchando, ésta vez Dumbledore habló:

-Paciencia, pequeña niña Morgana. Todo a su tiempo.

-¡Pero quiero su sangre, señor! ¡Ahora!

-Niña, niña, si tuvieses un poco más de paciencia no tendrías la sangre de _un_ hombre lobo, sino de dos o más, los que tú quieras… Claro que… sólo si cumples tú parte.

-Vale, vale… ¿Los ojos de una vidente es lo que quiere? Los ojos de una vidente es lo que tendrá.

Bien, bien, bien… encima de que tienen a Remus Lupin, quieren su sangre y la de Greyback… Quieren mis ojos. Y yo que ya tenía mucho con Marvolo y Harry. ¿Será por eso que Diana-Morgana-quién sea me tortura? Ni tanto así pero aún… ella no debería saber que yo soy una, sólo mis padres, mi primo, Nagini y Theodore sabían… y Luna. Ella no podría haberles dicho ¿verdad? O… Tal vez la quieran a ella… ¡Arg! ¡Me enredé!

Harry tenía la mirada perdida y 'Arry le mordía los calcetines, Dumbledore miró a Fawkes, que dormía, y luego al sombrero seleccionador.

-Ya me has causado muchos problemas –dice el director al sombrero-, debería calcinarte. Es una pena que seas básicamente indestructible.

-Posee magia de los cuatro fundadores, señor –dice Diana… o quién sea-, no puede ser tan fácil destruirlo. Lo único bueno es que Potter es demasiado tonto o demasiado Gryffindor de mente cerrada como para darse cuenta de algo.

-Calla, niña, calla. Las paredes oyen –Y vaya que oímos. Dumbledore suspiró-. Cuando por fin logre que Harry se haga cargo de Voldemort, o viceversa, yo me haré cargo del que sobre, no quedará nadie que pueda enfrentarse a mí…

-Y lleva más de quince años esperando este momento, lo sé, señor, lo sé… Pero yo llevo siglos esperando a tal oportunidad y se me está acabando la paciencia.

-Pues busca más. Porque esto va para largo. Lo bueno es que Weasley y Granger retienen a ese niñato, y que salga con Malfoy no pudo ser mejor, tal vez se lo lleve al Lord y lo maten de una buena vez.

Así que ése era su plan… Esto no había podido ser más conveniente, ¡estábamos en la sala de los Menesteres! ¡Por Merlín! No creía que los alcances de esta sala fueran tales así para espiar gente, y no cualquier gente, ¡Dumbledore! Ahora quedaba arruinar su plan. ¡Theodore mataría por estar aquí! Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho…

Harry tenía la cara entre las rodillas y con las manos se sujetaba la cabeza, estaba llorando.

-Harry…

No pude decir mucho, en realidad no dije nada. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y traté de calmarle con palabras de aliento, incluso la bola de pelos trataba de animarlo. Pasamos un buen rato en ese plan y luego nos fuimos. Harry me acompañó a mí y a 'Arry hasta Hufflepuff, le hice tantas preguntas como pude hasta cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, no lo estaba (por mucho que él lo jurase), sus ojos estaban rojos y su sonrisa era tan falsa que se notaba a leguas. Quise insistir un poco más pero era mejor dejarle ir.

Estreché a 'Arry entre mis brazos cual peluche para, no sé, ¿sentirme un poco menos triste? Me sentía muy mal con todo esto pero me sentía peor por haberme sentido eufórica, no feliz, eufórica, cuando Harry estaba sintiéndose miserable. Subí lentamente las escaleras y puse a 'Arry en la cama de Katherine, ésta no se despertó y Rose estaba igual de dormida, me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana y miré a la luna. Luna… Temí por nosotras. Para sacarle los ojos a un vidente, uno de verdad, había que matarle.

Y yo no podía morir. No sin antes terminar lo que empecé.

Suspiré, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría… Ahora. Habría que sacar a Lupin de las manos de Dumbledore y enfrentarnos a éste y a Diana, que no es Diana sino Morgana, a mi parecer. Todo eso era más que obvio, lo cual me molestaba un poco, las cosas obvias nunca son tan sencillas y entrar a la sala de los Menesteres fue tan fácil que me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Como siempre tendría que hablar con Marvolo en persona.

Recordé el sueño que tuve hace algunas horas, supondré que la persona que le hablaba al que yo creo que es Lupin fue Dumbledore. Si fue una visión significa que aún tenemos un poco de tiempo, pero… ¿Cuánto?

-Fi-¿Filiaaah? –Rose me habló medio dormida mientras se tallaba un ojo-. ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

-Un rato no más, vuélvete a dormir, deben ser las… ¿Qué hora es?

No había reparado en la hora todo este tiempo, no me sorprendería de que fueran las tres… y eso que salí de mi habitación a las once.

-Ehhhh… -Rose bostezó-, parece que son las dos y media, según el reloj de la pared.

Y al final siempre ha habido un reloj en la pared… y yo sin darme cuenta. Me doy pena. Le dije a Rose que se volviera a dormir, lo cual no le fue muy difícil, y yo me acosté en mi cama. Ni siquiera terminé de cubrirme con las cobijas cuando 'Arry saltó a mi cama y se acostó junto a mí… Perro sarnoso… que no se acostumbre, porque no le iba a dejar dormir conmigo… otro día, ya ni ganas de sacarle de encima tenía… pero que no se acostumbre.

* * *

Él también había oído lo que había dicho Dumbledore.

Tom lo había escuchado todo. Todo. Desde que Harry se encontró con Filia hasta que se durmió llorando en la torre de Gryffindor. Sus ansias de matar a Dumbledore crecían rápidamente. Pero guardaba su furia para otro momento, ahora estaba más concentrado en Harry, que se hallaba junto a él tratando de contener las lágrimas. Le acariciaba suavemente sus mechones azabaches y le miraba con compasión.

Harry no lloraba precisamente, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos (cosa que el joven trataba de evitar), pero nada más, su rostro no tenía ningún dejo de angustia y sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en algún rincón de su mente. Se dejaba hacer por Tom, las caricias eran simplemente reconfortantes. Suspiró. Y habló por primera vez en un buen tiempo:

-¿Cuánto viste?

-Todo.

-Ya…

Eso fue suficiente para Tom para darse cuenta de que Harry no iba a decir mucho por sí solo.

-¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer?

-No sé, tú eres Lord Voldemort, deberías tener unas cuantas ideas.

-Pues tengo algunas… todas con algo en común, adivina.

-No estoy para juegos, Tom…

-Harry…

-Vale… Errr, ¿la muerte de Dumbledore?

-Ganaste, es como si nos conociéramos de toda tu vida.

Harry no contestó pero sí entendió la ironía. Claro que iba a saber lo que pasaba por la mente del Lord, para cualquiera eso estaría más claro que el agua.

-¿Qué vas a hacer –pregunta Tom-, respecto a Malfoy?

-Quisiera saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Quiero confiar en él, quiero confiar que puedo amar a alguien, que no tengo que morir… o, que si voy a morir, quiero morir aunque sea con el recuerdo de que alguna vez amé de verdad… Pero el amor no me llega, no me llega.

-Ya llegará, ya llegará. Ahora… parece que Lupin es alguien importante para los planes de Dumbledore…

-¿Qué dices?

-Creo que estoy diciendo que vamos a tener que sacar a Lupin de las garras de Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió, al igual que Tom. Lo inusual, en Harry al menos, es que esas sonrisas tenían cierto toque siniestro que haría temblar a cualquiera. ¿Qué estarían pensando ese par? Luego de un rato Harry habla:

-Oye… Los Gallart son parte de tu élite, ¿no?

-Te lo dije la otra vez.

-Sí, sí. Pero, ¿Qué relación tienes con su hija?

-Ah, la pequeña Filia, empezó Hogwarts este año, ha crecido… juzgándome por la persona que te acompañaba, supongo que era ella.

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente. ¿La relación que tenía con la hija de los Gallart? ¡¿Filia?! Por favor, Filia le decía primo. Eso ya era mucho decir.

-Pues sí. ¿No le harás daño verdad?

¿Él? ¿Hacerle daño a Filia? Primero que se queme el cielo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerle algún daño?

-No sé, ¿por haber escuchado eso, quizás?

Ya hablaría después con Filia…

-Ella no hablará con nadie sobre eso, me aseguraré yo mismo.

* * *

-Adivina que día es hoy.

-No sé, Theo, ¿qué día es hoy?

-Veintiséis de noviembre, ¿no te dice algo?

-¿Qué es sábado?

-Además de eso…

-Que vas a Hogsmeade.

-¡Además de eso, niña! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

Ah, esooo… ¿Qué quería Theodore? ¿Qué saltase? No lo creo, cumplir años nunca ha tenido mucho significado para mí además de recibir muchos regalos caros y hacerme más vieja. Por eso preferí que mi cumpleaños dejara de tener algún significado sentimental para mí, si sólo iba a importarme por una razón tan banal y egoísta como los regalos (que terminaban guardados en un closet), prefería olvidarme de esa fecha… Lastimosamente dicha idea no era aceptada por otros.

-Y como parte de tu regalo –dijo Theodore-, te llevaré a Hogsmeade conmigo… Y con Harry.

¿Harry? Sin ofender pero… ¿Qué pintaba Harry aquí? Y, ¿cómo iba a ir YO a Hogsmeade? Se supone que sólo los de tercer año en adelante… ¿Por qué todo sólo los de tercer año? En adelante, claro.

Mis preguntas se vieron contestadas en el instante en que Harry se quitó de encima su capa de invisibilidad. Me deseó feliz cumpleaños y me cubrió con su capa, Theodore le prometió que cuidaría bien de ella y que se la devolvería sana y salva. Harry se fue con Granger y Weasley y Theodore, conmigo detrás de él, se fue con los Slytherin.

El viaje no tuvo muchos contratiempos pero… ¡A quién engaño! Estar con ellos fue toda una tortura. Parkinson estuvo todo el rato: "Draco esto, Draco aquello, Draco, Draco Draco", Zabini trató de callarla una que otra vez y Malfoy estuvo a punto de caerse muchas veces, me declaro culpable. Snape estuvo insufrible todo el tiempo.

¡Merlín bendiga a Theodore! Cuando él pudo se salió del grupo y le seguí hasta meternos profundamente entre un gran grupo de árboles, comparado con un bosque era pequeño, por eso no le llamaba bosque. Al final se encontraban Marvolo… y alguien más.

Si mis visiones no me engañaban… era Fenrir Greyback.

Theodore observó intrigado a Greyback, quién tenía alguna clases de hechizo encima para no ser reconocido por cualquiera (yo no soy cualquiera), pero al rato pareció reconocerle. Yo estuve a punto de tirarme encima de Marvolo por traer a Greybak aquí. Le había dicho que no lo trajera, que lo mantuviera alejado y ¿qué hace? Lo trae. Por cierto, no me gusta mucho la forma en que Greyback me mira.

-Feliz cumpleaños, niña –dice Marvolo mientras me revuelve el cabello con fuerza. Yo le trato de pisar el pie y él me sujeta con los brazos y me levanta en el aire. Todos, incluido Greyback, ríen… Idiotas...

* * *

Theodore se parte de risa en vez de ayudarme, Greyback fue el único que trató de ser útil diciéndole a Marvolo que me bajase, aunque que siguiera riéndose no era de mucha ayuda. Me deseó feliz cumpleaños también y me entregó un pequeño regalo. Una pañoleta de color indefinido con extraños símbolos en ella, Greyback me dijo que cuando descubriera el mensaje le llamara. Marvolo me entregó una caja que no pude abrir y una llave, sólo había un problema… ¿Dónde rayos meto la llave?

-Supongo que no están aquí solamente para mi cumpleaños, ¿no? –dije.

Sus rostros tomaron una expresión seria y Greuback habló con pesadez en la voz:

-¿Dónde está Remus?

* * *

Sirius estaba más que preocupado, más que enojado, más que… que muchas cosas. Lo que Harry le acababa de decir no era nada bueno, Remus debía de estar en Hogwarts pero no lo estaba. ¡¿Dónde se pudo haber metido ése licántropo?! Y eso que en dos días sería luna llena.

Pero algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro de que Harry sabía algo más y quería decirle pero callaba y miraba de reojo a Hermione y a Ron. Algo no andaba bien ni con ese par ni con Harry ni con Dumbledore. Si tenía que sacarle las respuestas a Quejicus a la fuerza lo haría, que no haya duda de eso.

No se había escapado de la Mansión Black sólo para ver cómo iban desapareciendo cada uno de sus amigos poco a poco, primero James y Lily, ahora Remus, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Harry? No, no, no y no, no iba a dejar que le pusieran una mano encima a su ahijado. Era hora de dar la cara. Porque Sirius Orión Black no sólo era un orgulloso Black, también era un Gryffindor, también era un Merodeador y un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que era y lo iba a demostrar, ¿cómo? Encontrando a Remus y sacándolo de ahí junto con su querido ahijado Harry. Iba a proteger a su familia. Y cuidado aquél que dudase de él.

* * *

_Cuidadín, pueden haber Spoilers._

Hoy, 26 de noviembre, es la fecha escogida para el cumpleaños de Filia y lo estoy celebrando con éste capítulo,_ "...Remus-Doo, Where are you?"_ (Scooby-Doo, por favor) ME quedó Fluff, ¿no? Pero es que necesitaba mi dosis de TomxHarry Fluff... Y si no me la dan la doy. Y Sirius siendo sobreprotector, ¡Me encanta!... Fenrir tendrá los suyo en el próximo capítulo claro, claro, mi segundo hombre lobo favorito, antes de Bill Weasley (¡Spoiler del 6to libro! Ja,ja) y después de Remus. ¿Jacob Black? Ese no pinta nada aquí. Y... (Spoiler de "Amanecer, el 4to de Crepúsculo.) Jacob ni siquiera es un hombre-lobo... ¡Lo dijo Edward!... Sï, me los leí... ¿Y qué? Leed mi profile antes de ponerse de mal humor conmigo.

-A nadie le interesan tus escusas, Sandra.

Seh, seh, Cedric. Ajá tardé mucho porque esperaba para esta fecha. Qué tonto, ¿no? Bien... Los ojos de una vidente... Eso llegó solito.

-Y se irá solito como los lectores.

Mira que no me estoy riendo. Y eso que eres un Hufflepuff. Pero miraré el lado bueno... no eres un vampiro. Ya, ésta ves no creo que haya mucho que decir... Katherine y Alexander tendrán un poco más de protagonismo en el próximo capítulo, espero, pero es que 'Arry se merecía sus 15 minutos, jolín. Y Diana Muset tiene las mismas iniciales de Draco Malfoy, y ambos me caen mal. Y eso que yo creé a la primera. En serio, ¿Morgana? Yo y mis locuras.

-¡Dejad un review! ¡Por Merlín!

¡Cedric! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sólo traducía todas tus estupideces en una frases simple y de mejor entendimiento. Todos saben que eso es lo que quieres decir.

Calla. Bueno... Sin más que decir o escribir...

Hasta la próxima leída.

**Atte: Owari-san (Sandra)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (y Co.) Pertenecen a JK Rowling y los personajes originales son míos, bla, bla.

**Notas**: ¡Lamento la tardanza! Ojalá puedan perdonar a esta loca.

**Dedicado a:**

Todos, pero **TODOS los que siguan este fanfic.** Sin ecepción.

En especial a Kathy Sacuba y a karla, que dejaron un review.

**Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad**: _De hombres lobos y algunos ojos._

* * *

-¿Dónde está Remus?

* * *

La faz de Filia se ensombreció y Theodore se veía claramente confundido, ambos me observaron suspicaces.

-Le conté, tenía que saber. Tú lechuza me llegó justo en el momento en que él estaba hablando conmigo.

-Arg, lo que necesitaba. ¡Más gente que conoce que soy…!

Theodore tapó la boca de Filia con rapidez mientras yo conjuraba un escudo para que nadie pudiera ni oírnos ni vernos. Fenrir estaba impaciente y nervioso.

-Por favor, dime dónde está.

Fenrir debe de estar desesperado, para que él pida las cosas por favor… Filia dejó de lado su mal humor y miró al suelo.

-No hay nada que 'Lia pueda decirte que no sepas ya, suponemos que Marvolo te habrá contado puesto que ha de haber visto a través de la mente de Harry Potter.

-Theo no se equivoca –dije -, parece que no solo vamos en contra de Dumbledore, también en contra de la que yo supongo es la reencarnación de la bruja Morgana.

-Eso ya lo sé –exclamó exasperado Ferir-. Sólo quiero saber si puedo sacar a Remus, haré lo que sea.

-¡No! –Tal negación había venido de los labios de Filia, quién miraba fijamente al hombre lobo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos –. No puedes acercarte a Hogwarts, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Es muy riesgoso y…

-Ya basta –le interrumpí-. Si él quiere jugarse su vida por su alma gemela deja que lo haga. Pero eso sí, Fenrir, espera un poco, creo que aún tenemos tiempo y actuar de forma tan precipitada nunca es provechoso.

-¡Pero Tom! ¡Remus! Tengo que sacarlo de ahí yo mismo, se lo debo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él…

-Él entenderá –dijo Filia calmadamente-, después de todo, él también te ama.

Theodore y yo no cambiamos las expresiones de nuestros rostros, supongo que Filia le habrá contado todo antes de venir para acá. Fenrir era una historia diferente, su cara era todo un poema, por muy "cliché" que sonase.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú tienes que estar loca! ¿Por qué habría él de amarme?

-Por la misma razón que tú lo amas, porque sí. El amor es complicado, es por eso que no me esfuerzo en entenderlo.

Tiene un buen punto, algunas cosas no hay que entenderlas, sólo vivirlas. Filia miraba de reojo a Theodore de vez en vez, y éste se daba cuenta. ¿Estaría Filia hablando por experiencia propia? Tan joven… Niña tenía que ser, pero si no lo fuera esto no tendría gracia.

-Aunque, ¿Qué quiere Dumbledore con los ojos de un vidente? –Pregunta Theodore. Filia queda pensativa y Fenrir extrañado, éste último cuestiona:

-¿Los ojos de un vidente? Filia aquí presente es una, ¿qué pasa con sus ojos?

-Pues verás, Fenrir –hablo yo-, conoces las bolas de cristal, ¿no? ¿Con qué crees que las hacen? La forma única de verlo todo es muy inusual, una característica que sólo los adivinos y profetas tienen. Aunque al final todos ellos son la misma cosa, videntes. Sólo un vidente, o alguien con un gran poder mágico, puede leer los ojos de otro vidente, pero éste debe de estar muerto para que su alma no quede en su cuerpo. Para que sus ojos sigan "viendo" después de ser arrancados, por no tener una palabra más apropiada, se debe hacer un ritual para encerrar la magia del vidente en cuestión en sus ojos, luego se hace con éstos lo que se desee, cómo encerrarlos en bolas de cristal junto con otras sustancias y demás para poder ser usados para el arte de la "adivinación".

Luego de tal explicación los otros tres han quedado tiesos mirándome fijamente, tal vez fue demasiado.

-Te has pasado, tío –dijo Fenrir-, ¿a poco y no eras tú el empollón de la clase?

-De su clase y de todas las demás –dice Filia por lo bajo, cosa que no evita que la escuche y mi enojo salga.

-Pero, Marvolo… Luego de lo que dijiste… En clase de Adivinación… Las bolas de cristal que usamos tienen… ojos de vidente… -Theodore no parece poder ordenar bien sus ideas, luego de unos segundos callado vuelve a hablar-. ¿De dónde sacan a tantos? Digo, ¿es que hay más videntes de lo que parece?

-Pues farsantes sí que hay por todos lados –vuelvo yo a comenzar con las explicaciones, cosa que no me molesta mucho-, pero para una bola de cristal se puede hacer uso de sólo un ojo, además, generalmente los videntes tienen un potencial mágico muy extraño, por mucho que se divida su magia su poder no disminuye mucho, aunque sí termina por disminuirse con el tiempo a diferencia de la magia de una persona normal que, aunque pierde potencia si se divide, no se extingue, generalmente. Y las bolas de cristal generalmente no se gastan ya que también absorben poder del usuario que está haciendo uso de ellas, porque todos tenemos, por muy mínima que sea, una pequeña porción de eso que le dicen "el ojo interior", todos tenemos uno pero en los videntens está más completo o algo así.

-Tom… -dice Fenrir-, te has pasado de nuevo.

-Ya, ya –habla Filia-, el punto es ¿qué haría Dumbledore con los ojos de un vidente? Digo, no creo que quiera hacer bolas de cristal para regalar.

-Por lo que dice Marvolo, 'Lia, los ojos de un vidente contienen gran poder y si hay algo que sabemos que quieren Dumbledore y la tal Morgana, sepa Merlín para qué, es poder.

-Siempre lo quieren para conquistar el mundo o algo así –exclama Fenrir-, pero Tom, ¿no dijiste que los ojos se mezclaban con otras cosas? Tal vez los ojos sean para una poción.

¿Poción? Era una buena teoría, pudiera revisar algunos libros que tengo en la mansión. Pero las reacciones de Filia y Theodore me resultaron más interesantes en ese momento, ambos se miraban el uno al otro sorprendidos y hacán muecas y gestos sin sentido.

-¿A ustedes dos que les picó? –pregunté

-Eh… el libro de Jeremy, el libro de Jeremy… -decía Theodore.

-¿Les picó un libro? –preguntó Fenrir con duda y extrañez en la voz, como si la sola pregunta haya sonado muy estúpida.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dijeron ambos-, es que en la biblioteca había un libro.

-Era de pociones –aclaró Filia-, estaba escrito por Jeremy Sacredfire.

-Pues no me suena como alguien reconocido.

-Marvolo, es que él no era un especialista en pociones, él era en realidad un recopilador. Sacredfire tenía en su libro una colección de pociones muy complicadas pero poderosas, ¡incluso habían pociones hechas por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin!

-¿Por Slytherin? Filia, ¿estás segura? Todos los trabajos de Slytherin fueron totalmente secretos y nadie obtenía ninguna información de ellos a menos que estuviera el mismo Salazar para decirles, y, obviamente, él no está.

-Pero 'Lia tiene razón, sí eran de Slytherin. Sólo él pudo hacer tales pociones tan complejas, o tal vez fue algún tipo de alumno…

-Slytherin no tomó alumnos bajo su protección –aclaré.

-Pero… -trató de decir Theodore pero Filia se le adelantó.

-¡No sacamos el tema del libro para ver si Slytherin publicó o no sus trabajos! Marvolo, a ése libro le faltaba una página.

-¿Le faltaba una página? –pregunté-, ¿de dónde era ese libro?

-De la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Me estás diciendo, Filia, ¿qué a un libro de Hogwarts le falta una página? Eso es imposible, Dumbledore es muy cuidadoso con los libros.

-A menos que haya sido él quién lo haya arrancado.

Ante lo dicho por Theodore todos quedamos algo pasmados, digo, ¿Dumbledore arrancando páginas de libros?

-¿De aquí en cuándo a Dumbledore le ha entrado la locura? –dijo Fenrir.

-Pues verán, ese libro antes estaba a las manos de todos los alumnos, pero ahora, hace unos pocos años, lo pasaron a la sección prohibida, conseguimos ese libro porque Snape me dio un permiso y, como prefecto, no tengo ninguna sospecha encima. Pero aún así me pareció todo eso innecesario para un simple libro, al menos hasta que leí su contenido. Cada poción era más poderosa que la otra, así que supongo que la persona que lo haya arrancado no quiere que se sepa algo, y también supongo que fue la misma persona que debió ordenar que ese libro quedara en la sección prohibida.

-Y no olvides, Theo, que también puede ser la misma persona que sacó a Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, de un día para otro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sólo una persona podría hacer todas esas cosas y quedar libre de sospechas.

-Dumbledore –exclamé.

-¿Pero para qué hace todo eso? ¿y qué tiene que ver Remus en todo esto?

-Fenrir, déjame explicarte. Filia y Harry (y yo por la mente de Harry) fueron testigos de cuando DUmbledore habló con alguien que responde por el nombre de Diana Muset, quién parece ser la reencarnación de Morgana, sino es que es Morgana misma, quien posee una ser por la sangre de hombre lobo, Lupin no sólo es una carnada para atraerte a ellos y ser ambos el almuerzo de esa bruja…

-O la cena o el desayuno –dijo Filia.

-Eso da igual. Quitarlos a ambos del mapa dejaría a Harry desprotegido, porque la orden no es de mucha ayuda cuando de verdad tiene que hacer algo importante, Severus no puede hacer mucho por el chico y a Black lo tienen encerrado en una casa, y dejaría a los hombres lobo sin jefe y les haría dudar, al ser desconocedores del causante de tu desaparición creerían alguno que fue o mi culpa o la de Dumbledore, aquellos que creyesen que fue culpa de Dumbledore se quedarían de mi lado pero los que creyesen que fue mi culpa se irían con Dumbledore. Así es como el viejo lograría diezmar mis fuerzas y hacerse con algunos hombres lobo para su bando.

-Aún así… ¡No puedo perder a Remus! ¡No me voy a dar ese lujo! Y si lo que dice esa niña es cierto –dice señalando a Filia-, si Remus me ama como yo a él… ¡Aún menos!

-¿Y si Lupin aún te odiase? Las visiones de Filia no son cien por ciento seguras.

Fenrir baja la cabeza y calla pero no por mucho, me mira de nuevo, decidido, y habla:

-No importa, me ame o no es mi problema. Yo lo amo y con eso me basta. Además… si no fuera Remus el que estuviera cautivo… ¿Qué harías si fuera Harry Potter el que estuviera atrapado bajo el poder de Dumbledore?

-Harry ya está bajo su poder… Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

-Pero no parece que estuviera dando resultado.

-No… No está dando ningún resultado. Él no confiaría en mí… ¡Maté a sus padres! ¡Maté a su amigo el año pasado y casi mato a la enana de Weasley en su segundo año! ¡¿Por qué habría Harry de confiar en mí?! –Me carcomía la furia, la tristeza y la Harry estuviera en peligro, en uno inmediato… ¿Sería yo capaz de dar la cara por él? ¿Sin importar el qué dirán o lo que diría él? ¿Sin importarme que tal vez sea yo el que perezca?

Filia miró a Fenrir y éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos sonrieron. No esperaba respuesta mis preguntas pero sí las obtuve.

-Nosotros no creemos que seas capaz de tales cosas… Sabemos que serías capaz –dijeron ambos y Theodore concordó con ellos -, después de todo, eres Lord Voldemort, eres Tom Riddle y eres el heredero de Slytherin.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback era para mí alguien interesante, además de que nuestros nombres comenzaran con las mismas letras, el hecho de que ambos fuéramos tan cercanos a Marvolo me agradaba. Greyback era alguien a quien podría comparar... conmigo misma, ambos tenemos un don (que más bien parecía un defecto para nosotros), ambos teníamos problemas amorosos, bueno, yo ni tanto así pues aún no llego a la "edad del pavo", pero ya los tendría… y ambos somos cercanos al Marvolo… ¡Qué vá! Si lo tratábamos como si fuera sangre de nuestra sangre.

El hombre lobo era un ser además de inquietante era interesante. Y si Remus era tan especial para él, y para Harry también, habría que hacer algo al respecto, por suerte mis visiones siempre suceden con un tiempo de anticipación, rara vez son inmediatas, así que supongo aún tenemos el chance de hacer algo.

Dumbledore, prepárate. Que aquí vamos.

-¡Filia! ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

-En Hogsmeade –fui directo al grano, igual, Katherine no podría hacer mucho al respecto.

-¡Pero Filia! Los de primer año no pueden salir de Hogwarts los fines de semana –dijo Alexander.

-Theo me sacó a escondidas de los profesores con el pretexto de que quería celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? –preguntan ambos.

-Sí, pero odio cumplir años, nunca puedo evitar ver lo negativo: un año más cerca de la cama de piedra, un año menos de vida… ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es algo deprimente, a Alex y a mí nos encanta celebrar en grande nuestros cumpleaños.

-Habla por ti, Kathy. Pero aunque no me guste lo efusivo y despampanante sí me gusta celebrar con la familia y los amigos… Un momento… Acabas de cumplir once, ¿cierto, Filia?

-Pues, sí. Acabo de cumplir once.

En ese momento Katherine y Alexander empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Si estos dos se estaban riendo de mí…

-¡Me sorprende que seas la menor de todos nosotros! Alex y yo ya teníamos once antes de llegar a Hogwarts, ¡incluso Rose es mayor que tú! Y eso que eres más alta que ella.

-Pero aún te debemos el regalo, es que si nos hubieras dicho podríamos haberte conseguido algo.

-No se molesten por algo como eso, ustedes dos, no vale la pena. Pero eso sí, Katherine y Alexander… ¿A poco y no se imaginan cómo es Hogsmeade?

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!

* * *

El resto del día pasó la mar de normal entre relatos y descripciones de lo poco que había visto del pueblo, les hablé de varias tiendas y de otros artículos incluyendo de vez en cuando una explicación de algunos objetos que ya había usado anteriormente. Básicamente lo que hice fue contarles cualquier cosa que no tuviera ninguna relación con Marvolo o Fenrir. Ya le hablaría a Theodore para que me ayudara a confirmar esta nueva versión de los hechos.

Realmente no les estaba mintiendo, sólo… modificando un poco la realidad. Aún no era tiempo de hablarles, no llevaba mucho de conocerles aunque mi confianza en ellos aumentaba día a día, cosa que no sabía si era buena o mala. Pero tampoco era tiempo de muchas cosas. "Al mal paso darle prisa", pero apresurarnos no sería nada, pero nada, bueno. Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría y actuar con cautela.

Y revelar información a Katherine y a Alexander podría ponerles en peligro. Theodore era otro caso, No me gusta que sepa tanto pero sé que no corre el mismo peligro que correría este par que tengo por compañeros.

Ahora solo quedar pensar en algo para sacar a Lupin de Hogwarts, desvelar a Diana Muset, diagonal, Morgana (o quién sea que fuese, aunque la teoría de la "reencarnación" parece ser la más acertada), salvar a Harry y derrotar a Dumbledore.

Y todo antes del fin de curso.

Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde pasaré las vacaciones navideñas?

Pudiera quedarme en Hogwarts. Aunque extraño a mis padres. Ir a casa es la opción más acertada. ¿Qué tal la mansión Riddle? Ojalá y a Marvolo no le molestase. Casi me río de mí misma, como si Marvolo fuera a dejarme quedar en su casa con el montón de Mortífagos ahí dentro. A diferencia que con mi cumpleaños, yo amaba la Navidad, los regalos, los dulces y cenar con mis padres un montón de manjares que recordarlos me hacen agua la boca. En especial el postre: ¡Pastel de chocolate cubierto con una gruesa capa de chocolate blanco! Sí, efectivamente iba a pasar estas vacaciones en casa.

Y tendría que recordar añadir una silla más a la mesa, ni modo que vaya a sentar a Fenrir en el suelo…

* * *

Sé que mi gran falta no tiene ninguna excusa pero... ¡Se me dañó la computadora de caca que tengo!

-Podrías dar una excusa más creíble-

A callar. Ugh. Y eso que ERAS un Hufflepuff (Golpe bajo). Me alegra ver que a Kathy Sacuba no la secuestró el hombre del saco, y este capítulo va para ella (no, para el hombre del saco no, para Kathy... Y para todos los demás lectores, en especial "karla" que fue la rewiever más reciente). HUBO POCO TOM(VOLD)xHARYY. Y lloro por eso, pero tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, que este intento de fic aún no llega al romance, además...

Tengo que sacar a Draco Malfoy del medio.

-Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias-

Mientras más dolorosas mejor. Puede que muchos se hallan perdido con las explicaciones de Tom, ya tendrán sentido más adelante. Y como regalo, he escrito un One-shot independiente de este fic, es, obviamente, Tom(Vold)xHarry. Para aquellos y aquellas que no pueden vivir sin ellos.

**NO **al plagio. Ni a las drogas... ni a las frutas y verduras. (Juas, juas -Risa tonta-)

**Atte: Owari-san (Sandra)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (y Co.) Pertenecen a JK Rowling y los personajes originales son míos, bla, bla.

**Notas**:_** ¡Este capítulo contiene contenido para mayores!**_ Chiquillos, dejad de leed. (A ver, yo soy menor de edad... y escribo cosas para mayores... que cosas).

**Dedicado a:**

Todos, pero **TODOS los que siguan este fanfic.** Sin ecepción.

En especial a Kathy Sacuba, por seguir este fic y dejar una huella de que lo hizo.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Sueños perturbadores y rescates._

_

* * *

_

_...Esos labios degustaban cada centímetro de su piel con lujuria, sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho, su abdómen… Todo, y él no podía hacer nada además de gemir de placer ante los besos del otro. Y ni hablar de lo que le estaba haciendo con aquellas manos, no había ni un milímetro de su cuerpo que esas manos no hayan acariciado ya. Sus gemidos se vieron interrumpidos por un fogoso beso de parte del otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile por el dominio que ya estaba ganado, el otro sonrió satisfecho cuando él entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrió las piernas, pero antes, el otro le preguntó a él:_

_-¿Estás seguro? –susurró el otro. Como él no podía hablar por el calor y la necesidad de aire, y de otra cosa más, solo asintió con la cabeza-. No sabes cuánto he esperado para esto, _Harry_._

_Y luego, él sintió un gran dolor seguido de placer. Se sintió mareado por tantas sensaciones y quiso ver la cara del otro… Quiso perderse en esos ojos _rojos.

-…Tom…

* * *

Y Filia despertó agitada esa noche luego de semejante… ¿sueño?… Pobrecilla.

* * *

Diana Mary Muset Sue no era una chica común, ¡era perfecta! Incluso algunos chicos mayores se le quedaban observando anonadados.

Era obvio que cuando creciera iba a tener un cuerpo perfecto, pero no se podía esperar menos de un ser tan perfecto, Diana era poseedora de unos ojos grandes y brillantes, tan azules como el cielo y el mar juntos, inclusive podrían superar a la belleza de un zafiro, sus cabellos eran como hilos de oro líquido tan brillante como el Sol de verano y sedoso como la seda más fina.

Y no sólo era perfecta físicamente, su nivel de magia era avanzado para su edad ¡e incluso podía hacer hechizos de séptimo nivel sin fallar! Pero tal don no se vería bien con una varita cualquiera, oh no, Diana tenía que poseer una varita digna de ella. ¡Qué mejor varita para ella que una que demuestre su belleza, su nivel y su clase! Cerezo… veintiséis centímetros y núcleo de cuerno de unicornio, eso mismo, cuerno de unicornio.

Y toda chica perfecta tiene seguidores, un perfecto grupo de seguidores que hacen todo lo que ella quiera, ¿por qué? Porque es perfecta, los engaña con su mirada y voz amistosa, con su sonrisita tonta e inocente y con su elegante y cautivante hablar. Y, cómo no, tal perfección sólo podía ser consumada de una forma, necesitaba un enemigo a quien pudiera ganarle para demostrar su perfección.

Filia Gallart.

No tenía nada en contra de esa pobre alma, sólo había salido 'sortaria' en su búsqueda de una pobre víctima para demostrar lo perfecta que era. Sólo había aun problema, la chica no caía en ninguna de sus tretas, si ella le hacía una broma, Filia simplemente lo arreglaba y la ignoraba, como si no supiese que fue ella quién causaba el desastre. Decidió buscarse a alguien un poco más inteligente, alguien a quien ganarle se sintiera satisfactorio, sólo por el hecho de probar su perfección y pasar el rato. Como cualquier otro ser humano perfecto y normal lo haría.

Todo en ella era perfecto. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¿Por qué? Porque su disfraz era perfecto. Porque Diana Mary Muset Sue no existió nunca.

Morgana sí.

Morgana, aprendiz del propio Merlín y bruja excepcional, era perfecta, porque solo ella habría podido crear una identidad tan perfecta. Pero había sólo un problema. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Necesitaba sandre de hombre lobo para mantener esa forma, claro que aún tenía poco más de cinco meses aún antes de que el plazo acabara. Puede que pareciera un tiempo largo pero lograr su objetivo llevaría mucho tiempo.

Iba a gobernar, sino es que destruir, el mundo mágico _y el muggle._

Todos estarían bajo sus pies sin excepción alguna. Incluso Dumbledore, de quién se encargaría luego, se arrodillaría ante ella. Pero tenía que acabar con dos insignificantes obstáculos… Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter.

* * *

-Argh, mi cabeza.

Katherine y Alexander me miraron a la vez.

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? Alex puede llevarte en la espalda si quieres.

-¡Kathy! ¡No soy ninguna mula de carga!

-¡A callar! ¡Tus gritos hacen que se sienta peor!

-¡A callar ambos! –grité yo, eran los gritos de ambos los que me hacían sentir peor-. Estoy bien, es solo que tuve una horrible, horrible, horrible pesadilla.

Aunque esperaba que fuera una visión acertada, por muy asquerosa que fuera.

-A ver, a ver. Cuéntanos.

-No, Katherine, fue demasiado traumatizante.

-Vamos, no pudo haber sido para tanto.

-Sí, sí pudo.

* * *

-Theo, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que mis padres me mandaron una carta diciendo que llegarían tarde a la estación, 'Lia.

-En todo caso puedes venirte con mis padres, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

-Eh, gracias, 'Lia. Pero no quiero ser un abusador.

-Pues puedes pagarme el favor si me consigues una silla.

-¿Una silla?

-Una silla, Theo. Es que vamos a tener un invitado extra en la cena de navidad.

-No me digas que…

-Pues sí te digo, ni modo que le fuera a hacer una casita en el patio y le pusiera un plato en el suelo a Greyback. Ahora, creo que te tengo algo que te puede interesar, esta mañana desperté de un curioso sueño…

* * *

-Eso fue… asqueroso.

-¿Desde cuándo eres homofóbico, Theo?

-Desde nunca, 'Lia, pero esa no fue la cosa más… placentera que me hayan contado.

-Imagínate haberla visto.

-Sí, sí, pobre de ti. Pero al menos esperemos que sea verdad, prefiero con creces a Marvolo que a Draco para pareja de Harry.

-Sabes que Marvolo está de malas con el asunto del alma gemela y todo eso, y encima ahora quiere ponerme protección encima gracias a que Dumbledore está en busca de los ojos de algún vidente, y como en Hogwarts sólo conozco el paradero de Luna, además del mío propio, no creo que eso le deje con muchas opciones.

-Puede haber alguien más. Tiene que haber alguien más. ¡Debe de haber alguien más!

-Lo dudo. ¿Por qué actúas de forma tan desesperada?

-Porque me preocupo por ti, 'Lia. Y Marvolo también lo hace… ¿Tus padres saben algo?

-Si Marvolo les dijo algo, que estoy cien por ciento segura, sí, si lo saben.

Silencio largo. Theodore me miraba directamente y yo rehuía su mirada.

-'Lia… -pareciera que no supiera qué decir-, oye, volviendo al tema de las almas gemelas… ¿es cierto el rumor de que ambas varitas, la de Harry y la de Marvolo, se conectaron?

-Sí, mi primo me dijo que no sabía exactamente qué había pasado. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo es una suposición pero… existe un hechizo, el _Priori Incantatem_. Y sólo puede ser causado en una situación en específico.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando dos varitas hermanas se conectan. Y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa, ¿no, 'Lia?

-Harry es… el alma gemela de mi primo.

Y en ese momento quise tirarme encima de Theodore, ¡esto no podía ser mejor! ¡Mi primo Marvolo puede ser por fin feliz! No podía esperar a contárselo, ¿sería éste algún tipo de milagro navideño?

* * *

-¡Filiaaa!

-¿Quéee?

-¡Dí whisky!

Y luego in flash me cegó. Katherine me había tomado una foto.

-¡Katherine! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es que mis padres tiene un álbum esperando en casa para que lo llene de fotografías y se me olvidó tomarlas, dale, sonríe, déjame tomarte otra, ¿sí?

Y ni siquiera respondí cuando vi otro flash. Alexander apareció en la sala común con 'Arry en los brazos, el chico ni bien abrió la boca cuando Katherine le tomó una foto. Tanto Alexander como 'Arry se marearon, a mí parcer.

Igual sucedió con Rose, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fetchey, Zacharias Smith, y a todos los demás, la última foto, por ahora, fue una do todo Hufflepuff pero Katherine dijo que teníamos que tomarnos una con la profesora Sprout, así que lo siguiente a la "aventura fotográfica de Katherine Soulier, y amigos" fue que toda la casa Hufflepuff saliera en una "caceria", Hannah y Ernie gritaron: "¡veinte puntos a quién encuentre a la profesora Sprout!", todos salieron como locos y entre un grupo de quince nos llevamos a Umbridge, a Malfoy y a Parkinson por delante (con un poco de ayuda de una travesura Weasley y Weasley… y Theodore que metió el pie).

Todos los demás alumnos nos miraban como quien ve a un loco pero eso no nos detuvo, ¡esos veinte puntos iban a ser míos! ¿Creían que hacía eso por las fotos? Tal vez por Katherine… Pero más que todo por los puntos. Pasamos cerca de Gryffindor y, cómo no, aproveché para darle unas zancadillas a Weasley y Weasley (Ron y Ginevra, claro está) y a Granger. Harry reía con nosotros al igual que Neville Longbottom.

Cuando nos encontramos a Snape, que se supone primer año teníamos clase con él, corrimos tan rápido como pudimos evitando ser alcanzados por su grasoso cabello y le levantamos la capa (principalmente Katherine y Alexander, y 'Arry) a _miss_ Mcgonnagal en venganza.

Sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser graves pero… ¡Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca! Al diablo con las normas, y en momentos como estos era mejor aprovechar todo lo que se pudiera ya que mañana volveríamos a casa por las vacaciones Navideñas.

Era curioso ver a todo Hufflepuff corriendo por todo el castillo y aún mas que los gemelos Weasley (y Lee Jordan), por razones desconocidas, se nos hubieran unido, pero mientras más mejor, al final eramos todo Hufflepuff, algunos Gryffidor, unos Ravenclaw, curiosamente Muset no estaba, varios Slytherin, varios profesores y James, el bibliotecario, tío de Katehrine y Alexander, y Hagrid también.

Todos unos encima de otros para salir bien en la foto, Susan había encontrado a Sprout así que ella se llevaba los veinte puntos, Harry y Neville empujaban a Luna y Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw, evitaba las lágrimas que salían por qué, o quién, sabe qué. Y ahora no sólo era una cámara la que teníamos enfrente, era como treinta. No creía que tanta gente tuviera cámaras. Estaban todas puestas una al lado de la otra, levitando mágicamente gracias a los profesores.

-¡¡Sonrían!! –gritó alguien.

¡Flashes por aquí y flashes por allá! Me estaban mareando. Y Theodore, de colado, no ayudaba mucho cargándome… sí, cargándome, que bochorno. Egaeus aprovechó para salir cerca de Rose. Media hora después terminó esta "grata" sesión de fotos y se imaginarán lo que sucedió después, una subida y baja de puntos descomunal: "diez puntos menos por esto", "quince puntos más por aquello", "Chorrocientos mil puntos menos a Gryffindor porque… porque sí", adivinen quién dijo esa última.

¡Menudo día! Resta decir que nadie de Hufflepuff asistió a clases ese día, pasamos lo que quedaba de tiempo entre las maletas, juegos, bromas, chismes y una que otra foto más.

Éste día era sólo para el color amarillo… y unos cuantos colado más.

* * *

Había sido un día muy agotador, pero aún no terminaba todo. Faltaba la peor parte.

Miraba por la ventana incapaz de conciliar el sueño cuando un movimiento entre los árboles me hizo agudizar el ojo. Estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo era algún tipo de animal de cuatro patas. Había pegado mi cara al cristal y sentía fría la nariz a la vez que pensaba que aquella criatura tenía mucha similitud con un perro… o un lobo.

Greyback… Tenía que ser él. Jolín. Marvolo le había dicho que esperase, pero no, tenía que venir ¡justamente hoy! Y como siempre voy a terminar metiendo la nariz en el asusto así que manos a la obra. Por suerte esta vez 'Arry estaba dormido.

Salí de la bodega de Hufflepuff con una capa gris con capucha, guantes y botas negras y una bufanta blanca con la que me tapaba media cara como si fuera una bandana, dicha vestimenta me hacía parecer mortífago, cosa que me causaba risa. Por buena suerte una de las ventanas del pasillo estaba abierta, por mala suerte… Snape estaba allí. Me preguntaba por qué siempre era Snape el que aparecía en los momentos menos indicados. Y luego se queja de que Black no le corresponda… Sí, también sabía eso.

Ahora, ¿cómo distraer a Snape? Fácil. Si Snape estaba vigilante eso quería decir que Harry tenía que estar cerca, como si fuera una regla universal. Me di media vuelta y vi una pequeña luz proveniente de una varita… sólo que no había varita. Me quité mi bufanda y atrapé a lo que yo esperaba fuera Harry porque si no lo era "¡Auch!" Para mí. Efectivamente era Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Harry al parecer creyó que era un mortífago porque estuvo a punto de maldecirme con la varita.

-¡Harry! ¡Soy yo! ¡Filia! –susurré a la par que me quitaba un poco la capucha.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?!

-¡No grites! –Le tapé la boca con mi mano y me volví a colocar bien la capucha y la bufanda-. Snape está por allá, si lo que quieres es que nos atrapen, pues grita.

A los segundos, Harry pareció haberse calmado un poco.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? Pareces un mortífago.

-Y tú te ves como un dementor con tu capa, pero ¡eh! Yo no me quejo. Y encima, mi capa es gris, y como es de noche no se nota.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evitando que la embarres, si vas a por Lupin tienes que tener más cuidado y usar el mismo viejo truco de siempre no te va a salvar todo el tiempo –dije refiriéndome a su capa, ¿cuántas veces la habrá usado ya?

-Pero ten que ver a Siri… Digo, tengo que-que salir un momento.

No me digan que a Harry le ha dado el complejo de Pettigrew. Si va a encontrarse con Sirius Black… ¿no era Black un animago? Entonces a quién vi no fue a Greyback sino… Rayos, hubiera preferido al jefe de los hombres lobo a un padrino sobre protector, animago y 'supuestamente' exconvicto. Tener a Black era como tener a Marvolo encima, solo que Black era demasiado impertinente. ¡Menuda pareja te ha deparado el destino, Severus Snape!

Le tomé de la mano y le dije que 'apagara' la varita. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y le guié por pasillos y escaleras creyendo que la sala de los Menesteres no sería útil otra vez.

-Si la sala de los Menesteres nos sirvió la otra vez supongo que podremos aprovecharla de nuevo. Vamos, piensa algo como: "necesito una forma de salir", o "una forma de hablar con alguien de afuera sin ser descubierto"…

-Planeaba usar una chimenea…

-Las tienen todas bajo vigilancia.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? Sólo eres de primer año.

-Yo no vine a Hogwarts exactamente a estudiar. Mis padres me mandaron para eso pero yo tengo otra tarea. Ahora, piensa, vamos, la puerta aún no sale.

-¿Cuál tarea?

-No puedo decirte ahora y no te podré decir después si no me ayudas. Eh, con Black cerca las cosas se complican.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sin preguntas. Tenemos a Dumbledore vigilando nuestros pasos, ¿crees, acaso, que dejaría a Lupin al alcance de cualquiera?

Harry calló sin dejar de verme sospechosamente aún así no dudó en usar el mapa del Merodeador frente a mí alegando: "si ya sabes tanto supongo que ya sabes de esto, ¿no?", decidí tomar eso como un cumplido por muy cínicamente que haya sido dicha esa frase. No le culpaba, él estaba alterado y sólo quería que Black, quién no debería estar aquí, y Lupin salieran bien librados.

Me pregunté por un segundo cómo tomará Harry el hecho de que fuera el alma gemela de Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort. No creo que se lo vaya a tomar de la mejor manera posible. Pero Marvolo se encargaría de corregir eso, ambos se llevarían de maravilla, como en mi… sueño… Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y maldije por lo bajo, ¿no habría un bloqueo paternal para las visiones?

-Deberías volver a Hufflepuff, esto puede ser muy…

-¿Peligroso, Harry? Créeme, he hecho peores. Y tú te enfrentaste a Voldemort en tu primer año, no ha de haber mucha diferencia.

-Puede que no, pero esta vez parece que Dumbledore es el problema… El único al que temió Voldemort alguna vez fue a Dumbledore. Y no está solo…

Ya veríamos quién teme a quién.

-¿Lo dices por Diana Muset, o Morgana o quién sea? –Harry asintió-. Quiero que una cosa quede clara, Harry, puede que te lo hayan dicho muchas veces pero esta vez va en serio… No estás solo en esto. Todavía hay personas en las que puedes confiar, sólo hay que pegar bien el ojo, ¿vale?

Harry me miró extrañado antes de dedicarme una sonrisa agradecida sabiendo que mis palabras eran sinceras.

-…Vale.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que yo estaba simplemente repitiendo las palabras que Marvolo siempre había querido decirle.

* * *

Tuvimos que repetir el proceso de la sala de los Menesteres como unas doce veces más en diferentes pasillos antes de que la puerta se nos apareciera enfrente. Cuando entramos, Harry pagó su frente a la puerta y repitió tres veces: "quédate", no pregunté por qué y me fijé en el otro lado del vacío salón, había una trampilla con forma de puerta en el suelo con el mismo color marrón de este y si no fuera por la manija dorada no la habría visto.

Poco antes de que Harry agarrara la manija deseé un frasco de la 'matalobos', solamente por si no era Sirius con quien nos encontremos. Y justo en el momento en que la deseé, apareció justo a un lado de mi pie, me la guardé antes de que Harry se diera cuenta y le ayudé con la sorprendentemente pesada puerta. Sólo se veía pura oscuridad y nos vimos en la necesidad de un _Lumos_ por parte de Harry. Era una larga escalera de madera roída lo que había frente a nosotros y al fondo una puerta que esperaba nos llevara al exterior de Hogwarts.

La escalera crujía bajo nuestros pies y temí que se fuera a romper bajo nosotros, la simple idea de caer en el vacío, porque no podía haber nada más debajo, me hizo temblar, pero resistió lo suficiente para que llegásemos a la puerta, no sé cómo haríamos para subir con Black y luego irnos los tres mas Lupin. Como esta puerta no tenía manija tuvimos que empujarla, claro que apenas pusimos nuestras manos en ella se movió. Sabía que algo andaba mal, tal vez fuese el hecho de que hasta ahora todo había resultado muy fácil o tal vez fuese el hecho que…

Que no habíamos salido de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es éste lugar? –susurró Harry tan bajo que casi ni lo oí.

Estábamos frente a un corredor mohoso y vagamente iluminado por antorchas que amenazaban con apagarse en cualquier momento, se me hacía un poco familiar.

Aunque hubiera poca luz el _Lumos_ ahora era inútil así que Harry deshizo el hechizo. A cada lado del corredor había una serie de jaulas, cárceles, _una prisión_. Pensé por un segundo en las mazmorras pero esto era peor. Olía a putrefacción por todos lados y juré que vi una calavera humana en una esquina. Un crujido a nuestras espaldas nos hizo voltear.

-¿Harry? –dijo una voz.

-¡¿Neville?! -¿Longbottom? Esto se está poniendo raro-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los seguí… es que como vi que no estabas en tu cama, Harry, me preocupé y te seguí pero cuando te pusiste la capa se me dificultó y me perdí –sonrió apenado mientras miraba sus pies-, pero luego vi como te quitabas la capa en un pasillo y entrabas por aquella puerta que había aparecido, "la sala de los Menesteres" pensé, con ella…

-Filia –le interrumpí.

-… Con Filia, bajé por una trampilla y aquí estoy… ¿Qué están haciendo?

Harry dudó si contarle pero si ya estábamos aquí… que mas daba.

-Neville… creo que Dumbledore tiene a Remus cautivo. No puedo entrar en detalles ahora pero se supone que esa última puerta debería habernos conducido fuera de Hogwarts para… para encontrarnos con Sirius pero terminamos en este lugar, y Filia… bueno, yo también quisiera sabe qué hace aquí.

-Pues obviamente te estoy acompañando –dije restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero ¿qué hacías buscándome? Porque no nos encontramos por coincidencia, y en caso de que así fuese, ¿qué hacías fuera de tu cuarto? –refutó Harry mientras Longbottom me miraba fijamente.

¿Acaso el Sombrero Seleccionador se habrá equivocado con respecto a Harry? Me pareció que no estuviera hablando con él sino con Marvolo.

-Vamos, sigamos adelante. Me gustaría contarles pero éste no es el lugar más indicado –me acerqué un poco más a ellos y susurré:- las paredes pueden oír y no sabemos dónde estamos. No estamos en la mejor de las posiciones y no sabemos qué, o quién, puede salirnos en frente.

Longbottom cerró la puerta tras de sí y nos pusimos en marcha los tres, caminábamos con cautela y cada quién tenía su varita apuntando a lugares diferentes. Harry ojeó el Mapa del Merodeador pero nosotros no aparecíamos por ninguna parte…

-Tal vez sea porque aún no hemos salido de la Sala de los Menesteres –informó Neville.

-O tal vez –me llegó una idea a la mente-, sólo tal vez, no estamos precisamente en Hogwarts. La sala sí cumplió con su función pero ¿por qué nos trajo a esta cárcel?

-Creo… -Harry miraba el mapa sin verlo realmente, como perdido-, creo que es mi culpa. Yo ambién pedí salir pero… por un segundo pensé en Remus y ahí fue cuando la puerta se apareció frente a nosotros.

-¡Entonces puede que Remus esté aquí! –exclamó Longbottom alegremente.

Ante la idea, Harry siguió el camino silenciosamente con nosotros por detrás. Íbamos mirando dentro de todas las celdas a ver si encontrábamos algo interesante pero seguíamos sin señales de Lupin por ningún lado. Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, eso estaba más claro que el agua. Le temblaban las manos y su mirada iba de un lado a otro demasiado rápido. Pero todo eso terminó cuando se detuvo frente a una de las celdas, una que tenía un cuerpo adentro.

Lupin… creo.

Lo que parecía ser Lupin era un hombre con ropas hechas jirones, desnutrido y muy pálido, parecía muerto aunque sólo durmiese, cosa de la cual me di cuenta cuando vi que su pecho se movía gracias a que _por ahora_ respiraba.

-Remus, soy yo, Harry… Remus, despierta, ¡Remus!

Los intentos de Harry para despertar a Lupin eran inútiles. Harry, en un acto de completa insensatez, trató de doblar los barrites con su propia fuerza y de arrancar el candado con sus propias manos de forma frenética.

-¡Harry! Actuar así no lo ayudará, ¡Tienes que calmarte! –le dije a la vez que Neville le apuntaba al candado con su varita y lanzaba un _Alohomora._ El hechizo rebotó, el candado no había sido cerrado mágicamente y se necesitaba otro hechizo… Esta vez apunté yo.

_-¡Esteim Apeiro!_ –grité. El candado cayó. Harry no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar y sacar a Lupin con ayuda de Longbottom, de cerca el hombre lobo se veía en peor estado que de cerca. Su respiración era cada vez más lenta. Lo tuvieron que poner de nuevo en el suelo y trataron de despertarlo. Su cuerpo estaba muy frío. Me tanteé los bolsillos como si tuviera algo dentro de ellos y saqué dos cosas que creí haber metido en mi baúl, la pañoleta de Greyback y la caja de Marvolo, los regalos que me dieron por mi cumpleaños. Los símbolos de la pañoleta parecieron vibrar cada vez que las acercaba a Lupin. La caja seguía igual y la llave estaba colgando en mi cuello. Me guardé la caja y me quedé observando la pañoleta.

Por puro impulso, até la pañoleta en el cuello de Lupin. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado había funcionado, las respiraciones y los latidos de Lupin se estabilizaron y le volvió un poco de color al rostro. Harry se calmó un poco y se puso uno de los brazos de Lupin sobre los hombros, Longbottom hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y así cargaron a Lupin hasta la escalera. Yo volví a echar un vistazo al lugar, la varita que se supone debía de tener Lupin no estaba, Dumbledore se la había quitado.

Éste era el lugar de mi visión. Por ahora no podía hacer nada por la varita así que seguí a los demás. Cuando nos acercamos a la escalera los tres que estábamos conscientes sentimos un escalofrío. Alguien se acercaba y estaba enojado. La magia de ese ser era tan fuerte que podía sentirla a varios metros de distancia… ¡Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo! Para que su magia fuera tan palpable debía tener un inmenso poder y ése se tenía que estar inmensamente enojado.

No es que nunca hubiera estado cerca de alguien poderoso, el poder de Marvolo se acercaba mucho. _Se acercaba… era menor…_ ¿y si lo que estaba sintiendo era la magia de Dumbledore?

Corrimos por la escalera cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Estábamos cerca de la trampilla cuando Longbottom volteó y gritó con horror:

-¡La escalera!

La escalera se estaba borrando, literalmente, a medida que avanzábamos y cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Estuve yo a punto de caer si no fuese porque Harry me agarró del brazo y con Longbottom empujaron fuertemente la trampilla. Salimos volados de allí, creí que aterrizaríamos sobre concreto pero no. Aterrizamos sobre nieve.

De repente recordé que afuera estaba nevando. ¡Estábamos afuera de Hogwarts! O al menos como debimos haber estado desde el principio. Harry y yo divisamos una figura negra entre los matorrales, él creyó que era Sirius y yo que era Greyback. Ambos nos equivocamos.

Eso era un dementor. Sentí frío, mucho frío, y no era por la nieve. Aquél dementor debió ser la sombra negra que había visto a lo lejos pero… ¿qué hace un dementor por las afueras de Hogwarts? Harry se levantó desafiante y vociferó:

_-¡Expecto Pratronum!_

Y un ciervo blanco y resplandeciente salió de su varita espantando al dementor e iluminando la noche de forma casi total. Nunca había visto un _patronus_ tan de cerca, los mortífagos no pueden conjurarlos ya que ellos mismos pueden conjurar dementores y Marvolo nunca se vio en la necesidad de tal cosa. Pero aún así había aprendido a diferenciar entre los dementores conjurados y los que van a la deriva. Éste había sido conjurado.

-Harry –dijo Longbottom quedamente-, ¡nunca había visto un _patronus_ tan perfecto! Me pregunto qué momento pudo haber sido tan feliz para ti.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Un momento tan feliz… para mí.

Harry mantenía la vista en su varita de forma ensimismada. Luego devolvió su vista a Lupin, a quien el clima no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Teníamos que llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudiesen tratarlo, no podía ser la enfermería de la escuela por razones obvias y San Mungo estaba muy lejos y, por favor, no podemos llevarlo a estas hora y más importante, no podemos llevarlo. Saqué la caja de Marvolo de mi bolsillo, si la pañoleta de Greyback había funcionado antes, creí que era el turno de la caja. Y vaya que acerté.

En la parte superior de la caja había una imagen. Mi casa. Y en el centro estaba una abertura para una llave, y justamente tenía una en el cuello. Esperaba que lo que tuviera en mis manos fuera lo que yo esperaba que fuera.

-Ojalá y funcione.

Puse la caja entre las manos de Lupin y metí la llave en la abertura. Le di vuelta y Lupin desapareció.

-¿Qué-qué hiciste? –preguntó Harry atónito.

-Lo mandé a un lugar seguro… espero.

-¿Esperas? ¡¿Esperas?! ¡¿Ni siquiera sabes qué hiciste?!

-Harry, cálmate…

-Tranquilo, Longbottom, no pasará nada. Harry, estoy segura de que Lupin está en buenas manos ahora.

-¡¿Las manos de quién, Filia?!

-De mis padres.

* * *

_Esteim Apeiro_: Abre cerraduras (y cosas semejantes) cerradas sin magia. Apareció en la 2da película de Harry Potter, lo usó Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, para abrir el closet de Hagrid y sacar a Aragog. Ya saben, para inculparlo a él y así fue como expulsaron a Hagrid.

¡Qué capítulo tan largo (para mí)! Me inspiré. El "esteim apeiro" lo vi en la peli y leí lo que hacía en internet. Como fue usado por Tom hice que Filia lo usara también. Y parece que ya le encontramos uso a los regalos de la chica, la pañoleta tiene fines curativos (tal vez) y la caja es una especie de traslador muy curioso. Claro que nada está cien por ciento asegurado. ¿En qué habrá pensado Harry? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan feliz? Pues... esperad al próximo capítulo.

-Sandra, ¿no te está quedando muy "Mary Sue" la chica Filia?

Tal vez un poco y además es muy irreal pero vamos, es sólo un fic común y corriente. Y la Mary Sue es Diana/Morgana. Para eso puse su parte, para que vean hasta dónde se puede llegar, una Mary Sue a casi toda cochina regla.

Pero ya se habló de Diana Muset en el capítulo.

Hoy quiero que conoscan a **Filia Julia Gallart Smith.**

_Nació el 26 de Noviembre, sus padres son Terence Gallart y Julia (Smith) Gallart. A temprana edad dio a conocer su "don" como vidente, principalmente en sueños, sus padres supusieron que amaba dibujar y escribir y atribuyeron tales cosas a que el talento artístico de su madre le fue transmitido, claro que su madre se había especializado musicalmente. Su padre es medimago y su madre es ama de casa y música frente a todos los demás, en realidad son mortífagos. Terence y Julia, sabiendo que no se podía confiar en Dumbledore, se unieron al lado oscuro en una época donde la neutralidad era muy peligrosa. _

_Así fue como Lord Voldemort conoció a la niña. A primera vista le pareció una chica curiosa, rara e incluso grosera, pero luego de enterarse de su "don" la mantuvo cerca por fines egoístas. Fines que con el tiempo se verían reemplazados por el cariño que había encontrado en esa familia en específico. _

_Así fue como Filia obtuvo su primer maestro en el área de la magia y cómo se ganó un primo. Filia era una chica que sólo podía ser descrita con una palabra: Rara. Nunca tuvo amigos y nunca le interesó tenerlos, pero las constantes visitas del Lord a la cas a del los Gallart afectaron su razón y empezó a creer que era algún miembro de la familia, como nunca supo de qué parte se limitó a llamarlo primo. 'Primo Lord' no sonaba muy bien, así que Tom dejó que le llamara por un nombre aceptable: Marvolo._

_Filia no fue la única en encariñarse con su 'primo Marvolo', Terence y Julia no duraron mucho tiempo antes de coger confianza y de dejar la silla extra de forma permanente en la mesa, ya no era tres Gallart, eran cuantro. Con las confianzas por lo alto, Terence y Julia hicieron amistad con una familia de mortífagos, los Nott. Terence y Alister Nott de agradaron inmediatamente, Julia y Sophia, curiosamente, ya se habían conocido hae muchos años por una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común, la música. Les sorprendió reconocerse despues de tantos años y decidieron reunirse a cenar algún día._

_Allí Filia conoció a Theodore Nott, el que inmediatamente sería su mejor amigo, a espaldas de sus padres. Theodore generalmente frecuentaba con las familias Malfoy, Zabini y los Parkinson, un montón de hipócritas. El mundo aristocrático que representaban aquellas familias era simplemente basura para Theodore comparado con los Gallart. Donde podía ser él mismo junto a una chiquilla rara. Su amistad se incrementaba cada vez que se veían._

_Filia aprendía muchas cosas de dos personas, Marvolo y Theodore, el primero le enseñaba magia y ese tipo de cosas que uno desearía aprender en Hogwarts. El otro le enseñaba la forma de ser típica de una familia de alcurnia, claro que con el toque irónico y sarcástico que solo ellos podrían tener._

_Así había sido la vida de la menor de los Gallart hasta ahora._

_Cosas que Filia puede y no puede hacer:_

_-Puede ver el futuro / no puede ver el pasado._

_-Tiene nociones básicas en occlumancia / no sabe legilimancia y su occlumancia no es muy buena._

_-Sabe hechizos avanzados / no puede montar en escoba._

_-Identifica a los dementores / no sabe hacer un patronus._

_-Puede hablar con Nagini (con preguntas de sí/no y 'entre mujeres se entienden' = según Tom Riddle) / no habla parsel._

_-Es buena en artes oscura y en su defensa / odia historia, sus notas en herbología podrían ser mejores._

_-Escribe y dibuja como forma de expresar visiones / no ha demostrado ningún tipo de interés por la música._

_-Es leal al lado osuro / sólo lo es por Tom y Theodore. Y actualmente por Harry Potter._

Y eso es todo. Básicamente una pequeña reseña de Filia, claro que irá completándose a medida que vaya el fic.

-¿Pequeña? Dormiste a los lectores. Además, ¿Voldemort no se dió cuenta de lo del 'Priori Incantatem' pero un par de niños sí?-

Eso... se verá en el próximo capítulo. Ahora me despido.

**Atte: Owari-san (Sandra)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_NOTA QUE TIENEN QUE LEER PORQUE SÍ... Por favor: _**Quise cambiar el resúmen de la historia y al parecer algo sucedió y no aparece en la lista de Fanfics. Pero curiosamente mi fic aparece en mi profile y cuando lo buscas por 'Search' (que significa buscar... eso estuvo de más). Así que el fic no se borró de la base de datos y supondré que no he infringido ninguna regla de la pag y yadda yadda yadda. Veré si subiendo éste capítulo el fic vuelve a aparecer en la lista, sino, volveré a subir todos los capítulos de nuevo en otra historia, posiblemente con menos errores, claro que con los capítulos EXACTAMENTE iguales (Y los reviews que se habían dejado en la historia aparecerán en sus respectivos capítulos). Así que no se preocupen que eso no evitará que continue.

**_OTRA NOTA_: ya encontré el problema... cuando corregí el resúmen no puse personajes y como yo siempre busco la historia por 'Voldemort' no me aparecía.... ¡¡QUE N00B!!**

Ahora sí. Lo usual.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y co. pertenece a JK Rowling (ni siquiera a la Warner porque ellos No crearon a los personajes... pero sí tienen los derecho... Rayos... Pero yo me estoy basando en los libros así que... Sólo a JK.)

**Dedicado a:** Merlín... ¡¡¡DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!!!

Y yadda...

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Dudas incoclusas y despedidas dramáticas._

* * *

_1ero de diciembre. 7:00 a.m._

Despertó mareado y confundido. No estaba en la oscura y fría celda en la que lo había encerrado Dumbledore, no, estaba en una cálida y mullida cama dentro de una habitación bien iluminada. Le costó un poco volver a acostumbrarse a la luz y pero sentarse fue mucho más fácil, se sorprendió al descubrir que no la dolía el cuerpo. Bueno. No tanto como los días anteriores.

Se chequeó a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que estaba lleno de vendas y estaba vestido con una bata confortable. Sentía un calorcito muy cómodo en el cuello, cuando se llevó una mano a éste tocó una pañoleta de seda de curioso color y con signos ilegibles, la pañoleta en su cuello le daba una sensación placentera y prefirió no quitársela.

Remus Lupin estaba agradecido con quién sea que le haya dado tales atenciones. Intentó levantarse y poner los pies en el suelo pero, en el momento en que quedó erguido, sus piernas le fallaron y calló sentado en la cama de nuevo.

-Ou… Tal vez aún no me he curado del todo –se dijo para sí mientras se acariciaba una pierna con su mano. Sentía que algo le faltaba. Miró a su maño derecha abriéndola y cerrándola varias veces en un intento de recordar.

Su varita.

¡Su varita! ¿Dónde estaría su varita?... ¡Ah! Dumbledore se la había quitado y se la había llevado a quién sabe dónde. Pero no importaba, Ollivander podría conseguirle otra, lo que Remus quería saber era… ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba él?!

Escuchó que una puerta tras él se abría. Alguien entró.

-Eh, ya despertaste –dijo una voz masculina, era serena y sonaba feliz-, hubiera preferido que durmieras un poco más, apenas son las siete de la mañana. Si tiene hambre mi esposa puede prepararte algo.

Remus giró a la par que esa persona hablaba. Era un hombre joven de alegre rostro y piel tostada. Tenía ciertos rasgos más o menos femeninos como los ojos grandes y brillantes y la barbilla delicada. Vestía con ropa de dormir. Curiosamente... le recordaba un poco a Bill Weasley.

-Usted es… -A Remus le parecía conocido.

-¡Eeh! No puedo creer que no me recuerdes, Lupin –el hombre se veía fingidamente afligido-, estudiamos en Hogwarts… Claro que nunca fuimos muy conocidos pues apenas y nos veíamos las caras y éramos de años diferentes pero yo sí te recuerdo, vamos, ¿quién no se acuerda de las proezas de los Merodeadores? Soy Terence Gallart.

Gallart… Recordaba que había un Gallart unos cursos más abajo que él, de Hufflepuff, obviamente eran el le extendió una mano, curiosamente grande y masculina (cosa que destacaba extrañamente con sus demás rasgos delicados), y él la aceptó gustosamente.

-Muchas gracias por atenderme pero no tenían por qué…

-Vamos, Lupin. Si no fue nada, además es mi trabajo, soy medimago.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Dormido y dabas asco del mal estado en que te encontrabas -Terence sonreía inocentemente, aunque sus ojos tuvieran un toque malicioso-, supongo que te referirás a cómo terminaste en este lugar, ¿no? Pues te apareciste en medio de mi sala con una cajita muy curiosa en tus manos.

-¿Qué tipo caja? No recuerdo ninguna.

Terence señaló una caja común y corriente que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de Remus. El hombre lobo tomó la caja entre sus manos, no vio nada fuera de lo común.

-Piensa con fuerza en un lugar –dijo Terence-, y dime ¿qué ves?

Harry. Hogwarts. No, no quería volver ahí… pero su cachorro le necesitaba. Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Y en la parte superior de la caja se dibujó una imagen de un castillo, Hogwarts, y en el medio había una abertura.

-Es Hogwarts. Pero… ¿qué es eso que está en el medio?

-Supongamos, pues yo tampoco se bien la procedencia de esa caja, que es para alguna clase de llave para que esa caja te transporte al lugar que se ve allí. Es como un traslador. Claro que sólo son suposiciones mías.

-¿De dónde crees que haya salido? Es la primera vez que veo un objeto como este y nunca había oído hablar de cosa semejante.

-Yo sí, mi hija me mencionó que fue un regalo que le hizo un primo –Terence rió suavemente a la par que agarraba la caja entre sus manos-, la verdad… esta caja tiene pinta de haber sido hecha por él.

-¿Él?

En el momento en que Terence se disponía a contestar otra voz, femenina y musical, se hizo notar con un llamado.

"-¡Terence!"

-¡Voy, cariño! Ésa es mi querida esposa –le mencionaba mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la cama-, espero que haya preparado panceta y puré de patatas, y ni te menciono las tostadas, te diré, Julia siempre sabe tostarlas perfectamente, nunca ha quemado una rebanada de pan. Ojalá y te guste el té, ¿o prefieres otra cosa? ¿Leche, jugo, agua, café…?

Terence le seguía hablando del desayuno mientras se dirigían a la cocina. La casa era igual a las otras casas mágicas y tenía gran tamaño, incluso divisó unas escaleras que seguían aún después de llegar al segundo piso, obviamente la casa sería de tres o cuatro plantas, pero el lugar no daba la impresión de ser habitado más que por Terence, su esposa y la hija que mencionaba.

La cocina también le daba a uno la sensación hogareña que daba el calor familiar, ¿hace cuánto no experimentaba Remus algo como eso? Recordó la época donde Sirius y él pasaron una temporada viviendo con James. Esos días los recordaba con el mayor cariño del mundo y los atesoraba con gran devoción.

-¿Lupin? ¡Ey! ¡Lupin! –le llamaba una femenina voz. Una mujer de largo y liso cabello le ponía una delicada mano en la frente, la mujer tenía manos de pianista. En los ojos de la mujer se veía la preocupación marcada y su blanca piel se veía más blanca de lo que le pareció a Remus que sería en realidad.

No solo la mujer, que supuso era la esposa de Terence, ¿Julia era su nombre? Algo así le había oído. Ambos, Terence y Julia, trataban de llamar su atención.

-¡Ah! Di-disculpen, creo que me quedé atontado por un segundo –Remus se llevó una mano a la nuca en un gesto de pena. La pareja que tenía enfrente sonrió.

-No te preocupes por nada, aquí eres tú el invitado, ¿sí? –le dijo Julia con una sonrisa llena de paz, al igual que sus ojos-. Por cierto, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias por todo, pero no quisiera causales molestias así que creo que mientras más pronto…

-No locos te dejamos salir así, Lupin –Terence se oía amenazante-, necesitas atención y cuidados y eso te lo podemos proporcionar nosotros. Rechazar la hospitalidad de otros es de muy mala educación y espero que tú no quieras ser un maleducado, ¿no?

Eso último o había dicho con cierto toque travieso. No, Remus no quería ser un maleducado. Los tres se sentaron a desayunar cuando oyó un raro tintineo que iba en aumento poco a poco.

-Es el timbre, ¿a poco y no es encantador? –le dijo Terence mientras Julia se posaba frente a la chimenea.

-¿Tienen un timbre para el flu? –inquirió Remus curioso.

-Pues sí, es que a nosotros nos gusta recibir a los invitados como se debe, y también tenemos otro timbre para la puerta y las personas que se aparecen, claro que aquí nadie puede aparecerse, por cosa propia o traslador, sin el permiso de alguien de la familia, como Filia, mi hija, te dio esa caja, ella misma te dio permiso.

Julia volvía con ellos con alguien a quién tenía tomado del brazo, Terence se levantó a recibir al invitado con una palmada en la espalda y le ofreció una silla. El otro invitado era la misma persona que había visto en King Cross. Se presentó a sí mismo como Marvolo, el primo de la familia.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Marvolo, soy Remus Lupin –le ofreció una mano y Marvolo aceptó gustosamente-, no pude escuchar tu apellido, eres Marvolo…

-A secas –le contestó tajante, Remus creyó que era mejor dejar el tema de lado-, Terence, me dijiste que había algo de lo que querías hablar, ¿qué sucede?

Como respuesta, Terence puso la caja que le había traído a él a la casa de los Gallart y señaló al cuello de Remus, estaba señalando a la pañoleta.

-La caja sé que la hiciste tú. Pero ¿De dónde ha salido esa curiosa pañoleta? Un objeto como ese no es muy común.

-Yo no se la di a tu hija, un… amigo mío se la regaló –Marvolo, Terence y Julia intercambiaron miradas, los tres sabían de quién estaban hablando, pero Remus se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Y la caja, no te voy a preguntar cómo la hiciste o qué hace… quiero saber ¿por qué le has dado tal objeto a mi hija? ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?

-Es un medio de escape. Como no puede aparecerse y la caja sirve aún con las barreras anti-aparición pensé que sería un buen obsequio, sólo por si las dudas. Sabes que Filia siempre busca una manera de meterse en problemas aún cuando sólo quiera ayudar. Siento que es mi culpa en parte, ella quiere verme feliz y por eso hace tantos desastres, yo quiero verla sana y salva, por eso hago desastres aún peores.

Marvolo hablaba con cierto toque de ternura y Julia no pudo hacer más que posar una mano en el hombro del recién llegado. Terence suspiraba y sonreía satisfecho.

-Hice una gran elección, la mejor de todas. La mejor –repetía Terence una y otra vez a la vez que se agachaba y tomaba una de las manos de Marvolo entre las suyas. Remus se sintió aún más perdido, porque… ¡¿No se supone que Terence estaba casado ya?! El hombre lobo miró a Julia y vio que esta trataba de contener la risa inútilmente-, Marvolo… ¿Aceptarías ser el padrino de mi hija?

Y Julia estalló en risas. Remus casi cae de la silla y Marvolo quería patear al idiota que tenía enfrente.

-Lu-lupin –le hablaba Julia riendo-, lamen-lamento que te-tengas que ver ¡esto!

Y Julia estalló en risas. De nuevo. Terence le extendió un papel a Marvolo y Remus, como estaba sentado al lado de este, leyó por sobre su hombro.

-Si firmas serás el padrino legal de mi hija.

-¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó Remus- digo, se le asignan los padrinos a un niño cuando nace.

-Tiene un buen punto –concordó Marvolo.

-Nunca lo creímos necesario y no conocíamos a nadie. Tampoco quería molestar a Alister con tal cosa y el no conoce el "don" de mi hija. Y te lo iba a pedir hace unos pocos años pero…

-Terence perdió el papel y ése papel es uno de los pocos documentos mágicos que no se pueden copiar –dijo Julia mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de su esposo que seguía en el suelo.

Marvolo suspiró y firmó, claro que se sentía muy agradecido y todo pero… Vamos, que acaba de tener uno de esos momentos bizarros y embarazosos frente a un semi extraño (siendo Marvolo)/alma gemela de su amigo (siendo Tom-Voldemort). Filia era rara… y su familia era peor.

-Por cierto… ¿no se supone que deberían ir a buscar a su hija? –dijo Marvolo.

-Y después dices que los perdidos somos nosotros, Marvolo, hoy es el último día de noviembre, mañana es que hay que buscarla –repuso Terence mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Eh… -dijo Remus-, hoy es primero de diciembre, lo dice allí.

Remus señaló un calendario mágico en la pared, es uno de esos que nunca, NUNCA, se equivoca con la fecha… y decía 1ero de diciembre. Remus vio como Marvolo alzaba tres dedos y los iba bajando uno por uno lentamente. "Tres", bajó un dedo, "dos", bajó otro, y "uno", bajó en último e inmediatamente Terence y Julia subieron las escaleras como almas que llevan al diablo.

-Cosas así siempre pasan –le dijo Marvolo mientras calentaba dos platos con el desayuno-, créeme, ellos son muy listos y, aunque a primera vista no lo parezcan, siempre están pendientes de una cosa cuando la tienen en mente, el problema es que si le prestan atención a una cosa se les olvida otra.

-A mí me parecen una familia muy unida.

-Lo son, pero es una familia pequeña porque son solo tres personas y no son la familia más sociable del siglo. Y la niña, mí ahora ahijada como viste, es la peor.

Marvolo se llevó comida a la boca mientras Remus esperaba a que tragara para preguntarle:

-Entonces, ¿tú no eres su primo?

-Me dicen 'primo' pero no estamos conectados por la sangre. La verdad es que… trabajamos en el mismo lugar y por… cuestiones de trabajo venía mucho a cenar aquí. Y la niña, después de un tiempo, me empezó a decir primo. Nunca me molesté en corregirla.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a mí. Yo también me la pasaba con una familia de arriba para abajo. Éramos muy unidos, y ellos también eran solo tres pero Sirius y yo, Sirius era otro amigo, casi nunca nos separábamos, e incluso cuidábamos Harry…

Remus se quedó atrapado un buen rato en el vagón de los reuerdos, y Marvolo escuchaba mientras comía, estaba empezado a sentir un poco de remordimientos. Tener a Lupin frente a él hablando sobre su vida y la de Black y la de los Potter, en especial Harry, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Por como lo que estaba oyendo, Harry pudo haber tenido una de las mejores infancias del mundo… si él no hubiera metido la pata.

-Basta –cortó Marvolo. Remus lo miró extrañado-, ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes si podría usar toda la información que me has dado en tu contra o cualquiera de los que viven en esta casa. ¿Crees que no sé que me estás hablando de Sirius Black o de Harry Potter? Es demasiado obvio aunque sólo digas sus nombres.

-Tú… no serías capaz.

-En esta casa no vive nadie del lado 'blanco' –y Marvolo señaló su brazo izquierdo.

Y el hombre lobo calló en cuenta. Había estado entre mortífagos todo el rato. ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

_La noche anterior._

"_-¡¿Las manos de quién, Filia?!_

_-Las de mis padres."_

Confiaba en que Lupin llegara completo a mi casa y que mis padres pudieran hacer algo para ayudarlo, Harry me miraba escéptico pero Lupin ya no estaba. Longbottom señaló que alguien se acercaba. Nos cubrimos con la capa de invisibilidad y con unos cuantos hechizos borrábamos las huellas que dejábamos en la nieve.

Suspiré cuando pusimos los pies en el seguro suelo del castillo, me guardé la llave y me acomodé la bufanda. Harry y Longbottom estaban esperando por algo, me pareció. Me veían fijamente y no tuve más opción que hablar.

-Querrán una explicación.

-Pues nos parece que sí –dijo Harry. Longbottom me daba la impresión de solo querer escuchar.

-Vine a Hogwarts para algo más que estudiar. Eso ya lo sabes. Y también sabes que Dumbledore no es quien parece ser. Vine a Hogwarts por el deseo de mis padres pero mi auto asignada tarea es hacerle un favor a mi primo.

-¿Marvolo? ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en todo esto?

-Mucho más de los que crees, pero el punto es… que vine a ayudarte, en parte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Tengo… la ligera impresión de que en el futuro pueden suceder cosas… no muy buenas –le comenté haciendo alusión a mi condición, desconocida para él, como vidente-, y quiero evitar que sucedan esas cosas.

-Entiendo que tengan que ver conmigo pero… ¿qué tienen que ver con tu primo?

-Eso… lo tienes que hablar con él. Le diré que te lo diga todo… si a él le parece. Sé que estás harto de que te oculten cosas pero lo que deberías saber te lo debe contar él. Y créeme, lo hará. Pero lo que te va a decir no es fácil, ¿crees estar listo para tales cosas? Pueden ser, para ti, lo peor que te vayan a decir en toda tu vida.

-Creo… creo que lo mejor será primero verme cara a cara con él.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. Se lo haré saber inmediatamente. Hablarás con el tan pronto se pueda.

Me di media vuelta en dirección a las bodegas de Hufflepuff cuando Longbottom me preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

Esa pregunta podría tener muchas respuestas y acarrear aún más preguntas. ¿Quién soy?

-Filia.

-Pero, ¿quién eres en realidad? –insistió.

-En realidad sigo siendo Filia, fui, soy y seré Filia, la que ve... Nadie más, nadie menos. Por cierto Harry, te recomiendo que vayas con Dumbledore por… cualquier excusa que se les ocurra. No creo que sospeche de alguien que estuviera justamente frente a él.

Y me retiré. Ha sido un día demasiado raro y mañana tenía que levantarme aún más temprano para ver como Marvolo jala a mis padres medio dormidos a la estación porque tengo la ligera impresión de que se van a olvidar.

* * *

"… _Fui, soy y seré Filia, la que ve."_

Harry observó inmóvil la espalda de Filia mientras se marchaba y hasta que Neville no le jaló del brazo no se fue de ese lugar.

-Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore –le dijo Neville. Harry asintió. Ambos caminaban en silencio pensando qué podrían decirle al director, al rato Nevvile preguntó: -¿dónde vas a quedarte éstas vacaciones?

-No sé… tal vez aquí… Neville… ¡Eres brillante!

-¿Eh? Harry, ¿de qué hablas?

Pero Harry no respondió y jaló a Neville por los pasillos a gran velocidad. Harry se detuvo frente a las escaleras que daban frente a la oficina del director. La clave... ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez había olvidado la clave!

-Eh… eh… ¿Sorbete de limón? –dudó Harry. Nada ocurrió-, ¡Cucurucho de cucarachas! –Nada-, ¿Grajeas Bertie Bott? –Nada-, ¿Dulces de todos los sabores? –Nada-, ¡Meigas fritas, por amor a Merlín! -Nada.

-Harry –le llamó Neville, sin éxito-. Queso de pies.

Las escaleras se mostraron abriéndoles el paso a la oficina. Harry estaba un poco… bueno, muy desconcertado.

-¿Cómo…?

-No preguntes.

-No lo haré.

Ambos subieron. Tocaron tres veces y una "afable" voz habló: "Pasen". Era obvio que Dumbledore sabía que había más de una persona afuera.

-¡Oh, mis niños! –Exclamó el director con tono de abuelo alegre- ¿qué los trae por aquí a estas horas?

-Es que… bueno… profesor… -balbuceaba Harry-, hay algo que quería preguntarle. Si pasaría estas Navidades en Hogwarts o… usted sabe.

-Bueno, Harry, mi niño. Estoy seguro de que hay una persona muy emocionada por pasar tiempo contigo… pero ¿qué lo trae a usted, joven Longbottom?

-Como… como Harry no podía dormir… le insistí en que fuera a la enfermería y… y me arrastro hacia aquí mientras… mientras me contaba sus preocupaciones y… pues, le ofrecí también que podría quedarse conmigo, a mi abuela le encantaría.

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon. No podía ser más perfecto, tener a Harry bajo la vigilancia de Augusta Longbottom… Aquello podría ser muy beneficioso. Augusta le creía ciegamente y siempre vigilaba los pasos de todo aquél que estuviera en su hogar.

Dejar a Harry en Grimmauld Place junto a Sirius podría perjudicarle, y más ahora que Remus Lupin había sido secuestrado, de verdad.

-Bueno, Harry. Todo depende dónde te quieras quedar tú.

* * *

Bueno... Ya saben... si leyeron la nota no me queda más que decir. Sólo seguir con lo que empecé en el capítulo anterior.

¡Las fichas de personaje! Hoy tenemos a...

_Terence Gallart._

_Nacido posiblemente en marzo, de 1963-64._

_Creción en una familia de magos normales con una infancia "relativamente" normal. Era descrito por otros niños como 'raro' por su aspecto más o menos afeminado y su forma de ser tan 'fuera de lo normal', gustaba de dejarse el cabello más largo que las chicas y de atárselo en una coleta. A veces es descrito como 'guay'._

_Inmediatamente entró a Hogwarts conoció a su futura esposa, Julia Smith. Ambos fueron sorteados en Hufflepuff._

_Fue uno de los tantos fans de Los Merodeadores y celebraba sus bromas. Cuando éstos salieron de Hogwarts, Terence cometió una que otra fechoría, sin ser descubierto._

_Toda su familia era leal a la luz... cosa que les costó la vida. Albus Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts, no hizo nada para evitarlo. Mas bien, se pudiera decir que el mismo director lanzó a sus padres directo al precipicio cuando Terence acababa de cumplir su mayoría de edad. Estudió medimagia inmediatamente se graduó._

_No tuvo muchos amigos en sus años en Hogwarts, sólo Julia, a quien le pidió matrimonio, y algunas personas con las que ha perdido contacto actualmente._

_Se unió a los mortífagos el día despues de que le dieran el "sí", ser neutral era un error que no se podía permitir en esos tiempos. Julia se unió a ellos junto a su esposo. Entre la oscuridad conoció a Alister Nott, mortífago desconfiado y con grandes contactos sociales. Terence se acercó a él por instinto sin ningún motivo secundario y le salvó la vida un par de veces luego de varias redadas gracias a sus dotes de medimago. Se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que Julia y Sophia Nott, la esposa de Alister, se conocían de antemano._

_Ambos Slytherin sorprendieron a Terence y Julia con su forma de ser para con ellos. Tal era la confianza que cuando nació Theodore, hijo de los Nott, le nombraron como padrino a Terence._

_Poco después nació Filia, la hija de Terence y Julia. Aunque no le asignaron ningún padrino inmediatamente, Alister era el padrino del niño de los Zabini, y Sophia ya era madrina de una niña que no conocían. Su hija demostró una curiosa cualidad, un don según Julia, la clarividencia. Dicho don salía a relucir cuando menos se pedía o se esperaba, cosa que se pudo confirmar cuando su 'querido jefe' fue a cenar con ellos... Terence temió por su hija... inútilmente. Con el tiempo pudo aceptar al nuevo miembro de su familia, un primo, y no cualquier primo, el primo Marvolo._

_Terence fue la segunda persona en aceptarle, quedando Filia como la primera y Julia como la tercera y última._

_Y así hasta la actualidad._

_Notas:  
-No posee ninguna cualidad anormal (en el buen sentido) además de ser mago.  
-No tiene dotes para la música.  
-Es un medimago talentoso.  
-Vuela bien en escoba y aprobó Herbología con honores.  
-Es bueno en pociones curativas.  
-Fue suplente de golpeador en el equipo de quidditch, sólo jugó cinco partidos y ninguno fue contra Gryffindor. En los cinco partidos Hufflepuff salió victorioso.  
-Incluso entre magos es visto como alguien 'raro' por algunos y 'guay' por otros.  
-Le han confundido un par de veces con un tal Bill Weasley por, él supone, su cabello y su forma de vestir.  
-Es muy dramático y cambia de forma de ser comúnmente.  
-Marvolo dijo una vez que su forma de ser es más terrorífica que la de él mismo. _

Y eso es todo... supongo.  
-¿Y eso de que lo confundan con Bill Weasley?-

Pues, Cedric, ambos tienen el cabello largo y Terence se viste de forma parecida a Bill. En el 2do libro Harry describe a Bill y a su vestimenta como algo 'guay', al menos en la edición de 'Salamandra', la editorial. Y como eso me hizo algo de gracia y veía a Terence en mi mente como un Bill, pero más a lo Gallart.

¿Por qué nació en marzo? ¿y por qué no?

No tengo mucho más que decir así que...

Bye-bee.  
**Atte: Owari-san (Sandra)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y co. pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** Todos los lectores y a aquellos que se molestan en dejar un review (supieran que se agradecien).

Y, _Dizashe_, me disculpo si lo de Diana Muset te ha incomodado, pero es que no pude aguantar. Igual, me alegra que te haya dado risa, Diana es tan Mary Sue (Mira que se llama Diana Mary Muset Sue) que resulta bizarro. Gracias por tus opinones objetivas sobre el TomxHarry y me sorprende un poco que te guste como llevo a la pareja... Pero en este capítulo decidí cambiar un poco las cosas. Espero que vuelvas a decirme lo que piensas sobre ellos en este fic.

**Notas: **Que conste que el capítulo empieza el último día de noviembre. No sé muy bien cómo son los períodos de vacaciones así que lo dejé así:  
-Vacaciones navideñas: 30 nov. a 02 ene. (El 1ero de enero es el primer día del año... ¡¿Quién va a clases el primer día del año?!)  
-Vacaciones de pascua: O la última semana de marzo o la primera de abril, no me decido.  
-Vacaciones de verano: 30 jun. a 01 sep.

Ahora sí...

Harry Potter y la vidente de la Oscuridad: _Trenes, perros y espadas negras._

* * *

-Yo… le responderé mañana en la mañana, lo más temprano posible. Quisiera pensar en lo que queda de la noche –dijo Harry. Neville le tomó del brazo y se despidió del director. El aire ausente de Harry no era un buen augurio para el Longbottom. Todos estos días Harry había estado como 'ido' y a veces hablaba en sueños, cosas incoherentes, pero siempre se removía intranquilo entre las sábanas y despertaba más o menos mareado.

Cuando ambos chicos se retiraron, otra figura aparece de la nada en la oficina.

-¿Y bien? –dice Morgana en el cuerpo de Diana Muset-, sabes que sin sangre no hay trato, Dumbledore.

-¿No crees que sea muy pronto aún, mi niña? En mi larga vida he aprendido que la paciencia es una virtud –dijo el director calmadamente mientras jugueteaba con la varita. Tenía algo en mente.

-Deja eso de "mi niña", soy siglos mayor que tú. A ver, ¿cómo piensas solucionar esto? –Morgana se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta. Dumbledore sonríe y Fawkes sale volando despavoridamente en silencio sin que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta.

-Te diré, te diré… -Dumbledore observaba fijamente a su acompañante-, ¿Crees poder aguantar hasta abril?

* * *

-Neville, eso de quedarme contigo…

-Iba en serio, estoy seguro de que a mi abuela le encantará tenerte con nosotros.

-Neville…

-Vamos, Harry. Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no? En las buenas y en las malas. Sé que nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como Ron y Hermione lo son para ti pero…

-¿Bromeas? La verdad es que tú eres mejor amigo que ellos… Ellos me mintieron, no son mis amigos de verdad, sin mí, ellos ya no formarían parte del "Trío de Oro" , que es lo que les hace importantes. Pero a ti nunca te ha importado eso, ¿cierto?

-¡Cierto! Supieras que desde hace un buen tiempo llevo viendo a Ron y Hermione y me dan la impresión de ser algo falsos…

-¿Sólo "algo"?

Ambos ríen.

-Pero aún así no vas a pasar las navidades en mi casa, ¿no? Algo no te deja pensar con claridad.

-Es que… hay alguien a quien quiero ver, alguien a quien también tienen encerrado, claro que no como a Remus, pero aún así… Necesito verle.

-Ya… Aunque sea prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me dejarás ayudarte, Harry, prométeme que me dejarás acompañarte. No quiero que vayas solo, tienes que tener a alguien que te ayude, tienes que aceptar que no puedes tú solo. Te necesitamos como tú nos necesitas.

-Pero Neville…

-Pero nada. Promételo. Sé que te preocupas pero yo, y mucha gente más, nos preocupamos. ¿Cómo crees que amanecerá Remus? Preocupadísimo por ti. Prométeme que te dejarás ayudar, ¿sí? Como nos dejaste ayudarte hoy, déjanos ayudarte mañana y después de eso también.

-…Lo prometo.

* * *

Harry no podía… no quería dormir esa noche. Sabía que se encontraría con Tom y quería evitar tal cosa. ¿Por qué? Por lo que había pasado rato atrás. El dementor. O mejor dicho… el momento 'feliz' que había pasado por su mente cuando invocó el _patronus._

No había pensado en el momento en que descubrió que era un mago, o el momeno en que voló por primera vez… Tampoco en la imagen de sus padres y él mismo juntos.

No.

Había pensado en _Tom._

En sus ojos y su sonrisa, en su voz y en su clara risa. Si se lo hubiera contado a alguien probablemente diría que se estaba enamorando o alguna tontería como esa. Pero es que si ése hubiera sido el caso, de todas las personas en el mundo, se habría enamorado de Tom Riddle, o como otros lo conocen… Lord Voldemort.

Pero no aguantaría mucho rato. Se sentía tan cansado. Y, aunque no durmiera esa noche, tendría que dormir alguna vez. Y Tom estaría allí… esperándolo a él y solo a él. Dicho pensamiento le traía una extraña emoción, ¿felicidad, tal vez? Se estaba volviendo loco. Debía dejar de pensar y dormir. ¡Qué Tom creyese lo que le viniera en gana! Harry sólo quería dormir.

* * *

-Buenas noches, Harry. Dime, ¿qué te trae por estos lares?

La voz de Tom era juguetona pero su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Estaba serio.

-… Mierda.

-Ese vocabulario, Harry. Podría decir que no estás muy alegre de verme. Pero también puedo ver que algo te está molestando, y mucho. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme? –Tom había jalado a Harry para que se sentara junto a él y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos lo estaban intimidando como nunca.

-Déjate de rodeos, Tom… Si vas a preguntar lo que sé que vas a preguntar, hazlo –Harry desvió la mirada. ¡Merlín! El rostro de Tom estaba tan cerca…

-Si ya sabes qué te voy a preguntar, ¿por qué no respondes de una buena vez? –Harry se mordió los labios al ver el ceño fruncido de Tom. No, no estaba enojado pero tampoco estaba de buen humor.

-¿Quieres saber por qué pensé en ti? –Susurró Harry-. Es… eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber. No sé cómo pasó, sólo pensé y listo.

-¿Estar conmigo te hace feliz?

Silencio.

Harry no sabía cómo responder eso, no sabía cómo responder varias cosas, pero eso, para Tom, estaba bien porque él tampoco sabía si quería escuchar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Porque… ¿Cómo podía Harry sentirse feliz con él? ¡Había matado a sus padres y arruinado su vida! Y aún así Harry seguía allí.

-El primo de Filia Gallart es un mortífago –Eso no era una pregunta.

-No –Y esa no era la respuesta que Harry esperaba-, Harry, mírame.

Y frente a él ya no estaba Tom Riddle.

Estaba Marvolo.

* * *

-Así que tú eres Marvolo después de todo.

-Me parecía algo muy obvio. Nadie más, además de mi abuelo muerto, lleva Marvolo como primer o segundo nombre. No es un nombre común.

Tom respiró aliviado después de hablar, le había tomado un buen rato calmar a Harry, quién aún seguía un poco confundido.

-Y dime, Tom Marvolo, ¿Por qué?

-Si tú vieras a Lord Voldemort o a Tom Riddle en la calle, ¿te quedarías tranquilo?

-Yo sí.

-Intenta ver el punto desde los ojos de alguien más.

-Pues… tal vez correría y llamaría al departamento de aurores entero.

-Exacto. Y a veces las cosas sólo salen bien si las hace uno mismo, y no puedo tener a mis mortígfagos de recaderos por ahí.

-Ya. Entonces tú eres el primo de Filia.

-Sí.

-¿Ella sabe?

-Lo del 'primo' fue su idea.

-Ya. ¿Y sus padres?

-Están igual o peor que ella. Hay veces en las que me tratan como a un crío.

-Ya. Ahora va en serio ¿Qué maleficio les echaste?

-La pregunta sería qué maleficio _me_ echaron para aguantarlo casi a diario.

-¿Sabes? Todo esto se está tornando muy raro, creo que en realidad esto es un sueño muy extraño y sería mejor que despertase.

-Una pregunta. Si estuvieras soñando como dices… ¿Por qué estas soñando conmigo?

-Yo que sé. Tú puedes entrar en mi mente cuando te venga la gana así que ¿cómo puedo saber yo qué ésta no es alguna de tus locuras para torturarme?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice algo como eso?

-Hace varios meses.

-¿Entonces? Si hace meses que no lo hago, ¿cuál es el sentido de volver a empezar?

-¿Estás aburrido?

-Ésa nunca ha sido una excusa válida.

-En estos momentos es la única excusa en la que puedo pensar -Tom resopló y le dio un pequeño golpe en la coronilla a Harry-, ¡Ey! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-Para probar que esto no es un sueño tonto, tonto.

-Ya entendí –dijo Harry con un puchero en el rostro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-, ahora dime, ¿qué hace Filia en Hogwarts? Además de lo usual que haría cualquier persona.

-Se supone que debe pasarme información de todo lo que pueda. Es como Severus pero, por favor, todo el mundo ya sabe que Severus juega para ambos bandos así que necesitaba meter a alguien más a Hogwarts y Filia iba a entrar así que le di esa tarea.

-¡¿A una niña de once años?!

-En ese entonces tenía diez.

-¡Peor aún! ¡¿No sabes el peligro en que la has metido?! ¡Pudo haber muerto! ¡O peor…!

-¡Ya basta! ¿Crees que no sé todos los riesgos que esa niñata está corriendo? ¡¿Crees que duermo tranquilo sabiendo que _ustedes_ están bajo las manos de Dumbledore y no puedo hacer nada al respecto?!

-¿Ustedes…? –Preguntó Harry. Oh, oh… Tom la embarró con eso.

-Sí, Harry –dijo el ojirrojo resignado-. Ustedes. Theodore Nott, Filia _y tú. _

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Has escuchado las teorías de que cuando me mates tú vas a ser el próximo Lord Oscuro? Bueno, ¿Crees que Dumbledore te dejará en paz una vez que te hallas deshecho de mí? No, Harry. Él odia que haya alguien por sobre él y hará todo lo posible por eliminar tal cosa. Claro que con su típica excusa de: "es por el bien mayor". Sé que tu vida es un completo asco por mí culpa y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto pero… pero mientras Dumbledore siga como va, ninguno de nosotros saldrá ileso, la verdad es que si salimos vivos sería mucha suerte, y aún más suerte sería que saliéramos _los dos_ vivos de todo esto. Creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras con Longbottom, el cuartel de la Orden puede ser menos seguro _para ti_.

Harry empezó a reír siniestramente y le dirigió una mirada sarcástica a Tom.

-Vaya, que cosa, ¿no? Ahora eres tú quien me está protegiendo y Dumbledore el chico, o viejo, malvado que me quiere muerto. El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, inseguro porque está el director. No-me-hagas-reír. ¿Creíste que podría ser yo tan tonto para creerme tus patrañas por tanto tiempo? ¡Es obvio que lo único que quieres, al igual que ese viejo, es alejarme de todos para matarme! Y yo que empezaba a confiar en ti._ ¡Eres un mentiroso al igual que los demás!_

Eso había dolido. La ira los invadía a ambos. Harry se sentía engañado, de nuevo, y Tom se sentía indignado aunque no podía decir mucho, Harry tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con él pero eso no evitaba que en el fondo le dolieran esas palabras.

De pronto, Harry se alarmó. Tom empezó a desvanecerse frente a él. Era hora de despertarse. Su cuerpo, cada vez más transparente, se tensó al ver la inquietud del menor. Siempre era Harry quien despertaba primero, debía estar muy cansado para seguir dormido.

Antes de desvanecerse por completo, Tom logró decir una última frase:

-No te preocupes por Lupin, él estará bien.

Y se fue. ¡¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de Remus?! Se sintió mal ante ese pensamiento y se sintió peor al verse completamente solo, tanto físico como emocionalmente. Tom le había mentido. Harry ahora sólo quería ver a Sirius y despegarse de todo lo demás, claro que antes tenían que esperar a Remus. Se permitiría confiar en Filia un poco más mientras el hombre lobo estuviera en su casa.

Pero luego… luego no creía volver a Hogwarts. Si todos querían que se fuera de la faz de la tierra, pues, se iría.

* * *

_1ero de diciembre. Compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts._

-Cumbaya ah ah, Cumbayaaa –cantaba Katherine mientras Alexander y yo nos tapábamos los oídos con pelo de 'Arry.

-¿Crees que falte mucho para llegar a la estación? –me pregunta con tono desesperado Alexander.

-Jolínes que sí, Alexander, acabamos de montar en el tren.

-¡Cumbayaaaaa!

-¡Kathy! ¡Por las barbas, los bigotes y las canas de Merlín! ¡¡Cállate!! –Vociferaba Alexander mientras sacudía a la francesa por los hombros.

Y ahí Alexander cometió su peor error.

Hizo que la boina de Katherine saliera por la ventana, abierta por razones indefinidas.

-Jolín –me dije mientras tomaba al perro entre mis brazos-, esto se va a poner feo, chico.

Y valla que se puso feo.

-¡¡¡Aaaaleeeeex!!!

-¡¡No, Kathy!! ¡¡Con la pasta de dientes _"Sonríe para siempre, _de Gilderoy Lockhart_"_ no!!

* * *

-Al menos ya se calmaron las cosas –decía el tío de Katherine y Alexander, James-. Veamos niños, ¿qué aprendimos hoy?

-A no golpear a la familia –dijo Katherine.

-A no dejar las ventanas abiertas para que las boinas voladoras salgan por ellas –dijo Alexander.

-A no usar la pelea de ellos dos como una distracción para hacer que 'Arry le rompiera los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones de Draco Malfoy –dije yo.

-¡Woof! –dijo 'Arry.

-… Bien… ¡Qué bueno que traía la boina de repuesto!

Y luego dicen que la rara soy yo. Lo que le siguió a eso fue una conversación normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero de un momento a otro me entró un poco de nostalgia, ver a ese par con su tío me recordaba un poco a mí misma con mis padres y Marvolo.

Eso me recordaba, tenía que hablar con mi primo. Y verificar que Lupin haya llegado sano y salvo a mi casa. ¡Tantas cosas por hacer! Encima de todo estaban las temibles… nefastas… espeluznantes… ¡Compras Navideñas!

La lista sería… Veamos, el año pasado:

_1. Mamá y papá._

_2. Los señores Nott._

_3. Theodore._

_4. Y Marvolo._

_5. Y Nagini, ¡que no se me olvide!_

Y este año…

_1. Mamá y papá._

_2. Los señores Nott._

_3. Theodore._

_4. Marvolo._

_5. Nagini._

_6. Harry._

_7. Katherine y Alexander_ (y tal vez 'Arry)

_8. Lovegood y Longbottom_ (¿por qué no?)

_9. Tal vez una tarjeta a los demás del primer curso y a todos los demás de Hufflepuff._

_10. Snape… Jeje. Me voy a cobrar ese castigo pronto. Tal vez con un poco de ayuda de cierto Black…_

_11. Lupin_ (suponiendo que se vaya a quedar con nosotros).

_12. Y cómo no, Greyback._

Esperaba que entre Lupin y Greyback no surgieran más complicaciones. Me pregunto si tendré tiempo para esta nueva lista navideña (de cinco a doce... ¡Adiós a _mis_ ahorros!) y creo no haber olvidado a nadie. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, deba hacerla más corta… No, así está bien. Mientras más, mejor.

Aunque no podía quitarme de encima un pequeño mal presentimiento, decidí que éste no era el momento para preocuparse y me dediqué a pasar un buen rato con Katherine, Alexander, el joven James y 'Arry.

O, al menos, hasta que el deber llamó.

* * *

Theodore estaba hastiado.

Estar confinado en un compartimento del expreso junto a Draco, un poco enojado gracias a un cierto animalejo, y Pansy era un martirio, y las cosas se ponen peor cuando sumas a Crabbe y a Goyle a la ecuación. Al menos Blaise estaba ahí para hacer las cosas un poco más pasables, y el hecho de que fuera prefecto era una ventaja, podría irse al compartimento de prefectos en cualquier segundo. Pero el hecho de que Draco también fuera uno dificultaba un poco las cosas. Tendría que idear algo para que el Malfoy no le siguiera cuando se fuera… O aún más simple, hacer que él se negase.

-Ah, Draco, voy al compartimento de prefectos al final. ¿Vas conmigo hasta allá?

-No, Theodore. Ve tú solo, desde aquí podré ver a los otros y "ejercer mi labor" con los de Gryffindor.

"Ejercer su labor" era una forma sutil de decir "quitar puntos". Había funcionado, las palabras 'al final' y 'hasta allá' denotaban una distancia larga, aunque realmente no lo fuera, y Draco no estaba para caminar en esos momentos, un Malfoy no hace esfuerzos innecesarios y no había ninguna necesidad para salir del vagón, así que Theodore podría irse solo.

No por nada era un Slytherin. Capaz de manipular a otros con palabras tan simples y vanas, tan sutiles que habría que ser muy listo y atento para haberse dado cuenta de su pequeña trampa. Había usado tales palabras porque Draco había sido atacado por un perro, al que Theodore identificó como la mascota de uno de los amigos de Filia, y se había quejado un buen rato del esfuerzo que hizo para quitarse al animalejo de encima, así que la mejor opción para obtener una negación era ofrecerle una oportunidad para gastar más energía aún en el mero acto de caminar hasta un lugar relativamente cerca.

Estaba apenas a medio camino cuando divisa a una persona muy conocida. Filia, su niña predilecta. Ésta le mira fijamente y, con su cabeza, le señala un compartimento en el que sólo había una persona.

Harry Potter.

* * *

-¿Te hicimos esperar demasiado? –pregunté mientras Theodore cerraba la puerta y corría la cortina de ésta. Harry me miró confundido un segundo pero luego entendió.

-No, hace poco que llegué –dijo suavemente.

-Hablaste con él y las cosas no salieron bien del todo –Era una afirmación. Theodore sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba y a Harry se le oscureció el semblante.

-Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo –mencionó. Yo no objeté nada puesto que Theodore habló:

-Si hablas de su primo, suponiendo que a estas alturas ya todos sabemos quién es, estás equivocado.

-Marvolo no te mentiría sobre tales cosas –dije-, él no es como Dumbledore.

-¡Sí lo es! –Exclamó, pensé en la suerte de que Theodore haya puesto barreras para que el ruido no saliera-, y deja de llamarlo así. Ése no es su nombre.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt es su nombre, y al ser 'Marvolo' parte de él tengo todo el derecho de llamarle como me venga en gana, Harry. Además, por sangre o no, es mi primo y es Lord Voldemort, ambas cosas son parte de él y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, menos con lo segundo. Aún así él sigue siendo, y te consta, humano. Tal hecho te perturba, ¿no? Haber visto su faceta humana y tener, luego, que luchar contra él en una batalla donde sólo saldría uno. Crees que odiarlo es la manera más fácil de acabar con todo.

-O, tal vez –me interrumpió Theodore-, el hecho de que esté hablando con la verdad te molesta aún más.

Tanto Harry y yo quedamos un poco perdidos en éste punto. Theodore prosiguió:

-Tienes miedo de confiar en él, sea cual sea la razón, y eso sumado con tu negligencia a aceptar la mano frente a ti no te deja pensar con claridad, te bloquea, te cierra. O… es que… Tienes miedo, eso es un hecho, pero… tienes miedo de herirle y ser herido a un nivel más… ¿sentimental?

Ah, ahora sí que las cosas tenían sentido. Digo, ¿acaso es imposible que Marvolo fuese correspondido? No lo creo.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Dinos sólo lo que nos quieras decir, Harry. Theo y yo no se lo diremos a nadie. Igual, cómo si él no lo fuera a saber pronto.

Harry frunció el ceño, al parecer lo que dije no fue muy bienvenido.

-A eso me refiero, él puede saber todo lo que pase por mi mente. Puede saber todo lo que yo quiera, todo lo que me haga falta, todo lo que añore, todo lo que aprecie y usar eso en mi contra. ¿Cómo puedo yo confiar en él con todo esto en medio? Él es listo y poderoso, lo admito, sabe manipular y engañar. Tom podría estar riéndose de mí en estos instantes o planeando alguna forma de tenerme en su pode y matarme. Justamente como quiere hacer Dumbledore, ¿no? Sería mejor si yo sólo desapareciese.

Y se hizo el silencio presente. Caminé hasta situarme frente a Harry y tomé su cara entre mis manos firmemente. Aunque tuviera su rostro frente al mío, sus ojos miraban a otro lado.

-Mírame a la cara –exigí. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos a la par que yo hablaba-, dime, Harry, ¿Marvolo te ha mentido? ¿Te ha dicho algo que él no creyese que fuese verdad?

-No… no lo sé.

-Sí o no.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que si bajo mi guardia o paso solo un segundo más con él su enterará de que creo haberme enamorado de él.

Más silencio. Estuve a punto de saltar, lo juro. Y Theodore sonrió. Pero no estaba complacida del todo.

_-'Crees'_ haberte enamorado –si así estaban las cosas aún no se le podían dar alas al asunto.

-No puedo asegurarlo pues nunca me he enamorado de verdad, entonces no estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos sean sinceros y tampoco estoy seguro de que él no se aprovechará de eso–decía mientras su cara enrojecía y apartaba la vista hacia cualquier rincón.

-Bueno, supongo que con esto nos basta –decía Theodore mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda a Harry y a mí la otra en la cabeza-, ya falta poco para llegar a la estación así que a cambiarse. No piensan llevar todo el tiempo el uniforme encima, ¿o sí? Eso es algo que yo, como prefecto, no puedo permitir, no querrán que les baje puntos en enero.

-Lo de prefecto se te está subiendo, Theo –digo relajada al ver una pequeña sonrisa asomada en los labios de Harry-. Bien, Harry, ya veré que le digo a mi primo para ver si puedo ayudarte en algo, tú preocúpate sólo por lo que te tengas que preocupar. Mientras, si tienes lechuza, ahí te lees. ¡Adiosito!

-¿Qué? ¡Filia! ¡No!

Y me fui con Theodore dejando a un Harry preocupado en el compartimento.

* * *

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Pero es que no piensan salir de una buena vez? –decía Katherine a James y a Alexander.

-¿Por qué?

-Filia y yo tenemos que cambiarnos, ¿acaso creen que los vamos a dejar estar aquí dentro mientras nos cambiamos?

-Ya, ya, Kathy. Ni que fueran nada del otro mundo. Y Filia, ¿dónde estabas?

-En el baño –dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… e ir al baño es lo más normal del mundo aunque no fuera lo más cierto del mundo.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –inquirió James.

-Pues sí, habrá sido algo en el desayuno.

-Ay, te entiendo –me decía Katherine mientras abría su maletín-, los panecillos de esta mañana no me supieron bien del todo.

-Eh, Kathy –dudó Alexander-, esos no eran panecillos.

-¿Ah, no?... bueno, eso explicar una que otra cosa… pero aún tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¡¿Por qué rayos aún siguen aquí?!

* * *

Mientras bajaba mi equipaje, con un poco de ayuda de unos de sexto, esperaba a mis padres que no aparecían por ningún lado.

Diez minutos. Veinte. Treinta… Una hora y media más.

Se habrán olvidado de mí… de nuevo.

Primero fue en ese kínder muggle, en el cual no duré ni un mes, luego en esa primara muggle, sólo un corto año, y ahora esto. Al menos mi espera no era solitaria, Katherine y Alexander se habían marchado hace un buen rato con su tío pero Theodore y Harry me hacían compañía, los tres estábamos apoyados en un pilar buscando a cualquiera que nos fuese conocido.

-¡Harry!

Una mujer de extraño color de cabello, rosa chicloso, se acercaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa y con un perro negro gigante del tamaño de un oso. Black. La mujer venía con rostro alegre y agitaba una mano en el aire. Tanto Harry y esa mujer (¿'Tonks' era como la había llamado?) se pusieron a hablar de nimiedades, Theodore y yo mirábamos fijamente al perro que nos devolvía la mirada.

Él sabía que nosotros sabíamos quién era. Qué trillado. Me arrodillo frente al can y le acaricio entre las orejas con una sonrisa infantil. Black mueve la cola y se termina de sentar en el suelo, Theodore se arrodilla junto a nosotros.

-¿Sabes qué, Theo? Siempre quise una mascota pero no soy buena con los animales. Y no menciones a Blas, es una lechuza y el colegio se encarga de sus cuidados excepto en vacaciones.

-¿Ni siquiera con los peces puedes?

-No, doy pena. Pero me hubiera gustado una serpiente –El can resopla en disconformidad-, ¿no te gustan las serpientes, perrito?

-Parece que no, 'Lia.

Me abrazo al can y entierro mi rostro en su pelaje y me acerco a su oreja.

-Eso es una lástima, Black, porque estás atada a una.

La cola del perro deja de moverse y yo me separo de él. Theodore ríe, obviamente él también me ha escuchado. Tonks llama al perro 'Hocicos' y Harry le acaricia la cabeza, Black se ve feliz pero no deja de mirarme.

-Ya vámonos, nos esperan allá, Harry –dice Tonks.

-Vale, vamos Hocicos.

Sirius 'Hocicos' Black ladra y yo me le acerco una vez más para decirle una última frase.

-Lupin estará bien.

Luego de eso, Theodore me jala diciéndome que ha visto a sus padres. 'Hocicos' vuelve a dejar su vista fija en mí mientras camina junto a Harry, quién se despide de Theodore y de mí con una mano, nosotros respondemos el gesto con uno igual y le guiño un ojo tanto al ojiverde como al perro.

Me encanta ser yo. Theodore mencionó que lo indicado hubiera sido que quedara en Slytherin, yo me encogí de hombros y justo antes de saludar a sus padres, una ráfaga pasó entre nosotros.

Mis padres. Ambos se situaron junto a los señores Nott actuando como si llevaran mucho tiempo esperando. Claro, a otro perro con ese hueso. Tanto Alister como Sophia se exaltaron ante la llegada tan… peculiar de mis padres pero al rato les siguieron el juego.

-¡Ah, Filia, Theodore! –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa- ¡Qué alegría nos da verlos! ¿Qué tal tu primer trimestre, hija?

-Normal.

Bueno, tal vez no fue estrictamente normal, pero supongo que pasarán cosas aún más raras en los meses que faltan. Antes de que lo señores Nott pudieran hablarme, algo, o alguien, se me ha tirado encima y me está ahorcando.

-¡¡Filiaaaa!! ¡¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé!!

Mi madre. Ahorcándome con su abrazo. El amor duele, y más el de una madre como la mía. Y esa no ha sido a peor parte. A mi padre pareció haberle gustado el jueguito pues el también ayudó en la misión de ahorcarme mientras decía tonterías melosas y sin sentido.

Dábamos pena. Los tres Nott estaban que no aguantaban su risa y Blas y Fetres ululaban, puedo jurar que su ulular era de carcajada.

* * *

_-En esta casa no vive nadie del lado 'blanco' –y Marvolo señaló su brazo izquierdo._

_Y el hombre lobo calló en cuenta. Había estado entre mortífagos todo el rato. ¿Qué había hecho? _

-Tú… tú no serías capaz –Remus temblaba de furia. Había hablado como una cotorra frente a un mortífago, no podía dejar que saliese corriendo a contarle todo a Voldemort y poner en mayor peligro la vida de Harry.

-¿Yo no sería capaz de qué, Lupin? ¿De correr a contar todo lo que me has dicho? ¿De delatarte? ¿O no sería capaz de ir a ese lugar, _Grimmauld Place,_ a secuestrar a Potter? –La voz de Marvolo era juguetona pero su rostro no poseía ninguna sonrisa y sus ojos no tenían brillo. Remus se levantó de golpe y puso ambas manos en la mesa mientras miraba desafiante a la persona que tenía frente a él y se inclinaba un poco para adelante.

-¡No te dejaré! ¡No les harás ningún tipo de daño a ellos! Mucho ya ha hecho tu amo como para que vallas tú a empeorar las cosas.

-Y dime cómo lo harás, si ni siquiera tienes una varita para defenderte. Lupin, si quisiéramos hacerte algún daño ya te lo habríamos hecho pero lo que hicimos fue ayudarte. Yo que tú dejaría de amenazar a la gente que te da una mano, ¿no?

-Pues… supongo que gracias. Pero, vas a ir con Voldemort, ¿cierto?

-Él ya debe de saber, ¿Potter no comparte una conexión mental con él? Bueno, estoy seguro de que ha visto todo y no creo que Potter sea ahora su principal prioridad. Todos en el 'lado oscuro', por decirlo de alguna forma, sabemos que Dumbledore no es quien la mayoría cree que es, entonces lo principal sería derrotarlo a él y que Potter haga lo que quiera siempre y cuando no se oponga a la supuesta tregua de la que he oído hablar.

-¿Tregua? –entre tantas dudas que habían en la cabeza de Remus, la más resaltante era esa. Remus se preguntó si habría escuchado bien.

-He oído rumores peo creo que el Señor Tenebroso quiere una tregua para que Potter no se meta en su camino cuando vaya a por Dumbledore.

-Claro –espetó Remus con sorna-, a poco y no es alguna trampa.

-¡No lo es! –tanto Remus como el propio Marvolo se quedaron sorprendidos ante la exaltación del segundo. Remus volvió a sentarse mirando a Marvolo receloso mientras éste último buscaba alguna forma de excusarse -. Yo… Lamento el grito, es que tuve problemas con… alguien cercano y no me gusta que digan que algo que yo digo es mentira cuando en realidad es verdad.

-No puede ser verdad porque dijiste que era un rumor. ¿Por qué aseguras tal cosa con semejante ahínco?

Mi-er-da… ¿Es que acaso Marvolo se habría levantado con el pie izquierdo, roto un espejo o pasado bajo una escalera? Bueno, cuando gritó tumbó el recipiente de sal… Él no creía en supersticiones muggles pero tal vez no fueran del todo falsas.

-De eso… se podrá hablar después. Lupin, sabes, o creo que sabes, que ser neutral no es tan peligroso como antes pero lo sigue siendo…

-Ni creas que me voy a arrodillar frente a voldemort.

-Pero si te arrodilas con Dumbledore, ¿no?

-¡Yo no…!

-Déjame terminar, puede que no te arrodilles, _literalmente,_ pero aún así dejas, o dejabas, que te manipulase a su antojo y sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas. Y si no me equivoco, el responsable de lo que te pasó no es ni nadie menos que Dumbledore. No te digo que te unas a los Mortífagos pero… ¿cómo era? 'Yo rasco tu espalda y tú rascas la mía', algo así. Si tú quieres sobrevivir, _y proteger, _tienes que aceptar que la única ayuda que vas a poder conseguir es la nuestra.

O lo tomaba o lo dejaba. Remus estaba, no entre la espada y la pared, sino entre dos espadas, ambas negras como si estuvieran hechas de ónix, y parado sobre un suelo gris. Sólo había una diferencia, una de las espadas, con un fénix dibujado en su hoja, estaba con la punta hacia él, listo para cortarle, y la otra, que tenía una calavera atravesada por una serpiente, estaba al revés, lo que estaba hacia él era la agarradera, como si la espada misma quisiera que la sujetara. Remus sabía que la guerra era inevitable, pudiese ser que lograran atrasarla pero era un hecho que iba a ocurrir, y tendría que defenderse. Agarró la espada con la calavera y aceptó la mano que tenía enfrente.

Se sintió mal, pero ésta era la única forma que tenía para salvar a Harry y a Sirius.

Marvolo sonrió. Y en ese instante los Gallart habían vuelto.

* * *

La metáfora de las espadas no tiene nada que ver con la espada de Gryffindor, es una metáfora que me llegó a la mente en algún momento desconocido. Que cosa. Lo del 'lado oscuro' es por tanto Star Wars (me vi las 6 en un día... quedé mal de la cabeza... ¡pero que pelis tan buenas!) y lo de la supuesta manipulación de Theodore es uan técnica que yo uso mucho... sí, lo sé, soy mala.

-Este fic se está haciendo un poco largo, Sandra-

Lo sé, Cedric... Pero me gustan los libros largos y 'de lo bueno, poco'... Yo prefiero mucho de algo bueno y creo que este fic está muy bien, pero como soy la autora mi opinión no cuenta mucho que digamos. Igual... Cada vez falta menos y dolería que se acabase, ¿no?

-No mucho-

Yo también te quiero... Ya, Harry sabe que Tom es Marvolo y se ha peleado pero porque él mismo está confundido y tiene miedo de que sea un engaño. Y las mentiras y sorpresas aún no acaban. Y continuando con las biografías tenemos a...

_Julia Smith (actaulmente Gallart)_

_Nacida posiblemente a finales de abril, 1963-64._

_Es una nacida de muggles y antes de asistir a Hogwarts iba a una escuela no-mágica. Tenía un buen puñado de amigos y un talento para la música. Tenía un aspecto normal y tranquilo, su rasgo más característico eran sus manos, a primera vista uno se daba cuenta de que era pianista. Tuvo varias actuaciones en público, la mayoría escolares, y tocaba otros instrumentos, pero tenía predilección para el piano._

_El verano anterior a ir a Hogwarts asistió a una academia musical, tampoco mágica, donde conoció a una chica peculiar unos años mayor. Sophia. Poco despue sde conocer a esa peculiar chica le llegó una carta, su familia quedó impresionada pero no dudaron en enviar a su hija a explorar sus cualidades, sus padres querían que disfrutase de la magia como disfrutaba de la música._

_En Hogwarts fue sorteada en Hufflepuff y allí conoció a Terence Gallart, un sangre limpia con el que se llevó muy bien desde el primer momento. Durante sus años en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería demostró un nivel de magia normal y aceptable, aunque en Pociones y Herbología nunca le fue muy bien, aprobó todas las materia pero con honores en pocas. Aritmancia y Runas le atrajo más que Adivinación pero al final tomó Runas con Estudios Muggles, lo último sólo para obtener una nota fácil._

_Poco después de dejar Hogwarts se casó con Terence, pasando así a ser Julia Gallart. Sus padres están vivos actualmente y la filmaron tocando piano en su boda. _

_Se unió a los mortífagos poco después de su esposo. Allí conoció, gracias a Terence, a Alister Nott y se reencontró con su vieja amiga Sophia, ahora Nott. Luego nació Filia Julia Gallart, su hija, quien mucho tiempo más tarde haría que su familia incluyera una silla más para su mesa, para su 'jefe' ahora llamado 'primo Marvolo'. Julia fue la última en conseguir confiar en él pero gracias al don de clarividencia de su hija pudo aceptar al nuevo y peculiar miembro._

_Notas:_

_-No posee ninguna cualidad extra además se la magia.  
-Tiene un talento para la música. Su hija también es una artista, aunque no en la música.  
-Conoció a Sophia en una academia musical muggle, Sophia estaba allí como castigo de parte de sus padres.  
-Le gusta leer y las lenguas, por eso aprobó Historia y Runas.  
-No le iba bien en Herbología.  
-Agradece su mala suerte en pociones ya que le permitió pasar más tiempo con Terence.  
-Tiene vértigo y no puede volar en escoba sin que le den nauseas.  
-Se pregunta constántemente quién es el Bill Weasley con el que confunden a su esposo.  
-Le gusta jugar con el cabello de Marvolo y tratarlo como a un niño.  
-Marvolo dice que es una esposa fiel... pero porque tal rareza de hija sólo pudo haber salido de ella y Terence.  
-Su madre murió cuando era niña y su padre se casó de nuevo... con otro hombre, quién la filmó tocando piano en su boda y le deja decirle Papa Johnny._

-Así que... Julia fue criada por un matrimonio gay y su padrastro se llama John-

Sí...

**Atte: Owari-san/Sandra.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y co. pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** Todos los lectores y a aquellos que se molestan en dejar un review (supieran que se agradecien).

**Notas: **Lamento la tardanza, falta de inspiración.................. Supieran que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, ¿eh? Dejar reviews es gratis.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Entre cuentos, recuerdos y besos._

* * *

-¡Oh! –exclamó una voz aniñada y femenina que se oía inocente, tanto, que sonaba forzada- ¡Lupin! Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien. Espero que mi primo no te causara ningún inconveniente.

La persona que le hablaba era una pequeña niña, no se veía de más de diez pero como Lupin era sabedor de que la niña venía de Hogwarts, supuso que ya tendría al menos once o doce. Tenía que ser la hija de los Gallart, eso era obvio, y el parecido con sus padres solo confirmaba aún más algo que estaba más claro que el agua.

Tenía la misma barbilla del padre y las manos de su madre, indiscutiblemente la niña tenía un aspecto muy delicado. Y sus ojos eran la copia exacta de los de su padre, el color era un poco diferente, pero el brillo… Tenían el mismo brillo. Aunque no tuviera un aura prepotente ni una mirada de superioridad Lupin aún podría decir que esa niña podría haber quedado en Slytherin.

Era la misma niña que había visto en el andén con Harry el primero de septiembre. ¡Por eso le parecieron conocidos los Gallart! Pero Remus había estado más ocupado prestándole atención a Sirius y a Harry.

-¿Inconvenientes? –respondió con un deje de sarcasmo-, No, claro que no. En lo más mínimo.

Se oyó un respingo. Marvolo tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y miraba a la niña con aire ofendido.

-Así que… ya que al parecer has encontrado a alguien nuevo en quién posar tu interés, me has dejado de lado. ¡Oh, Filia! ¡Me siento despreciado!

Marvolo fingía, de forma muy exagerada, indignación mientras la niña, Filia, se acercaba a él a saltos y extendía los brazos hacia él, como un bebé que quería que le cargasen. El mal humor no le duró mucho a Marvolo pues no tardó en desordenarle el cabello y de tomarla entre sus brazos cual hermano mayor, o primo en este caso.

-¡Marvolo! ¡¿Cómo vas a poder siquiera pensar en la idea ser sustituido?! –Cuestionaba Filia mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Marvolo acusadoramente- Debería ser yo la ofendida puesto que pasas más tiempo con _él_ que conmigo.

Ante eso, Marvolo bajó a Filia y volvió a sentarse en la silla claramente molesto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-No lo menciones en estos momentos.

-¿Eh? ¿Problemas de pareja?

* * *

_-No lo menciones en estos momentos._

_-¿Eh? ¿Problemas de pareja?_

Estaba un poco anonadada, que Marvolo no quisiera que le hablase de Harry… eso era nuevo. Claro que a veces prefiere dejar el tema delado, eso sí, pero esperaba que ahora que volvía de Hogwarts mi primo me hiciese preguntas de todo tipo, en especial de Harry. Marvolo no me respondió y me miró impaciente.

-Ya, mamá, papá, Lupin. Por favor –les dije mientras señalaba los sillones de la sala-, esto va para rato. ¿Marvolo?

-Ya sabré que hacer luego –me decía mientras se levantaba de la silla y me acompañaba a la sala donde esperaban sentados los demás. Yo me senté entre mis padres y Marvolo y Lupin cada uno en sillones individuales. Mi padre habló primero:

-Bien, Lupin. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en el estado en que te encontramos?

Inclusive para mí era algo perturbador, más no raro, ver a mis padres serios. Y ni hablar de la mirada de mi padre, podía ser tan tajante que me impresionaba que no haya cortado nada con la vista en toda su vida.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas, sólo el frío y la oscuridad de una celda –Lupin observó a Marvolo un segundo antes de continuar, aún no confiaba lo suficiente en nosotros. El hombre lobo suspiró con resignación-. Había ido a Hogwarts para ver a Harry pero primero me dirigí a la oficina de Dumbledore. Tengo que decir que no le había dicho nada a Dumbledore de mi llegada a Hogwarts así que cuando entré en su despacho se sorprendió mucho de verme, inclusive he de decir que estaba un poco nervioso…

* * *

"_-¡Oh, Remus! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A qué se debe tu llegada?_

_-Sólo vine a ver a Harry, señor, es que se veía muy deprimido la última vez que estuve con él._

_No me gustaba el tono de Dumbledore ni el titilar de sus ojos. Pero yo no estaba para ponerme a pensar en algo más que no fuera ver a mi cachorro…"_

* * *

-¿Tú cachorro? –cuestionó Marvolo interrumpiendo descaradamente a Lupin.

-Eh, sí, así le digo a Harry de vez en cuando.

-Ya… -Marvolo se merecía el premio a la elocuencia, ¿no? Claro que sus _'para nada perceptibles'_ celos nos relajaron un poco a mis padres y a mí… Qué va, si nos íbamos a carcajear en su cara.

-Lupin –dijo mi padre con ambas manos en la barbilla y tapándose la sonrisa de los labios con los dedos-, por favor, prosigue.

Marvolo calló y prestó aún más atención a la narración de Lupin. ¡Lo que hace el amor! Buen Merlín.

-Bien… Como iba diciendo…

* * *

"…_Yo no estaba para ponerme a pensar en algo más que no fuera mi cachorro. _

_Ése fue mi gran error. Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención hubiera notado que era seguido en mi camino a la oficina, y también hubiera notado que el director no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a la persona que estaba detrás, quién me apuntaba con su varita. Lo sé porque alguien me lanzó un Desmaius por detrás. Caí redondo en ese momento._

_Cuando desperté estaba en la celda. Fuera de ella estaban Dumbledore y una chiquilla que no parecía tener más de once. Pero la mirada desquiciada de sus ojos y esa sonrisa tan perversa… Me da escalofríos de solo recordar. _

_En esos momentos me sentía mareado y muy débil pero pude presenciar como Dumbledore se llevaba mi varita y pude oír las risas que compartió con esa niña. Luego… sólo frío, frío y oscuridad. Despues de un buen tiempo desperté aquí."_

* * *

-Y eso es todo. No creo que sea de mucha ayuda y tampoco puedo recordar nada más –Lupin suspiraba mientras terminaba de contar su relato-, pero cada vez que trato de recordar algo más… nada, es como si me hubieran arrancado los recuerdos.

-No me sorprendería que te hubieran echado unos cuantos _Obliviate –_dije.

-Es una teoría posiblemente muy acertada –dijo Marvolo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- podríamos inclusive tratar de recuperar su memoria, suponiendo que dicho hechizo en cuestión haya sido usado.

-Mientras –hablaba mi padre-, podríamos hacer conjeturas sobre Dumbledore. Lupin, ¿No pudiste identificar a la persona que estaba con él?

-No, nunca había visto a esa niña antes.

-¿Era rubia? –pregunto de repente.

-Pues sí, y tenía los ojos azules pero no sé qué importancia tenga eso–respondió Lupin aturdido. Mis padres parecían pensar lo mismo que él.

Marvolo y yo nos miramos, e irónicamente podría decir que "como por arte de magia", y hablamos al mismo tiempo pronunciando solo una palabra, o mejor dicho, un nombre:

-Morgana.

-¿Morgana? ¿La gran bruja milenaria? ¿La aprendiz de Merlín?

-Sí, esa misma –confirmó Marvolo no de muy buen humor-. Y eso no nos sube mucho los ánimos, Lupin, porque si lo que yo sé, que me ha contado Filia, puede que tengamos que enfrentarnos contra ella y Dumbledore.

Hubo silencio, un silencio corto la verdad. Un poco incómodo pero no demasiado, no lo suficientemente incómodo como para sentirse natural pues me he habituado a esos silencios y éste no era uno de esos. No era que nadie tuviera que decir, pues eso era lo normal y lo que causaba la incomodidad, era que todos teníamos demasiado que decir y no sabemos por dónde comenzar.

-Bueno… -decía mi padre luego de un rato-. Puede que no sean los mejores pronósticos del mundo pero al menos contamos con una ventaja, sabemos algo que ellos no saben que sabemos.

-Y mientras ellos no sepan que sabemos algo que ellos no saben que sabemos estaremos en una ventaja que ellos no saben que tenemos –concordó Marvolo.

… Creo que me he enredado un pelín.

-Y… -hablaba mi madre-, ¿qué más sabemos que ellos no saben que sabemos… que no saben que supimos que saben que…? Ya, cogieron el punto, ¿no?

Ella estaba tan revuelta como Lupin y yo.

-Pues, Filia –me hablaba Marvolo- si me haces das los honores, ésta vez me gustaría ser yo quien contase.

-Con todo gusto, primo mío.

Marvolo se aclaró la garganta, un gesto bastante ridículo en este momento, y empezó una narración de las suyas. Era como tener clases con Binns.

-Al parecer, Dumbledore quiere una de tres cosas: la primera sería el cliché preferido de todos, la dominación mundial. Tomando como referencia su insistencia en la unificación del mundo mágico y muggle me atrevo a decir que quiere unir ambos mundos para hacer más sencilla la tarea de la dominación. La segunda sería la común y no tan terrible debido a su común uso, la destrucción. Posiblemente la aniquilación de la magia o de los magos en su totalidad, o tal vez sólo quiera destruir todo, ¿por qué? Bueno, ¿realmente importa? Digo, creo que sería más prioritaria la auto-protección que buscar razones. Además que no creo que éste sea su plan pues ¿qué le cuesta a Dumbledore lanzar _Avadas _por aquí y por allá? La verdad, nada, y tampoco es que fueran a meterlo en Azkaban, ¡cómo si pudieran!

Marvolo calló y se levantó del asiento, apuntó a la chimenea, curiosamente apagada, con su mano y de ésta salió una pequeña llama, la cual aumentó considerablemente de tamaño cuando hizo contacto con los leños en la chimenea. Marvolo se acercó al fuego y su mirada quedó absorta en las llamas. El resto de nosotros estaba impresionado. Magia sin varita y, además, sin necesidad de pronunciar el hechizo necesario. Y lo había hecho tan fácilmente… Yo sabía que mi primo era poderoso pero no creí que tuviera tal control de la magia.

Digo, puede que un niño que no haya entrado a Hogwarts haga magia pero ésa magia es accidental. Bueno, con un poco de perseverancia y mucha, mucha práctica se puede dominar pero si sumas la magia sin varita más haber hecho un hechizo sin pronunciarlo… Cada cosa individualmente podía ser hecha por un mago experimentado y ambas juntas no eran imposibles pero… la elegancia, la sencillez, y la facilidad con la que se vio fueron hipnotizantes.

No por nada es mi primo. Lupin habló:

-¿Y la tercera cosa?

-Sabiduría… -contestó Marvolo escuetamente-. "El saber es poder", el conocimiento máximo es igual al poder máximo, tampoco es un concepto muy original, no, no lo es, pero es el más probable y el más obvio. Además, conociendo a Dumbledore sabemos que ésta teoría es la más aceptada, incluso yo mismo me he visto en la búsqueda del conocimiento, todos nos hemos visto en tal cosa, ¿por qué? Porque el deseo de saber más y más siempre está ahí. Pero Dumbledore es egoísta, quiere el saber para sí y sólo para sí. Y el conocimiento absoluto le abriría las puertas para las dos opciones anteriores o para algo que tal vez se nos escape. Pero hay que concentrarnos en la sabiduría. ¿Qué tanto sabe Dumbledore? Mucho, pero no todo. Dumbledore puede saber todo lo que quiera sobre _lo que fue_ y _lo que es_… pero no sobre _lo que será_. Decidme… ¿qué tipo de personas son lo que saben… o ven, lo que será?

Creo que sé a dónde va todo esto. Pero ni mis padres ni yo hicimos amago de abrir la boca, igual, Lupin fue el que le contestó a Marvolo

-Los adivinos y los videntes –respondió Lupin-, pero la última adivina fue Cassandra Trelawney, la abuela de Sybill, y está muerta, y su nieta no parece haber heredado su "talento" en lo más mínimo. Y no creo que hablar de los centauros sea válido.

-No, no lo es. Y Lupin, Cassandra no fue la última vidente, han de quedar unos cuantos por ahí pero los que son suficientemente inteligentes no andan pregonando sus talentos por los cuatro vientos. Y repito, ¿por qué? Bueno, no quiero ser maleducado pero he de responder con otra pregunta, ¿cuál es el secreto tras la elaboración de las famosas bolas de cristal con las que se ve el futuro? ¿Filia?

Todos me miraron a mí inmediatamente luego de que Marvolo pronunciase mi nombre. No tuve de otra más que responder.

-Ojos de vidente.

Y mi madre se desmayó. ¿Por qué no habré dicho ojos de sapo?

* * *

-Así que… ojos de vidente, ¿eh, Marvolo?

La voz de mi padre salía en un susurro y sonaba lúgubre. Mi madre aún no se recupera del todo y Lupin está más que extrañado por su desmayo. El semblante de Marvolo me preocupaba, se veía algo… ¿afligido?

-Terence, por favor, no vayas a hacer un escándalo.

-¡Pero Marvolo! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que mi hija, _tu prima_, acaba de decir?! –padre señalaba a Marvolo con un dedo acusador, se había levantado bruscamente y el semblante de mi primo cambió casi al instante de escuchar "tu prima".

-¡¿Acaso crees que no me preocupo por ella?! ¡Admito que le pedí que me mantuviera informado durante su estadía en Hogwarts! ¡Pero eso era para mantener comunicación constante con ella, para saber que seguía viva! No le pedí que se colara en la oficina de Dumbledore ni que se metiera en problemas y mucho menos que rescatara a Lupin, de lo cual no nos podemos quejar. Y aún así no me enviaba cartas la muy cría. Dime, Terence, ¿tú crees que yo sería capaz de ponerte a _tí y a tu familia_ en peligro? No sabes lo que me cuesta evitar tal cosa y encima no levantar sospechas. Sabes que no estamos en la mejor situación.

Y siguieron un buen rato. Yo quería que se callasen. No había nada más en este mundo que odiase más que ver a Marvolo y a mi padre gritando, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Podía contar sus peleas con los dedos de una mano y puede que me sobren pero las pocas veces que se gritaban eran peor que un infierno para mí. Madre ponía sus manos en mi cabeza, tal vez en un vano intento de evitar que oyera, y Lupin se había situado a mi lado posando su mano en mi hombro, ¿cuándo? Quién sabe.

-Oigan –exclamaba Lupin-, ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!

Mi padre y Marvolo voltearon hacia el hombre lobo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escuchen. Terence, Marvolo al parecer no la ha tenido fácil, por lo que he oído, y disculpen la intromisión, es que trata de protegerlos de Voldemort aún bajo su propia… ausente nariz –reí un poco ante eso y a Marvolo pareció no hacer le pero nada de gracia-, pero creo que deberías darle algo de crédito, si Voldemort se enterase podría matarlo… claro que mataría a cualquiera sin razón aparente.

Eso último no nos cayó bien a los demás. Sé que Lupin trataba de ayudar pero… es que 'Voldemort', el señor que mataba a cualquiera sin razón aparente, estaba allí.

-¿Experiencia personal? –preguntó Marvolo.

-Ha matado a mucha gente importante para mí, y si no ha sido él ha sido alguno de sus fanáticos seguidores… sin ofender.

Mi padre sonreía, justo como lo hacía siempre, y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Marvolo mientras le extendía una mano. Marvolo la tomó y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero mi primo no se veía muy feliz, era una sonrisa apesadumbrada la que adornaba su rostro y sus ojos no brillaban mucho. Bueno, al menos ya acabaron.

* * *

-Marvolo, por Merlín, deja de ver al fuego que te va a saltar encima –Marvolo se alejó de la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón más cercano-, deberías irte a dormir, es casi medianoche. Todos están dormido ya.

-Podría decirte lo mismo –hizo un ademán para que me acercara a él-, Filia, sabes que mientras esté en mis manos no te metería en ningún peligro, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo nunca te metería en algo si no supiese que estarás bien, ¿verdad?

-Pero claro que lo sé, incluso eres aún más sobre protector que mis padres… olvidando lo de hoy, claro. Pero no tienes que sentir autocompasión por tí mismo, sabes que odio eso.

Yo me iba acercando a él lentamente porque tenía sueño pero la pregunta que hizo me espabiló y me hizo detenerme en seco.

-¿Por qué 'primo'?

Me sorprendía su pregunta pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa se apoderara de mis labios.

-Porque no quiero que seas mi hermano. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque uno no escoge a los hermanos, ni a la familia pero… A uno le obligan a convivir con un hermano, viven bajo el mismo techo porque sí. Puede que al tiempo se lleven bien y sean los mejores amigos, pero sí se puede escoger, no a los primos en sí, sino las veces que uno lo ve o el cariño que se les tiene, por eso eres mi primo, porque he escogido quererte como a mi familia y, créeme, eso no lo va a cambiar ni nada ni nadie –Marvolo sonreía, me encantaba verlo sonreír de esa forma tan suave y calmada-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?

-Creo que hemos peleado. Está furioso conmigo porque cree que le he estado mintiendo.

-Habla con él.

-¿No me acabas de escuchar? Está furioso conmigo, no creo que me escuche.

-Hazme caso, duérmete y habla con él. Y recuerda, primo mío, que la vidente soy yo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Cómo no recordar tal cosa –dijo aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues, buenas noches, Marvolo.

Y me retiré, pero aún alcancé a oír:

-Buenas noches, prima mía.

* * *

Harry estaba, como siempre, en el salón de sus sueños, el mismo que compartía con Tom. Sólo había una cosa que no estaba bien.

Tom no aparecía.

Nunca creyó necesitarlo y menos así. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! Incluso se atrevería a disculparse por haberle gritado, tal vez Tom dijera la verdad y quisiera protegerlo, ese pensamiento hacía que le revolotearan 'mariposas en el estómago'. ¡Se sentía como una quinceañera enamorada!

Y recordó… ¿Qué le habría dicho Filia a Tom? Por amor a Merlín, que no dijera lo que había dicho él en el expreso. Harry no podía creer lo nervioso que estaba. Suspiró suavemente. Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la figura que se acercaba por atrás y posaba sus manos en sus hombros. Ante eso, Harry saltó de sorpresa. Atrás de él estaba Tom.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

-Supongo –comenzó Tom-, que ya no estás enojado conmigo, con ellos, con quien sea.

-Pues sí estoy enojado, pero no contigo. Oye… Lo que te grité el otro día... ¿Hablabas en serio? ¿De verdad que quieres ayudarme?

Tom se sentó a su lado y tomó una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

-Mírame a los ojos, sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad –Harry sonrió ante lo dicho por Tom y asintió-, hablé con Lupin.

-¡¿De veras?! ¡¿Qué dice?!

-Él no sabe exactamente quién soy yo, y recuerda que ya lo había visto como Marvolo en la estación, así que me he ganado parte de su confianza. No dice mucho, aún está un poco conmocionado pero se recupera rápido. Pero me ha ofendido… Dijo que los Gallart estaban bajo mi 'ausente' nariz.

Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas bajo la mirada ofendida de Tom.

-¡Te lo tienes merecido! ¿Quién te obliga a escoger tal aspecto en mi cuarto curso? Pero me gustan tus ojos, si supieras.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Tom con humor.

-Pues sí… -Harry se sonroja en el instante en que cae en cuenta en lo que a dicho. Tom ríe entre dientes mientras juega con un mechón de cabello de Harry, y éste no se molesta ante el gesto, sino que se sonroja más.

-As de estar en el cuartel de la orden, ¿no? Y no, Lupin no ha delatado a nadie, por si acaso.

-Sí, aunque Sirius y yo estamos pensando seriamente en escapar de todo esto. Nos salimos del camino y tú tienes vía libre para hacer en cuanto te venga en gana, y Dumbledore bajaría la guardia buscándonos lo que te daría la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

-Harry…

-¡No te preocupes por mí! Estaremos bien, te lo juro. Pero trata de no herir a muchos inocentes, sé que habrá guerra y habrá heridos pero si puedes evitarlo…

Harry calló. Ya no estaba sentado tranquilamente con Tom… estaba en los brazos de Tom, lo había abrazado sorpresivamente, pero no se iba a quejar mucho. Correspondió al gesto y cerró los ojos enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Tom.

-Harry… Harry, Harry, Harry…

-Dime.

-Oh, ¿lo estaba diciendo en voz alta? –Tom sonreía, se había visto descubierto pensando en el nombre del chico pero no le importaba, estaba contento y no creía que algo pudiera perturbar su felicidad en un buen y largo rato.

-Tom, Tom, Tom, Tommy –Harry reía internamente, quería ver la cara de Tom en ese instante. ¡Pero es que estaba tan como en la posición que se encontraba! Igual, Tom se decía mentalmente que tendría que hablar con Harry sobre: 'Tommy'. Pero luego.

-Hablando de padrinos –hablaba Tom sin soltar a Harry-, me acabo de convertir en uno.

-¿Cómo? –Harry volteó la cabeza y su cara quedó muy cerca del rostro de Tom, quien le miraba fijamente. Aún no se soltaban y tampoco querían.

-Fue algo muy raro y no tuvo ninguna ceremonia, tú sabes, como los… bautizos, ¿no? Pero firmé un papel… El cual no leí bien y creo que pude haberme metido en un problema… pero el punto es que sí, soy el padrino de Filia Gallart. Se siente raro.

-Te sientes… emm, ¿cómo dijo Sirius? Honrado u orgulloso, algo así, ¿cierto?

-Podría decirse. Es un honor para mí desempeña tal papel y, padrino o no, estoy orgulloso de esa niña.

-Te estás ablandando –canturreó Harry mientras volvía a enterrar su cara en el hombro de Tom. Éste último jugaba con el cabello de Harry.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no te oigo quejándote.

-Me gustas así.

-Que no te oiga tu noviecito Draco o se pondrá celoso –dijo Marvolo con, irónicamente, un poco de celos.

-Si claro, creo que terminamos. Y digo creo porque nunca empezamos oficialmente. Ni tres meses, ni tres meses. E increíblemente no me siento afectado de ninguna forma, en realidad me siento aliviado y relajado, como cuando estoy contigo.

Harry se separó un poco de Tom y, con su mejor sonrisa, le miró a los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ya? Una sola, pues no había quitado la misma sonrisa desde que Tom apareció.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros mutuamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cada uno estaba hipnotizado por los ojos del otro. Harry cerró los suyos y se detuvo en seco con los labios un poco fruncidos, un gesto que dejaba en claro que quería que Tom tomase la delantera, y así hizo éste cerrando el espacio que separaba sus labios de los de Harry. Un simple beso lento y delicado, como Tom quería tratar a Harry, delicadamente, como a un muñeco de porcelana. Pero Harry no era una posesión, y eso lo sabía bien.

El menor rodeó el cuello del Riddle con un brazo y con el otro conseguía entrelazar sus dedos con los de Tom, el otro brazo libre de Tom estaba en la espalda de Harry formado figuras invisibles con la mano lentamente. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que Tom separó a Harry de él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si crees que ahora te voy a dejar escapar… estás muy equivocado.

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

-Como si yo te fuera a dejar ir.

Y volvieron a unirse en otro beso, aún tenían las manos entrelazadas y no pensaban separarlas en un buen tiempo.

Tom sabía que el Priori Incantatem ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos sólo ocurría entre varitas hermanas, y la varita hermana de la suya propia pertenecía a su alma gemela, y como dos por dos son cuatro, el césped es verde y el cielo azul, era obvio que Harry tenía que ser su alma gemela, y no importaba cuánto lo habría negado antes, ahora estaba más que feliz por tal cosa porque él era posesivo y quería a Harry para sí, y lo tenía.

Harry era suyo, y él era de Harry.

Y punto.

* * *

El papel temblaba entre sus dedos, la mayor parte de lo escrito estaba borroso pero aún así, gracias a su gran vista, podía leer gran parte de las palabras. La carta en sí ya era impresionante, Fenrir Greyback, y Nagini enroscada sobre sus hombros, estaban anonadados, en especial por la última frase del autor:

"…_Mi herencia descansará junto a su amor._

_Godric Gryffindor."_

Tom le mataría por haberse colado en su mansión mientras él estaba ausente pero había valido la pena. No había receptor preciso, la carta iba dirigida a cualquier lector que leyera y captara el mensaje, pero Fenrir no lo había entendido del todo, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera le daría el papel. Estaba seguro de que sería algo provechoso.

Y vaya que sí lo sería.

Pero antes… tenía una tarea que hacer.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron relativamente normales para Filia, Tom y Harry. Claro que el segundo pasó el mes siendo víctima de las burlas de su prima.

Filia logró completar su lista a tiempo y acabar con sus ahorros además de contarle todo a Theodore. Generalmente, Filia regalaba pinturas que ella misma hacía. Pero eran obras especiales, aunque no se movieran, tenían una cerrada relación con la persona a la que se la iba a regalar. Aún así no le regalaba tales cosas a todo el mundo, tenían que ser cercanos pues el olor de la pintura no era de su agrado y tampoco iba a pasarse todo el mes pintando por personas que no conocía bien.

Pinturas para sus padres, su primo, Nagini, los Nott, Greyback y Lupin, ¿qué más cercano que estar ajo el mismo techo? La de Marvolo era las más curiosa, denotaba sentimientos de conmoción y felicidad, una combinación curiosa pero a Filia le parecía perfecta. De resto, las demás pinturas eran relativamente normales y no parecían tener algún significado especial. Le escribió cartas a los más cercanos del colegio, pobre Blas, Katherine y Alexander estaban en Francia y le respondieron ambos en la misma carta, tampoco se le había olvidado enviar un paquete de golosinas para el animalejo, 'Arry.

Con ayuda de Theodore consiguió unos cuantos artículos de bromas y le enviaron la mitad a Snape para que cuando abriera el paquete le saltaran un montón de cosas encima, la otra mitad se la envió a Black… para que las usara en Snape.

Guardando lo mejor para el final, a Harry le había enviado un brazalete hecho con ayuda de Marvolo, era plateado más no era de plata (eso sería un desastre con Lupin) y tenía grabados abstractos que según Terence se veían 'guay'. El brazalete iba adjunto a una cadena que hacía juego hecha por Marvolo.

Esos regalos habían sido revisados una docena de veces por _"Ojoloco"_ Moody, y le quedaban como anillo al dedo a Harry, lo irónico era que eran un brazalete y una cadena, y combinaban con algunas prendas de Sirius, quién estaba más que feliz por pasar tiempo con su ahijado, y no era el único padrino feliz, Marvolo también lo estaba.

Y hablando de Marvolo….

-Sólo un poco más –susurraba Filia para sí mientras Julia terminaba de hornear el pastel con magia.

Hoy era treinta y uno de diciembre.

* * *

¡Aleluya! ¡¡¡EL TomHarry, Voldarry o lo que sea por fin se dio!!! y me costó solamente 25 capítulos... doy pena. Y ya sé que andamos por mediados de eneros (Feliz 2010) pero es que no quería que la Navidad acabase, asi que para alargar el espíritu navideños, alargué la espera... Jeje.

-Déjate de excusas, nadie te cree-

Pues van a tener qué, pues lo que escrito está escrito queda.

-¿Y si lo escribo en arena y lo piso?-

Detalles, detalles. Otra cosa, Tom se merece para él su pripio capítulo así que lo tendrá en el siguiente, curiosamente será el capítulo 26 y el cumpleaños de Filia caía en 26 (de noviembre).

Tienen que tomar en cuenta la adoración que tiene Filia para con Tom (que es recíproca hasta cierto punto) pues será muy importante, pero no llegará a niveles románticos, primero muerta antes de eso. Y lo de las pinturas sí es una forma de expresar sus visiones pero no todo lo que ella hace está vinculado con eso... Y sí, hubo más de un cliché aquí, pero es que no me agüanté. Y lo de la joyería de Harry... bueno, es que yo tengo un juego parecido y me imaginé a Harry con eso, y, de nuevo, no me agüanté.

Hoy no tenemos una 'mini-bio'. Sino un momento que que me tomaré unos minutos para hablar de algo importante.

**_Haití._**

Sólo voy a pedirles algo, tómense dos minutos (sin importar religion, costumbre, lo que sea) para rezar por esas personas. No tienen que pasar esto a nadie, sólo tomarse dos minutos para rezar por ellos. Yo no puedo ayudar física o económicamente, así que lo hago espiritual. Un poco de apoyo jamás está de más.

No voy a poner ninguna oració aquí porque puede que yo no comparta la misma religió de mis lectores así que sólo voy a confiar en que tengan a esa pobre gente en su memoria por dos minutos. No más si no quieren.

Ahora me despido y les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes.

**Atte: Owari-san (Sandra).**


	26. Chapter 26

WHAT THE...! OMG! Por fin... por alguna razón no podía cargar unos documentos y no podía actualizar, así que tuve que esperar, y esperar, y esperar e intentar, e intentar de nuevo... y volver a intentar... ¡PERO AQUI ESTA! Y si se preguntan por qué no puse "¿" ni "¡" al comienzo como indican las reglas de _H_ortografía (jaja... tengo sed, quiero _H_agua.), pues... en inglés no existen esos signos, sólo ? y !, y como "what the... y OMG están en inglés...

¡ARGHH! Ya basta de estupideces.

Lamento la tardanza, problemas con la pag, pero creo que era mi culpa, no de . Lean y, si quieren, dejen reviews (se agradecerían mucho). Gracias... y disculpen la tardanza... de nuevo.

Ahora sí...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y otros son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** Todos los lectores y a aquellos que se molestan en dejar un review (supieran que se agradecien).

**Notas:** No mucho... este capítulo iba a ser MUCHO más largo pero... me quedé corta de inspiración, de nuevo, por la rabia que me daba al no poder cargar en documento aquí.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Felíz Año, Felíz Cumpleaños, Felíz... ¿Vuelta a clases?_

* * *

_31 de diciembre, Mansión Riddle_.

Fenrir iba de arriba para abajo en la biblioteca, nunca había sido amante de los libros, ni siquiera gustaba de leer. Pero la situación ameritaba tal sacrificio de su parte. Se iba a volver loco entre tantas palabras y por las vueltas que daba por encontrar eso.

¿Qué qué era 'eso'? Si supiera su búsqueda sería muchísimo más fácil. Dudaba dar con 'eso' antes de medianoche, así que tendría que apresurarse.

Después de todo, 'eso' era el regalo de cumpleaños que le daría a su mejor amigo.

* * *

-¡Listo!

-¿Puedo probarlo, mamá?

-No, Filia, vas a tener que esperar hasta las doce. Además, es el pastel de Marvolo. Ya es mucho que le pusiéramos tu cubierta favorita.

-Un pastel de chocolate que no esté cubierto con chocolate blanco no es un pastel que valga la pena comer. Bueno, ya sabemos que si a Marvolo no le gusta, entre Remus y yo nos lo acabamos enterito.

-Nada de eso, se te van a pudrir los dientes.

-Papá los arregla.

-No es no. Y no metas al pobre de Remus en tu mismo paquete, el no se merece tal desgracia.

-¡Mamá!

-Es broma, hija.

-¿Debería llamar a Greyback?

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Remus. Aunque Greyback es el mejor amigo de Marvolo y es cosa de é que venga o no. Y tienes que tomar en cuenta que Remus se está recuperando aún de su transformación, hace sólo dos días que hubo luna llena.

-¡Qué suerte que Marvolo tuviera de la Matalobos!

-Tu primo es bueno en pociones, ¿no? Y tu padre también lo es. Deberías aprender de ellos.

-Para algo le pagan a Snape en Hogwarts.

-Sabes que no se puede confiar mucho en Severus.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Eh! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Marvolo está a punto de llegar!

-¡Ay, no! ¡Eso te pasa por distraerme!

-¡Pero si la que casi me olvida en el anduve fuiste tú!

* * *

-A ver, Nagini. Obviamente tú me entiende a mí, pero yo no te puedo entender a ti, así que voy a hacer preguntas de Sí/No y para responderlas sólo tienes que mover la cabeza de arriba abajo para decir que sí y de lado a lado para decir que no, ¿vale? -…- Sí, lo sé. Fue estúpido. ¡Pero es que se me acaba el tiempo y no tengo nada aún!

Nagini le señalaba a Fenrir la estantería de su izquierda de forma insistente con la cola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que ir al baño?

Nagini negó.

-¿Vas a mudar de piel?

Nagini volvió a negar.

-¿Un niño se cayó en un pozo?

Nagini negó lentamente anonadada por la estupidez que pueden presentar los seres humanos (semi-humano, en este caso) cuando se encuentran en una situación de 'emergencia', según ellos. Enroscó la muñeca de Fenrir con la cola y lo guió hasta el punto que ella indicaba hasta hace unos segundos como un dueño guiando a su perro. Fenrir pensó que así de tontos debían sentirse lo perros paseados por muggles.

-Por favor, Nagini, me he pasado demasiado tiempo entre estos libros, ya no aguanto una oración más.

Un libro cae del estante. Nagini lo ha tirado ante la mirada expectante de Fenrir, quién lo coge y lo hojea con rapidez.

-Está en latín… o griego, o romano, o lo que sea, el punto es que no entiendo nada.

Pero Nagini no le estaba viendo, su vista estaba fija al espacio vacío en donde estaba el libro… Fenrir parpadeó dos veces y se acercó a ese espacio. No estaba tan vacío como creía. Fenrir retira unos libros más del mismo estante y, ahora que el espacio está libre, puede ver un objeto que fácilmente habría pasado como otro libro pero no lo era, lo examinó mejor en sus manos, era una caja que, en uno de los costados, tenía un candado que desprendía magia notablemente. Inclusive un muggle podría sentirla, pensó Fenrir.

-Era esto lo que señalabas, ¿no?

Nagini asintió.

-¿Tom sabe que esto estaba aquí?

Nagini asiente de nuevo.

-¿Y lo ha abierto alguna vez?

Curiosamente, Nagini niega.

-Bueno, si me has señalado esto, por algo será –decía sentándose en el suelo y observaba sus uñas afiladas que parecían más que todo garras-. Así que manos a la obra. Espero no arruinarme las uñas después de esto.

* * *

-Querido…

-¿Sí, querida?

-Creo que vas a tener que ir tú a buscar a Fenrir.

-¿Por qué?

-Si se aparece con Nagini y llamando a Marvolo "Tom", podríamos tener un buen par de problemas, ¿entendiste? Además… Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

-Sólo lo hago porque te amo, bruja loca.

-Como si tú tampoco lo estuvieras.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡Dejen de cuchiechear por ahí sobre si mi futuro hermanito va a llamarse William, Filius o Pepe Pecas y ayuden un poco con la decoración que ni Remus ni yo podemos hacer magia!

-¡Sí, querida y delicada y para nada no sutil hija!

* * *

-Esto… erg… no… abre… ¡Arg! ¡Me rindo! –Decía Fenrir después de tantos intentos fallidos por abrir la "maldita caja del demonio", según él. Tiró la caja por ahí (ni que fuera a fijarse dónde cayó) y se dejó caer en la alfombra boca arriba con las manos tras la nuca. Nagini se posicionó sobre su pecho mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Gracias a Merlín que no eres un basilisco.

Volvió a sentarse y buscó con la vista el libro-caja. Estaba a unos pocos metros pero sabía que si seguía intentando con la fuerza bruta no serviría de mucho, aunque la magia tampoco pudo haber sido efectiva puesto que estaba seguro de que Tom hubiera intentado abrir el dichoso objeto de todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

-Nagini, supieras que un poco de ayuda no estaría mal. Bueno, también está la opción de conseguir otro regalo, pero no tengo tiempo, espero que no le importe.

No se había dado cuenta que Nagini no estaba cerca de él desde que se había incorporado, la serpiente sostenía el libro enroscando su cuerpo alrededor del objeto y se dirigía hacia Fenrir. El hombre lobo volvía a tener el libro-caja entre sus manos pero se había dado por vencido así que le dedicó a Nagini una mirada cansada. Y la serpiente, de nuevo, no lo estaba mirando a él pero ahora sabía lo que estaba viendo.

Lo raro vino ahora, pues Nagini mordió el lomo del libro-caja y le inyectó veneno. Fenrir pudo saber tal cosa gracias a algo que no había notado antes. Había pequeños conductos transparentes por toda la cubierta del libro, parecían pequeños tubos transparentes regados como las ramas de un árbol, tales 'ramificaciones' se iban llenando del veneno de Nagini. Cuando se llenaron los tubos el candado cayó al suelo.

-¿Y a Tom nunca se le había ocurrido algo así?

Nagini negó.

-Vaya, parece que la edad le está afectando. También tenemos que tomar en cuenta que desde que tiene novio anda como por las nubes... pues... no está del todo en sus cabales. Apuesto a que Snape ya le corrió a Dumbledore con tal noticia como si el mundo fuera a destruirse.

* * *

Y en Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape estornuda mientras su… anfitrión, Sirius Black, se ríe a costa de él junto a su ahijado, quién está más ocupado pensando en cierta persona que todos conocemos.

Salud para ti, Severus. Y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

-Ahora, Nagini, ¿qué crees que haya aquí dentro?

Nagini se encoge de hom… se hubiera encogido de hombros si tuviera hombros, pero sólo se le queda mirando a Fenrir.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –Fenrir abre la caja-, ¡Oh! Si con esto no consigo que Tom me haga una estatua, pues no hay nada que lo haga.

* * *

Remus y yo observábamos como mis padres terminaban los arreglos, ya se estaba poniendo el Sol. Estaba ligeramente nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Remus ante Fenrir, y estoy acostumbrada a saber lo que de verdad me interesa saber. Pero aún tenía las opciones más probables, que le saltara encima y lo tratara de matar, que huyera y se apareciese en los cuarteles de la orden (en duda por Dumbledore), o que se pusiera a gritar y Fenrir gritase también y llegase un momento en que ambos callan y se hace el momento más incómodo del universo. No, las dos primeras eran más… factibles.

-Así que tu primo cumple en año viejo –me dice Remus.

-Pues sí, es irónico, ¿no?

-En parte. Una vida empieza cuando un año termina. ¿Sabes, Filia? Al principio creí que estaban esperando algún momento para agarrarme con la guardia baja y llevarme ante su señor –Remus ríe y yo también-, se ha de haber pegado la paranoia de Ojoloco Moody, el auror…

-Sé quién es, mis padres dicen que es un gran mago. Pero Remus, si fueran a llevarte ante el Señor Tenebroso –me siento rara llamando así a Marvolo y mi incomodidad se me nota en el rostro- ya lo habrían hecho. Créeme.

Suspiré y Remus me observaba preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Sabes que Marvolo está… saliendo con alguien, ¿no? Tú sabes, '_L_arry' –Remus asintió sin saber que hablaba de _H_arry-, pues Larry se alguien no puede venir porque tiene muchos compromisos y también sabes que Larry no es mortífago y su jefe no lo deja celebrar las festividades con las personas con las que Larry quiere estar, sino con las que él dice que debe estar.

-Es una lástima, cuando veía a tu primo hablar de él le brillaban los ojos con amor, y estaba sorprendido, pues tenía una imagen muy diferente a la de un mortífago, sin ofender, y a decir verdad tus padres también, digo, nunca me imaginé este tipo de vida para un mortífago. No se ven malvados…

-¿Y por qué habrían de serlo? Remus, déjame decirte algo. Bajo toda máscara hay una cara que quiere ser vista pero que debe mantenerse oculta. Considérate afortunado, eres de los pocos que sabe cómo somos en realidad –le sonreí al hombre lobo-, eso se lo dijo una vez el mejor amigo de Marvolo para describirlo puesto que mi primo, públicamente, encaja perfectamente con la imagen que tienen los del 'lado de la luz', pero debajo de lo que la gente ve está mi primo.

-Ya veo, tiene suerte de tener un amigo así.

-Y es curioso, él también es un hombre lobo.

-¿De verdad? Tal vez lo conozco, pero ninguno de los míos tiene tal capacidad de razonamiento para decir algo así.

-Si tú lo dices, pero puede que lo conoscas, ya sabes, lo de la máscara y eso. Tú también tienes que aprender a ver. Sólo por si lo ves algún día, se llama… Fenrir Greyback.

-Oh, recordaré el nombre por si un… día… ah… -Remus acaba de caer en cuenta de que el nombre que había dicho yo. La expresión serena de su rostro fue cambiando paulatinamente de serenidad, como dije antes, a sorpresa, luego a shock total, luego (increíblemente) un poco de tristeza, y por último… Furia-, ¿Fenrir… Greyback… dijo… eso?

-Sí.

Y empezó a reír como si yo hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Mis padres se giraron hacia él y esperamos a que Remus se calmara. Claro que antes de volver a normalizarse dijo:

-¡Claro! ¡Cómo si ese… ese tonto pudiera decir algo así! –Más risas y se calma-, ya, Filia, deberías ser comediante.

-Remus, hablo en serio.

-No puedes…

-Sí puedo.

Entonces sentí que acababa de cortar el cable que no era, como en esas películas muggles donde tienes que cortar uno de dos cables para desactivar una… bomba, ¿no? Bueno, como siempre es el rojo, creo que acabo de cortar el azul. La expresión de Remus pasó a otro estado, terror.

-Tienes que-que estar brome-meando…

-Marvolo me ha dicho que tu relación con él no es la más… ejemplar. Incluso los comparó con el "garo y el ratón", teniendo en cuenta que ambos son hombres lobo dicha comparación no parece ser la más adecuada pero en parte les queda. Voy a pedirte un favor, sopórtalo solo por hoy, ¿sí? Por mi primo. Además, no dejes que te arruine la fiesta. Inclusive tendremos más invitados.

-¿Los Nott? –preguntó Remus ligeramente más calmado. Él ya conocía a los Nott pero nunca a un nivel personal. Cuando Theodore y sus padres vinieron a visitarnos dos días después de Navidad se llevaron una sorpresa pero, aunque a dos de ellos les fuera ajena mi condición, no tardaron en confiar o, al menos, restarle importancia al asunto. Era enternecedor ver como el 'espíritu navideño' hacía florecer la amistad aún entre personas que pensaban nunca llevarse bien. Y Sophia estaba encantada con Remus, era como una niña con su hermanito menor. La misma reacción que ha cogido mi madre para con Remus.

-Sí, sólo concéntrate en pasar un buen rato –le sonreí y para animarlo añadí:- Pero trata de no pasarte de copas, ¿eh?

-¡Entendido! –contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-¡Ey! –llamó mi padre-. Voy a salir un momento a por alguien antes de que llegue el 'invitado de honor', si llegan Alister y los demás decid que me fui a buscar a mi gemelo desconocido.

-¡Vale! –Cuando mi padre se retiró, Remus me preguntó:

-¿Gemelo desconocido?

-Así llamamos a ese tal Bill Weasley, le han confundido muchas veces con él así que creemos que es algún familiar perdido o algo. Sabemos quiénes son los Weasley pero hemos visto a Bill. Oímos de un tal Bill que trabaja para Gringotts pero de resto, pues nada.

-Ah, sí. Lo conozco, pertenece a la orden… uy.

-Cálmate, no le diré a nadie. Además, si mis padres le dijeran al Señor Tenebroso que oyeron tal información de mí, su pequeña hija que apenas acaba de entrar en Hogwarts, ¿crees que les creería?

-Lo dudo.

Pero yo no lo dudaba, sé que les creería. Después de todo, somos sus primos. Claro que Remus no sabía nada así que me seguí hablando de nimiedades con él. Era una persona muy agradable y tenía una mente más abierta de lo que Dumbledore permitiría pero después de convivir con una familia de Mortífagos… ¿Qué se puede esperar?

* * *

-Entonces… ¡¿Remus estuvo todo el tiempo con ustedes?!

-Sí.

-¡¡Haberme dicho!! ¡Y quita esa sonrisita de tu cara que yo no le veo la gracia a esto!

-Pero yo sí le veo la gracia a tu comportamiento. Igual, trata de no acercártele mucho, por alguna razón está más que enojado contigo.

-Él siempre está enojado conmigo –suspiro-, ya que, ¿tampoco puede ir Nagini?

-Si se mete dentro de tu abrigo, sí. Pero no podemos dejare que ni Remus ni los Nott la vean. ¡Ah! Y tienes que llamar 'Marvolo' a Tom, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Pero anímate, aunque sea sabes que Remus está sano y salvo, ¿no es esta suficiente razón para sonreír?

-Supongo. Bien, vamos, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

-¡Ya rugiste, tigre!

-¡Lobo!

-¡Eso mismo!

-¡Ahg! ¡Camina, hombre! No voy a tener a Tom… digo, Marvolo esperando.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil, es cuestión de acostumbrarse…

-¡Anda, hombre!

* * *

Todo iba relativamente normal. Y digo 'relativamente' porque si fuera muy normal ya estaría entrando en un estado de paranoia inducido por el hecho de que a mí jamás, pero jamás, me suceden cosas normales. Y menos con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos tres meses. Pero no era hora de ponerse a recordar los años felices, vamos, que es el último día del año y, de paso, el cumpleaños de Marvolo.

Pero sin Marvolo.

No, no era una fiesta sorpresa, eso sería tonto. Pero él no había llegado, claro que siempre llegaba alrededor de las siete u ocho… ¡Pero eran las ocho _y diez minutos_! Mamá decía que me calmara y papá que Marvolo era una persona ocupada. Greyback, Fenrir desde hace… cinco minutos, remató con: _"¡seguro que nos plantó para irse con Larry!",_ cabe decir que enfatizó mucho la 'L' apropósito. Theodore, que ya había llegado con sus padres, me miraba como queriendo preguntar: "¿_L_arry?" mientras hacía una 'L' con los dedos pulgar e índice, yo me limité a hacer una 'H' con mis manos. Theodore hizo un ademán de '¡al fin!' y yo solo reí.

Pero no todo era felicidad. Remus conversaba con Sophia y mi mamá lo más lejos posible de Fenrir. Tengo que añadir que el último no estaba muy feliz que digamos, tenía la sonrisa más torcida que yo haya podido ver, quiero decir… ¡se le notaba a leguas que el pobre no podía ni fingir una sonrisa decente! Suspiraba mientras le comentaba a Theodore que no todos podían tener la suerte de mi primo.

-¿Llamas suerte a que tu único y verdadero amor esté destinado a matarte o a que tú lo mates? –contestó suavemente.

-Llamo suerte al hecho de que sepa que su amor es correspondido y pueda disfrutarlo. Remus le corresponde a Fenrir pero le pasa lo mismo que a Harry.

-¿Y dónde ha quedado el valor de los Gryffindor? Deberían de sacar la cola de entre las patas de una buena vez.

-Bien dicho, creo. Y a mí no me hables del destino porque eso acarrea el futuro, y sabes lo que pasa con eso. ¿Qué te hace pensar esas cosas si no hay _casi_ nada escrito?

-¿Casi?

-Después te explico, responde.

-A este punto tú y yo somos consientes de la profecía que acarrea a Marvolo y a… Larry…

-Un montón de patrañas sacadas del trasero de un Trol. La dijo Trelawney, por los pelos de la nariz de Merlín, y la persona que escuchó la dichosa profecía fue Dumbledore, Snape no estaba frente a la tía esa así que no cuenta, ¿quién sabe qué ocurriría dentro de ese cuarto? Además, me gustaría tener esa profecía entre mis manos, hay algo que me encantaría hacer con ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Romperla.

* * *

Hipócrita. Esa era una palabra con la que yo podría describirme en estos momentos. Había insistido tanto en que Filia celebrase su cumpleaños (o que al menos aceptara los regalos y las felicitaciones), y ahora yo no tenía ganas de poner un pie a que los Gallart. Más, sabía que si yo no iba me llevarían, y no por las buenas, puesto a que Filia querría venganza, me haría festejar mi cumpleaños.

Claro que tengo que aclarar que festejar tal día es algo más o menos común desde que conozco a ese trío de locos y a Fenrir, quien si no me elaboraba una fiesta hecha y derecha (cosa que agradecía), se molestaba en recordar y regalarme algo.

Antes de ellos, solamente Nagini recordaba tal cosa.

Ahora tenía a toda una familia y amigos esperándome. No al año nuevo. A mí.

Sería de muy mala educación dejarles plantados y, por supuesto, yo no soy una persona mal educada. Pero… me gustaría celebrar con Harry.

* * *

-¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!

No me esperaba semejante grito a mi llegada. Quedé perplejo unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que me estaban arrastrando, literalmente, hacia una mesa llena de comida, dulces y demás.

-¿Se tomaron tantas molestias…? –quise preguntar pero no pude terminar mi oración puesto a que acababa de reparar en el decorado. Entre serpentinas y otros chécheres toda la casa estaba adornada con motivos para celebrar, no el año nuevo, sino mi cumpleaños.

De repente dos pares de brazos se enlazaron a mi cuello, Filia y Fenrir. Y pude escuchar a Nagini desde dentro del abrigo de Fenrir. Los tres me deseaban de forma efusiva un feliz cumpleaños.

Ni hablar de Terence y Julia, fueron un poco menos afectuosos que su hija pero… Me empezaron a tratar como si hubiera cumplido un año. Los Nott fueron más discretos pero aún así fueron sinceros. Aunque la verdad creo que Theodore estaba más feliz porque estaba Filia que porque estaba yo. Lupin se mostró más formal y un poco incómodo por la presencia de Fenrir pero aún así tuvo la decencia de dar unas felicitaciones normales y para nada frívolas. Tal vez Fenrir y Filia puedan aprender algo de él y de los Nott.

Mejor no.

-Dime, Marvolo –decía Fenrir-, ¿cuántos cumples?

-Sesenta y nueve.

-¡Ah! –exclama Sophia Nott-, ¡me tienes que decir como haces para conservar tal aspecto entonces!

Por alguna razón eso nos causó mucha risa. O tal vez fuera el hecho de que creyeran que hablaba en broma. Claro que hacía tanto que no recordaba mi propia edad que había olvidado si estaba cumpliendo sesenta y nueve o setenta. ¿Eso importaba? Tenía el aspecto de alguien a la mitad de sus veinte o tirando a treinta.

Fue una maravillosa velada he de confesar. Todos se veían felices _por mí_. Tal cosa me hacía sentir un poco mal por mis actos anteriores, no me estaba arrepintiendo pero un deje de culpa se hacía notar en el fondo de mí ser.

Aunque la felicidad no estaba en la cara de todos. Filia se veía molesta.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

La niña me miró un segundo antes de hacer un puchero y responder:

-Quería que Larry estuviera aquí. Y estuve a punto de arrastrar hasta la fiesta, él iba a ser parte de mi regalo para ti.

Todos callaron un segundo y dirigieron sus miradas a mi persona. Yo estallé en carcajadas para sorpresa de todos. Ni siquiera Filia pudo haber imaginado que ésta sería mi reacción.

-¡Ay, niña! ¡Por favor! –me calmé un segundo para respirar y luego añadí calmadamente:- Yo también quisiera que… Larry estuviera aquí pero, por mucho, pero por mucho que lo ame, eso no significa que tú no puedas disfrutar. Vamos, alégrate por mí como hiciste hace poco tiempo. Además, hablaré con él más tarde. Me dijo que nos veríamos y créeme, siempre cumple.

Y cómo no, más risas. Fenrir nos revolvió el cabello a Filia y a mí, él se veía más tranquilo, al parecer a Lupin ya no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Fenrir estuviera cerca y le dirigiera una frase de vez en cuando.

En ese momento un olor dulzón me llegó. Un pastel descomunal salía de la cocina y era posado en la mesa con la comida. Un pastel de SIETE pisos y cada piso tenían casi veinte o treinta centímetros de altura. Tenía que ser obra de la mismísima Julia, aunque la notoria capa de chocolate blanco, porque no podía ser otra cosa, debía ser idea de Filia. Dudé si valía la pena preguntarse como cabía tal… cosa en la casa.

-Primo, primo –me llamaba Filia insistente porque le prestara atención y despegara mi vista del pastel descomunal-, ¿cuántas velas pongo?

-Mejor pon ésta –interrumpió Fenrir con una vela gruesa y gigante, y cuando digo gigante es gigante, entre las manos-, ésta vela vale por lo menos cien años y no creo que le falte mucho para eso.

El pastel con la vela, ambas cosas inmensas, llevaban una sola palabra a mi mente: "bizarro". Estaba seguro de que los demás hacían grandes esfuerzos por ni reír. Rodeamos la mesa y una pregunta surgió de mis labios:

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo le hago para alcanzar la vela y soplar? O mejor, ¿cómo la van a prender?–la vela casi llegaba al techo.

-¿Y eres tú, _precisamente tú_, quién pregunta algo así? –dijo Terence como indignado- ¡Hey! ¡Que para algo eres mago!

-Y de los mejores –comenté mientras sonreía confiado.

-Ya se le subieron los humos –añadió Alister-, Julia, ¿segura de que no lo mimaste como mimaste a tu hija? Porque si salen parecidos al final…

-¡Alister! –le reprendió Sophia mientras Theodore reía con Filia y Lupin…

¡¿Cómo se atreven a poner en duda mis cualidades?! A mí… ¡¿Es que no saben quién soy?! Ahora que recuerdo… algunos no saben.

Prendimos la vela y, justamente a menos de treinta segundos antes del primero de enero, empezaron a cantar rápidamente, como… ¿cómo habrían dicho Fenrir y Filia? Como si tuvieran la urgencia de ir al baño.

Soplé, era mi cumpleaños.

Sonreí, era año nuevo.

* * *

_2 de enero._

-¡Y otra vez aquí! ¡Mucho antes de la hora que debería ser!

Me quejé. Justo como hice el primero de septiembre. Sólo había una diferencia. No éramos cuatro, mamá, papá, Marvolo y yo. No.

Éramos cinco en este momento. También estaba Remus. Marvolo le había prestado una poción para que cambiase de aspecto como la que usaba él para verse como mi primo. ¿Qué? ¿Quién creería que Marvolo iba de arriba para abajo como Tom Riddle, es decir, Voldemort? Por favor. Si esto era más o menos como la otra vez entonces Harry llegaría pronto. Pero primero, repitiendo el primero de septiembre, tendríamos que hablar de alguna chorrada o algo por el estilo, como tomar fotos estúpidas sin razón aparente.

Se darán cuenta de que estoy con el mismo mal humor de aquella vez. Remus, o Rómulo como habrá que llamarle mientras tenga ese aspecto auxiliar, bostezaba disimuladamente y se acomodaba la ropa sin razón aparente. Uno hace cualquier cosa por mantenerse despierto.

-'Lia, hija mía –canturreaba mi madre- adivina qué tengo aquí.

-Una cámara.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-¿Tengo que responder, madre?

-No, por favor, no –respondió Marvolo antes de que mi madre pudiera decir algo-, no estoy para obviedades en este momento. Sólo toma las fotos y gánate otro premio tonto.

Marvolo tampoco estaba de buen humor. Es que el pobre estaba soñando tan felizmente con Harry… Mamá hizo que Re… Rómulo se despabilara y que se posase conmigo y Marvolo mientras mi padre decía: "mira al pajarito". Claro que no había ningún pajarito y nos empezábamos a sentir más y más ridículos.

Y como había previsto…

¡Cataclonc!

El carrito de cierta personita se ha volcado, de nuevo. Y como el rayo, Marvolo ha corrido hasta la escena del crimen como todo _buen samaritano_.

No me hagas reír, primo.

Rómulo reconoció a Harry aún a metros, no pocos, de distancia y se le unió a Marvolo en eso de prestar ayuda. El hombre lobo se queda tieso al ver quienes acompañaban a Harry. El perrote negro que se supone Sirius Black… y Severus Snape.

-Buenos días profesor –saludo a Snape-, ¿qué le trae por estos lares?

Se me queda mirando, tal vez por la mirada maliciosa que sé que está grabada en mis ojos o por mi muy falsa sonrisa. Él sabe que tengo algo entre manos y sabe que yo quiero que él sepa que tengo algo entre manos.

-Me trae el hecho de que el señor Potter –señala a Harry, quién es ayudado por Marvolo y Rómulo y los ha reconocido a ambos- necesita atención las veinticuatro hora de los siete días de la semana, porque si no la tiene es seguro que se lance de cabeza en alguna tontería "heroica" y le suceda lo mismo que su padre.

Hago un esfuerzo para que mi sonrisa no se borre y Black aguanta las ganas de morderle las piernas y destrozárselas ahí mismo. Ni a Marvolo ni a Rómulo le ha gustado nada el tono de Snape.

-Ya veo, Severus –irrumpe mi padre-, me alegra que te encuentres bien, por lo que veo. Y ¿sabes qué otra cosa me alegra? Darme cuenta de que has sentado cabeza, estoy seguro de que a más de una persona en especial le encantará saber la realidad en la que te has situado.

La expresión de mi padre era igual a la mía, siniestra. Estaba segura de que Snape sacaría su varita y atacaría sin piedad.

-No sé de qué te preocupas, Severus –habló Marvolo mientras terminaba de acomodar el equipaje de Harry en su lugar-, igualmente, el Señor Tenebroso ya sabe a quién le eres leal. Tienes suerte de seguir vivo, me da risa el simple hecho de creer que te aprecia lo suficiente como para no haberte matado… aún.

Indignación y furia, y tal vez un poco de miedo, eso era lo que se reflejaba en la cara de Snape. Mi sonrisa se borró y algo malo sucedió, mi conciencia hacía acto de aparición. ¿Era justo para él? No, no lo era. Pero, recordé, que tampoco lo era para Black, quién tenía que soportar a Snape y a sus insultos, sé que se los devolvía con el mismo tono de odio pero no lo odiaba.

Son almas gemelas, y por eso se odian. Puede que el destino no los obligue _completamente_ a corresponderse pero tampoco les da total libertad. Preferí dejar de lado a Snape y me dirigí a Black. Obviamente me había reconocido, yo sólo volví a abrazarme a su cuello como aquella vez en diciembre. Le señalé a Rómulo y le susurré:

-Te dije que estaría bien.

Rómulo se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza, Black se veía contento por el movimiento de su cola.

-No sabes cómo me gustan los perros –mencionó el hombre lobo.

-Nada, nada, pillín –le dije yo meneando al cabeza de un lado a otro infantilmente-, sé que prefieres los lobos y sé lo que hiciste la otra noche.

Rómulo se sonrojó y Black lo miró fija y confusamente. Jeje, soy malísima. Y todos nos miraron, deben saber a lo que yo me refería. Bueno, todos menos Harry (y Snape), que el pobre no sabe nada sobre eso y nadie que no sea Remus, Rómulo en este momento, o Fenrir le dirá algo. Que es su problema y no mío, tengo un poco de decencia y me es suficiente como para respetar, un poco, la vida de otros.

-Harry, dime –le hablé-, ¿Cómo te cogió el año?

-_Todavía_ no ha pasado eso –contestó sonriente. Marvolo casi me mata con la mirada. Parece que el pequeño e inocente Harry no es tan inocente, y creo que pronto dejará de serlo completamente. Padre casi se parte el pecho riendo y mi madre me regaña pero no puede evitar las risitas que le salen de vez en vez.

-Pues a mí tampoco, pero qué esperamos. Acomodemos las maletas de una vez que cuando empiece a llegar la gente se nos va a hacer incómodo.

-Vale, Filia.

* * *

"_-Todavía no ha pasado eso."_

Todavía.

O sea que puede suceder o que va a suceder. Aunque le dediqué una mirada fulminante a la niña, por dentro sonreía. Algunas cosas que pasaban por mi mente no eran nada santas, pero era culpa de un par de chiquillos. ¿Qué le enseñan a la juventud de ahora?

Aproveché que estábamos acomodando las cosas para acercarme a Harry, cosa no muy sencilla con Severus encima.

-¡Profersor, profesor! –le decía Filia a Severus, distrayéndolo, mientras señalaba al negro can- ¿éste perro es suyo?

-Sí, claro –respondía el alegado sarcásticamente-, ya quisiera él.

Y así siguió Filia por un buen rato para, supongo, darnos tiempo a Harry y a mí. De todas formas, le hablé en parsel.

_-Harry, prométeme que vasss a tener cuidado._

_-Otro másss_ dijo cansadamente.

_-¿A qué te refieresss?_ ¿Otro más? ¡¿Otro más!?

_-Neville me ha hecho prometer lo misssmo, es un gran amigo y entiendo su preocupación pero… Oye, un momento… ¿Estásss celoso?_ Harry sonrió cuando hizo la pregunta. Para qué negarlo.

_-Y mucho, como sssabrásss, sssoy una persona muy posssesiva._

_-Sssí, me di cuenta en fin de año._ Contestó sonrojado recordando esa noche, o ¿debería decir madrugada? _-Aún asssí puedesss meterte en mí mente cuando quierasss y nos veremosss todasss lasss nochess, essso debe ssser másss que sssuficiente por ahora._

_-No me tientes, Harry, no me tientes. _Eso de_: "…puedes meterte en mí mente cuando quieras…" _no me ha dejado pensando en pajaritos y flores exactamente.

_-¿Eh?_

_-No importa. Y dime, ¿qué sssucedió con tu gran plan sssobre essscapar y nunca volver a Hogwarts?_

_-No a a poder ser. Sssin importar cuánto trate de essscapar la mala sssuerte dará conmigo y, como sssiempre, terminaré mal._

_-Essso no sssucederá mientrasss esssté contigo... Yo no dejaré que algo asssí sssuceda. Te juro que mientrasss yo ressspire, mientrasss mi corazón lata y mi magia fluya, te protegeré con todo mi ssser, sssin importar cómo y sssin importar qué. Yo sssiempre estaré ahí para tí._

_-Tom... Te amo._

_-Y yo a tí._

-¡¡Profesor!! -grtó Filia a Severus.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Niña del demonio! ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cuál es la respuesta de la pregunta número ocho?

-¡Ni te dije las siete anyeriores ni te diré esa! ¡Se supone que tenías que hacer la tarea en vacaciones!

-¿Quién manda deberes para Navidad?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo mando deberes, tareas, ensayos y lo que me de la gana para lo que me de la gana! -Severus casi se arrancaba el cabello a la vez que se retiraba tan rápido como pudiera, se le iban a salir los ojos de la cara cuando pasó al lado de Harry y de mí. Se detuvo en seco y señaló a Harry con una mirada de locura en el rostro-. Unos pocos minutos... unos pocos minutos pasó la niña esa contigo... ¡Y ya es igual de irresponsable que tú!

Severus se retiraba balbuceando incoherencias mientras se desaparecía junto al perro negro, Black, con el que había venido.

-Entonces -dije mientras Filia se nos acercaba-, ¿ya me puedo deshacer de él?

-No -contestaron Harry y Filia.

* * *

Objetivo en la mira. Tiempo restante: 10 segundos.

9…

Apuntando.

8…

7…

6…

Preparados.

5…

4…

3…

2…

Listos.

1…

¡FUEGO!

-¡¡¡FILIAAAA!!!

Y así fue como Katherine Soulier ha terminado encima de Filia Gallart. Alexander Freyre suspiraba mientras llevaba a 'Arry y al resto de las maletas ideando alguna disculpa convincente para que perdonasen a su prima.

James Freyre sólo se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con pena mientras seguía a su sobrino.

* * *

-Si hubieran llegado unos momentos antes, hubieran tenido el placer de ver a nuestro queridísimo maestro de pociones haciendo gala de sus dotes en el escape –dije tratando de zafarme del agarre de Katherine.

-¡Eh! Con que Snape estaba aquí… ¿le preguntaste cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta ocho? Es que, sinceramente, es imposible responderla… Alex y yo nos freímos el cerebro con eso.

-Ya veo –Katherine se soltó y me tomó del brazo mientras me susurraba:

-A que no adivinas, ¡nuestro Alex ha llegado a la edad del pavo!

-Ahh –suspiré-, los jóvenes de ahora maduran tan rápido…

-Ejem, ejem –carraspeó Alexander en una burda imitación de Umbridge-, me da gusto volver a verte, Filia, espero que hayas pasado unas apacibles vacaciones navideñas. Ojalá que la algarabía del año nuevo te haya recargado las energías para esta vuelta a Hogwarts.

Silencio.

-Y a ti –dije yo-, Alexander, ¿qué mosca te picó?

-Se inscribió en una academia muggle de buenos modales o algo por el estilo –contestó Katherine-, y ya se le está subiendo a la cabeza. Claro que a veces es divertido pero…

-Ni lo menciones.

-Filia… no sé, tal vez no te haya pasado por la mente pero… aún seguimos aquí y no pintados en la pared –dijo Marvolo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, a mis padres y a Rómulo.

-Cierto –exclamé-, Mamá, Julia, papá, Terence, Marvolo y Rómulo, ellos son Katherine Soulier y Alexander y Jame, Freyre ambos últimos, y aquella bola de pelos es 'Arry. Supongo que todos ya conocen a Harry así que, pobre, no va a tener una presentación… despampanante como la que acabo de anunciar.

-Eh… -Me impresiona la elocuencia de Harry, pero voy a atribuir tal cosa a que Marvolo no lo deja hablar mucho…

-No hagas caso –dije-, parece que ya varios se pueden ir yendo, y me refiero a los ancianos que no pintan nada aquí.

Sonreía mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi flequillo. Nadie se movió. Les miré expectante a mis padres y a Marvolo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó mi padre-, dijiste 'ancianos', y sólo Marvolo, y tu madre, llevan ese título.

-¿Con que así es la cosa? Ya verás querido esposo.

Y mi madre se llevó a papá desapareciéndose a ambos. Marvolo suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro a Rómulo, ambos desaparecieron no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cada uno a Harry.

-Tu familia es… peculiar –mencionó Alexander.

-Y aún no han visto nada. Vamos, ahora empezará a llegar la gente.

* * *

Uff, por fin... ¿Qupe habrán hecho Harry y Tom? Esperad al próximo capítulo... si es que hay próximo capítulo.

Nah, sí lo habrá. No os preocupéis... Flequillo... sí, Filia tiene flequillo. Pero no es un flequillo recto sobre las cejas, es más o menos irregular. Y luego les daré una descripción más detallada de ella. Mucho después. Mwajaja.

-Snape da pena-

Lo sé, me encanta hacerlo ver mal. Pero él tendrá un final feliz... o no. ¡Qué mala soy!

-Y... ¿qué harás para compensar a tus 'queridísimos' lectores?-

Pues, para este capítulo... Nada. Porque soy mala.

-...-

Mentí.

Hoy tenemos a... **_Katherine Soulier y Alexander Freyre_** _(Originalmente por: Kathy Sacuba)._

**-**Katherine Margareth Soulier Freyre**:**

_Nacida posiblemente en agosto, en París, Francia. Es mestiza ya que su padre, Gustave Soulier, es mago hijo de muggles. Su madre, Margareth Freyre de Soulier, es sangre limpia y es prima lejana de los Delacour. Tuvo una infancia relativamente normal junto a sus padres, es hija única. Su familia a vivido en Inglatera desde hace varios años y Katherine no tiene un acento francés muy notable (aunque domine tal idioma a la perfección), haría falta escucharla hablar mucho rato, cosa no muy difícil._

_Tuvo un gato llamado Máxime. Lo regalaron luego de que se comiera a todos lo peces de su pecera._

_Fue una sorpresa recibir una carta para Hogwarts y no para Beauxbatons, sus padres no están de la par de Dumbledore y no pertenecen al lado oscuro. Katherine tampoco tiene preferencias de bando... aún._

_Tuvo varios amigos en su inafncia pero todos, menos su primo, fueron a Beauxbatons a diferencia de ella. Es muy sociable pero llega a ser muy chocante si uno no le tiene la suficiente paciencia._

_Es talentosa, o lo sería si se aplicara por voluntad propia y no porque Alexander fuese tan insistente._

**-**Alexander Ulysse Freyre Lemoine**:**

_Nacido posiblemente en junio, París, Francia. Mestizo por parte de madre, quien es completamente muggle. Su padre, Jean Jacques Freyre (hermano mayor de Margareth y James), es primo lejano de los Delacour. Su madre, Tessa Lemoine, es hija de un aristócrata frances y conoce las habilidades mágicas de su esposo e hijo. Alexander tuvo una infancia dentro de lo normal y no tuvo muchos amigos. Su persona más querida es su prima Katherine y odia su segundo nombre._

_No tuvo mascotas. Es el típico ratón de biblioteca temeroso y está acostumbrado a ser sumiso puesto a que su prima le gusta mandar cuando juegan entre otros niños. Vive en Inglaterra desde hace varios años y tiene una perfecta acentuación francesa, más puede imitar el acento inglés. _

_Sorprendió a varios el hecho de ir a Hogwarts pero la alegría del niño al enterarse de que no iría solo fue muy notoria._

_Es muy inteligente y siempre está atrás de su prima para que haga sus deberes, pero no tiene iniciativa._

¡Ya! Es corto puesto a que yo no creé a los personajes, o al menos, nacieron por caus a alguien ajeno a mí persona (Kathy Sacuba) a quien espero que le agrade... ESTAS BIO SON EXPERIMENTALES. Posiblemente cambien si Kathy Sacuba lo desea puesto a que el derecho sobre éstos dos es todo suyo.

-Alexander... 'está acostumbrando a ser sumiso...'... 'su prima le gusta mandar'... Sandra. No puedo pensar 'bien' luego de eso-

Está dicho en el buen sentido, son niños, por Dios. Y sí, me encantan sus nombres, son tan Mary Sue (no tanto) y Gary Stu (sí tanto... en serio ¿Ulysse? me sonaba bien, lo encontré en una página de esas de 'ponle el mejor nombre a tú bebé' o algo así).

Lo demás está de sobra, agradezco los reviews y pido muchas más disculpas por la tardanza.

**Atte: Owari-san/Sandra.**

…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y otros son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** Todos los lectores y a aquellos que se molestan en dejar un review (supieran que se agradecien).

Y a 'brujoscuro' y 'Kathy Sacuba'. Son lo "max".

Y también va dedicado al foro: 'Los malos fics y sus autores', porque aunque aún no me han puesto allí (sólo es cosa de tiempo, qué triste) tienen consejos que he tratado de aplicar, fallidamente, a este fic. Y sí, sigo diariamente las vivencias de ese foro, asíq ue si les atrapo criticándome constructivamente o no antes de dejarme una galleta... Miren que hablar a espaldas de la gente es lo que me pondría de mal humor, no las críticas que, espero, sean para ayudar a mejorar a los fickers.

**Notas:** Lamento la larga tardanza. Entre el colegio y que me van a hacer fiesta para los quince (¡noooo! ¡yo quería irme de viaje!... sí, tengo catorce... ¡Sólo catorce añitos! Casi quince). En fin, me disculpo por la tardanza

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Travesura realizada._

* * *

¡Merlín! Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ir a clase de Herbología porque entre eso y _esto _prefiero eso. ¿Qué qué es _esto_? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, clase impartida por la profesora sin igual, Umbridge, y no estoy siendo sarcástica, nadie era así de _mala_ como ella.

Se notaba a horriblemente que Cara de Sapo nos odiaba desde que pusimos un pie dentro de Hogwarts en enero, con _nos_ me refiero a nosotros, los de primer curso en general. Y eso sólo nos unía más, me encantaría haber visto la cara que puso Snape cuando Berenice Peyrot, de Slytherin, defendió a un Gryffindor, a Timothy Jefferson, pero yo estaba en Encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw.

Ahora, sólo oía: 'bla, bla, bla' de los labios del Sapo, como si alguien realmente prestara atención en sus clases. Me estaba quedando dormida poco a poco, igual, ni que me fuera a perder de mucho. Aprendía más una hora con mi primo que todo un año con el sapo favorito de todos. De repente sentí un peso en mi hombro, Egaeus Lestrange se había quedado dormido, aparentemente, sobre mi hombro. Katherine me miró de reojo sonriendo y Rose, curiosamente, resolpló y me volteó la cara.

-Sé que estás despierto –le susurré a Lestrange.

-¿Funcionó? –me preguntó, supuse que hablaba de Rose.

-Bueno, si querías que me odiara de por vida, puede que sí. A juzgar por su mirada lo púnico que quiere hacer ahora es matarme.

-Genial –Lestrange sonreía y yo suspiré. En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y la profesora le manda a pasar, no me fijé quién entró pero sentía una mirada fija en mí.

-¡Señorito Nott! ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –Así que es Theodore. Sonreí para mí y, bajo la mirada de Theodore, le quité una pelusa del cabello a Egaeus a la par que éste se acomodaba mejor en mi hombro. Bueno, ahora estoy a mano con Lestrange ya que era seguro que Theodore trataría de matarlo en lo que queda de año.

-Profesora Umbridge, le traigo un mensaje de parte de la profesora McGonnagal –decía Theodore extendiéndole un papel a Umbridge, ésta lo leyó y su cara hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bueno… ¡Bien, chiquillos míos! –dijo a la clase-. Pueden tomarse el resto de la clase libre, tengo asuntos que atender.

Pellizqué a Egaeus en la mejilla fuertemente y éste se levantó de golpe, le expliqué lo sucedido, pues estaba muy ocupado pensando en su 'caprichito personal', y me fui tras Theodore, quien iba echando humo cual locomotora.

-¿Estás enojado? –le pregunté mientras trataba de igualar su paso.

-Sí.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí.

-¿Y puedo hacer algo para que dejes de estar enojado conmigo?

-Ayudaría que dejaras de hacer preguntas tontas.

-No son preguntas tontas, sólo quiero saber qué ha causado tu enojo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si ya has de saberlo! Hacerte la inocente no funciona conmigo.

-Y yo que sólo ayudaba a Egaeus a darle celos a Rose, pero no, él que queda mal parado eres tú. No te entiendo, ¿por qué ibas a estar celoso? Ya sabes que eres mi persona… predilecta, como dices tú. Igual, tal vez esté yo actuando un poco hipócrita ya que en un futuro la celosa seré yo, nunca sabré por qué saldrás con una chica como ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tus futuras novias –Theodore se detuvo en seco y me miró alarmado, eso me confundió un poco-, ¿Qué? No me veas así, es entendible que salgas con chicas, ¿no? Estás en la edad y esas cosas.

De pronto empecé a reír. Theodore se alarmó más.

-Explícate, Filia.

'Filia', hacía años que Theodore no me llamaba por mi nombre. Tal vez me he pasado un poco.

-Muy bien, Theo. No sé por qué te pones así, fue sólo una broma –le dije, tratando de sonar natural y que no se me notara la impresión que me había quedado por haber sido llamada por mi nombre.

-Una de muy mal gusto… Por un segundo creí que todo lo que hice había sido para nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté. Sé que Theodore tiene uno que otro misterio oculte pero a veces moría por saber.

-Nada… Igual, voy a Transfiguraciones, no vemos, Filia…

Siento que algo va a ir mal, nunca había odiado que alguien dijera mi nombre como esta vez. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Es que… ¿Ya nunca más sería 'Lia para él?

¿Qué hice? No, en serio, le he hecho peores. Pero lo que me pregunto es, ¿qué hice diferente a otras ocasiones?

* * *

Me encaminé hacia el patio para pasar los minutos que quedaban antes de Herbología bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pude haber ido a la biblioteca pero si me ponía a leer posiblemente el pobre libro que escogiese quedaría lleno de saliva.

En mi camino me encontré con algo inusual… Un olor dulzón me llegó a la nariz y un ambiente de melosidad vagaba por el castillo. Ahí recordé que pronto sería febrero, y febrero era sinónimo de catorce. Catorce de febrero.

Día de San Valentín. Me senté bajo la sombra del árbol más cercano y me entretuve un rato viendo a varios grupos de chicas que cuchicheaban sobre, seguramente, ése día. Divisé a Harry a lo lejos junto con Longbottom hablando tranquilamente, alcé una mano para llamar la atención de ambos y se acercaran.

-¡Filia! –exclamó Harry alegre como saludo–, ¿También tienes libre este período?

-No, sólo que Umbridge tuvo algo que hacer, más tarde tengo que ir a Herbología.

-¿Herbología? –preguntó Longbottom-, Si puedes, ¿le dirías a la profesora Sprout si ya terminó con mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia?

-¿Tu qué? –inquirí ya que no había entendido bien lo que había dicho.

-Mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia, es una planta que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños. Es muy especial para mí, y al parecer para la profesora también, pues me la ha pedido para obtener una que otra muestra.

-Neville está muy emocionado por eso –mencionó Harry señalando a Longbottom-, es el mejor en Herbología y yo creo que tendría mejores calificaciones si lograra vencer su timidez.

-Creo, Harry –le contesté con una sonrisa traviesa-, que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de tímidos.

-¡Ah! Pero tu primo ya se está ocupando de eso, según él –respondió distraídamente.

-¿Su primo? –cuestionó Longbottom.

-¿Cómo te resumo todo? –me dije a mí misma, la verdad, ¿cómo decirle a Longbottom, que se veía de confianza, sin que se enterase de algo que nos pusiera en peligro a todos? -. Pues lo único que hay que saber es que Harry está saliendo con mi primo.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Es amable? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? –Siguió preguntando cada vez más el Longbottom preocupado.

-Respondiendo en ese orden, Neville –dijo Harry-, Marvolo, mucho, de maravilla, y no, no sabe.

-Y tampoco es que ni nosotros ni mi primo tengamos muchas ganas de que sepa, Longbottom, así que se agradece mantener la boca cerrada.

-Seré como una tumba –expresó decisivo mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios señalando silencio.

-Bien, ahora ¿quién de ustedes puede darme un consejo sobre la mentalidad masculina? –les pregunté.

-¿Sucedió algo? –inquirió Harry.

-No mucho, le hice una broma, de mal gusto, a Theo y ahora no sé qué le pasa.

-¿Qué tipo de broma? –cuestionaron.

-Ni siquiera fue una broma, es que a Egaeus Lestrange, uno de Slytherin, quería ver si le gustaba a Rose Zeller, de mi casa, y le trató de darle celos conmigo. Muy trillado ¿no? –apoyé mi espalda en el tronco del árbol y pasé ambos brazos tras mi cabeza dirigiendo mi vista a un par de colibríes que revoloteaban de flor en flor. Recordé que a Theodore le gustaban los colibríes, sepa Merlín la razón de ello.

-¿Lestrange? –preguntó Longbottom quedamente. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró con pena. Cierto, sus padre fueron torturados hasta la locura por una Lestrange, la queridísima Bellatrix.

-Es hijo de Rabastan, no tiene nada que ver con Black –aclaré, Harry me dirigió una mirada enojada.

-¿Por qué dices 'Black'? Sirius Black no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-No dije Sirius en ningún momento. El apellido de soltera de Bellatrix es Black, y Rodolphus no es tan malo para meterlo en el mismo saco que a su esposa. Nadie sabe por qué se casaron pero la loca es ella, si me dejas decir. Por cierto, creo que querrás hablar con Marvolo lo más pronto posible y mencionarle de qué hablamos. Volviendo al tema de Theo…

Longbottom suspiró y dio se dio una palmada leve en el rostro para espabilarse, me sonrió calmado y habló:

-Pídele disculpas, no veo por qué hacer otra cosa. Es sencillo.

-Claro, Filia –dijo Harry-, _habla con él._

'Habla con él', muy buena Potter. ¿Cuántas veces no le dije yo esa frase a él? Apuesto a que la venganza le sabe muy dulce, a que sí.

-Está bien, hablaré con él –dije antes de que empezaran a insistir más, además no iba a poner mucha resistencia-, porque ¿para qué evitar lo inminente? Digo, igual voy a terminar viéndolo en algún momento. Yo no retraso las cosas como alguien por ahí.

Harry sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad. Me levanté y sacudí el césped de mi uniforme mientras una figura se acercaba, Rose venía hacia mí con una cara… parece que fuera a matarme. Harry y Longbottom la observaron posarse frente a mí con una mirada amenazante.

-Bien, Gallart –exclamó con voz grave-, ¿qué pretendes con Egaeus?

Arqueé una ceja y reí un poco mientras veía a Zeller poner sus brazos en jarra a nivel de la cadera y emitía un resoplido.

-No pretendo nada, Rose –respondí calmadamente y empezaba a caminar-, mientras te explico podemos ir camino a Herbología y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro –me giré hacia los chicos para despedirme-, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-Vale –respondieron ambos a la vez antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme con Rose a los invernaderos.

-Egaeus sólo trataba de darte celos, fin de la historia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si te digo que no te creo nada? –inquirió con enojo.

-Pues o puedo hacer nada al respecto –la miré a los ojos antes de seguir-, sólo tengo que comentarte que a él le gustas tú y yo sólo estaba de paso para la elaboración de su 'muy original' plan. Vamos, se nos ha acabado la libertad, pajarillo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Camina, chica.

* * *

"En la jaula, encerrados, estamos.  
La libertad, a nosotros, se nos ha terminado.  
Mi pequeña ave no volará.  
¿Un ala rota tendrá?  
¿Deprimida estará?  
¿Qué es lo que le pasará?  
Sólo sé que mi pobre y pequeño pajarillo…  
No volará, así de sencillo."

El pajarillo. –John Thomas de Smith.

…

Julia acompañó la rima con una melodía de piano compuesta por ella misma. Ésa había sido una de las rimas que su padrastro, papá Johnny, había escrito para ella cuando era sólo una chiquilla, poco después de que su madre muriera. Terence se sentó a su lado en el banquillo del pianista e hizo que su esposa apoyase su cabeza en su hombro, Marvolo los observaba desde el sillón, a punto de dormirse. La verdad era que ésa rima era una canción de cuna con la que Julia, y Filia, se habían criado.

-Marvolo –le llamó Terence suavemente.

-No digas nada –dijo el aludido somnoliento-, si es sobre Filia… A la más mínima alerta de peligro la sacamos de Hogwarts.

-Queremos que termine su educación –repuso Julia levantándose y encarando a su primo-, no voy a perder a mi hija por las ocurrencias de un viejo loco pero no quiero aislarla de lo que es. La libertad es lo más precioso que tienen las personas.

-Lo sé –cedió Marvolo al final-, ésta vez nos toca a nosotros ver que haremos. Espero que la niña no haya dejado entrever su don por ningún lado, al menos no frente al enemigo.

-Es nuestra hija y tú prima –mencionó Terence sin mirar ni a su esposa ni a su primo-, sabrá que hacer hasta que nosotros le digamos. Aunque no dejo de preocuparme confío en ella y en tí. Ahora, ¿qué se supone que se hace con los ojos de un vidente?

-Se les extrae del vidente mismo y se hace una clase de ritual del cual, la naturaleza, me es desconocida –contestó Marvolo.

-¿Duele? –preguntó Julia-. No respondas, ha sido una pregunta tonta.

-Aún así diré que me dejes buscar a un vidente vivo que haya pasado por eso y esté en las condiciones de contarnos sin perder la cabeza –alegó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y veía reflejados sus ojos rojos en el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa. Se quedó un rato absorto en dicho reflejo y no se movió hasta que Terence le llamó la atención:

-Marvolo, sabes que de ésta no hay salida, ¿cierto? –Terence, al igual que su primo, estaba ensimismado observando algo, en su caso eran las teclas del piano-, alguien tiene que morir. Y no quiero que sea uno de ustedes.

-¡Terence! –exclamó Julia sorprendida al oír las palabras de su esposo.

-No te exaltes, Julia –Marvolo levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Terence, quien se había volteado también, y hablarle-. Ninguno de _nosotros_ va a morir, amigo mío, como que mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle y así lo juro.

-Si tu lo dices –Terence suspiró, en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa soñadora que se esfumó casi de inmediato cuando él volvió a hablar-, sabemos qué quiere Dumbledore, suponemos para qué lo quiere y sabemos cómo lo obtendrá, tal vez, pero… ¿qué pinta Morgana en todo esto?

-Posiblemente ella sea el medio por el cual conseguirlo, ¿no? –aportó Julia con aire pensativo-, para asegurar que el ritual no sea realizado en vano.

-Morgana es una gran hechicera que quiere sangre de licántropo y Dumbledore puede conseguírsela –explicó Marvolo levantándose de su asiento-, o podía si tomamos en cuenta que Lupin está ahora durmiendo en esta casa, y a cambio ella le consiga los ojos a Dumbledore. Listo, un intercambio simple, tan simple que me decepciona hasta cierto punto. ¿Qué propiedades especiales tiene la sangre de hombre lobo? No lo sé, pero no creo que se me haga complicado obtener una respuesta. En todo caso, Terence, pídele a Lupin una muestra para examinarla con algunas pociones, se me vienen unas cuantas a la mente. Si te pregunta algo respóndele, no tenemos que esconder nada sobre este tema, al menos, no le veo razón a tal cosa. Yo hablaré con Fenrir.

-Entendido –dijo Terence poniéndose de pie-, una muestra de sangre en camino. No me he de tardar mucho con eso. Julia, cariño, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de despertar a Lupin mientras yo busco mi equipo?

-Será un placer, querido –contestó Julia retirándose.

-Una última cosa, se me había olvidado dejarte un poco de la 'Matalobos', ¿no? –preguntó Marvolo a la par que hacía aparecer un frasco en su mano-. Ten, y tengan cuidado.

Y se desapareció.

* * *

-Bien, chicos –decía la profesora Sprout con una sonrisa- me alegra ver que varios han mejorado considerablemente. Se ve que han empezado a agarrarle el truco, ¿eh? Bueno, la clase ha terminado así que ya pueden irse.

Sonidos de alivio y felicidad que se oyeron por todo el invernadero causaron un suspiro en la profesora. Bajo la mirada alerta de Alexander, sepa Merlín por qué, me acerqué a la profesora para cumplir el favor de Longbottom. La profesora Sprout me pasó alegremente la dichosa planta cuyos furúnculos estaban a punto de explotar, a mi parecer, comentándome que sólo había cogido una que otra semilla para plantarlas en las instalaciones del colegio ya que no había ninguna. Antes de retirarme hacia la siguiente clase Alexander me detuvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –me preguntó señalando a la planta.

-Devolvérsela a Longbottom, supongo.

Y Katherine, quien al parecer estuvo detrás de Alexander todo el rato, saltó arrebatándome la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de las manos.

-¡Podríamos usarla contra Malfoy! –dijo sonriendo traviesa-, no creo que a Longbottom le importe mucho, ¿no?

-Deberíamos pedírsela primero –trató de disuadirla Alexander, yo concordaba con él.

-Vamos, par de aburridos, si ya la tenemos aquí mismo. Sólo un par de horas, Malfoy queda lleno de… lo que sea que esto tenga adentro y nosotros nos reímos, un poco de alegría no le viene mal al mundo, ¿cierto?

Tenía razón, y podría relajarme un poco con esto. En todo caso le conseguiría un repuesto a Longbottom pidiéndole un favor a Marvolo. Hice un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Alexander frunció el ceño derrotado, le pasé un brazo por los hombros y Katherine me imitó, él no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, y así fuimos a Encantamientos esperando encontrarnos a Malfoy por el camino.

-Veo, veo –dijo Katherine deteniéndonos.

-¿Qué ves? –preguntamos Alexander y yo, aunque, claro, ya sabíamos la respuesta.

-A un pobre diablo a punto de estar lleno de… de…

-La sustancia asquerosa y desconocida que saldrá de los furúnculos de esta planta. Mimbulus Mimbletonia fue que dijiste, ¿no, Filia?

-Sí, Alexander, ahora manos a la obra –respondí buscando con la vista algo-. Objetivo a la vista a las doce en punto.

-Pero si son las… -quiso decir Katherine pero fue interrumpida por Alexander.

-Es un modo de hablar, Kathy, pero ¿cómo haremos para que lo que haya dentro de la planta salga?

-La haremos explotar –expliqué calmadamente. Katherine sonrió y me dijo: "Déjamelo a mí" y se retiró con la Mimbulus Mimbletonia entre las manos.

-Supongo que nosotros seremos la distracción –dijo Alexander.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –le comenté mientras retomaba otra vez la marcha con él a mi lado-. Bien, le tiramos un par de hechizos simplones y Katherine se encargará de lo demás, luego nos iremos a Encantamientos con todo lo que den nuestras piernas.

-Distraer, atacar y correr, lo tengo.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba confundido completamente, primero, a principios de este trimestre, Potter le ignora completamente dejándolo indignado y algo afectado (cosa que jamás admitiría). Segundo, Theodore estaba actuado la mar de raro y se desaparecía a unas horas… Tercero, estaba más paranóico que nunca, ese par de niños infernales no le habían vuelto a hacer algún otro tipo de travesura estúpida pero si se volvían a atrever… ya se las verían con su padre. ¡Eso mismo! Y un Malfoy nunca jura en vano… a menos que pueda sacar algo de provecho.

De pronto, dos figuras pequeñas se posaron frente a él, eran el mismo chiquillo que le molestaba y una enana que no reconocía del todo, claro que no la olvidaría en un buen tiempo gracias a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ambos chiquillos reían con miradas de malicia grabadas en los ojos, en especial en los de la chica.

-¡Palalingua! –exclamó el chico apuntándolo con la varita. Draco quiso contraatacar pero no podía proferir palabra alguna. La chiquilla no perdió ni un segundo y, al igual que el otro niño, le tiró un hechizo.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –conjuró la niña. Draco se preguntó por qué había mandado a Crabbe y a Goyle a esperarlo en el patio y no se había ido con ellos. Mala suerte, Malfoy. Antes no podía hablar y ahora ni siquiera podría moverse. Las cosas no podían ser peor, sólo faltaba que 'San Potter' saliera de la nada y se riera de él con la sangre sucia y la comadreja.

Ya quisiera Draco que eso hubiera sido lo único que pasara. Claro que no hubo aparición de 'San Potter', pero las cosas sí empeoraron.

Pobre, pobre Draco Malfoy. Quedar cubierto de secreciones de Mimbulus Mimbletonia…

Bueno, siempre hay un lado bueno, al menos tres personas quedaron felices al final, ¿no? Después de todo, Katherine, Alexander y Filia sólo jugaban…

Esta vez. La próxima… no podremos decir lo mismo.

* * *

¡Listo! Iba a ser más largo he iba a cotener un poco más de trama pero es, en parte, uno de esos capítulos que ayudan a hilar la estructura de un fic, mira que hacer que sucedan super acontecimientos que cambien la vida de los personajes en cada capítulo sería algo tan tedioso como un ejército de Mary Sue.

Y la rima (que no es letra de ninguna canción) es mía, yo tengo el completo poder sobre ella ya que yo la he inventado. Aquí, en fanfiction . net están prohibidos los songfics o la lírica de alguna canción, pero ésto no es ninguna canción, es una rima sencilla, que, en caso de que no sea permitida, quitaré con todo gusto o le cambiaré el formato. Ahí dice John Thomas de Smith, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama el padrasto de Julia? Sí, al que le dice 'papá Johnny'... Y como es uno de mis OC, entonces la rima es mía.

Lo escrito en el 'punto de vista Malfoy' no era Draco narrando, era un narrador omnisciente que no tenía casi nada que ver con él además de narrarle en dicha escena, así que en esa parte no hay OoC (fuera de personaje).

-Pero en el resto del fic sí lo hay, Sandra-

Lo sé, Cedric, y me consta. Qué triste. No creo tener mucho más que decir que lamento la tardanza y no tengo excusa para los errores de este fic (porque sí tiene, y varios). Pero yo misma me impresiono con mis propias capacidades porque nunca creí llegar tan lejos. Sé que dejo mucho que desear pero para una chiquilla como yo... Bueno.

Sin nada más que decir.

Atte: Owari-san/Sandra.


	28. Chapter 28

(She's back! She's back! Run for your lives!!!)  
I'm back, world! Fear me now!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ y co. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales (.OC's.) **son de mí propiedad.

**Notas: **Lamento la (MUY) larga tardanza y me temo que va a haber otras ausencias como ésta. Se fijarán en la completa ausencia de Filia y Harry en éste capítulo (ni siquiera son mencionados, qué gente más desconsiderada) y que he aprendido a usar los guiones largos, yay! por los guines largos.

Pero...

He decidido borrar éste fic.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun.

* * *

¿Se asustaron? Bueno, cuando lo termine (porque lo voy a terminar) lo borraré LUEGO de editarlo al cien por ciento, digo, voy a arreglar todos los capítulos y hacerlos más uniformes entre sí, es que hay unos con más de cinco mil palabras y otros con menos de dos mil (el capítulo en sí, mis notas no cuentan). Así que cuando lo vuelva a subir obviamente tendrá menos capítulos. No os preocupéis, que sus reviews, si no os molesta, serán añadidos al pie de capítulo con la respuesta que yo siempre quise darles y que sólo unos pocos recibieron. No habrán cambios mayores en la trama, mas bien, puede que añada aún más (poco). Lo editaré mayormente porque algunos capítulos al principio están ¡nefastos! aunque no tengo excusa para ello eso fue a causa de que mi word era uno de prueba y tenía fecha de caducidad, así que me ví en la necesidad de usar el block de notas... doy pena.

En fin, he de confesarles algo...

Este es mi primer fic... ¿qué ya lo sabían? Bueno, se los recuerdo. ¿Qué no me creen por que los primeros fics son generalmente un enredo de ideas y contienen mucho horrores? ¿Y éste no? Al menos no es un troll-fic... uy... 'Aquél día' (mi primer fic publicado aquí) fue el primer fic que publiqué porque quise publicarlo primero, pero mi primer fic, mi primer escrito que puede ser llamado un fic decente (más o menos) fue éste. Así que para ser mi primer intento no está tan mal. Pero está mal, así que por ello voy a editarlo YO MISMA, aunque la ayuda de un beta NUNCA viene mal, es necesario que yo misma lo haga puesto a que sólo yo misma me entiendo en mis pobres cabilaciones. Y tengo demasiado tiempo libre y quiero gastarlo en algo productivo.

Sin más que decir (lo demás está al pie de página), hemos de comenzar.

Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad: _Sangre, visitas y lágrímas._

* * *

–Quince gotas de sangre en el vaso, dieciséis gotas de sangre en el vaso, diecisiete, dieciocho…

–Deja de contar, me mareas.

–Menudo hombre lobo estás hecho, Fenrir.

–Lo que digas, Tom. Repíteme, ¿para qué es todo esto?

–Por quinta vez en media hora, es para saber por qué quiere Morgana la sangre de hombre lobo con tanto afán como para ponerse al servicio de Dumbledore.

–Ya. ¿Cómo está Remus?

–Normal, podría decir que bien aunque a la más mínima mención tuya empieza descontrolarse –La voz se vuelve socarrona –, mira que para que se altere así cada vez que oye tu nombre… vas a tener que decirme cuál es el truco.

–No me hagas hacer que Scabior haga otro reporte. Recuerda que el último apenas se consideraba legible.

–Apuesto a que tienen ganas de ir de cacería.

–Muchas, ¿por qué no nos dejas salir aunque sea por un solo día? Si quieres has que una horda de mortífagos vaya con nosotros pero no podemos estar todo el tiempo encerrados cuales animales sólo porque a una loca le da un complejo de vampiro con ganas de hincarle el diente al primer hombre lobo que vea.

–Hago esto por su seguridad. Me preocupas, Fenrir, porque, según tú, somos… amigos, ¿no?

–Los malditos mejores amigos, los malditos mejores amigos. Y seré el futuro padrino de tu boda con Potter.

–Fenrir…

–¿Qué? Por lo que sé todo va miel sobre hojuelas. Ya los veo, tomaditos de la mano, riendo como bobos enamorados.

–Voy a tener que pensar seriamente en dejar de contarte lo que sucede entre Harry y yo.

–No seas así, si oírte relatando tus lecciones de Historia con Potter para los Timones son más interesantes que ver el pasto crecer.

–TIMOS, Fenrir. Y Lupin los aprobó todos con calificaciones muy aceptables, y estoy seguro de que querrá una pareja cuyo nivel intelectual sea parecido.

–Sí, claro, sólo basta con ver la gran inteligencia que tenían sus amigos, en especial Pettigrew.

–… Sí. Demonios.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Perdí la cuenta de las gotas, tendré que comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Theodore Nott estaba entre frustrado, enojado y otras cosas más, pero por sobre todo estaba decepcionado. Se supone que la marca era para algo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué Filia no parecía haber reaccionada ante ella en ningún momento? Y si… ¿y si la marca era en realidad una farsa? Si era así cierto espíritu iba a tener varios problemas. Tanto esfuerzo para nada, eso se ganaba Theodore por andar escuchando a los muertos.

–Te dije que el hechizo podía fallar –dijo una voz–, tal vez si trataras de nuevo…

–No funcionará –interrumpió Theodore–. Debería de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y no inmiscuirme más.

–Por favor –repuso la voz–, si no quisieras 'dañar el curso del destino' nunca habrías hecho todo lo que has hecho junto a la niña. Sabes que es algo que no podrás evitar y que volverás a caer en cualquier momento.

–Es una lástima, de verdad le quería –Theodore suspiró pesadamente y el dueño de aquella voz se exasperó un poco ante la terquedad del Nott.

–Y la seguirás queriendo por el resto de tu vida, Theodore, no por nada son almas gemelas. No tienes de qué preocuparte si al final de todo van a terminar juntos.

–Esperar 'al final de todo' significa un buen tiempo observándola saliendo con otra gente hasta que se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí.

–Yo creo que ella ya lo sabe, en el fondo, y dijiste que podía ver el futuro, ¿no? ¿Y si ya lo ha visto? Puede que tú solo hayas malentendido lo que sucedió antes, la niña también tiene derecho a hacer amistades.

–¿Pero no viste cómo se miraban esos dos? Y todo el mundo sabe en el fondo que hay alguien 'indicado', la cosa es saberlo en serio, ser consciente de ello completamente.

–Uno, se miraban en broma –aclaró la voz–, y dos, ella te quiere casi tanto como tú a ella.

–'Casi' es la palabra mágica –replicó como quien dice algo muy obvio.

–¡Tiene once años, por Merlín! No esperes que venga a ti a declararte amor verdadero ahora, y menos con todo el revoltijo de ese Dumbledore. Ustedes tienen cosas más importantes en las qué pensar, y luego, después de asegurarse que todos van a salir vivos de ésta, pueden hacer los que les venga en su regalada gana.

–Aún así…

–No pierdes nada con volverla a marcar.

–Puede que tengas razón

–No puedo tener razón. Tengo razón y punto. Y ésta vez me encargaré de que sí funcione.

–Como a ti te funcionó tanto, ¿no?

–A decir verdad, al primer intento me bastó, pero ocurrieron una… 'serie de sucesos sucedidos sucesivamente en el peor momento'.

–Espero no tener que decir eso alguna vez. ¿Qué te sucedió?

–No sé, pero me hago la idea de que ¡me mataron! Entiendo que no te hayas dado cuenta, es completamente comprensible ya que aunque mi alma esté vagando por este mundo sin descanso y sea un fantasma, se puede creer que sigo vivito y coleando.

–¿Y se supone que tú eras uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia?

–Muerto o vivo lo sigo siendo.

–Heredaste lo egocéntrico de tu madre.

–Da gracias que fue sólo lo egocéntrico y no lo excéntrico, porque si no… ¡Ay! ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?

* * *

–Sólo sentirás un piquetito –dijo Terence mientras clavaba una aguja en el brazo de Remus no muy delicadamente. El hombre lobo emitió un chillido ahogado y veía cómo se llenaba de sangre el tubo transparente de la jeringa–. ¿Ves? No dolió.

–Ahora, cariño –comentaba Julia sentada junto a Remus y sosteniendo una caja con algunos instrumentos de medimagia–, es hora de que te saque sangre a ti.

–No gracias –le contestaba su esposo con una expresión incómoda–, sabes que odio las agujas.

–¿Por qué no usaste la magia para hacer eso? –preguntó Remus.

–Como voy revisar los componentes de tu sangre necesito que esté en el menor contacto posible con el aire… y me dio risa ver tu cara.

–Ahora, Terence –volvió a hablar Julia con una jeringa en la mano y una sonrisa tenebrosa–, a mí también me da risa ver tu cara cuando te clavo una aguja, así que dame el brazo.

* * *

–Bien, Fenrir –Tom retiraba el vaso que estaba bajo el brazo de su amigo y hacía aparecer un objeto en su mano–, ahora sólo queda que me des el brazo…

–Tom –le interrumpió Fenrir –yo sé que somos cercanos pero entre nosotros no funcionará nada… Y se dice 'pedir la mano' no el brazo.

–No seas… Ya, me refiero a que me des el brazo para sacarte una muestra.

–¡¿Y qué demonios hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora?! –exclamó furioso el licántropo.

–No mucho. Hemos tenido una muy entretenida charla.

–¡Me refiero a lo de hacerme un corte profundo en el brazo y ver cómo mi sangre cae en un vaso! –reclamó Fenrir enojado.

–Ni que hubiera sido para tanto… -Tom calló ante la mirada del hombre lobo, no por miedo sino porque si seguía con ese argumento iba a comenzar una discusión larga, tediosa y sin sentido alguno que le causaría un buen dolor de cabeza–. Vamos, no te pongas así. En fin, dame el brazo, terminemos con esto y vayamos a ver a Lupin, ¿qué te parece?

Como Tom supuso, Fenrir se quedó tranquilo el resto de los diez minutos que tardó en sacarle la sangre, guardarla y enlistarse para ir a entregarle la muestra a Terence.

* * *

Después de que la pareja Gallart consiguió calmarse, Remus preguntó:

–Y, ¿de qué sirve saber para qué quiere Morgana nuestra sangre?

Ni Terence ni Julia respondieron de inmediato, se dieron el lujo de pensar bien su respuesta antes de poder decir algo. El hombre pareció estar analizando muy a fondo su respuesta puesto que su mirada sólo revelaba una infinita concentración. Poco rato luego de eso, Terence consiguió articular palabra.

–No puedo responderte claramente, Remus, pero saber nunca está de más. Y mucho menos con enemigos como Dumbledore y Morgana. Además, puede que nos sea ventajoso, ¿no? Estamos en guerra, o lo estaremos muy pronto, y más vale estar listos para cualquier cosa. Las sorpresas no son muy buenas en el campo de batalla, por eso es lo mejor saber lo más que se pueda antes de enfrentar a alguien.

–Mi esposo tiene razón –dijo Julia–, pero no has de preocuparte por nada, Remus, que mientras nosotros estemos contigo no te sucederá nada.

–¿Desde cuándo son ustedes mis 'protectores'? -inquirió el Lupin–. Ya saben que no estoy del lado de Voldemort ni lo voy a estar nun…

–Sí, sí –interrumpió Terence–, pero tampoco estás de su lado, y el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Punto.

Remus calló suspirando pesadamente, sabía que no podría refutar nada así que sonrió con pereza y apoyó todo el peso de su espalda en el respaldo de la silla perdiéndose por unos momentos en su mente.

–¿Saben? –comentó luego de unos pocos segundos–. Son gente muy curiosa, aún me cuesta entenderlos después del largo tiempo que he pasado con ustedes.

–Suele pasar –mencionó Julia–, nuestro primo dice lo mismo a veces. Somos todo un caso especial, ¿no, cariño?

–Cierto, cierto –le respondió su esposo–. Por cierto, ¡tenemos visitas!

Terence se dirigió animoso hacia la puerta principal seguido por Julia, Remus quedó sólo por unos momentos sin extrañarse para nada en los cambios de humor del Gallart, igual, ya se había acostumbrado a tales cosas, pero por mucho que no le extrañaran ya aún le causaban curiosidad. Como ahora, había pasado completamente de la seriedad a la alegría, claro que ésta vez podría deberse a que Terence supiera quién había llegado.

Y Remus también lo sabía. En ese momento un singular olor le inundó las fosas nasales, otro licántropo estaba cerca, y no cualquiera.

–¡Marvolo! ¡Fenrir! –se oyó la voz del Gallart en toda la casa–. ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

Mientras Marvolo venía con una sonrisa, algo cínica, Fenrir no se veía de buen humor.

–Si por sorpresa te refieres a que nos estabas esperando, Terence… –comenzó a decir Marvolo con voz aburrida pero contenta–. Hay veces que me pregunto si los dones serán hereditarios.

–Singular sería el destino que le hubiera deparado al mundo si así fuese, Marvolo –dijo Julia mientras recibía a ambos invitados y miraba a Fenrir–, sube las escaleras, ya sabrás dónde está –le dijo al hombre lobo señalando su nariz.

–Entonces –llamó Marvolo la atención de Terence–, aquí traigo la muestra de Fenrir. Después que termine de hablar con Lupin, nos vamos.

–¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Es muy temprano como para irse, ¿no? Quédense a cenar, a Remus le encantará la id…

–¡¡¡Silencio!!! ¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Ojalá y nunca te hubiese conocido! ¡Sólo me has traído desgracia a mi vida! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Y como eso no te basta me has tenido que convertir en uno! Eres un maldito enfermo que sólo quiere llevar su maldita enfermedad al resto del maldito mundo… ¡¡¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!!!

La voz de Lupin resonaba por todo el lugar y la furia era tan palpable que uno podría llegar a cortarla con un cuchillo, justo como lo haría con la tensión si eso fuese posible.

–Creo que a Lupin no le gustaría que el 'maldito' de mi amigo se quedase, Julia. Lo mejor será que nos retiremos lo más pronto posible. Espero que no haya roto nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Terence y Julia calmaron inmediatamente a Lupin mientras Marvolo jalaba a un Fenrir cuya mente estaba ida. A Marvolo le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más pero entre las cosas que había que hacer, como recuperar el tiempo perdido, y sacar a Fenrir de allí el tiempo ya no daba para más. Al encontrarse a una buena distancia de la casa, Marvolo y Fenrir se desaparecieron.

La pareja Gallart aún no daba cabida al comportamiento tan inusual de Remus. Sí, Lupin se 'emocionaba' ante la presencia de Fenrir pero no hasta tal límite.

–¿Qué se supone que fue eso? –pregunó Terence cuando logró hacer que Lupin se calmara aunque no logró que se sentase.

–Trató de acercarse… Trató de acercarse… –y allí, recitando esa frase varias veces más como un mantra, explotó en lágrimas dejando a los otros dos impactados.

–Remus, Remus –llamaba Julia preocupada–, ya, tranquilo. ¿Qué pasó?

Sin hacer caso a Julia, Remus siguió repitirndo "trató de acercarse" tantas veces más le fueron suficientes como para quedarse dormido y con dos ríos de lágrimas bajo los ojos. La pareja de esposos estaba confundía y, sobretodo, preocupada. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Remus se comportase así? No le había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal durante su estadía con ellos, pensaron Terence y Julia, entonces tuvo que haber pasado algo antes.

Antes de ellos estaba Dumbledore. El tiempo que estuvo cautivo Remus a manos de director.

Si le habían borrado la memoria al licántropo, cosa que sabía que era más que cierta, ¿qué le habían borrado? Terence suspiró, iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

–¿Vas a hablar de una vez o tengo que esperar sentado? –preguntó Tom cuando aparecieron en su despacho.

–Ponte cómodo –le gruñó Fenrir en contestación, era obvio que seguía enojado. Tom pensó que así no iban a llegar a ningún lado, pero tampoco lo harían si insistía, así que se dirigió a una pila de papeles y empezó a acomodarlos con magia muy lentamente. En algún momento Fenrir explotaría por sí solo.

–Estaba pensando –dijo el Riddle con calma y una sonrisa burlona y despreocupada– en organizar una reunión con los Mortífagos, ahora que los aurores han bajado un poco la guardia podremos atacar y diezmar sus fuerzas, además no estaría mal hacernos notar ya, sería bueno distraer a Dumbledore un poco, ese viejo debe estar pudriéndose en su silla, ¿no crees?

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que siguió hablando.

–Y puede que haga caso a lo que me dijiste antes, lo de dejarles ir de cacería. Puede que sea arriesgado pero si atacamos sorpresivamente no podrán hacer mucho en su contra.

–Tom… –empezó a decir Fenrir. El otro calló esperando a que el hombre lobo siguiera–. No, no es nada… ¿Qué decías sobre un ataque? ¿Una cacería? Me parece bien, ahora mismo voy y le aviso a Scabior.

Tom frunció el ceño, respetaba que Fenrir no quisiera hablar pero si se callaba iba a ser peor, se lo hizo saber pero su amigo sólo le sonrió y se retiró de la habitación. El Lord maldijo por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza y agitaba la mano en el aire, inmediatamente todo el despacho se puso en orden.

–_Haber hecho eso hace unos momentos. También podrías haberle obligado a hablar._

–_Nagini. ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

Tom se agachó y estiró un brazo en dirección al suelo y de un oscuro espacio entre dos estantes salió la larga serpiente que se posó en los hombros del hablante de pársel.

–_Por ahí, por allá, ¿a quién le importa realmente? Las serpientes somos escurridizas por naturaleza, y lo sabes, Tom. Por Salazar, dime, ¿por qué has dejado que se marchara sin darte una explicación? Si fuera cualquiera de tus mortífagos, con excepciones, habría quedado bajo Cruciatus un buen tiempo. _

–_Está delicado en estos momentos, no debería presionarlo._

–_¿No deberías presionarlo? ¡¿No deberías presionarlo?! ¡No me hagas reír!_

–_Nagini… _–repuso con cansancio–._ En fin, ¿tienes hambre?_

–_Hoy tengo antojo de… ¡ratones! Salazar, hace cuánto que no como uno de esos. Si no te molesta llamar a Pettigrew..._

–_No te vas a comer a Colagusano –_dijo Tom con un tono de voz aburrido_–, Nagini, ya hemos hablado de eso._

La serpiente rodó los ojos y no comentó nada más, se aferró un poco a los hombros de Tom y cambió de tema a la vez que el hombre salía del despacho para prepararse para una futura reunión.

* * *

Y con eso vuelvo a las andadas. Para recompensarles por la espera os daré...

_Hechos Curiosos de HP y la VDLO._

1. Este fic iba a llamarse 'La vidente oscura', así que no hubo mayores cambios en el título, sólo le añadí el 'Harry Potter' porque me hacía un poco de gracia y así pegaba más con los libros (sí, con esos con lo que casi ni hay relación alguna, sorry). Al final, lo cambié por estética, me gustó el producto final aunque cuando lo edite posiblemente lo cambie a 'La Vidente de la Oscuridad', porque se trata mayormente de Filia, aunque también es posible que haga una secuela y... bueno, no os spoilearé nada.

2. Al principio, Filia iba a ser un niño y a llamarse Tom Riddle (deja-vu), bis-nieto de Tom Riddle Senior (que tuvo otro hijo con una mujer que no era Mérope) y re(muy re)-sobrino de nuestro Tom (¿cuántos Tom Riddle hay?), un niño cuya familia se muda a dos casas de los Dursley, como era un Riddle y no un Gaunt, no poseía las habilidades de aquella familia, mas su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle (todo esto lo he oído antes...), pero ambos mueren dos meses luego de su mudanza y tres días antes de que el niño reciviera su carta a Hogwarts. En su estadía en Privet Drive iba a hacerse amigo de Harry, a quien le sabía muy mal el nombre del pequeño, aunque sería un poco difícil ya que el niño era un poco arrogante (típico) pero le tenía como hermano mayor. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, y al no tener ningún otro familiar mágico vivo, el deber de cuidar a Tom caería en... Tom (Voldy). Y luego nos veríamos en un sin fin de situaciones tensas entre los dos Tom, en especial cuando Voldy logra atrapar a Harry y Tom no quiere que lo mate. Al final, Tom (Voldie) se hace pareja de Harry y Tommy consigue otro par de padres (sí, esos dos) y todos viven felices para siempre.

(Esta trama está siendo donada para todo aquél que quiera sacarle todo el jugo que pueda, si os gusta y quieren escribirla son libres de ello siempre y cuando me den el crédito que me merezco por haberlos inspirado... mira que si me pongo de mal humor... Pero han de avisarme con tiempo para que no hayan dos o más escribiéndola).

3. Luego de ser escogida niña, Filia siempre iba a llamarse Filia pero iba a ser una huérfana que vivía en el mismo orfanato donde una vez residió Tom. Siempre iba a ser una vidente mas no una bruja, sino una niña con problemas de comunicación que era visitada por Nagini en varias ocasiones (pero no hablaba pársel) y que practicaba alquimia con ratones y un libro viejo que sacó de sólo Merlín sabe. Pero eso quedaba como que muy Mary Sue, ¿no? Claro que entonces sólo sería, no la súper-prota, sino una herramienta más del Lord, quien la descubrió en una redada... Aún me gusta mucho la trama original y puede que YO haga un fic con ella, pero me son necesarios mayores conocimientos del canon así que lo veo como un proyecto lejano.

4. La pareja principal siempre, siempre fue TomxHarry, siempre.

5. Otra versión de Filia, que nunca verá a luz, fue Filia Gaunt, bis-nieta del hermano de Mérope, Morphin. No iba a ser vidente, era mestiza y hablaba con serpientes, un borrador (muy malo) del primer capítulo se titulaba 'Filia Gaunt' pero eso le quitaba a Tom el papel de heredero y me arruinaba una parte de la trama a la que ya le empecé a sacar jugo aquí... así que peguen ojo.

6. Los horcrux (o como sea que se escriban) nunca iban a figurar parte de la trama, la verdad nunca me gustaron mucho (pero sí eran algo muy original que le daba sabor a Harry Potter). El diario sí existe en la trama de éste fic pero no es la gran cosa, va atado a lo de la herencia Slytherin de Tom.

7. Terence y Julia iban a ser dos hombres, Julia iba a ser Julio e iba a ser español (Mpreg). No tengo nada en contra, sólo que era necesario una madre mujer (que raro suena). Además, así me quedaba como anillo al dedo que se llamase Julia, porque rimaba con Filia, así fue como me salieron la madre y el segundo nombre de Filia de un solo tiro. Filia Julia. Aquí fue aplicada la regla de los segundos nombres de Rowling.

8. El apellido de soltera de Julia es Smith... Luego reparé en que la heredera de Hufflepuff (la casa de Filia) era una tal Smith... Pero Filia nunca fue, es, ni será una heredera. Y Julia es muggle y sus dos padres son hombres (pero aquí no hay Mpreg, es que su madre se murió y su padre se volvió a casar).

9. El nombre original del padre de Theodore (nombre escogió Rowling pero que yo nunca me fijé si salía en los libros) era Theodore, como el de su hijo. Y la señora Nott estaba muerta. Como ya Theodore estaba fijado para ser la pareja de Filia (que ya es mas que obvio) no me gustaba que su padre se llamara igual y que su madre estaba muerta, así que me pasé el canon por los pies y saqué a Alister y a Sophia. Lamento eso, es que me quedaba mejor.

10. 'Filia' significa 'hija' en latín y yo jamás le pondría así a una hija mía, por mucho que me guste el nombre. Y no es un súper nombre, es que sus padres llamaron a su hija... Hija... Si yo fuera Filia estaría como que perturbada, ¿no? Y Filia comparte nombre con alguien canon de Hogwarts... Filius (hijo) F., el profe.

11. Dumbledore siempre iba a ser malo, siempre. Nunca me gustó mucho en los libros... Pero mi odio por él aumentó cuando supe que era gay y que estaba colado por Gellert. Jo, con un hombre así a su lado y va a lanzar todo por la borda por su ambición y estupidez, yo que él trato de pesador a Gellert y uno más a mi familia, (Y Albus pensó: a la caca con los estudios, quiero una vida feliz con mis hermanitos y mi novio).

12. Gallart, el apellido de nuestra vidente fue resultado de quedarme como una boba viendo los créditos de una peli de la que no me acuerdo nada. No tiene nada que ver con super significados ocultos ni con líneas de sangre más enredadas que el pelo de Hermione. ¿No os basta ya con que sea una vidente?

13. Ron, Ginny y Hermione son malos porque... bueno, es uno de mic clichés favoritos... y quedaba lindo, ¿no? ¿NO?

15. Neville y Luna sí son buenos, aunque he hecho a Luna como otra vidente (sus locuras son demasiado sospechosas) y mucho más experimentada que Filia además de ser neutra y, aún así, estar en contra de Voldemort.

16. Tom es el hermano malvado mayor que siempre quise pero me tuve que conformar con mis primos, así que hice a Tom el primo de Filia.

17. Filia no es un Self-insert, ya quisiera yo, pero no me gustaría ser ella. Mira que originalmete iba a ser hombre, la hice niña porque me es más fácil escribir desde el punto de vista femenino.

18. No te has dado cuenta de que me he saltado el 14.

19. Has mirado arriba para ver si hay hecho 14 o no.

20. Este fic es una gran hipocresía. Me burlo de las Mary Sue y (hasta cierto punto) despotrico en su contra pudiendo Filia ser considerada como una, hasta cierto punto, come trama y causa un gran OoC, pero yo pdría hacer el fic sin ella, como vidente ya tengo a Luna y el rescate de Remus sería por Harry, Neville y Theodore, además de que Filia no hace gran cosa con el TomxHarry además de fastidiar a su primo, todo cosas que Nagini bien podría hacer.

21. Filia no toca música en ningún tipo de instrumento, sabe las bases del piano por su madre (es que el piano es un instrumento base para agudizar el oído musical y, en tiempos antiguos, fue un instrumento predilecto para las masas. Por ello supongo que si va a haber un instrumento en casa sería ése, y por eso creo que si Filia tocar aun instrumento sería ése, es que el mundo mágico no ha cambiado mucho al pasar de los años, sólo miren a la acentuada aristocracia, un concepto que, hoy en día, es mayormente ignorado) pero Filia es una dibujante y sólo lo es porque es una forma de expresar su 'don'.

22. Por mucho que Tom la haya educado antes de Hogwarts, el nivel mágico de Filia es el de una niña normal, sólo es más adelantada que otros por la insistencia de Tom en echarle encima una soberana cantidad de conocimientos.

23. Filia tiene un aspecto delicado y femenino porque quise que pegara con el de sus padres, porque Julia es una compelta señorita por dentro y por fuera y Terence tiene un aspecto afeminado, cosa que trajo burlas... y comparaciones con Bill Waesley (por la forma de vestir y el peinado).

Y así termino, me despido y me voy a buscar a Cedric, que tengo que rescatarlo de una horda de fans de Crepúsculo que siguen creyendo que es Edward, pobre. Pero primero necesito mis lentes de sol, que si esas ven mis ojos me los arrancan. Porque nací con una maldición... que mis ojos sean lo más parecido a dorado que los ojos de un humano han de ser. Lo juro, son como que aceitunado y café muy, muy claro, además de ser muy brillantes (todo lo contrario a mí). ¡¡¡Tengo ojos Mary Sue!!! ¡¡¡Noooo!!!

Y el título de éste capi es por: 'Sangre, sudor y lágrimas', ¿quién no ha oído esa frase?

**Atte: Owari (Sandra).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ y co. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Personajes Originales (.OC's.) **son de mí propiedad.

**Notas: **¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Que alguien me tire un imperio para poder seguir escribiendo! Uf, a este paso voy a terminar en el año de la pera... osea, ¡nunca! Vamos, un poco de retroalimentación ayuda, ¿sabían? En fin, con o sin reviews seguiré actualizando (lenta, pero segura), ya que puede que no tengan el tiempo, o las ganas, de poder escribir un review. Los entiendo, a mí me pasa (mucho).

Pero quiero hacerles una petición, ¿podría decirme qué os gusta y que no os gusta del fic? Porque si es algo que puede ser cambia, será cambiado... claro que va a haber uan re-edición y voy a editar muchas cosas y... en fin, puede que con su ayuda hagamos un fic que nos guste a todos, quitemos lo malo y dejemos lo bueno (que es muy poco, ¿no?)

Por favor, díganme, con sinceridad, qué piensan del fic, ¿sí? Así estaré más segura con lo que escribo y ayudará a mi ego, que es casi inexstente (ni tanto, pero me gusta escuchar opiniones, en serio, de todo tipo).

**¡Vivan los guiones (–) largos! **¡Aunque sea un completo ñordo aprender a ponerlos porque (en la laptop que tengo) es un completo fastidio!

Harry Potter y la vidente de la oscuridad: _Reuniones y viajes en el tiempo, la futura inutilidad de Snape._

* * *

–Mis queridos mortífagos –comenzó el Lord–, estamos aquí hoy para discutir nuestro siguiente paso. La vez anterior salimos victoriosos, mas no logramos cumplir con nuestras expectativas al cien por ciento, así que ésta vez quiero, no, ¡demando perfección! Lestrange…

–¿Sí, mi Lord? –preguntó el aludido.

–Los planos, ¿dónde están?

–Aquí los tengo, mi Lord –contestó rápidamente.

–¿Y por qué aún no los has sacado, Lestrange? –le cuestionó Voldemort de forma amenazadora mientras le miraba fija y duramente.

–A-ahora mi-mismo se los doy, mi Lord –Lestrange convocaba con las manos temblorosas unos royos de pergamino que, en el momento en que aparecieron en sus manos, fueron arrebatados por su esposa y ofrecidos, de forma muy pomposa, a su señor.

–Gracias. Bella, por favor –dijo Voldemort ante la velocidad y disposición de la mortífago a la vez que ella tomaba y desenrollaba los papeles sobre la mesa. Bellatrix volvía a su asiento dirigiéndole a su marido una mirada furibunda–. Lucius, por favor, danos el placer de explicarnos qué hará cada quien en el siguiente ataque.

–Con gusto, mi señor –Lucius se levantó con una sonrisa de superioridad y se acercó a los planos–, aquí tenemos al Callejón Diagon…

–Omite lo innecesario –interrumpió en Lord secamente.

–S-sí, señor –dijo temblando un poco y volviendo a señalar los papeles, ésta vez sintiendo el sudor frío corriéndole en la espalda–. Un grupo señuelo se aparecerá a las doce en punto frente a Gringotts y empezará a lanzar hechizos hasta que un buen grupo de aurores sea distraído. Se capturará a un par de civiles mas no se les hará más daño del que sea necesario para inmovilizarles y hacer que los aurores, en especial aquellos de la Orden, dejen sus puestos y vayan a la lucha. Luego…

–Suficiente –cortó Voldemort levantando una mano en ademán de silencio–, no iréis todos al ataque, los Mortífagos que no nombre se retirarán y esperarán noticias, estad listos en cualquier momento.

Al ver que ya no era necesario que siguiera hablando, Lucius se sentó junto a Severus y esperó a ser nombrado, porque era obvio que le nombrasen.

–Bien –comentó el Lord–, Lestrange, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, McNair, Gallart y…nadie más. El resto retírese.

Todos los nombrados observaron con asombro como Severus, tan sorprendido como los demás, se retiraba con el grupo. Terence, junto a Alister, no creía que haberle escogido fuese algo discreto por parte de Tom, era entendible por sus habilidades como medimago pero Severus no era nada malo con los hechizos de curación y era mejor que Terence haciendo pociones.

Haber dicho que todos estaban asombrados era cierto, pero no todos estaban tan alegres como Belatrix, ¡por fin su amo había entendido que Snape no era de fiar! Ahora ella estaría mucho más cerca de la cima junto a su señor. Estaba segura de que todo iba a salir perfecto, ¡Y cómo no! Si ella misma iba a ir, se iba a encargar de que todo saliera mejor que bien.

–Se preguntarán –empezó a decir el Lord– por qué sólo ustedes, qué tarea les tendré, ¿no? –sin dar tiempo a responder, prosiguió–. Lucius, continúa donde te detuve.

–Sí, señor. Como iba diciendo, luego, mientras el grupo señuelo distrae a los aurores, entraremos en el ministerio –Lucius puso otro plano encima y empezaba a dar indicaciones–, las defensas estarán bajas, pero eso no significa que bajemos la guardia. El objetivo principal es la obtención de información, más específicamente, iremos en busca de una profecía cuyo contenido es de vital importancia, tanta, que es posible que Dumbledore mismo, y su mascota Potter, vayan a protegerla.

–Lo que significa –continúo el Lord–, que esto terminará en un inminente encuentro entre Dumbledore y Potter contra mí.

–¡Mi señor! –exclamó Bellatrix parándose de golpe– ¡Déjeme secundarle en esta batalla! ¡Le prometo que no le fallaré! ¡Por favor…!

–¡Bella! –le hizo callar–. Hasta ahora no me has fallado, ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho últimamente, por eso es que vamos a hacer esto _ahora_. No en este instante, aún faltan ciertas preparaciones pero cada quien tendrá una tarea fija y no quiero quejas –esto último lo dijo mirando a Bellatrix–. ¿Algo más que decir?

–Mi Lord –dijo McNair quedamente– ¿Está seguro de que podremos entrar y salir ilesos sólo nosotros? Quiero decir, somos un grupo reducido…

–¿Dudas de las habilidades de tus compañeros? –preguntó Voldemort juguetonamente y mirada amenazante–. Eso me parece un insulto muy grande, McNair, ¿es que tienes miedo?

–¡No, mi señor! Yo…

–¡Silencio! Pareces Colagusano temblando así, y eso va para ti también, Lestrange.

Rodolphus y McNair no volvieron a formar palabra por el resto de la reunión. A diferencia de su hermano, Rabastán sí dijo algo más.

–Mi Lord –comenzó Rabastán–, ¿dónde se encuentra Colagusano?

–Seguro ha de estar temblando por ahí como la rata que es –comentó Bellatrix.

–No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, Bella –dijo Voldemort–, Colagusano está… indispuesto atendiendo a Nagini.

Nadie quería saber a qué se refería su señor.

* * *

–_Ven, acércate, pequeña rata_ –siseaba Nagini olisqueando y buscando bajo los muebles y estantes–, _no temas, no quiero hacerte_ mucho _daño…_

Aún sin poder entender qué decía la serpiente, Peter Pettigrew, transformado en su forma animaga, estaba más que decidido a no salir hasta que se fuera lejos, muy, muy lejos. ¿Por qué se habría metido dentro de ese hoyo en la pared? Ahora era incapaz de transformarse y huir.

Sinceramente, éste no era su día.

¿Pero cuándo lo era?

* * *

–Continuando –Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ventanal que estaba atrás de él–, el día en cuestión aún no es de su saber, no porque no lo haya decidido ya, sino porque más vale prevenir que lamentar. Será en un poco más de un mes, posiblemente dos, así que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar listos. No quiero complicaciones, ¿entendido? –y sin volver a darles tiempo a respondesiguió–. Retírense.

Todos se desaparecieron en el acto. Al menos, la mayoría. Cuando Alister estuvo a punto de irse, Terence le sujetó del brazo. Trató de zafarse al ver que el Lord comenzaba a voltearse pero su amigo le sonrió con calma. "No te preocupes", le dijo Terence con los labios.

–Gallart, Nott –les habló Voldemort–, ¿se puede saber por qué siguen aquí?

La voz del Lord se escuchaba lo suficientemente enojada como para que Alister temblara ligeramente, pero el agarre y la sonrisa de Terence no lo dejaban ir.

–Marvolo –dijo Terence con voz traviesa–, cálmate, estamos entre gente de confianza.

Y ahí Alister se dijo a sí mismo que iba a desempolvar su traje negro para el funeral de su amigo. Aunque luego se dijo a sí mismo que iba a buscarse una plaza en San Mungo, porque debía de estar volviéndose completamente loco, mira nada más, que ver a su señor, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, riendo amablemente y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a cada uno no era su pan de cada día.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó como inspeccionando a Alister con la vista.

–Más que seguro, primo. Alister, ¿recuerdas a mi primo Marvolo?

–Sí… –contestó incómodo y mirando fijamente a Terence–. Sí lo recuerdo.

–Entonces míralo y salúdalo –dijo Terence señalando hacia donde había estado el Lord hace unos segundos–, no seas maleducado.

_Donde había estado el Lord hace unos segundos._

Porque no era el Lord el que estaba ahí de pie en esos momentos. Ese hombre que él conocía como Marvolo, vestido con las mismas túnicas que llevó su señor antes de haberle despegado la vista, había aparecido de la nada y no había señales de Voldemort.

–Terence.

–¿Sí, Alister?

–Tú vas a pagarme la estadía en San Mungo.

Y cayó ahí mismo al suelo, a los pies del supuesto primo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre Theodore y yo… más o menos. Ya no me hablaba como lo hacía antes, ya no me veía como lo hacía antes ni me llamaba como lo hacía antes.

¡Merlín! Me sentía como mi primo, a él no le gustaba su primer nombre, a menos que lo dijese Harry, y a mí me estaba dejando de gustar el mío. A la primera oportunidad que tenga de cambiar mi nombre de Filia a 'Lia, lo hago. Así tendría, al menos, una (muy pobre) excusa para que Theodore me llamase así.

De resto, todo avanzaba a un tortuoso y normal ritmo, Katherine había demostrado grandes avances en pociones y Alexander en las clases de vuelo. Yo había logrado aumentar mis calificaciones en Herbología, pero aún tenía que pulir mis habilidades en lo que a práctica se refería.

Pero ni hablar de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscu… perdón, Defensa Contra Caer Dormido con Cara de Dapo, como le decía Timothy, y conseguía siempre un buen par de risas de Berenice con eso. Todos nosotros, los primerizos de pesadilla, habíamos sido víctimas, y aún lo somos, de no muy buenos tratos por parte de varios mayores, en especial los Slytherin.

Egaeus, Sebastian y Berenice no podían entrar en su Sala Común sin que les lanzasen algún embrujo o simplemente les aplicaran la ley del hielo, pero les traían sin cuidado aquellas tonterías. Sebastian, Alexander y Benjamín pasaban mucho rato viendo las prácticas de _quidditch_. Sarah y Timothy soñaban con ser los próximos 'gemelos Weasley', y lo estaban empezando a lograr. Egaeus pasaba mucho rato con Rose, algo muy bueno, y con Diana, algo… no muy bueno, pero me llevaba bien con los dos primeros, con Diana no mucho, aunque no me caía del todo mal. Katherine, Alexander (la mayor parte del tiempo) y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos, lo suficiente como para decirles mis mejores amigos, pero aún así ni les contaría de mi secreto ni les llamaría por algún mote tonto.

Confiaba lo suficiente en Katherine como para contarle casi todo lo que ha pasado entre Theodore y yo. Katherine era de mucha ayuda cuando se lo proponía, no era un hombro para llorar puesto a que no había razones para llorar, pero escuchaba y decía lo que pensaba (aunque a veces no pensaba nada lógico…).

Armonía, esa era una palabra que nos describía a todos, no a la perfección, pero se acercaba lo suficiente.

Iba a hablar con Theodore, era mi mejor amigo y _es_ la última persona a la que yo querría perder. Me lo conseguí hablando con ¿Zabini es que se llamaba? en el pasillo, junto a una ventana. No era, ni sería, Zabini, una mala persona, era el Slytherin común, aprovechaba las situaciones a su favor y entablaba relaciones amistosas por conveniencia, generalmente. Era cercano a Theodore, por lo que él me ha contado, y confiable. Suficientes razones como para no esperar a que terminasen de hablar. No me fijé ni siquiera en qué hablaban, solo caminé hasta ellos.

–Con tu permiso, Zabini –interrumpí con un tono que suponía amable y pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera continuar, porque dejar las cosas así me parecía algo descortés, Zabini habló.

–Con mi permiso, Gallart –dijo dando media vuelta y despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto. No me sorprendió mucho que supiese mi nombre, deduje que Theodore se lo había dicho.

–Así que –habló Theodore mirándome a los ojos–, estamos solos, Filia.

–Cualquiera se hubiera sentido incómodo ante esa frase, Theo –contesté de la misma manera seca con la que me había hablado, ni su rostro ni el mío demostraban alguna emoción.

–Pero nosotros no somos cualquiera. ¿A qué has venido?

–Siempre al punto, últimamente eres tan Slytherin que empieza a rayar en lo ridículo –suspiré, recordé lo que Katherine me había dicho sobre las parejas en conflicto (aunque Theodore y yo no fuésemos ahora nada de eso) y decidí hacer lo que me dijo–. Lo lamento, tienes toda razón.

Theodore me miró de pies a cabeza y cuando devolvió su mirada a mis ojos, me preguntó confundido:

–¿Tengo la razón en qué?

No había visto venir esa.

–No sé –respondí un poco exasperada–, Katherine me dijo que te diese la razón.

–Y no sabes de dónde ha sacado semejante sandez.

–Ahora que lo pienso –mencioné poniéndome una mano en la barbilla–, creo que lo leyó en _Corazón de bruja._

Me alegré al ver que Theodore sonreía un poco, claro que no lo demostré, aún no había terminado.

–Eso explica mucho –cometó aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, me relajé y esperé a que siguiera hablando–, ¿a qué has venido, Filia?

–A disculparme, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Si te molestó lo de Egaeus, bueno, ya no es un problema, él ya está por su cuenta con Rose, no han llegado a mucho pero, Theo, no veo por qué sigues enojado.

Theodore volteó hacia la ventana y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el alfeizar de ésta suspirando. Di unos pasos más hacia él y le toqué el brazo, jalándole de la túnica.

–No estoy enojado, no contigo… es que…

–Es que… ¿qué? Theo, ¿me estás escondiendo algo?

Si la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa me iba a sentir muy ofendida. ¡Yo le había revelado mi secreto y, encima, el de mi primo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevería él a esconderme algo? ¡A mí! ¡Su…! ¿Su qué? Su mejor amiga, claro está, ¿cierto?

–No es que te esté escondiendo _algo_, Filia, es… _alguien_.

–¿Cómo?

No, en serio, ¿cómo? He de admitirlo, me estaba sintiendo celosa, pero Theodore no dijo en ningún momento que ése alguien fuese una chica. Y si me estaba escondiendo a un _él_… no se podía hacer nada tampoco.

–Supongo que puedo confiar en ti, ¿no?

–No sabes cómo me ofendes con esa pregunta, Theo.

–Sí, sí lo sé. Pero ni es el tiempo ni el lugar para esto, te buscaré más tarde, ¿sí? –y despegándose de la ventana se despidió retirándose rápidamente.

* * *

–Esta es una muy mala broma, Terence. Si crees que voy a caer… –dijo Alister mientras se recobraba del desmayo–. Miren, sé que ambos se han de estar divirtiendo de lo lindo con esto, pero si el Lord llega a enterarse, no por mí, no quisiera saber que va a ocurrirles.

–Pues no mucho –comentó quien Alister creía que era Marvolo–, si el Lord descubriese a uno de sus Mortífagos haciéndose pasar por él, tal vez sólo le aplique un par de Cruciatus.

–Hablando por experiencia, ¿no, Marvolo?

–Claro que sí, Terence, claro que sí.

– Antes de que vayas a decir algo –Alister sintió la típica corazonada que iba junto a las ideas del Gallart y meditó un poco antes de seguir hablando–, Terence, voy a suponer que el Lord y tu primo son la misma persona.

–Pues sí, supones bien, Alister.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Realmente quieres saber?

–No creo, pero no tengo de otra. Si voy a morir, prefiero no quedarme con la duda, aunque no me vaya a servir de nada tal conociemiento.

–Muy Ravenclaw de tu parte, Nott, inusual –dijo Marvolo–. Y tampoco hay que llegar al extremo del asesinato, ¿no crees? –una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios del Riddle mientras le hacía una señal a Terence para que empezase a hablar.

–Sabes que a Marvolo no le gusta hacer la cena y se mete como Pedro por su casa a cualquier lugar a comer colado, ¿no?

–Terence… -susurró Marvolo poniendo una mano en el hombro del Gallart a modo de advertencia extrañando a Alister, quien se había esperado una reacción más dolorosa para Terence. El Nott, respondiendo afirmativamente la pregunta de su amigo, se preguntaba qué magia había puesto encima del Lord, quien había matado por mucho menos que eso, para salir vivo de esa.

–Hace algunos años ya, Marvolo fue a visitarnos y, como por obra del destino, se encontró con Filia, quien no era una niña muy prudente por ese tiempo. Alister, sabrás que mi hija no es una niña normal…

–No me digas, es alguna clase de ser místico o sobrenatural que ha venido al mundo a poner todo patas para arriba.

–Justo como lo es su padre –comentó Marvolo por lo bajo. A Terence se le formó una mueca rara en la cara y siguió contando.

–Filia puede ver el futuro, Alister. Y la razón principal de que Marvolo no nos haya matado es porque mi "engendro querido" es una vidente. Sonará muy hipócrita…

–Soy un Slytherin, de casa y sangre –interrumpió de nuevo Marvolo a Terence mientras se cruzó de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Alister no encontraba palabra para intervenir.

Terence suspiró, murmurando algo que Alister entendió como: "me dejara éste terminar…", y volvió a retomar el hilo de su relato.

–¿Cómo iba diciendo? Ah, Sonará muy hipócrita, pero todos sabemos que Marvolo no es un dulce y para ese entonces sólo tenía una cosa entre ceja y ceja, convertirse en el mayor mago de la historia, o algo así. Y para ello utilizaba cualquier medio que le fuera necesario (y aún lo hace). Volviendo al punto principal, Filia tuvo una visión, ¿cuándo? No sé, pero tenía que ver con mi primo, y en el instante en que él pisó nuestra casa, mi hija se lo hizo saber.

–Al principio no le creí y pensé, acertadamente, que la niña era, disculpa,_ es_ una insolente –dijo Marvolo tomando las riendas del relato–. Me sorprendí al ver que lo que me había dicho la niña se había cumplido, pero eso no me fue suficiente. Volví un par de veces más antes de cerciorarme de que todo lo que decía la niña esa se volvía realidad al pie de la letra. Sí, lo que ve Filia puede llegar a cambiar…

–Pues el futuro siempre está en proceso de cambio –interrumpió Terence a Marvolo, quien lo ignoró.

–…Pero hasta ahora la niña no me ha fallado. Volvía a la casa de los Gallart con más frecuencia y me llegó a tener algún tipo de confianza la niña, que, acertando de nuevo, califiqué como insolencia, ¡me decía primo, a mí, Voldemort! Luego vino su padre aquí presente y después su madre. Era: "primo" por aquí, "primo" por allá –Marvolo se tomó unos segundos para hacer un gesto de cansancio frotándose las sienes–, lo peor es que lo dejé pasar todo y me acostumbré, estaba tan concentrado en lo que veía la niña que les tomé confianza a estos insolentes.

–Eso está empezando a ofenderme, primo.

Ignorando de nuevo a Terence, Marvolo se dio por concluido. Ambos se quedaron viendo a Alister mientras éste pensaba qué decir.

–Ahora… ¿Qué? Sé que esperan que diga algo grande o importante en este momento pero, por mucho que me cueste concentrarme en sólo una cosa ahora, tenemos una guerra entre manos; porque todos sabemos cómo va a terminar todo. Filia… ¿Filia ha visto algo sobre ello?

–Nada –respondió Terence.

–¿Piensan llevarla a la guerra?

Marvolo se puso rígido ante la pregunta, la cual respondió entre dientes.

–Sobre mi cadáver. Esa insolente es mi familia ahora, es mía, y yo protejo lo que es mío.

–En especial a Harry –comentó Terence en tono juguetón.

Alister abrió los ojos como platos y balbuceó un poco antes de hacer otra pregunta.

–Ha… Harry… ¡¿No estarás hablando de Potter? ¡Ni te atrevas a responder Terence! Ahora sí, prefiero morir con la duda. Saliendo de eso, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

–Julia, obviamente, el mismo Harry, en parte, Fenrir… y ya, creo que son todos.

–No olvides, Terence, al joven Theo –dijo Marvolo pasándose una mano por la frente.

–¡¿Mi hijo también? –Si antes Alister había estado mudo y muy confundido, ahora estaba completamente en shock.

–Filia le dijo –contestó Marvolo.

Alister miró el suelo por unos segundo sin levantarse de su asiento y, con una expresión de exasperado y apoyando las manos en las rodillas, le dijo a Terence.

–Terence… definitivamente vas a pagarme la estadía en San Mungo.

Marvolo sonrió negando con la cabeza, "_este par… de tales palos, tales astillas"_, pensó. Terence posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y, haciendo un gesto algo exagerado, apuntó con el dedo a Marvolo como si hubiera recordado algo.

–¿Qué fue todo eso de Snape? Tan atípico de un Slytherin… Algo estás tramando y ahora nos veremos todos en medio, así que ¿cuál es el plan?

Alister se mostró de repente interesado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Marvolo adquirió un tono siniestro antes de que éste respondiera.

–Terence, Terence, yo sólo quiero saber por cuánto tiempo más mantendrá Dumbledore cerca a su espía sabiendo que ya no le será de más utilidad.

A la par de que Alister temía un poco (sólo un poco) por la vida de Snape, Terence sonreía con su primo, pero cabía decir que él también sentía un poco de lástima por Snape (de nuevo, sólo un poco).

* * *

Todo se veía luminoso y borroso, aún con lo anteojos puestos. Harry sentía que flotaba en el agua pero no se sentía mojado ni ahogado, estaba respirando. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado y dormirse entre las mullidas sábanas.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaba soñando? Porque si era así, se preguntaba dónde estaría Tom, si es que estaba por todo eso. Vio burbujas subiendo a la superficie y trató de moverse hacia ellas, cosa que resultó inútil. Escuchó los sonidos de un reloj, lentos y chirriantes "tic tac". Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando algún reloj o algo parecido.

De repente, un remolino de burbujas lo envolvió, quitándole el aire y llevándolo a la superficie rápidamente. Una luz violeta le ofuscó la vista haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Harry ya no estaba en el agua, o lo que fuese aquello, sino en la mitad de algún pueblo antiguo y muy triste.

Un par de personas pasaron a su lado sin siquiera notarlo y otra lanzó una fruta a un hombre través de su cabeza. Harry vio sus manos, estaban algo transparentes, pero conservaban un poco de color. Un fantasma no era, así que debía seguir vivo, tampoco era invisible, porque ser invisible significaba que la gente no podía verte, pero ¿atravesarle con un objeto sólido?

Sin molestarse en buscar alguna respuesta lógica, llegó a la conclusión de que eso debía ser un sueño. Y los sueños estaban para ser disfrutados, se dijo. Recordando cómo le pasó la manzana por la cabeza también le vino a la mente Mirtle, sintió un poco de pena por ella ahora que la entendía, pero aún así a él le pareció un poco divertido que dicha fruta le atravesase y no le hiciera nada.

Algo le jalaba lejos del pueblo, y Harry, sin poner resistencia, se fue en la dirección por la que era guiado. Tal vez, si Harry hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, hubiera leído el cartel que decía "Little Hangleton"…

Sin prestar ninguna atención al paisaje, Harry divisó la parte trasera de una casa vieja y de aspecto algo descuidado. Había una mujer de cabellos revueltos, sucios y un ojo desviado, con una sonrisa soñadora que le iluminaba el rosto y le quitaba un poco de fealdad. Sonriendo, el Potter se acercó a ella, preguntándose cuál sería la causa de dicha felicidad. Dicha mujer estaba haciendo una poción en un caldero murmurando ingredientes que Harry había escuchado en clases… si Hermione no se había equivocado (como si eso fuese posible), y si Harry le había escuchado bien, aquello debía ser una pócima de amor o algo así.

–_Para ti, mi amado Tom_ –canturreaba la mujer, quien era una bruja, obviamente, revolviendo en el caldero. Un tal Tom, ¿eh? Harry sonrió, recordando a su Tom y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo_–, con esto aseguraré tu amor por un tiempo más._

–_Creo que no debería de hacer eso_ –díjole Harry a la mujer distraídamente, creyendo que no sería oído–, _digo, ¿no sería mejor el amor verdadero que una poción?_

La mujer tiró la cuchara al suelo y miró a un "ya no tan" transparente Harry con sorpresa y ahogando un grito. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar, también sorprendido, si podía verle cuando la chica exclamó:

–_¡Hablas pársel! _

¿Estaba hablando pársel? Oh, Harry nunca se daba cuenta, le era algo natural. Culpa de Tom. Harry no se sentía sorprendido, después de todo ¿qué podía salir mal en un sueño? Un sueño muy raro, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

–_Sí, hablo pársel. A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí, en un zoológico muggle. Por suerte nadie lo tomó como la gran cosa, no entendían lo que estaba diciendo. Además me divertí algo _con _mi primo… o mejor dicho, _a costa de_ él._

Decidió iniciar una conversación, ¿por qué no? Era interesante hablar con otro ser humano, que no fuese Tom, en la lengua de las serpientes. ¡Ah! Tal vez Tom estuviese causando todo eso, qué tierno de su parte, pensó Harry. La bruja se calmó un poco pero se veía tensa aún.

–_Ya veo… –la chica no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que quería seguir hablando–, y tú... ¿estás muerto?_

–_Oh, no. Debo de estar soñando, estoy seguro de ello, espero. ¿Y por qué hace una poción de amor? _–Harry no le tuteaba, la bruja era varios años mayor, o se veía varios años mayor

–_Con que me has visto. Es para mí Tom_ –a la mención del nombre, la bruja sonrió–, _quiero que me ame como yo a él, y ésta es la única forma… yo no soy bonita ni lista ni privilegiada, pero lo amo y lo quiero para mí._

–_¡Pero si no necesitas nada de eso para que alguien te ame!_ –expresó animado Harry–. _Yo también amo a alguien llamado Tom, ¿sabes?_ –la chica pareció calmarse más ante la mención del nombre–. _Y él me corresponde a pesar de no ser guapo, tampoco soy listo ¡y él ya tiene mucho dinero, así que por eso no es! Sólo tienes que ser tú misma. El amor se basa en la sinceridad. Aunque yo, en lo que se refiere a romance, soy un asco._

–_Tal vez tengas razón…_

Antes de que pudiera escuchar el resto de lo que la chica le iba a decir, Harry sintió una presión que lo llevaba hacia arriba. Todo frente a él se desvanecía. Tal vez estuviese despertando de ese raro sueño, porque eso sólo pudo haber sido algún raro sueño.

Mientras que Mérope Gaunt, la bruja que acaba de conocer Harry, veía cómo el extraño niño se elevaba y se esfumaba. Mérope estaba decidida, gracias a su anormal amigo, porque sólo un amigo (por muy poco tiempo que se le lleve conociendo) podía decirle tales cosas. Agarró la olla y vertió su contenido hacia el suelo del campo, se sentó en el pórtico y esperó a su amado Tom Riddle con el habitual vaso de agua, Tom debía de estar cansado luego de su cabalgada, sólo que esta vez sí era solamente agua, solamente ella misma y el agua.

Y Harry, despertándose, sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si algo hubiese salido mal…

¿Pero qué puede salir mal _en un sueño_? ¡Porque Harry podía jurar que eso sólo había sido _un sueño_!

* * *

_¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué has hecho?_

Porque Tom, sí, Tom Marvolo, lo había visto todo a través de los ojos de su amado.

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

¿Qué había hecho Harry? ¿Qué habría de hacer Tom?

* * *

¡Oh no! Harry, querido, ¡te has comido la última natilla! ¿Quién podrá salvarnos ahora? Y así concluimos este capítulo y... !empiezo mis vacaciones escolares!

-¡Nooo! ¡Adios Vegas!-

No seas así, Cedric, bah, no me hagas llevarte a la reunión del club de fans de Crepúsculo... quién sabe qué te harán allí.

-Ellas son peores que Voldemort-

Pues sí. Ojalá y me cumplan el favor que les pedí, ¿sí? Ya sea por review, por MP (mensaje privado), o por msn, es lo de menos, sólo quiero saber la verdad. **Porque quiero que ustedes tengan un papel más activo en el transcurso del fic**, porque todos siempre hemos querido ser parte de algo y ahora quiero darles esa oportunidad, aunque sea en algo tan insignificante como esto.

Otra cosa, que empiece mis vacaciones no significa que vaya a estar 24/7 con el fic, lastimosamente no, ahora es que una ola expansiva de familiares me van a venir encima del extranjero y eso significa... ¡Regalos! ¡Yay! Y voy a disfrutar de mis regalos como espero que ustedes disfruten de mi fic.

Ahora sí, nos leeremos futuramente.

Owari/Sandra.


End file.
